Heart of Fire: Forest of Secrets
by sierra.stanley.52
Summary: Times of trouble are ahead for the Clan's. Fireheart is torn between justice and how her own life is being affected by growing problems, a rift is being torn between each Clan, and Fireheart looks desperately for answers she can't seem to be able to provide with her fading memories, these problems might consume her before she could resolve them. *Heart of Fire:Rising Storms is out*
1. Chapter 1

**Well my followers, how have you liked the series so far? Enjoying them? Or do you hate them and want me to stop? (well I refuse to do the last part, so just forget about it!) I hope you follow and favorite and love this one as much as you did the last two! Enjoy and review!**

 **0o0o0o**

 _The icy wind whirled snow into_ Fireheart's face as she struggled alongside her apprentice down the ravine toward the ThunderClan camp, the mouse she had just killed gripped firmly in her jaws. The flakes were falling so thickly that she could scarcely see where she was going. Her apprentice, Cinderpaw, was a ball of covered gray furred snowball, her paws stepping high above the snow as she trotted alongside Fireheart. Cinderpaw sent a respectful glance at her mentor, her clear blue eyes alight with admiration.

A glow of pride briefly drove off the chill from the snow that matted her sleek flame-colored coat that had finally thickened out, and her tail was once again plumbed and her injury that she had endured by saving Cinderpaw was hardly noticeable now. Fireheart recalled the battle that had taken place three days before. She had joined the other ThunderClan warriors to help support WindClan when the moorland cats were attacked by the other two Clans in the forest. Many cats had been injured in that battle, so it was even more important for those who could still hunt to bring home prey.

Fireheart found it a little amusing, also recalling her dream with Rock who explained about a part of her destiny, a moment of joy as to find herself pregnant with the tom she loved, and bringing more kin to ThunderClan filled her. Tigerclaw had been just as happy as she had, She suspected the only reason Tigerclaw didn't barricade her in the nursery was because of the fact she was willing and needed to help as much as possible during this leaf-bare.

As Fireheart pushed her way through the gorse tunnel leading into camp with Cinderpaw just behind, she dislodged snow from the spiky branches above, and she flicked her ears as the cold lumps fell on her head. The thorn trees around the camp gave some shelter from the wind, but the clearing in the center of the camp was deserted; all the cats preferred to stay in their dens to keep warm when the snow lay this thick. Broken tree stumps and the branches of a fallen tree poked above the covering of snow. A single line of pawprints crossed from the apprentice's den to the bramble thicket where the kits were cared for. Seeing the trail, Fireheart could not help remembering how she had brought Cloudkit into camp, even though her sister Princess was the one to give birth to him, Fireheart felt that she was the mother to the young kit, spending as much time as she could with the white pile of fur.

Trotting across the snow into the heart of the camp, Fireheart dropped her mouse on the pile of fresh-kill near the bush where the warriors slept. Cinderpaw followed her example, dropping her magpie on the pile as well. The pile was pitifully small. Such prey as could be found was thin and scrawny, hardly a mouthful for a famished warrior. There would be no more plump mice or any other prey until newleaf, and that was many moons away.

Fireheart shared a glance with Cinderpaw, both she-cats turning away, both ready to go back on hunting duty, when a loud meow sounded behind her. She whirled around, she shuddered from ear to tail tip as she recognized the voice.

Shouldering his way out of the warriors den was the Clan deputy, and Fireheart's mate, Tigerclaw. "Fireheart!"

With a flick of her tail Fireheart sent Cinderpaw back to her den, Cinderpaw raced off, sending Fireheart an amused look over her shoulder. Fireheart padded through the snow toward him, respectfully lowering her head, but coming to nuzzle Tigerclaw's cheek as well. Pulling back Fireheart stared into the huge tabby's amber eyes, his eyes were filled with warmth as the he gazed at her. The deputy was strong, respected, and an outstanding fighter, but Fireheart knew of the terrible deed he had done.

"You don't need to go out hunting again tonight," Tigerclaw meowed, returning Fireheart's warm gesture. "Bluestar has chosen you and Graystripe to go to the Gathering." Fireheart's ears twitched with excitement. It was an honor to accompany the Clan leader to the Gathering, where all four Clans met in peace at full moon.

"Although you don't have to go if you don't want to," Tigerclaw put in casually, Fireheart couldn't suppress her purr of amusement. Ever since she found out that she was expecting kits, the whole Clan was treating her with special attention, Even Dustpelt hadn't insulted her and even surprising her with offering his last catch.

"Of course I'm going, I'm not round enough yet to be laying around in the nursery just yet!" Fireheart retorted, watching Tigerclaw's eyes flicker with amusement.

"You had better eat now," sighed the dark-coated deputy. "We leave at moonrise." He looked fondly at Fireheart, a spark of pride in his amber orbs. Tigerclaw had to be the most proudest of being a future father, Fireheart never saw this side of Tigerclaw at all and she was happy to draw it out of him.

"If you don't feel well, or want to go back to camp, I'll have one of the warriors escort you back," Tigerclaw promised over his shoulder as he began to stalk across the clearing toward the Highrock, where Bluestar, the Clan leader, had her den. Fireheart watched him go, her feet felt light and she felt like she was floating. Until she caught the dark gaze of Darkstripe and instantly crashed back on the ground.

Fireheart glared at the dark warrior, her mind flashing back to the battle in the WindClan camp. Fireheart had allowed a RiverClan warrior to flee without a scratch, but not out of cowardice or disloyalty as Darkstripe accused of her. The warrior had been Silverstream. Unknown to the rest of ThunderClan, Fireheart's best friend, Graystripe, was in love with her, and Fireheart could not bring herself to wound her.

Fireheart had done her best to talk her friend out of visiting Silverstream-their relationship went against the warrior code and put both of them in grave danger. But Fireheart also knew that she would never betray Graystripe. _Even if it meant lying to her mate_ , she internally sighed. Tigerclaw had always been a strong willed cat, and Fireheart found it surprising that her passion to exploit Tigerclaw's manipulating and murderous ways, had turned into something more. Her feelings had changed from hate to love in a matter of moons with Tigerclaw, finding a side to him that she had never thought existed. Now she had him as a loving mate and a father to her kits. But Fireheart still saw the desire's in his eyes time to time, and the murder of Redtail, the previous ThunderClan deputy, fell on her mate's shoulders.

Fireheart also knew with a wince, that Fireheart's friend Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw's own apprentice, had witnessed the murder of Redtail. Tigerclaw had tried to kill him to keep him quiet, so Fireheart had taken him to live with Barley, a loner who lived near a Twoleg farm on the other side of WindClan territory. Fireheart had tried to tell Ravenpaw's story to Bluestar, but the Clan leader refused to believe that her brave deputy could be guilty of such a thing. Fireheart was torn of being grateful of not being believed, and slightly concerned of what Redtail's injustice will cause in the future. She felt so torn, as if a tree had fallen and pinned her to the ground.

Fireheart turned away from _Dirtstripe_ and instead watched as Graystripe poked his head out through the branches. "How are you this morning?" Graystripe asked, shaking out his gray pelt as he began to wash.

"I'm fine, just has I have been the last time I was asked." Fireheart purred back, it was appreciated their concern, but it could be a little overwhelming at times.

"You know, these kits are important, especially coming from Tigerclaw and you, any Clan would want the kits as warriors." Graystripe retorted, making Fireheart reel in surprise. Of course Fireheart knew that Tigerclaw was a well respected and feared warrior, he was known by every cat in the Clan's to be the best ThunderClan warrior there was. Would her kits really be that treasured enough for everyone to think that they would be a blessing for any Clan to have?

"They will be loyal strong warriors of ThunderClan, that's for sure." Fireheart agreed, a sense of warmth for her not yet born kits already forming. "Come on; let's eat." Fireheart said, changing the subject. Graystripe pushed the rest of the way out and bounded toward the pile of fresh-kill. Fireheart followed him, picked out a vole, and carried it back to the warrior's den to eat. Graystripe crouched beside her, near the outer curtain of branches.

Whitestorm and a couple of other senior warriors were curled up asleep in the center of the bush, but otherwise the den was empty. Their sleeping bodies warmed the air, and barely any snow had penetrated the thick canopy of branches. Fireheart took a mouthful of vole. The meat was tough and stringy, but she was so hungry that it tasted delicious. Even though Tigerclaw took extra care to what she ate, it was still leafbare a time of scares prey, it was gone far too quickly, but it was better than nothing, and it would give her the strength she needed to travel to the Gathering.

When Graystripe had finished his meal in a few ravenous gulps, the two cats lay close together, grooming each other's cold fur. It was a relief to Fireheart to share tongues like this with Graystripe again, after the troubling time when it seemed that Graystripe's love for Silverstream would destroy her friendship with Fireheart. Even though Fireheart still worried about her friend's forbidden affair, since the battle she and Graystripe had rekindled their friendship so it was as close as before. They needed to trust each other if they were to survive the long season of leaf-bare, and even more than that, Fireheart needed Graystripe's support with her growing worries about Tigerclaw.

"I wonder what news we'll hear tonight," she murmured in her friend's gray ear. "I hope RiverClan and ShadowClan have learned their lesson. WindClan won't be driven out of their territory again."

Graystripe shifted uncomfortably. "The battle wasn't just greed for territory," he pointed out. "Prey is even scarcer than usual-RiverClan are starving since the Twolegs moved into their territory."

"I know." Fireheart flicked her ear in reluctant sympathy, understanding that her friend would want to defend Silverstream's Clan. "But forcing another Clan out of their territory isn't the answer."

Graystripe muttered agreement, and then fell silent. Fireheart knew how he must've felt. It was only a few moons since they had crossed the Thunderpath to find WindClan and to bring them home. Yet Graystripe was bound to sympathize with RiverClan too, because of his love for Silverstream. There were no easy answers. The shortage of prey would be a desperate problem for all four Clans, at least until leaf-bare relaxed its cruel grip on the forest.

Growing drowsy under the steady rasp of Graystripe's tongue, Fireheart jumped at the rustle of branches outside the den. Fireheart purred as Tigerclaw entered, and upon seeing Fireheart stepped towards her to nuzzle her head. The warm greeting was ruined as Darkstripe brushed by harshly settled in a huddle closer to the center of the bush. Longtail followed him, but stepped around the three cats, wary of touching Fireheart at all. Tigerclaw went to join their little huddle, and Fireheart found it shockley easy to imagine what they might be talking about.

"What's the matter?" asked Graystripe, lifting his head. Fireheart stretched, trying to relax again. "I'm just worried is all," Graystripe gave her a confused look, but understanding crossed his face as she flicked her ears in the direction of Tigerclaw and the others.

"I don't blame you," meowed Graystripe. "If Tigerclaw ever found out about Silverstream…" He shuddered.

Fireheart pressed closer to her friend, comforting him, knowing that wasn't the real issue she had in mind. She was still afraid that Tigerclaw would continue on this path of power, and that she would be unable to help him. Fireheart took a glance over at the trio, her breath stuttered in her throat, a fourth cat had joined them, but none but Fireheart assumed to see him. It was small, dark, dappled tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive bushy ginger tail, as red as fox fur, and feathered ears. Fireheart knew only one cat that looked like that, that had star's in its pelt.

Redtail

Fireheart looked away quickly, and stared down at her paws. Could she really forget what Tigerclaw had done to achieve to become deputy? Redtails death and Ravenpaw's attempted one. Don't they deserve to have their justice?

"I want to talk to Ravenpaw again," Fireheart meowed softly, gaining Graystripe's attention.

"Why?" Graystripe asked in confusion, tilting his head to regard Fireheart.

"I want to make sure Ravenpaw was absolutely correct about Tigerclaw and what happened at the battle where Redtail died," Fireheart whispered, her heart sinking at the mere thought of how the conversation would go.

"But Ravenpaw lives at the Twoleg farm now. You'd have to go all the way across WindClan territory. How would you explain being out of camp for so long? Especially in your condition!" Graystripe retorted uneasily.

Fireheart knew she was willing to take that risk, it was important. She had never asked Ravenpaw for any details about how Redtail had died in the battle against RiverClan all those moons ago. At the time it had seemed more important to get the apprentice out of Tigerclaw's way. Now she knew that she had to find out exactly what Ravenpaw saw.

"I'll go tonight," Fireheart mewed softly. "After the Gathering, I'm going to slip away. If I bring back fresh-kill, I can say I've been out hunting."

"You're taking a big risk," mewed Graystripe, giving Fireheart's ear a quick and affectionate lick. "But you're my friend. If you're determined to go, then I'm coming with you."

"Thank you," Fireheart whispered, her eyes glancing up briefly, once again seeing the outline of Redtail in the clearing, but with a blink of an eye he was gone. Leaving not a trace that he had been there, if only Fireheart could get rid of her worries as well.

The snow had stopped and the clouds had cleared away by the time the ThunderClan cats, Fireheart and Graystripe among them, left the camp and headed through the forest toward Fourtrees. The snow-covered ground seemed to glow in the white light of the full moon, and frost glittered on every twig and stone. It dazzled Fireheart as she looked around, she suppressed a murmur of amusement as she spied Tigerclaw shooting her glances from where he padded alongside Bluestar.

A breeze blew toward them, ruffling the surface of the snow and bearing the scent of many cats. Fireheart shivered with excitement. The territories of all four Clans met in the sacred hollow, and at every full moon a truce was declared for the Clans to gather beneath the four great oaks that stood in the center of the steep-sided clearing.

Fireheart fell in behind Bluestar, who had already dropped into a crouch to creep the last few tail-lengths to the top of the slope and peer down into the glade. A rock reared up in the center of the clearing between the oaks, its jagged outline black against the snow. As Fireheart waited for Bluestar's signal to move, she watched the other Clan cats greeting one another below. She could not help noticing the glares and raised hackles as WindClan faced the cats of RiverClan and ShadowClan. Clearly none of them had forgotten the recent battle; if it weren't for the truce, they would be clawing one another's fur.

Fireheart recognized Tallstar, the leader of WindClan, sitting near the Great Rock, with his deputy, Deadfoot, beside him. Not far away, Runningnose and Mudfur, the medicine cats of ShadowClan and RiverClan, sat side by side, gazing at the other cats with eyes that reflected the moon. Beside Fireheart, Graystripe's muscles were tense, and his yellow eyes glowed with excitement as he stared down into the glade. Following his gaze, Fireheart saw Silverstream emerge from the shadow, her beautiful black-and-silver coat rippling in the moonlight.

Fireheart suppressed a sigh. "If you're going to talk to her, be careful who sees you," she warned her friend.

"Don't worry," Graystripe meowed. His front paws kneaded the hard ground as he waited for the moment when he could be with the RiverClan cat again.

Fireheart glanced at Bluestar, expecting her to give the signal to descend into the clearing, but instead she saw Whitestorm pad up and crouch beside Bluestar in the snow. "Bluestar," Fireheart heard the noble white warrior murmur, "what are you going to say about Brokentail? Will you tell the other Clans that we're sheltering him?"

Fireheart waited tensely for Bluestar's answer a shiver going up her spine. Brokentail had once been Brokenstar, leader of ShadowClan. He had murdered his own father, Raggedstar, and stolen kits from ThunderClan. In retaliation, ThunderClan had helped Brokenstar's own Clan to drive him out into the forest. Not long after, Brokenstar had led a band of rogue cats to attack the ThunderClan camp. In the battle, Yellowfang, the ThunderClan medicine cat, had scratched his eyes, and now Brokentail was a prisoner, blinded and defeated. Even though the former leader had been stripped of his StarClan-given name, and was kept under close guard, Fireheart knew that the other Clans would expect ThunderClan to have killed him, or driven him out to die in the forest. They wouldn't welcome the news that Brokentail was still alive.

Bluestar kept her gaze fixed on the cats in the clearing below. "I will say nothing," she replied to Whitestorm. "It doesn't concern the other Clans. Brokentail is ThunderClan's responsibility now."

"Brave words," growled Tigerclaw from where he sat on the other side of Bluestar. "Or are we ashamed to admit what we've done?" Fireheart saw the way his eyes blazed, Tigerclaw didn't want Brokentail in their camp, and Fireheart didn't want a kit killer in the camp either, but Fireheart respected Bluestar's order's and would do nothing to harm Brokentail needlessly.

"ThunderClan has no need to be ashamed for showing mercy," Bluestar retorted coolly. "But I see no reason to go looking for trouble." Before Tigerclaw could protest, she sprang to her paws and faced the rest of the ThunderClan cats. "Listen," she meowed. "No cat is to talk about the attack by the rogue cats, or mention Brokentail. These are matters for our Clan alone."

She waited until meows of agreement came from the assembled cats. Then she flicked her tail to signal that the ThunderClan cats could join the other Clans below. She raced down through the bushes, with Tigerclaw just behind her, his huge paws scattering snow.

Fireheart bounded after them. As she slid out of the bushes into the clearing she saw that Tigerclaw had stopped close by, and was giving her an inviting look. "Graystripe," Fireheart hissed quietly over her shoulder, "I don't think you should go off with Silverstream tonight. Tigerclaw's already-" Fireheart suddenly realized that Graystripe was no longer beside her. Looking around, she saw her friend disappearing behind the Great Rock. A heartbeat or two later, Silverstream skirted around a group of ShadowClan cats and followed him.

Fireheart sighed. She glanced at Tigerclaw, wondering if the deputy had seen them go. But Tigerclaw was simply staring at her, but Fireheart simply dismissed him with a playful look, without words telling him to go on ahead. Tigerclaw looked torn for a moment, then nodded and padded away to join Onewhisker from WindClan, and Fireheart let out the breath she been holding.

Pacing restlessly across the clearing, Fireheart scanned the scatter of cats. She saw a glimpse of her apprentice, Cinderpaw, along with her brother in a center of WindClan apprentices. With a jolt Fireheart realized this was her apprentices first Gathering. With a inward murmur of amusement at her apprentice's energeticness, Fireheart found herself near a group of elders-Patchpelt from ThunderClan, and others she did not know, crouching beneath a glossy leaved holly bush, where the snow did not lie so thickly. Keeping one eye out for Graystripe, Fireheart settled down to listen to their conversation. As she sat down she felt tired, her paws were a little achy and her stomach, although not yet showing, still felt sensitive.

"I remember a leaf-bare even worse than this." It was an old black tom who spoke, his muzzle turned to silver and his flank scarred from many a fight. He had the scent of WindClan on his short, patchy fur. "The river was frozen for more than three moons."

"You're right, Crowfur," a tabby queen agreed. "And prey was scarcer, too, even for RiverClan." For a heartbeat Fireheart felt surprised that two elders from recently hostile Clans could talk calmly without spitting hatred at each other. But then, they were elders, she reflected. They must have seen many battles in their long lives.

"Young warriors today," the old black cat added with a glance at Fireheart. "They don't know what hardship is." Fireheart scuffled among the dead leaves under the bush and tried to look respectful. Patchpelt, crouched close to her,and gave her a friendly flick with his tail.

"That must have been the season when Bluestar lost her kits," recalled the ThunderClan elder. Fireheart pricked up her ears. She remembered that bit of information, Bluestar had kits! But...who were they again? They were born just before she became deputy, right? Fireheart racked her brain, she knew this, but she just couldn't remember, She realized with alarm.

"And do you remember the thaw that leaf-bare?" Crowfur interrupted Fireheart's alarming thoughts, his eyes unfocused as he lost himself to his memories. "The river in the gorge rose nearly as far as the badger sets."

Patchpelt shivered. "I remember it well. ThunderClan couldn't cross the stream to come here for the Gathering."

"Cats were drowned," the RiverClan queen remembered sadly.

"Prey too," Crowfur added. "The cats who survived nearly starved." Listening to these elder tales made Fireheart's fur want to stand on ends, what if her kits weren't strong enough to survive? But then shook the notion away, her kits will be strong, just like Tigerclaw and Cloudkit are. From both lineages she was sure her kits would be strong and healthy, or she prayed to StarClan that they were.

"May StarClan grant it's not too bad this season!" Patchpelt mewed fervently, and Fireheart couldn't help but think elder was looking at her as he said this.

Crowfur spat, "These young cats would never cope. We were tougher in those days."

Fireheart could not help protesting. "We have strong warriors now-"

"Who asked your opinion?" growled the cranky old tom. "You're hardly more than a kit!"

"But we-" Fireheart broke off as the air filled with a shrill yowl and all the cats fell silent. She turned her head to see four cats on top of the Great Rock, silhouettes in the silver moonlight.

"Shh!" hissed Patchpelt. "The meeting's about to start." He twitched his ears at Fireheart and purred softly. "Take no notice of Crowfur. He'd find fault with StarClan." Fireheart gave Patchpelt a grateful look, tucked her paws under her, and settled down to listen.

Tallstar, the WindClan leader, began by announcing how his cats were recovering after the recent battle against RiverClan and ShadowClan. "One of our elders has died," he meowed, "but all our warriors will live-to fight another day," he added meaningfully.

Nightstar flattened his ears and narrowed his eyes, while Crookedstar let out a threatening growl from deep in his throat.

Fireheart's fur prickled. If the leaders started to fight, their cats would fight too. Surely not even Nightstar, ShadowClan's bold new leader, would risk the anger of StarClan by breaking the sacred truce!

As Fireheart apprehensively watched the bristling cats, Bluestar stepped forward. "This is good news, Tallstar," she meowed smoothly. "All of us should rejoice to hear that WindClan grows strong again." Her blue eyes glowed in the moonlight as she glanced at the leaders of ShadowClan and RiverClan. Nightstar turned away from her gaze, and Crookedstar dipped his head, his expression unreadable.

It had been ShadowClan, under Brokenstar's cruel command, who had first driven WindClan away, so that they could extend their own hunting grounds. RiverClan had taken advantage of their exile, Bluestar had convinced the other leaders that the life of the forest depended on all four Clans, and that WindClan should return. Fireheart shivered as she remembered the long and difficult journey she had made with Graystripe to find WindClan and bring them home to their bleak upland territory.

That reminded her of how she meant to cross the uplands again to find Ravenpaw, and she shifted uneasily. She was not looking forward to the journey. _But I have to,_ she thought. _Its for the best._

"ThunderClan's cats are also recovering," Bluestar went on. "And since the last Gathering two of our apprentices have become warriors. They will now be known as Dustpelt and Sandstorm." Yowls of approval came up from the mass of cats below the Great Rock-mostly, Fireheart noticed, from ThunderClan and WindClan. She caught a glimpse of Sandstorm, sitting with her pale ginger head raised proudly.

The Gathering proceeded more peacefully now. Fireheart remembered the previous Gathering, when the leaders had accused one another of hunting outside their own territory, but no cat mentioned this now. A group of rogue cats, led by Brokentail, had been responsible, but the news that these rogues had attacked the ThunderClan camp, and had been soundly defeated, did not seem to have spread. Bluestar's secret about blind Brokentail was safe.

When the meeting was over, Fireheart looked around for Graystripe. If they were going to see Ravenpaw-, they needed to leave soon, while the other ThunderClan cats were still in the hollow, and would not notice which way they went, and avoid Tigerclaw as well.

Fireheart caught the eye of Swiftpaw, Longtail's apprentice, sitting in the middle of a group of young cats from ShadowClan. Swiftpaw looked away guiltily. At any other time Fireheart might have called him over and told him to find his mentor for the journey home, but right now all she cared about was finding Graystripe immediately. She forgot Swiftpaw as soon as she saw her friend weaving his way toward her. There was no sign of Silverstream.

"There you are!" Graystripe called, his yellow eyes shining. Fireheart could see that he had enjoyed the Gathering, though she doubted that her friend had listened to much of the tail.

"Are you ready?" she asked, checking around for Tigerclaw, she knew if he spotted her then their whole mission was over.

"To go and see Ravenpaw, you mean?"

"No so loud!" Fireheart hissed, anxiously looking around.

"Yes, i'm ready," Graystripe mewed, more softly. "I can't say I'm looking forward to it. Still, anything to get Tigerclaw out of my fur-unless you've had a better idea?"

Fireheart wanted to rebuke him for the insult to her mate, but shook her head instead, this was too important, and it was about Tigerclaw murdering Redtail. "This is the only way." although she wished it wasn't.

The hollow was still full of cats, preparing to leave in four directions. No cat seemed to pay any attention to Fireheart and Graystripe until they had almost reached the slope that led to WindClan's upland territory. Then a meow sounded behind them.

"Hey, Fireheart! Where are you going?" It was Sandstorm.

"Er…" Fireheart shot a desperate glance at Graystripe. "We're going the long way around," she improvised quickly. "Mudclaw from WindClan told us about a warren of young rabbits just inside our territory. We thought we'd bring back some fresh-kill." Suddenly alarmed by the thought that Sandstorm might offer to come with them, she added, "Tell Bluestar, will you, if she asks where we are?"

"Sure, and I'll tell Tigerclaw too!" Sandstorm yawned with a micifice look, showing a mouthful of sharp white teeth. "I'll think about you, dashing after rabbits, when I'm curled up in a nice warm nest!" She padded off with a flick of her tail.

Fireheart felt somewhat relieved, she didn't' like lying to Sandstorm, she was her friend after all. "Let's go," she meowed to Graystripe. "Before any other cats sees us."

The two young warriors slid into the shelter of the bushes and crept up the slop. At the top, Fireheart paused for a moment, looking back to make sure they had not be followed, although for a moment she thought the light of the moon shown a gray pelt through some bracken, but shrugged when she caught no movement. Then she and Graystripe bounded over the rim of the hollow and raced toward the moorland and, beyond that, the Twoleg farm.

 _This is the only way,_ Fireheart repeated to herself as she ran with the wind blowing in her face. She had to confirm her anxious thoughts, she had to bring justice not just for Redtail and Ravenpaw, but for the sake of the whole Clan. they needed to be shown justice...she just wished it wasn't at the price of her heart.

They raced until somewhere familiar came into sight, slowing down Fireheart stopped to sniff warily at a path they had found where the snow had been trampled down by Towlegs. Lights shone from the Twoleg nest, and somewhere close by she could hear a dog barking. She remembered Barley telling her that the Twolegs let their dogs off the chains at night. She just hoped that she could locate Ravenpaw before she and Graystripe were noticed.

Graystripe slipped through the fence and padded up to her. The icy wind flattened his gray fur against his body. "Smell anything?" he asked.

Fireheart lifted her head to taste the air, and almost at once she caught the scent she was searching for, faint but familiar. Ravenpaw. "This way," she meowed, another scent also invaded her nose, but she ignored it for the excitement of finding Ravenpaw's trail. She crept along the path, the hard surface icy under her paws. Cautiously she followed the scent to a gap at the bottom of a barn door where the wood had rotted away.

She sniffed, drinking in the smell of hay and the strong fresh scent of cats. "Ravenpaw?" she whispered. Where there was no reply, she reaped, louder, "Ravenpaw?"

"Fireheart, is that you?" A surprised mew came from the darkness on the other side of the door.

"Ravenpaw!" Fireheart squeezed through the gap, thankful to be out of the wind. The scents of the barn flowed around her, and her mouth began to water as she detected the smell of mouse. The barn was dimly lit by moonlight filtering through a small window high under the roof. As her eyes adjusted, Fireheart saw another cat standing a few tail-lengths away.

Her friend looked even sleeker and better fed than when Fireheart had seen him last. Fireheart realized how scrawny and bedraggled she must look in comparison.

Ravenpaw purred happily as he padded over to Fireheart and touched noses with her. "Welcome," he mewed. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see _you,"_ Graystripe meowed, pushing his way through the gap in the door after Fireheart.

"Did you get WindClan back to their camp, safely?" Ravenpaw asked. Fireheart and Graystripe had stayed with him during their journey to bring WindClan home.

"Yes," mewed Fireheart. "But it's a long story. We can't-"

"Well, what's going on here?" Another cat's meow interrupted them.

Fireheart spun around, flattening her ears, ready to fight if this newcomer was a threat. Then she recognized Barley, the black-and-white loner who had willingly shared his home with Ravenpaw. "Hi, Barley," Fireheart meowed, calming down. "We need to talk to Ravenpaw."

"So I see," Barley mewed. "And it must be important, to bring you across the moors in this weather."

"Yes, it is," Fireheart agreed. She glanced at the former ThunderClan apprentice, the urgency of her mission prickling her fur. "Ravenpaw, we haven't any time to waste."

Ravenpaw looked puzzled. "You know you can talk to me as much as you want."

"I'll leave you to it, then," Barley offered. "Feel free to hunt. We've plenty of mice here." He gave a friendly nod to the visiting cats, and squeezed under the door. For a moment Fireheart thought she heard Barley speaking with someone, but became distracted as Graystripe interrupted her thoughts.

"Hunt? Really?" meowed Graystripe. Fireheart felt a sharp pangs of hunger grip her belly, and thought that was no good for her kits. But still…

"I don't know…" Fireheart said slowly, glancing uneasily at a confused Graystripe.

"We haven't eaten all day," Graystripe whinned out a protest. "Beside's you're eating for more than one after all." Fireheart couldn't help but look as Ravenpaw's eyes widened in surprise, his whispers twitching in realization.

"You're having kits!" Ravenpaw exclaimed, his voice filled with shock and if Fireheart was looking for it, a bit of dejection. But with a shake of his head, Ravenpaw seemed to come to a resolve. "So, who have you decided to select as your mate?" Ravenpaw asked, a good nature look in his somewhat happy eyes.

"Er…" Fireheart felt uneasy as she thought about telling him, she didn't bother seeing as Graystripe's big mouth said if bluntly.

"Tigerclaw, if you can believe it." Fireheart fliched as the look of horror passed over Ravenpaw's face, a flash of emotions played out over him, but then it settled on acceptance.

"I'm happy for you," Ravenpaw meowed, flopping down on his stomach and glanced up at Fireheart with a somewhat sad look.

"I'm sorry Ravenpaw," Fireheart said softly, licking his head and settled beside him while Graystripe hunted for all three of them. "But I'm here to ask if you're sure that Tigerclaw killed Redtail."

0o0o0o

"I _know_ Tigerclaw killed Redtail," Ravenpaw insisted. "I was there, and I saw him do it."

The three cats were crouched in the hayloft of the Twoleg barn. Hunting had not taken Graystripe very long. After the desperate struggle to find prey in the snow-covered forest, the barn seemed to the hungry ThunderClan warriors to be overflowing with mice. Now Fireheart was warm, and her stomach felt comfortably full. She would have liked to curl up and sleep in the soft, fragrant hay, but she knew that she had to talk to Ravenpaw right away if she and Graystripe were to get back to camp before their absence was noticed. "Tell us everything you remember," she urged, giving Ravenpaw an encouraging nod.

Ravenpaw stared ahead of him, his eyes dark as he journeyed back in his mind to the battle at the Sunningrocks. Fireheart could see his confidence beginning to ebb. The black cat was losing himself in his memories, reliving the fear and the burden of what he knew.

"I'd been wounded in the shoulder," he began, "and Redtail-he was our deputy then, as you know-told me to hide in a crack in the rock until it was safe to get away. I was just going to make a dash for it until I saw Redtail attack a RiverClan cat. I think it was that gray warrior called Stonefur. Redtail knocked Stonefur off his paws, and looked as if he was about to sink his claws for serious injury."

"Why didn't he?" Graystripe put in.

"Oakheart came out of nowhere," Ravenpaw explained. "He sank his teeth into Redtail's scruff and pulled him off Stonefur." His voice shook as the memories flooded through his mind's eye. "Stonefur ran away." The cat paused, unconsciously crouching down as if he were scared of something very close by.

"What next?" Fireheart prompted gently.

"Redtail spat at Oakheart. He asked him if RiverClan warriors were unable to fight their own battles. Redtail was brave," Ravenpaw added. "The RiverClan deputy was twice his size. And then...then Oakheart said a strange thing. He told Redtail, 'No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior.'"

" _What?"_ Graystripe narrowed his eyes until they were yellow slits. "That doesn't make sense. Are you sure you heard him right?"

"Positive," insisted Ravenpaw.

"But the Clans fight all the time," meowed Fireheart. Feeling frustrated. "What's so special about Stonefur?"

"I don't know." Ravenpaw shrugged, shying away from their searching questions.

"So what did Redtail do after Oakheart said that?" asked Graystripe.

Ravenpaw's ears pricked up and his eyes widened. "He flew at Oakheart. He bowled him right off his paws and underneath a rocky overhang. I...I couldn't see them, though I could hear them snarling. And then I heard a rumbling sound, and the rock collapsed on top of them!" He stopped, shivering.

"Please go on," Fireheart mewed. She hated putting Ravenpaw through this, but something felt off about this information she was being given, why were there now gaps in her memory? Has she changed that much to forget this important detail?

"I heard a screech from Oakheart and I saw his tail sticking out from under the rocks." Ravenpaw closed his eyes, as if he wanted to shut out the sight, and then opened them again. "Just then I heard Tigerclaw behind me. He ordered me to go back to the camp, but I'd only gone a little way when I realized I had no idea if Redtail was okay after the rockfall. So I crept back, past all the RiverClan warriors that were running away. And when I got to the rocks, Redtail was charging out of the dust. His tail was straight up and his fur stood on end, but he was alright, not a scratch on him that I could see. And he ran straight into Tigerclaw, who was in the shadows."

"And was that when-" Graystripe began.

"Yes." Ravenpaw's claws flexed as if he was imagining himself back in the battle. "Tigerclaw grabbed Redtail and pinned him down. Redtail struggled, but he couldn't break free. And…" Ravenpaw swallowed, and stared at the floor. "Tigerclaw sank his teeth into Redtail's throat, and it was all over." He dropped his chin onto his paws. Fireheart moved closer to Ravenpaw, trying to comfort him, glancing at Graystripe who also looked upset about their friend.

"Tigerclaw killed Redtail," Ravenpaw whispered, seeking comfort in Fireheart's sleek red fur. But all three cats jumped with their claws unsheathed as they heard a small gasp coming from the straw.

"Who's there?" Graystripe hissed, Ravenpaw looked like he was jumping out of his fur, while Fireheart scented the air. It took Fireheart just a second to figure it out just as the shocked gray she-cat came from her hiding place.

"Cinderpaw!" Fireheart gasped, staring into her apprentice's wide blue eyes that were clouded in disbelief and horror.

"Tigerclaw was the one to kill Redtail?" Cinderpaw mewed shakily, Fireheart flinched internally, her apprentice must have followed them without them noticing, and overheard their conversation this whole time. Now she realized that familiar scent.

Fireheart shared a glance with her companions and with a sigh, sat back down and beckoned her apprentice to join them. Cinderpaw walked hesitantly towards them, eyeing Ravenpaw suspiciously and uncertainty. The dark gray apprentice sat on the other side of Fireheart, looking up intensely at her mentor.

"Cinderpaw, what I'm going to tell you, only cause you need to know the importance of this, must stay a secret between just us, alright?" Fireheart waited till her young apprentice nodded her head, before going into detail about what has happening with the concerns of Tigerclaw. When the explaining was finished, Cinderpaw's eyes were wider than even the moon.

"B-but Tigerclaw…" Cinderpaw looked lost for words, her eyes were troubled and her whiskers were twitching in a confused manner, it was like what she believed in was all a lie, in a way it was.

"Tigerclaw is a strong warrior, he's easy to look up to and admire," Fireheart whispered quietly. "But there are things that he has done, that must be sought as justice."

"But you…" Cinderpaw trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Sometimes we have to do things, that we really don't want to for the sake of bringing justice for those that need it most. I believe this is what StarClan and Redtail would want." Fireheart murmured, remembering seeing Redtail in the warriors den, and also the clearing.

"So…" Cinderpaw began hesitantly, still looking uncertain. "Oakheart died when the rocks fell on him? It was just an accident, no cat killed him. But Tigerclaw…" Cinderpaw didn't finish her sentence, a shunder raking her small form.

"That still doesn't _prove_ that Tigerclaw killed Redtail," Graystripe pointed out. "I don't see that ny of this helps us at all." Graystripe flickered his gaze at the young apprentice, a little unsure that Cinderpaw should be involved. Fireheart herself didn't think Cinderpaw should be involved either, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Cinderpaw knew now.

"Yes, it does," Fireheart began slowly, her thoughts clicking together. "If we can prove the rockfall story, it shows that Tigerclaw was lying when he said Oakheart killed Redtail, and when he claimed to have killed Oakheart in revenge."

"Just a minute," Graystripe interrupted, making the other three cats in the room look at him. "Ravenpaw, at the Gathering you didn't say anything about falling rocks. You made it sound as if Redtail killed Oakheart."

"Did I?" Ravenpaw blinked, and struggled to focus on Graystripe. "I didn't mean to. This is what really happened, I promise."

"And that's why Bluestar wouldn't listen to us," Fireheart sighed, talking about this was draining her emotionally. "She couldn't believe that Redtail would have killed another deputy. But Redtail _didn't_ kill him. Bluestar will _have_ to take us seriously now." Fireheart muttered out.

Fireheart's brain was whirling with everything they had discovered. She was so confused by it, and wanted to ask Ravenpaw more questions, but she could smell the fear-scent on her friend, and saw the old haunted look in his eyes, as if telling his story had brought back all his unhappy memories of ThunderClan. "Is there any more you can tell us, Ravenpaw?" she mewed gently.

Ravenpaw shook his head.

"This means so much to the Clan," Fireheart told him, although she felt sick, and not just from the kits this time. "Hopefully now we can convince Bluestar about Tigerclaw's wrong doings."

"Is she listens," Graystripe pointed out. "It's a pity you told her Ravenpaw's first story," he added to Fireheart. "Now he's changed everything," Fireheart protested, as Ravenpaw flinched at Graystripe's irritable tone. "We misunderstood, that's all. I'll convince Bluestar somehow," she added, although she wished none of this was happening. "At least we know the truth now."

The black cat looked a little happier, but Fireheart could see he didn't want to think about the past anymore. She settled more closely to Ravenpaw, purring encouragement, and for a while the four cats shared tongues, introducing Fireheart's apprentice, Cinderpaw, to Ravenpaw.

Then Fireheart pushed herself to her paws. "It's time we were on our way," she mewed, glancing at Cinderpaw she added. "Did you eat while you could?" Fireheart asked, and with a somewhat guilty look, Cinderpaw nodded. But Fireheart didn't scowled her, simply flicking tail tip acorr the young apprentices ears.

"Take care," Ravenpaw mewed, looking sad to see them leave. "I hope things work out for you."

"Don't worry," Fireheart assured him. "Things will work out." ' _I hope'_ Fireheart thought on quietly. With Graystripe and Cinderpaw behind her, she slid under the door and ventured out into the snow.

"It's freezing out here!" Graystripe grumbled as they bounded down to the fence at the edge of the Twoleg farm.

"My paws are frosted over!" Cinderpaw added, flickering snow off her paws.

"We should have taken a couple more of those mice to feed the Clan," Graystripe added on.

"Yeah, right," Fireheart retorted, shaking her head at her friend and apprentice. "And what would you tell Tigerclaw when he asked you where you found such fat mice in this weather?"

The moon was close to setting, and soon the sky would begin to pale toward dawn. The chill of the snow soon penetrated Fireheart's winter-thick fur, even colder after the warmth of the barn. Her legs were aching with weariness and soreness; it had been a long night, and they still had to cross WindClan territory before they could rest in their own camp. Fireheart could not stop thinking about what Ravenpaw had told them. She was beyond sure about the information she was given, but still things were missing. Besides Bluestar had already refused to believe Ravenpaw's original story.

Yet that was when Fireheart thought Redtail had killed Oakheart. Bluestar could not accept that Redtail would kill another warrior unnecessarily. Now Fireheart understood the real story, that Oakheart had died by accident...But how could Fireheart accuse Tigerclaw again unless she had something to back up what Ravenpaw had told her? And most of all, Fireheart was slowly beginning to regret going against her mate, why did these things have to fall on her? Why did Rock choose her? Why couldn't he have sent another? All this seemed wrong... _But this is the will of StarClan._ And this was the last thing that she wanted was to go against Tigerclaw.

"The RiverClan cats would know," Cinderpaw chattered out through a puff of foggy breath. Fireheart stopped for a moment, pausing under a rocky outcrop on the moorland slope, where the snow was not so thick.

"That's right, they would…" Fireheart whispered out, eyeing her apprentice with a flash of respect.

"What?" meowed Graystripe, padding up to them to share the shelter. "Know what?"

"How Oakheart died," Fireheart explained. "They must have seen Oakheart's body. They would be able to tell us whether he died from a rockfall, and not a death blow from a warrior."

"Yes, the marks on his body would prove it," agreed Graystripe, flashing an understanding look towards them.

"And they might know what Oakheart meant when he said that no ThunderClan cat should attack Stonefur," Fireheart added. "We need to speak to a RiverClan warrior who took part in the battle, maybe Stonefur himself."

"But you can't just walk into RiverClan camp and ask," Graystripe protested. "Think of how tense it was at the Gathering-it's too soon after the battle."

"I know one RiverClan warrior who would welcome you," Fireheart murmured. Glancing pointedly at Graystripe.

"If you mean Silverstream, yes, I could ask her," Graystripe agreed.

"Why would Silverstream want to see you?" Cinderpaw pipped up, making both Fireheart and Graystripe look at her, both warriors almost forgetting about the gray apprentice.

Both Fireheart and Graystripe shared a look, both internally knowing that they could not lie to this apprentice. She would have to know in order to understand the importance of what this was all about.

"Let's talk and walk," Graystripe meowed. " so that we can get back to the camp before my paws freeze completely!"

The three cats padded onward, telling Cinderpaw in turns what has happened in their lives, they moved slowly now as weariness made their limbs heavy. They were within sight of Fourtrees when the spotted three other cats climbing the hillside. The breeze carried the scent of WindClan patrol to Fireheart. Not wanting to explain their presence in WindClan territory, she looked swiftly around from cover, but the snow streched smoothly on all sides, with no rocks or bushes nearby. And it was clear that the WindClan cats had already seen them, as they changed directions to meet them.

Fireheart recognized the familiar uneven gait of the Clan deputy, Deadfoot ,with a tabby warrior Torear, and his apprentice, Runningpaw.

"Hello, Fireheart," called Deadfoot, limping up with a puzzled look in his eyes. "You're a long way from home."

"Er…" Fireheart racked her brain for a suitable explanation, but her crafty apprentice was ready.

"I picked up a ShadowClan scent, and followed it all the way up here. Fireheart and Graystripe had to run after me!" Cinderpaw replied, with a respectful dip of the head to the WindClan deputy.

"ShadowClan on our territory!" Deadfoot's fur began to bristle.

"I reckon it was an old scent," Graystripe put in hastily, while Fireheart shot a surprised look at Cinderpaw, her lying skills coming in handy lately. "Nothing to worry about. We're sorry we crossed your border."

"You're welcome here," meowed Tornear. "The other Clans would have destroyed us in the last battle if your Clan hadn't helped. Now we're sure they'll keep away. They know they have ThunderClan to reckon with."

Fireheart felt embarrassed at Torear's praise. She and Graystripe had helped the WindClan cats in the past, but this time she was uncomfortable with the thought that any cats from WindClan had seen them on their territory. "We'd best be getting back," she muttered. "Everything seems quiet enough up here."

"May StarClan light your path," meowed Deadfoot gratefully, an appreciative look in his eyes as he looked at Fireheart. The other WindClan cats wished Fireheart and Graystripe good hunting, and went on toward their own camp.

"That was bad luck," Fireheart growled as she and her companions padded down to Fourtrees.

"Why?" asked Cinderpaw. "The WindClan cats don't seem to mind us being here." Cinderpaw said, looking confused.

"Yes, but what if Deadfoot mentions that he saw us to Bluestar at the next Gathering? She's bound to wonder what we were doing out here!" Cinderpaw's eyes widened in understanding.

"Mousedung!" she huffed, lashing her thick tail. "Didn't think of that!" Graystripe shared a look with Fireheart over the top of the apprentice's head.

Fireheart shrugged. "Let's just hope we can settle all this before the next Gathering. Now come one; we ought to try to catch something to take back with us."

She set off again, picking up the pace until the three cats were racing over the snow. As they skirted the hollow at Fourtrees and entered their own forest territory, she relaxed a little, pausing to drink the air in the hope of picking up the scent of prey. Graystripe and Cinderpaw copied her, and looked downhearted by not finding anything.

"Nothing," Cinderpaw grumbled, her paws shuffling in the snow.

"Not a single mouse-not even a whisker!" Graystripe threw in.

"We haven't got time to keep looking," Fireheart decided. She saw the sky was already growing lighter above the trees. Time was running out, and their absence from camp was more likely to be notice with every heartbeat, especially with Tigerclaw. She wondered how he will take it about her not being in their nest last night, she also wondered if he was worrying about her safety as well. He's been doing that a lot lately.

The dawn light was growing stronger as they reached the ravine. Limbs with weariness, muscles stiff with cold, Fireheart led the way silently between the boulders toward the gorse tunnel. Thankful to be home at last, she bounded into the tunnel's dark mouth. As she emerged into the camp, she skidded to a halt so abruptly that Graystripe skidded sideways to avoid hitting her, Cinderpaw stopping herself a kit step behind.

"Move, you big furball!" Graystripe gave a muffled mew. He landed on his side, his nose pressed into the snow.

Fireheart didn't reply. Cinderpaw also was standing beside Fireheart silently. Sitting a few tail-lengths away, in the middle of the clearing, was Tigerclaw. His head was sunk below his massive shoulders, and his yellow eyes blazed with anger and annoyance.

"Maybe you'd like to tell me where you've been?" he demanded. "And why it took you so long to get back from the Gathering?"

Tigerclaw came to stalk up to the trio, his fur standing on ends due to the frost that had clung to his dark tabby fur. Fireheart tried to search for the words that didn't seem to come. "Well?" Tigerclaw repeated.

"We thought we'd hunt." Fireheart said slowly, keeping eye contact with his amber gaze. "The Clan needs fresh-kill."

"But we couldn't find anything," Cinderpaw piped up beside Fireheart. Pressing against Fireheart a little as the flame colored she-cat saw a flash of fear in her young apprentice's clear blue eyes.

"Really?" Tigerclaw looked sharply at the young apprentice. "Then why did it take you so long to get back, and," He came forward to sniff the young apprentice, and then did the same to both Fireheart and Graystripe. "Why do the three of you smell like mouse?"

Fireheart felt guilty with that look up disappointment directed at her through his anger. But it seemed so long ago since they had hunted in the Twoleg bark, and she had forgotten that they might still be carrying the scent of the mice they ate.

"We ate the first prey that we caught," Graystripe meowed, shuffling snow off his thick gray pelt. "We ate it so we could keep our strength up to find more…"

"But we couldn't find anymore," Cinderpaw added, her ears flattened to her head, but she looked defiantly at Tigerclaw, her eyes blazing with an unreadable expression. Fireheart couldn't bring herself to say anything, her eyes were locked on with Tigerclaw's disappointed and angry one's. When no one said anything else, Tigerclaw gave a them an unreadable look and turned around sharply with his shoulders tense as he stalked towards the warriors den, and pushed his way inside.

"That was a close one," Graystripe breathed, his tail drooping in relief. But Fireheart felt her spirit plummet, her tail and ears drooping in self disappointment, sadness and regret.

"You should go get warm in your den, Cinderpaw," Fireheart said softly to her apprentice. Cinderpaw gave her a tired nod, before dragging her small crazy form over towards the apprentice den.

"Let's go get some rest," Fireheart sighed. She slid through the branches to see Tigerclaw settling himself into the nest near the center. The dark tabby ignored Fireheart, turning himself around two or three times before curling up to sleep. Tigerclaw clearly didn't want to speak to her right now.

"Free spot next to Sandstorm," Graystripe quietly told her, being helpful in some way. Fireheart spotted the place he was referring to, nearby Sandstorm and Dustpelt were stretched out together.

Sandstorm sat up at Fireheart approached. "Tigerclaw has been watching for you ever since we got back from the Gathering," she whispered. "He wanted to wait for you to get back, even when Whitestorm tried to get him to relax. Is everything alright?" Sandstorm inquired, looking from where Tigerclaw was curled up, and where Fireheart was approaching the empty nest beside her.

Fireheart felt comforted by the sympathetic look in her eyes, but she couldn't stop her jaws from gaping in a massive yaw. "I think I upsetted Tigerclaw," she mumbled. "I don't think he wants anything to do with me anymore."

"Don't be a mouse-brain," Sandstorm retorted quietly as she moved closer to Fireheart. "He loves you, anyone with half a brain could see that he does. I think he was just mad cause he was worried, he'll come around. Promise." Sandstorm pressed her fur against Fireheart's comforted by her friend, she closed her eyes.

 _Fireheart found herself on a long rolling expanse of moor. The wind was whipping in her face, she thought it was WindClan territory, but not the type of territory that was actually part of WindClan. Gazing around she headed off in one direction. The scent of rabbit filling her senses._

 _She knew this was a dream, but she still felt the prickle of anticipation for the hunt. She found herself racing across the grass, a rabbit white tail bobbing ahead of her. The wind flowing in her face._

 _Just as she was a mouse-length behind the rabbit, a flame pelt rushed out in front of her, Fireheart's eyes widened as she let out a surprised yowl. This flame colored she-cat that came out of nowhere was now in between her and the rabbit, it was like Fireheart was trying to catch this strange she-cat that has been haunting her dreams for so long. Fireheart raced after this strange she-cat, who was still chasing the rabbit. The disappeared through some tall grass, Fireheart raced after them, but she squealed as the grass beneath her paws gave way and she slid down the side and into a stream._

 _Fireheart yowled in need of help, her paws lashing as she struggled to stay above the water. Ask her eyes searched the bank she saw the she-cat from before. She was holding her catch, her eyes shimmering amber, Rock's voice that she could hear ran through her mind._

" _Remember Fireheart," his voice said crisply. "Water can quench fire." Fireheart saw the she-cat begin to disappear through the grass, her tail flickering behind her, as though she did not see Fireheart's need for help._

"Fireheart! Fireheart!" A ca was nudging her. Fireheart tried to duck away, and heard her name called again. It was Graystripe's voice. Fireheart focused her eyes open to see the big gray cat crouched anxiously over her.

"Fireheart," he repeated. "Wake up. It's nearly sunhigh, let's go hunting. It will get Tigerclaw off our backs." Grunting with the effort, Fireheart hauled herself out of her nest. Pale, cold light was filtering through the branches of the den. Willowpelt and Darkstripe still slept closer to the center of the bush, but Sandstorm and Dustpelt had left already and so was Tigerclaw.

"You were muttering in your sleep," Graystripe told her. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Fireheart had not yet shaken off the dream. It was different this time, instead of mountains it was the moorland, what did that mean?

"It's nearly sunhigh," repeated Graystripe. "We should go out hunting."

"Alright," Fireheart mewed, fighting to wake up properly.

"Hurry up, then." Her friend gave her a final nudge before heading out of the den. "Meet you at the gorse tunnel."

Fireheart licked one paw and rubbed it over her face. As her head cleared, she suddenly remembered Rock's warning: "Water can quench fire." What was he trying to tell her? Why couldn't she remember this? As she followed Graystripe out of the den, Fireheart found herself shivering, and not from the cold. She could feel trouble gathering like rain-heavy storm clouds. If the water that was coming quenched fire, then what would save the Clan? Did Rock's words meant ThunderClan was doomed to be destroyed by water? With her friends and loved once be doomed? Fireheart looked down briefly, a glow of warmth came to her as she calmed down, her stomach was progressing fine, and she knew that in a few moons her kits would be here.

And I will protect them, even from StarClan themselves, Fireheart promised, no omen was going to destroy her kits.

0o0o0o

 **Okay, how do you like the first update of Forest of Secrets? Like it? Hate it? Well review if you want more! I want at least 10 review before I update again! Well enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that you all have been enjoying book three of Heart of Fire series? This time I would like more than 30 reviews if you will be so kind to supply! I hope that you enjoy! And that you will like and review!**

 **0o0o0o**

Fireheart padded briskly up the ravine, the snow crisp under her paws. The sun shone in a pale blue sky, and though there was little warmth in its rays the sight of it cheered Fireheart and made her hopeful that newleaf was not far away.

Just behind her, Graystripe echoed Firehearts thoughts. "With any luck, the sun will bring some prey out."

"Not if they hear you stomping along!" Sandstorm teased as she scrambled past him.

Brackenpaw, Graystripe's apprentice, protected loyally, "He doesn't stomp!" but Graystripe only responded with a good-natured growl. Cinderpaw scampered around her brother, kicking up snow around his golden brown fur, making him yelp at the cold.

Fireheart purred in amusement, watching as Brackenpaw stared wide eyed at his sister, before charging after her, yowling taunts of revenge. Fireheart felt new energy flow into her limbs. Yesterday was just a bad day, but today, with her good friends with her, they were ready for a hunting party.

But still unease pricked at her paws, yesterday, when Tigerclaw stared at her with such disappointment for apparently hunting for themselves. She promised to make up for lying to him by bringing back as much fresh-kill as she could. The Clan needed it badly. By the time she and Graystripe left the den that morning, the store of prey in the camp had almost gone, and most of the cats had already left to hunt.

Fireheart had stopped Tigerclaw on his way back down the ravine with the morning patrol. A squirrel was clamped in his jaws, its long tail brushing the snow. The deputy's eyes glancing at her, racking over the group as he passed Fireheart, but he did not put his prey down to speak. Fireheart feared that Tigerclaw was still upset with her.

At the top of the slope, Sandstorm ran on ahead, while Graystripe called Brackenpaw over to begin showing Brackenpaw where to search for mice among the roots. Fireheart looked on as Cinderpaw padded up to her, looking excited. Fireheart felt a sense of relief, overjoyed about the triumph of saving Cinderpaw from a crippled leg, and giving her the chance to be a true warrior, Cinderpaw's destiny now lying in a new path instead of that of a medicine cat.

"Let's see what we can catch? You did well last time," Fireheart meowed, signaling for her apprentice to follow her, quietly. Pushing forward, with Cinderpaw behind her, she crept forward, her jaws parted as she examined the forest smells. A faint breeze stirred the surface of the snow and brought a familiar scent. Rabbit!

Fireheart took a glance behind at her apprentice, before lifting her head. Fireheart could see the brown-furred creature snuffling under a clump of bracken, where a few green spikes of grass poked through the snow. She dropped into a hunting crouch, with a point of her ears, Cinderpaw, took the left side while she took the right. Boxing the rabbit on each side. Fireheart hunting crouch looked uneven than most other hunting crouches. Due to an accident caused by the Thunderpath, a monster had ran over her tail. Causing her to tilt to the side to make herself more balanced while hunting.

Pawstep by pawstep, drew her closer. She could see out of the corner of her eye as Cinderpaw melted into the snow like a gray stone. Cinderpaw was right on the rabbit when it sensed her, and turned and ran down wind, where Fireheart was crouched. With a well placed spring, Fireheart caught it before it could even squeal. Cinderpaw came skidding up to her, spluttering snow everywhere. Her clear blue eyes sparkling with excitement and energy.

"Well done, corralling that rabbit," Fireheart praised, looking fondly at her apprentice. While Cinderpaw still looked full of energy, Fireheart felt achy and tired. "How about I take this back, and you can go catch up with Sandstorm and hunt with her for a while." Fireheart suggested, picking up the rabbit, Cinderpaw nodded as she raced off, kicking up powder of snow in her wake.

With a half amused, half tired sigh. Fireheart headed back to the camp, dragging the rabbit along with her. As soon as she entered the clearing, she saw with relief that the pile of fresh-kill was swelling again after the morning patrols. Bluestar was standing beside it. "Well done, Fireheart," she meowed as she brought the rabbit to the pile. "Will you take that straight to Spottedleaf and Yellowfang in their den?"

Fireheart was warmed by her leader's approval, although it wasn't the one that she sought praise or forgiveness from. But Fireheart hauled the rabbit across the clearing. A tunnel of ferns, brown and brittle now, led to the secluded corner of the camp where the ThunderClan medicine cats had their den inside a split rock.

Ducking under the ferns, Fireheart saw Yellowfang lying in the mouth of the den with her paws tucked under her chest. Spottedleaf sat in front of her, her dappled tortoiseshell fur looked soft, and her eyes amber eyes dancing with amusement.

"Now, Spottedleaf," came the old cat's rasping mew. "One-eye's paw pads are cracked because of the cold. What are we going to do for her?"

"Marigold leaves in case of infection," Spottedleaf replied automatically. "Ointment of yarrow to soften the pads and help them heal. Poppy seed in she's in pain."

"Well done," both she-cats shared a purr. Both their eyes shining with something Fireheart didn't think she would ever understand.

"Right, you can take her the leaves and ointment," meowed Yellowfang. "She won't need the poppy seeds unless the cuts get worse."

Spottedleaf stood up and was on her way into the den when she caught sight of Fireheart standing by the tunnel. Mewing in delight, she padded over to her.

Fireheart felt warmth for her friend, not long ago when she was an apprentice, Clawface, a cat under Brokenstar's rule. Tried to kidnap Frostfur's kits, Spottedleaf tried to stop him but was overpowered, if it wasn't for Fireheart she would have not survived his almost fatal blow.

"Fireheart, it's good to see you!" Spottedleaf purred, coming up to touch noses with the flame colored she-cat.

"It seems you been busy," Fireheart meowed, gazing over towards Yellowfang. "Already taken overhead medicine cat?" Fireheart purred jokingly.

"It's like i'm working with Featherwhisker again," Spottedleaf meowed, her eyes glowing brightly. "It's nice to have a reminder course now and again." she added.

"Fresh-kill!" Yellowfang exclaimed where she sat. "Is that for us? Or are you just showing it off?"

"Of course it's for you!" Fireheart spluttered, feeling embarrassed about forgetting it.

"Well, it's about time!" grumbled Yellowfang still sitting inside the den. "Mind you, the rabbit's very welcome," she added. "We've had half the Clan in her since sunrise, complaining about some ache or other." Fireheart carried the rabbit across the clearing and dropped it in front of the medicine cat.

Yellowfang poked it with one paw. "It might have a bit of flesh on its bones for once," she remarked grudgingly. "All right, Spottedleaf, take the marigold leaves and the yarrow to One-eye, and hurry back. If you're quick there might be some rabbit left."

Spottedleaf purred and brushed Yellowfang's shoulder with the tip of her tail as she went past her into the den. "Seems you two have been getting along quite well." Fireheart noted, blinking in pleasure that her two favorite medicine cats were getting along great.

"She's good to be around," Yellowfang meowed offhandedly, although a glimmer of warmth was glowing in her orange eyes for the tortoiseshell medicine cat. "And not as mouse-brained as some other medicine cats that I have met."

"That's good," Fireheart meowed, but then stiffened as Yellowfang's orange eyes narrowed on her.

"Something seems wrong with you Fireheart, mind speaking about it?" Yellowfang asked casually, licking at a dark gray paw.

"Well," Fireheart squirmed in place, for some reason, it didn't seem Yellowfang was talking about her aches and pains at that moment. "It's just that...I made Tigerclaw mad at me, and I don't know what to do."

"He'll come around, so stop worrying about what he might think." Yellowfang snapped, an intense gleam in her eye, Fireheart wished she could. Yellowfang didn't know what Tigerclaw had done, he had murdered Redtail, former deputy of ThunderClan, in cold blood. And Ravenpaw, that was driven out of his own Clan in fear of Tigerclaw's fury. It was a burden that was placed upon her, something that she wished never would have happened.

"Why don't I give you some borage leaves, and you get back to what you were doing." Yellowfang rasped, pushing herself onto her legs, stretching the stiffness out of them as she disappeared inside the medicine cats den. A moment later she came out with the easily distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves.

"Thank you, Yellowfang." Fireheart said, dipping her head as she began chewing up the herb.

"It will help your milk come when the kits are born, so eat as much as you can," Yellowfang rasped, a far off look in her eyes. As though she was thinking about how much she would have thought over this while expecting kits of her own.

"And I'll make sure they are grateful to their medicine cats." Fireheart replied, drawing Yellowfang back to the present.

"You see to that," Yellowfang sniffed, but there was no real harshness in her voice. Fireheart mewed a goodbye, and padded out of the medicine cat clearing. As she scanned the clearing she found Tigerclaw sharing tongues with Whitestorm, when his amber eyes meet her own, he pointedly looked away. Making Fireheart's inside's sink, yes, Tigerclaw was still mad at her. She casted Whitestorm a helpless look, which he returned with a sympathetic one in return.

Fireheart sighed sadly, and trotted off to maybe catch up with Sandstorm and Cinderpaw who still were out. She felt terrible for doing this to Tigerclaw, she was going against everything she planned to do. But now, with no one else to take responsibility, she was forced by the will of StarClan now to bring Tigerclaw to justice. No matter how much she didn't want to.

It was the next morning after Fireheart's morning hunting trip, and Tigerclaw still wasn't talking to her. Fireheart with a guilty conscience, had decided there was no time to lose before visiting RiverClan territory, to find proof how Oakheart had died. Cinderpaw was back at camp, distracting her brother with hunting to keep them both occupied, so that no one would raise suspicion as to where their mentors had gone.

Fireheart crouched at the edge of the forest and looked out toward the frozen river. The wind made a rustling sound in the dry reeds that poked up through the ice and snow. Beside her, Graystripe sniffed the breeze, alert for the scent of other cats. "I can smell RiverClan cats," he whispered. "But the scent's old. I think we can cross safely."

Fireheart realized she was more worried about cats from her own Clan seeing them than meeting an enemy patrol. Already Darkstripe was suspicious of them. And Tigerclaw was already mad at her, she didn't want to add on to that. "All right," she whispered back. "Let's go."

Graystripe led the way confidently across the ice, keeping his weight low over his paws so that he didn't slip. At first Fireheart was impressed; then she realized that Graystripe had been crossing the river secretly for moons now, to go and meet Silverstream. She followed more cautiously, half expecting the ice to crack under her weight and plunge her into the freezing dark water below. She shivered at the thought of cross with kits, surely if someone were to cross with kits on this ice, or without it frozen as well, they would drown. Because here, downstream of the Sunningrocks, the river itself was the boundary between the two Clans. Fireheart's sleek fur prickled as she crossed, and she kept glancing back to make sure that no cat from her Clan was watching.

Once they reached the far bank, they crept into the shelter of a reed bed and sniffed the air again for signs of RiverClan cats. Fireheart was conscious of Graystripe's unspoken fear; every muscle of the gray warrior's body was tense as he peered through the reed stems. "We must both be mad," he hissed to Fireheart. "You made me promise to meet Silverstream at Fourtrees whenever I wanted to see her, and now here we are, in RiverClan territory again."

"I know," Fireheart answered. "But there's no other way. We need to talk to a RiverClan cat, and Silverstream's more likely to help us than any of the others."

She was just apprehensive as her friend. They were surrounded by scents of RiverClan, though none of them were fresh. To Fireheart, it felt as if she were a kittypet in the forest for the first time again, lost in a frightening and unfamiliar place.

Using the reeds for cover, the two cats began to work their way upstream. Fireheart tried to step lightly, as if she were stalking prey, her belly skimming the snow. She was uncomfortably aware of how her flame-colored coat stood out against the white surface, along with her slightly barely noticeable off balance steps. The scent of RiverClan cats was growing more powerful, and she guessed the camp must be nearby. "How much farther?" she mewed softly to Graystripe.

"Not far. See that island up ahead?"

They had come to a place where the river curved away from ThunderClan territory and grew wider. Not far ahead a small island surrounded by reedbeds showed above the frozen surface. Willow trees stooped low from the banks of the island, the tips of their overhanging branches trapped in the ice.

"An island?" Fireheart echoed in amazement. "But what happens when the river isn't frozen? Do they swim across?"

"Silverstream says the water's very shallow there," Graystripe explained. "But I've never been right into the camp myself." Beside them, the ground sloped gently upward, away from the reedy shore. At the top, gorse and hawthorn grew thickly, with the occasional holly showing green and shiny under its coating of snow. But there was a bare expanse of shore between the reeds and the sheltering bushes, with no cover for prey or cats.

Graystripe had been moving forward in a low crouch; now he lifted his head, scenting the air and looking warily around. Then, without warning, he sprang away from the reeds and dashed up the slope.

Fireheart raced after him, her paws skidding in the snow. Reaching the bushes, they plunged between the branches and stopped, gasping for breath. Fireheart listened for the yowling of an alerted patrol, but no sound came up from the camp. She flopped down on the dead leaves and puffed out a sigh of relief as she caught her breath.

"We can see the entrance of the camp from here," Graystripe told her. "I used to wait here for Silverstream."

Fireheart hoped she would come soon. Every moment they spent here increased their chances of discovery. Shifting her position so she had a good view of the slope and the island camp, she could just make out the silhouettes of cats moving around. She was so intent of trying to peer into the thick bushes that screened the island that she didn't see the tabby who was padding past their hiding place until she was barely a tail-length away. She carried a small squirrel in her jaws, and her gaze was fixed on the frozen ground.

Fireheart froze into a crouch, ready to spring out if the cat spotted them, and tracked her with her gaze as she passed. Luckily, she thought, the scent of the prey she was carrying must have masked the scent of ThunderClan intruders. Suddenly she realized that a group of four cats, led by Leopardfur, the RiverClan deputy, had emerged from the camp. Leopardfur was fiercely hostile toward ThunderClan, ever since her patrol come upon Graystripe and eventually Fireheart trespassing on RiverClan territory as they returned from bringing WindClan home. A RiverClan cat had died in the ensuing fight, and Leopardfur did not forgive easily. If she discovered Fireheart and Graystripe now, she wouldn't even give them a chance to explain what they were doing on this side of the river.

To Fireheart's relief, the patrol didn't come their way. Instead they set off across the frozen river toward the Sunningrocks-off to patrol the border, Fireheart guessed. At last a familiar silver-gray shape appeared.

"Silverstream!" purred Graystripe.

Fireheart watched the RiverClan she-cat stepping delicately across the ice toward the bank. She was certainly beautiful, she realized, with a finely shaped head and thick, sleek fur. No wonder Graystripe was captivated by her.

Graystripe rose to his paws, ready to call out to her, when two other cats emerged from the camp and ran to catch up with Silverstream. One of them was the smoky black warrior Blackclaw, recognizable from Gatherings by his long legs and lean body, and a smaller cat Fireheart guessed must have been Blackclaw's apprentice.

"Hunting patrol," Graystripe murmured.

All three cats began to climb the slope. Fireheart let out a hiss, half impatience, half fear. She had hoped they would be able to speak to Silverstream alone. How could they separate her from her companions? What if Blackclaw scented the intruders? After all, he wasn't carrying mouthful of prey to block his scent glands.

Blackclaw took the lead with his apprentice, and Silverstream followed a tail-length or two behind. As the patrol reached the bushes, Silverstream paused, her ears pricked warily as if she had detected a familiar but unexpected scent. Graystripe let out a short, sharp hiss, and Silverstream's ears swiveled toward the sound.

"Silverstream!" Graystripe mewed softly. The she-cat flicked her ears, and Fireheart let out the breath she had been holding. Silverstream had heard.

"Blackclaw!" she called to the warrior ahead of her. "I'll try for a mouse in the bushes here. Don't wait for me." Fireheart heard an answering mew from Blackclaw. Moments later Silverstream slipped through the branches until she reached the space where the young ThunderClan warriors were crouching. She pressed herself against Graystripe, purring loudly, and the two cats rubbed their faces together with obvious delight. Fireheart couldn't represe the feeling of jealousy, Fireheart wished that Tigerclaw wasn't mad at her. But what could she do?

"I thought you only wanted us to meet at Fourtrees," Silverstream meowed when the two cats had finished greeting each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Fireheart to see you," Graystripe explained. "She needs to ask you something."

Fireheart had not spoken to Silverstream since she had let her escape in the battle. She guessed she was remembering that, too, for she dipped her head graciously towards her, with no trace of the defensive hostility she had shown when Fireheart had tried to discourage her from seeing Graystripe at the start of their relationship. "Yes, Fireheart?"

"What do you know about the battle at the Sunningrocks, where Oakheart died?" Fireheart launched straight in. "Were you there?"

"No," Silverstream replied. She looked thoughtful. "Is it very important?"

"Yes, it is. Could you ask some cat who was? I need-"

"I'll do better than that," Silverstream interrupted her. "I'll bring Mistyfoot to talk to you herself." Fireheart exchanged a glance with Graystripe. Was that a good idea?

"It's okay," meowed Silverstream, as if she guessed what was worrying her. "Mistyfoot knows about me and Graystripe. She doesn't like it, but she won't give me away. She'll come now if I ask her."

Fireheart hesitated, then dipped her head in assent. "All right. Thanks." She had hardly finished speaking before Silverstream turned and slid out of the bushes again. Fireheart watched her bounding through the snow toward the camp.

"Isn't she _great?"_ Graystripe murmured. Fireheart said nothing, but settled down to wait. She was getting more nervous with every moment that passed. If she and Graystripe stayed in RiverClan territory for much longer, some of the RiverClan cats were bound to find them. They would be lucky to escape with their fur intact.

"Graystripe," she began. "If Silverstream can't-" Just then she saw the silver-gray tabby crossing the ice from the camp again, with another cat behind her. They raced up the slope, and Silverstream led the way into the bushes. The cat she brought with her was a slender queen with thick gray fur and blue eyes. For a heartbeat, Fireheart felt a flash of something that looked like this cat up on a Great Oak branch with three other cats beside her, but shook it off. She just seemed familiar is all, she decided she must have seen her at a Gathering.

When the queen saw Fireheart and Graystripe she stopped dead. Her fur began to rise suspiciously and she flattened her ears against her head.

"Mistyfoot," meowed Silverstream quietly. "These are-"

"ThunderClan cats!" hissed Mistyfoot. "What are they doing here? This is RiverClan territory!"

"Mistyfoot, listen…" Silverstream went over to her friend, and tried to nudge her toward Fireheart and Graystripe.

Mistyfoot stood her ground; Fireheart couldn't help feeling daunted by the look of blank hostility in her eyes. Had she been stupid to think that RiverClan would help her? "I kept your secret about _him,"_ Mistyfoot reminded Silverstream, jerking her chin at Graystripe. "But I'm not going to keep quiet if you start bringing the whole of ThunderClan here."

"Don't be ridiculous," Silverstream retorted.

"It's all right, Mistyfoot," Fireheart put in quickly. "We haven't taken any of your prey, and we're not here to spy. We need to speak to a cat who fought in the battle at Sunningrocks, where Oakheart died."

"Why?" Mistyfoot narrowed her eyes.

"It's...hard to explain," Fireheart meowed, Very hard. "But it's nothing that could harm RiverClan. I swear that by StarClan," she added. The young queen seemed to relax, and this time she let Silverstream urge her forward until she was sitting beside Fireheart.

Graystripe stood up, ducking his head to avoid the low hanging branches. "If you two are going to talk, Silverstream and I will leave you to it." Fireheart opened her mouth to protest, alarmed at the idea of being left alone in enemy territory. But Graystripe and Silverstream were already slipping out of the bushes.

Just before they vanished among the though hawthorn branches, Graystripe looked back. "Oh, Fireheart," he meowed quietly, "before you go back, make sure you roll in something strong, to hide the RiverClan scent." He blinked in embarrassment. "Fox dung is good."

"Wait, Graystripe-" Fireheart jumped to her flame colored paws. But it was no use. Graystripe and Silverstream were gone.

"Don't worry," meowed Mistyfoot behind her. "I won't eat you. You'd give me a bellyache." Fireheart turned back to see her blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "You're Fireheart, aren't you?" she went on. "I've seen you at Gatherings. They say you used to be a kittypet." Her voice natural.

"That's true," Fireheart replied, tired of the same Clanborn comparison to kittypet. "But I'm a warrior now." ' _And soon to be mother'_ Fireheart thought on mentally.

Both queens stared at each other, Mistyfoot licked her paw and drew it slowly over one ear, keeping fixed on her face. "All right," Mistyfoot meowed at last. "I fought in the battle. What do you want to know?"

Fireheart paused for a moment, putting her thoughts in order. She would have only one chance to figure out what she was missing, she mustn't make any mistakes.

"Get on with it," growled Mistyfoot. "I've left my kits to come and talk to you."

"It won't take long," Fireheart promised, she didn't want Mistyfoot to be away from her kits as much as possible. "What can you tell me about the way Oakheart died?"

"Oakheart?" Mistyfoot looked down at her paws. After a deep breath, she lifted her eyes to Fireheart again. "Oakheart was my father, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't" mewed Fireheart, although she felt that she did in some way. "I'm sorry. I never met him, but they say he was a brave warrior."

"He was the best and the bravest," Mistyfoot agreed. "And he should never have died. It was an accident."

Fireheart felt her heart begin to race. This was exactly what she needed to know! But then it was watered down by guilt. "Are you sure?" she asked. "No cat killed him?"

"He was wounded in the battle, but not enough to kill him," meowed Mistyfoot. "Afterward, we found his body under some fallen rocks. Our medicine cat said that was what killed him."

"So no cat was responsible…" Fireheart muttered, a pang of regret in her system. "Ravenpaw was right." she would have hoped he wasn't though.

"What?" the blue-gray queen frowned.

"Nothing," Fireheart meowed hastily. "Nothing important. Thank you, Mistyfoot. That's just what I wanted to know."

"Then if that's all-" Fireheart glanced up sharply, remembering something.

"No, Mistyfoot, wait! There's one more thing. In the battle, one of our cats heard Oakheart say that no ThunderClan cat should harm Stonefur. Do you know what he meant by that?" a pang of need to solve this missing gap in her memory overcoming her.

The RiverClan queen was silent for a while, her blue eyes gazing into the distance. Then she shook her head firmly, as if she were flickering water off it. "Stonefur is my brother," she mewed.

"Then Oakheart was his father, too," Fireheart realized. "Is that why he wanted to protect him from ThunderClan cats?"

"No!" Mistyfoot's eyes flashed blue fire. "Oakheart never tried to protect either of us. He wanted us to be warriors like him, and bring honor to the Clan."

"Then why…?"

"I don't know." She sounded as if she was genuinely puzzled.

Fireheart tried not to feel disappointed, being tired and hungry helped that at least. At least she was confirmed about the way Oakheart had died. But she couldn't shake off the feeling that what Oakheart had said about Stonefur was important, if only she could understand it, or better yet, remember it!

"My mother might know," Mistyfoot meowed unexpectedly. Fireheart turned back to the queen, her ears pricked. "Graypool," she added. "If she can't explain it, no cat can."

"Could you ask her?" Fireheart asked hopefully.

"Maybe…" Mistyfoot's expression was still guarded, but Fireheart guessed that she was as curious about the meaning of Oakheart's words as she was herself. "But it might be better for you to speak to her yourself."

"Fireheart blinked in surprise that Mistyfoot should suggest such a thing, when she had seemed so hostile at first. "Can I?" Fireheart asked. "Now?"

"No," Mistyfoot decided after a pause. "It's too risky for you to stay here any longer. Leopardfur's patrol will be back soon. Besides, Graypool is an elder now, and hardly ever leaves the camp. She'll take some persuading before she'll come out. But don't worry; I'll think of a reason."

Fireheart bowed her head in reluctant agreement. Part of her was wildly impatient to hear what Graypool had to say, but the rest of her knew that Mistyfoot was right. "How will I know to meet her?"

"I'll send a message with Silverstream," Mistyfoot promised. "Now go. If Leopardfur finds you here, I won't be able to help you."

Fireheart blinked at her. She would have liked to give the young queen a lick of gratitude, but she was afraid of getting a clawed ear in return. Mistyfoot seemed to have gotten over the worst of her hostility, but she wasn't going to let her forget what they came from two different Clans.

"Thank you, Mistyfoot," she meowed. "I won't forget this. And if I can do anything for you-"

"Just _go!"_ Mistyfoot hissed. As Fireheart slipped past her toward the gap in the bushes, she added with a purr of amusement, "And don't forget the fox dung."

0o0o0o

" _I can't believe I'm doing this,"_ Fireheart muttered as she pushed through the gorse tunnel into her own camp.

She had found some fresh fox dung in the forest, and rolled in it until she reeked and her sleek flame colored fur was matted with it. No cat would ever guess she had been into RiverClan territory now. Whether they would let her into the warriors den was another matter. At least she had managed to catch a squirrel on her way back, so she wasn't returning empty-pawed.

As she emerged from the gorse tunnel, Fireheart saw Bluestar standing on top of the Highrock. She realized she had just missed hearing her call the Clan together, because other cats were appearing from their dens to gather below her.

Fireheart left her squirrel on the pile of fresh-kill and padded over to join them. Across the clearing, Brindleface's kits tumbled out of the nursery, followed by Brindleface herself, Fireheart could easily pick out her sister's son, Cloudkit, by his gleaming white fur. Princess, Fireheart's sister who still lived in Twolegplace, had no wish to leave the comfortable lift of a kittypet, but Fireheart's tale of Clan life had captivated her, and she had given her eldest son to the Clan.

Fireheart glowed at the sight of her young nephew, having him her had brought her comfort, and more deeper roots in the Clan for herself. As she drew closer, Fireheart heard the white kit complaining loudly to Brindleface. "Why can't _I_ be an apprentice? I'm nearly as big as that dumb ginger kit of Frostfur's!"

Fireheart's interest quickened. Bluestar must be about to perform the apprentice-naming ceremony for Frostfur's two remaining kits. Their brother and sister, Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw, had been named apprentices a few moons ago, and Fireheart could guess that these two must be desperate for their own naming. She was glad that she had returned in time to witness it.

"Shh!" Brindleface whispered to Cloudkit, as she gathered her kits around her and found them a place to sit. "You can't be an apprentice until you're six moons old."

"But I want to be an apprentice _now!"_ Cloudkit complained, his eyes wide and defiant.

"As do all kits," Fireheart jumped as a rumbling sound came from behind her. Whipping around she found Tigerclaw dropping a vole on the fresh-kill pile, his amber eyes focused on Cloudkit as he turned to him. "You'r time will come, just like those that will come after you. But for now, wait till you're not as small as a moss ball." Tigerclaw came up to the young white kit, and with one large sheathed claw, probed Cloudkit's side gently.

"I'll be the greatest apprentice, ever!" Cloudkit insisted, puffing out his chest, with his white tail stick up as high as it would go. Fireheart too the time to admire Tigerclaw for a moment, a somewhat fathering look in the depth of narrowed amused amber eyes.

"Why do you smell like a fox been dead for moons?" Tigerclaw deep rumbling meow cut short her missing, startling her a bit as she shuffled her paws in embarrassment. He had turned his eyes on her, as he came to sit beside her.

"It was an accident," Fireheart meowed, her ears flattening as she became increasingly embarrassed.

"You best clean yourself up before you come into the den," Tigerclaw said firmly, but his eyes shone with care, making Fireheart's throat tighten with relief. "I don't want you sticking up the nest." he dabbed at her side a little jokingly, but still kept a mouse-length between the two of them. For obvious and understandable reasons. But Fireheart felt more close to him then she had that morning, and it seemed he had forgiven her.

"We are gathered here to give two Clan kits their apprentice names." She glanced down to where Frostfur was sitting proudly, with her tail curled neatly over her paws. The two kits sat one on each side of her, and as Bluestar spoke, the bigger of the two, a ginger kit like his brother Brackenpaw, sprang impatiently to his paws.

"Yes, come forward, both of you," Bluestar invited warmly. The ginger kit dashed forward and skidded to a stop at the foot of the Highrock. His sister followed more sedately. She was white like her mother, except for ginger patches along her back, and a ginger tail.

Fireheart closed her eyes for a moment. Not long ago, she had been given Cinderpaw as her apprentice. The tingling sensation that came with it, the nervousness, yet also the excitement of passing on the knowledge to another, and the honor of doing it. It was all still there.

"Mousefur," meowed Bluestar, "you have told me that you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Thornpaw." Fireheart watched as Mousefur, a wiry, compact she-cat with brown fur, stepped forward and went to stand beside the ginger kit, who scampered up to meet her. "Mousefur," Bluestar went on, "you have shown yourself a brave and intelligent warrior. See that you pass on your courage and wisdom to your new apprentice."

While Bluestar spoke, Mousefur looked just as proud as the newly named Thornpaw. The two of them touched noses and withdrew to the edge of the clearing. Fireheart could hear Thornpaw meowing eagerly, as if he was already plying his mentor with questions.

The ginger-and-white kit was still standing beneath the Highrock, looking up at Bluestar. Fireheart was close enough to see her whiskers quivering with anticipation.

"Whitestorm," Bluestar announced, "you are free to take a new apprentice now that Sandstorm has become a warrior. You will be mentor to Brightpaw." The big white cat, who had been stretched out at the front of the gathering, stood up and padded over to Brightpaw. She waited for him with her eyes shining.

"Whitestorm," meowed Bluestar, "you are a warrior of great skill and experience. I know that you will pass on all you know to this young apprentice."

"Certainly," Whitestorm purred. "Welcome, Brightpaw." He bent to touch noses with her, and escorted her back to the assembled cats.

The other cats began to gather around, congratulating the two new apprentices and calling them by their new names. As she went to join them, Fireheart caught sight of Graystripe at the back of the crowd, beside the tunnel. Her friend must have returned to camp unseen while the rest of the Clan were listening to Bluestar. With a glance at Tigerclaw, who had walked over to share his congratulations with Whitestorm, she walked casually over to her friend.

"It's all arranged," Graystripe mewed softly, when Fireheart padded up to him. "If it's sunny tomorrow, Silverstream and Mistyfoot will persuade Graypool to leave the camp for some exercise. They'll meet us at sunhigh."

"Where?" Fireheart asked, not sure that she wanted to go far into RiverClan territory two days running. It was dangerous to leave so much fresh ThunderClan scent there.

"There's a quiet glade just over the border, not far from the Twoleg bridge," Graystripe explained. "Silverstream and I used to meet there, before, you know…"

Fireheart understood. Graystripe had been keeping his promise about meeting Silverstream only at Fourtrees, and it was only because of her desire to find out about the Sunningrocks battle that they were taking an extra risk. "Thank you," she murmured sincerely.

With a careful aimed flicker of her tail, she brushed her friends ear in parting. As she padded over to the pile of fresh-kill to choose a piece for herself, her paws twitched in anticipation of the next sunhigh, when she would discover what Graypool knew of this mystery. When she arrived she was pleased to find Brindleface choosing something for herself.

"I see you been taking good care of Cloudkit," Fireheart purred to the nursing queen, who meowed a greeting.

"He's a pawful," Brindleface shrugged, although there was also a warm look in her green eyes.

"As I can tell," Fireheart replied, settling down beside Brindleface as the two queens decided on what they would eat.

"When do you plan to join us in the nursery?" Brindleface asked, startling Fireheart into almost dropping her thrush.

"I hope to prolong as late as I can," Fireheart replied quickly, she hadn't thought about joining the nursery so soon, she still had time enough till she would be joining the other queens in the nursery.

"I know how you feel," Brindleface replied, her whiskers twitching in understanding. "But Cloudkit seems to be excited about you joining us, although I don't think he completely understands why you would be joining us. But it's nice to see him so excited for you to sleep in the same den as him," Brindleface's eyes looked downcasted for a moment. "I think he's a little lonely to tell the truth, I see it a little bit. The way he looks at Ashkit and Fernkit, then at himself, it's there. Although I don't think he realizes that he…" Brindleface broke off, she didn't really have to seeing as Fireheart could guess.

Cloudkit doesn't realize that he has kittypet roots.

"But," Brindleface went on, overlooking that part. "He knows that you are his aunt, I believe that he just thinks that he might be from a different Clan is all," Leaning in closer, she purred in Fireheart's ear. "He's been debating back and forth between RiverClan and WindClan, won't even consider ShadowClan."

"I wonder what he thinks I would be in?" Fireheart meowed as she played along to Brindleface's game.

"I believe he thinks he was handed back to ThunderClan, believing you demanded it!" Brindleface meowed, her eyes sparkling with amusement. But a shot of worry went through Fireheart, had anyone said anything about her bringing Cloudkit to the Clan? But shook the notion away.

"We both know you're a ThunderClan through and through, despite where you come from," Brindleface assured, suddenly her nose crunched up, leaning forward she took a deep wiff of Fireheart.

"What have you been rolling in?" Brindleface asked, shaking her head as if to shake away the smell.

"It was an accident," Fireheart meowed, looking down at her paws in embarrassment once again.

"You better go wash off in a stream," Brindleface advised, looking a little sympathetic. "Also there will always be a nest open for you, Goldenflower has taken the liberty of collecting the moss and bracken for you!" Fireheart's ears pricked in surprise, watching as Brindleface walked away. That was very nice of Goldenflower to do that for her.

"Fireheart! Fireheart!" Fireheart in question looked around, spotting Cinderpaw as she raced across the clearing towards her. "I over heard," Cinderpaw said as quietly as possible, Fireheart was just about to ask what when Cinderpaw carried on without letting her ask. "About you and Graystripe meeting a RiverClan cat! Can I come?" Cinderpaw's eyes widened with hope, but Fireheart couldn't risk it.

"Not this time," Fireheart said, but added on quickly as Cinderpaw's ears drooped in dismay. "But next time you will, if we ever need to again." Cinderpaw looked a little like she gained some of her previous spirit before.

"I'll be ready, I'll also keep Brackenpaw busy with hunting. So that…" Cinderpaw looked over at Darkstripe, who Fireheart was surprised was already looking at them. "Some cats don't get suspicious." Fireheart wanted to ask if Cinderpaw had the same misgiving as she did about Darkstripe's suspicious behaviour but Cinderpaw was already heading over towards the apprentice's den.

"Fireheart!" said she-cat whipped around at her name being called, it was Whitestorm, who was sitting with his new apprentice, Sandstorm and Tigerclaw. With an answering meow, she picked up her thrush and joined them, mentally noting that she definitely had to wash sometime soon.

0o0o0o

"This is the place," Graystripe whispered.

He and Fireheart were only a few rabbit-hops over the RiverClan border, on their own side of the river. The ground gave way to a deep hollow, sheltered by thornbushes. Snow had drifted there, and a tiny stream, frozen now into icicles, carved a deep channel between two rocks. Fireheart guessed that when newleaf came and the snow melted, this would be a beautiful and well-hidden place.

The two cats squeezed under one of the thornbushes and scrabbled among the dead leaves to make comfortable nests while they waited. Fireheart had caught a mouse on the way and brought it as a gift for Graypool. She dropped it where the leaves were driest, trying to forget her own hunger for the time being, and settled down with her paws tucked under her. She knew she was putting herself and her friends in danger with this meeting, not to mention the fact she was breaking the warrior code and lying to her Clan-yet she believed that this was all for the sake of her Clan. Fireheart only wished she could be sure that the path she had chosen was the right one. That she was making the right choice.

The weak leaf-bare sunlight glittered on the snow in the hollow. Sunhigh had come and gone, She was getting tired and achy and Fireheart was beginning to think the other cats weren't coming when she caught a RiverClan scent and heard a thin, elderly voice raised in complaint from the direction of the river.

"This is too far for my old bones. I'm going to freeze to death."

"Nonsense, Graypool, it's a beautiful day." That was Silverstream. "The exercise will do you good."

Fireheart heard a snort of contempt in response. Three cats came into view, picking their way down the side of the hollow. Two of them were Silverstream and Mistyfoot. The third was an elder she had never seen before, a skinny she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle turning white with age.

Halfway down the hollow she paused, stiffening as she sniffed the air. "There are ThunderClan cats here!" she hissed.

Fireheart saw Silverstream and Mistyfoot exchange a worried glance. "Yes, I know," Mistyfoot soothed the elderly she-cat. "It's all right."

Graypool gave her a suspicious look. "What do you mean, all right? What are they doing here?"

"They just want to talk to you," Mistyfoot said gently. "Trust me."

For a heartbeat Fireheart was afraid the elder would turn back, yowling, to raise the alarm, but to her relief Graypool's curiosity was to much for her. She padded after Mistyfoot, shaking her paws with disgust as they sank into the soft snow.

"Graystripe?" Silverstream mewed warily.

Graystripe stuck his head out of the bush. "We're here." The three RiverClan cats pushed their way into the prickly shelter. Graypool tensed as she came face to face with Fireheart and Graystripe, and her yellow eyes flared with hostility.

"This is Fireheart, and this is Graystripe," meowed Silverstream. "They-"

"Two of them," Graypool interrupted. "There had better be a good explanation for this."

"There is," Mistyfoot assured her. "They're decent cats-for ThunderClan, anyway. Give them a chance to explain."

Both she and Silverstream looked expectantly at Fireheart. "We need to talk to you," Fireheart began, feeling her whiskers twitch nervously. She pushed the piece of fresh-kill toward her with one paw. "Here, I brought you this."

Graypool eyed the mouse. "Well, at least you remember your manners, ThunderClan or not." She crouched down and began to crunch the fresh-kill, showing teeth broken with age. "Stringy, but it'll do," she rasped, gulping.

While she was still eating, Fireheart tried to find the right words for what she need to say. "I want to ask you about something Oakheart said before he died," she ventured.

Graypool's ears twitched, as she listened.

"I heard what happened in the battle at the Sunningrocks," Fireheart continued. "Before he died, Oakheart told one of our warriors that no ThunderClan cat should ever harm Stonefur. Do you know what he might have meant?"

Graypool did not reply until she had swallowed the last morsel of mouse and swiped a remarkably pink tongue around her muzzle. Then she sat up and curled her tail around her paws. She fixed a thoughtful gaze on Fireheart for several long moments, until she felt that she could see everything that was in Fireheart's mind.

"I think you should go," she mewed at last to the two young RiverClan cats. "Go on, out. You too," she added to Graystripe. "I'll talk to Fireheart alone. I can see she's the one who needs to know."

Fireheart bit back a protest. If she insisted that Graystripe should stay, the RiverClan elder might refuse to talk at all. She looked at her friend and saw her own puzzled expression reflected in Graystripe's yellow eyes. What did Graypool have to say that she didn't want her own Clan to hear? Fireheart shivered, and not from the cold. Some instinct told her there was a secret here, dark as the shadow of a crow's wing. But if it was a RiverClan secret, she couldn't imagine what it could have to do with ThunderClan.

From the glances they exchanged, Silverstream and Mistyfoot were just as confused, but they started to back out from the bush without protest. "We'll wait for you near the Twoleg bridge," Silverstream mewed.

"There's no need," Graypool hissed impatiently. "I may be old, but I'm not helpless. I'll find my own way back." Silverstream shrugged and the two RiverClan cats withdrew, with Graystripe following them.

Graypool sat in silence until the scents of the cats who had left began to fade. "Now," she began, "Mistyfoot has told you that I'm her mother, and Stonefur's?"

"Yes." Fireheart's initial nervousness was ebbing away, to be replaced with respect for this ancient enemy queen, as she sensed the wisdom beneath her apparent short temper.

"Well," growled the old cat, "I'm not." As Fireheart opened her mouth to speak, she went on. "I brought the pair of them up as kits, but I didn't give birth to them. Oakheart brought them to me in the middle of leaf-bare, when they were just a few days old."

"But where did Oakheart get the kits?" Fireheart blurted out, her sleek flame colored pelt prickling with suspense.

Graypool's eyes narrowed. "He _told_ me he found them in the forest, as if they'd been abandoned by rogue cats or Twolegs," she meowed. "But I'm not stupid, and my nose has always worked just fine. The kits smelled of the forest all right, but there was another scent underneath. The scent of ThunderClan."

"What?" Fireheart was so astonished she could hardly speak, her sleek coat had puffed out a bit in surprise, even her plumb tail had risen a bit with her surprise. "Are you saying that Mistyfoot and Stonefur came from ThunderClan?"

"Yes." Graypool gave her chest fur a couple of licks. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

Fireheart was stunned. "Did Oakheart steal them?" she asked warily.

Graypool's fur bristled, and she drew her lips back in a snarl. "Oakheart was a noble warrior. He would never stoop to stealing kits!"

"I'm sorry." Alarmed, Fireheart crouched and flattened her ears. "I didn't mean...It's just so hard to believe!"

Graypool sniffed, and her fur gradually lay flat again. Fireheart was still struggling with what she had just told her. If Oakheart hadn't stolen the kits, perhaps the rogue cats had taken them from the ThunderClan camp-but why? And why abandon them so quickly, when the scent of their Clan was still on their fur?

"Then...if they were ThunderClan kits, why did you look after them?" she stammered. What Clan would willing take in enemy kits, and in a season when prey was already scarce? Why would Graypool feed them? _You would have done the same._ Her mind whispered, and Fireheart couldn't help but agree.

Graypool shrugged. "Because Oakheart asked me to. He may not have been deputy back then, but he was a fine young warrior. I'd recently given birth to kits of my own, but all except one died in the bitter cold. I had plenty of milk to spare, and the poor little scraps would never have lived to see the sunrise if some cat hadn't cared for them. Their ThunderClan scent soon faded," she went on. "And even if Oakheart hadn't told the truth about where they came from, I respected him enough not to ask any more questions. Thanks to Oakheart, and to me, they grew into strong kits, and now they're good warriors-a credit to their Clan."

"Do Mistyfoot and Stonefur know all this?" Fireheart asked.

"Now listen to me," rasped Graypool. "Mistyfoot and Stonefur know nothing, and if you tell them what I've just told you, I'll rip your liver out and feed it to the crows." She thrust her head forward and drew her lips back as she spoke, barking her teeth. In spite of her age, Fireheart flinched.

"They never doubted that I'm their real mother," Graypool growled. "I like to think they even look a bit like me."

As she spoke, Fireheart felt something stir in her mind, like the twitch of a fallen leaf that betrayed the mouse sheltering beneath it. She thought that what Graypool had just said should mean something to her, but when she tried to capture the thought it scuttled away, leaving her frustrated.

"They have always been loyal to RiverClan," Graypool insisted. "I don't want that loyalty to be divided now. I've heard the gossip about you, Fireheart-i know you were once a kittypet-so you should understand more than any cat what it means to have a paw in two places."

Fireheart knew she would never make any cat go through the uncertainties that she suffered herself about not fully belonging to her Clan. "I promise I'll never tell them," she meowed solemnly. "I swear by StarClan."

The old cat relaxed and stretched, her front paws extended and her rump in the air. "I accept your word, Fireheart," she replied. "I don't know if this has helped you at all. But it might explain why Oakheart would never let a ThunderClan cat harm Mistyfoot or Stonefur. Even if he claimed to know nothing about where they came from, he would have smelled ThunderClan scent on them as clearly as I did. As far as they're concerned, they are loyal only to RiverClan, but it would seem that Oakheart;s loyalties were divided on their behalf."

"I'm very grateful to you," Fireheart purred, trying to sound as respectful as she could. "I don't know what this means in relation to what I have to find out, but I really think it's important, for both our Clans."

"That's as may be," mewed Graypool. She frowned. "I can tell you're an expecting mother," making Fireheart freeze as she stood up. "I was young myself when I had kits and I loved them very much, but don't go thinking that a mother's love only extends towards her own. The best kind of mother loves all kits, even those outside her own, even outside her Clan and beyond." Graypool said wisely, making Fireheart dip her head at the older cats sensory words. "Now that I've told you everything, you must leave our territory, and get back to your own."

"Of course," Fireheart meowed. "You won't even know I've been here. And Graypool..." She paused before slipping her way out of the bush and held her pale yellow gaze for a moment. "Thank you."

The thin gray she-cat with patchy fur snorted, but it was more sensier and a soft parting meow was heard as Fireheart exited the bush.

Fireheart's mind was spinning all through her journey back to the Clan, it was still spinning when she returned to the camp. Mistyfoot and Stonefur had ThunderClan blood! But they belonged to RiverClan now, with no idea of their divided heritage. Blood loyalty and Clan loyalty were not always the same, Fireheart reflected. Her own kittypet roots did not make her commitment to ThunderClan any less strong.

And perhaps now that Mistyfoot had confirmed how Oakheart had died, Bluestar would be willing to accept that Tigerclaw had killed Redtail...but did Fireheart really want to do this now? What about what Graypool had told her? Did Bluestar know anything about that?

When she reached the clearing, Fireheart made her way hesitantly for the Highrock. As she approached the Bluestar's den, she heard two cats meowing together, and picked up Tigerclaw's scent along with Bluestar's. Quickly she pressed herself against the rock, hoping to stay out of sight, as the deputy shouldered his way out past the curtain of lichen that screened the mouth of the den. Just seeing Tigerclaw made her insides tremble, she didn't have to do this now did she? She could always come back later?

"I'll try a hunting patrol toward the Snakerocks," the dark tabby called over his shoulder. "No cat has hunted there for a few days."

"Good idea," agreed Bluestar, following him out. "Prey is still scarce. May StarClan grant the thaw comes soon."

Tigerclaw grunted agreement and loped off toward the warriors den, not noticing Fireheart where she crouched by the rock. With an inward sigh, Fireheart found that she could not talk with Bluestar just yet, not yet anyway. Feeling hungry she sat up to go fetch herself something to eat. Only to be called out to by her leader.

"Fireheart, I didn't see you there," Bluestar was standing outside her den, clearly she didn't head back in as soon as Tigerclaw departed. "How have you been?" Bluestar's whiskers twitched friendly, but Fireheart couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"I'm still a little achy, and tired is all," Fireheart replied honestly, settling down beside her leader for a moment. "There seems to be more to this than it looks." Bluestar gave a sympathetic murmur of agreement.

"All young first time expecting queens are," Bluestar assured, a wistful look in her ice blue eyes.

"Have you ever thought about kits?" Fireheart asked but regretted it, unwittingly saying something that triggered Bluestar to become stiff from ear to tail.

"I once knew the joy of having kits," Bluestar meowed lowly, her eyes still wistful but also cloudy with memories that shot a look of pain through her cloudy blue eyes. "But it wasn't in my destiny to keep them there, they were taken by a fox, in the dead of leaf-bare, right out of the nest. But that was so long ago, it won't happen again." It seemed Bluestar added on the last bit for Fireheart's sake, but that wasn't what made Fireheart nervous, it was the thought of kits being taken from ThunderClan that reminded her of Stonefur and Mistyfoot.

"I'm sure they would be fine, too," Fireheart agreed, she would make sure nothing would happen to her kits, not if she could help it.

"I'm sure Tigerclaw would see to that," Bluestar meowed softly with a teasing meow. "He seems keen on training one himself, of course, I'm not sure how well that would turn out." Bluestar meowed solemnly.

"If he treats them like he does Cloudkit, I'd think our kits would learn hardly anything. He would let them win every battle and hunt for them himself!" Fireheart meowed jokingly, not believing her own words however. She knew Tigerclaw would want them to grow up to be strong, powerful warriors, she even believed he would want them to be leaders themselves some day. But another thing is, she also knows that he was uncertain of himself. Never having much of a father figure in his life, so he would be uncertain if he was doing things right. But Fireheart had assured him, that they both will balance out each other in raising these kits, they didn't have to raise them alone.

"He certainly has taken to Cloudkit," Bluestar mussed, her eyes growing thoughtful. "I always had my worries about Tigerclaw, but, with him like this. It's like I'm seeing a whole new warrior, as if my eyes hadn't been open far enough when Tigerclaw was around to see this part of him."

"Yes, I understand that." Fireheart did, she thought the only side to him was evil, until she actually decided to give him a chance, a chance to prove himself unknowingly.

"I kept you too long, I can practically hear your stomach rumbling," Bluestar meowed after a long moment of silence, getting to her paws she glanced at her former apprentice. "Whenever you are ready to, Brindleface and Goldenflower have made you a nest in the nursery."

"As I've been told," Fireheart replied. "But don't go throwing me in the nursery just yet. I still got a while yet!" with a purr of departure, Bluestar disappeared in her den, while Fireheart headed to the fresh-kill pile to gulp down a mouse.

When she was finished, Fireheart sat for a second, grooming her sleek flame colored fur, that was thickened out due to the cold weather. She still felt achy, but not as bad as before she ate, without wanting to bother with sleep, she headed for the tunnel of ferns that led to Yellowfang's den. Spottedleaf padded out, almost colliding with her. Fireheart fell on her hunches with a thump and Spottedleaf reared back on her toes, wobbled a bit and then with a hard thump, came back onto all fours again.

"Sorry, Fireheart," she meowed apologetically, "I didn't see you there." Fireheart got back on her paws, her heart felt light at the sight of Spottedleaf, her amber eyes warm and caring, Spottedleaf had been one of her best friends for a long time, she could speak to Spottedleaf about almost anything.

"What's the hurry?" she asked, blinking friendly to the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"I'm going out to look for some herbs," Spottedleaf explained. "So many cats have been ill, what with all this snow, that the stocks are getting very low. I want to find as much as I can before it gets dark."

"I'll come and help you," Fireheart offered. Fireheart could not help but think Spottedleaf looks a little tired, even with Yellowfang's help, she still looked a little exhausted. Fireheart wondered for a second if Spottedleaf was planning to take an apprentice soon.

"That would be very welcomed, Fireheart," Spottedleaf meowed, her eyes glimmering warmly. Side by side, they headed across the clearing toward the gorse tunnel. Fireheart talking about how everyone seems to be pushing her toward the nursery already, while Spottedleaf listened with amusement showing through the flicks of her tail.

Just before they reached the tunnel, Fireheart heard the shrill voices of kits. She turned and stared at the branches of a fallen tree, close to the elder's den. A group of kits had surrounded Brokentail, who had been given a nest among the branches.

Ever since Bluestar offered shelter to Brokentail, he had lived alone in his den, with warriors to guard him. Not many cats passed that way, and the kits had no reason to be anywhere near him.

"Rogue! Traitor!" That was Cloudkit's voice raised in a jeering meow. Fireheart watched in alarm as the white kit darted forward, jabbed Brokentail in the ribs with one paw, and scrambled back out of range. One of the other kits copied him, squealing. "Can't catch me!"

Darkstripe, whose turn it was to guard the blind cat, made no attempt to send the kits away. He sat a fox-length away, watching with his paws tucked under him and a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

Brokentail swung his head from side to side in frustration, but with his cloudy, unseeing eyes he could not retaliate. His dark tabby fur looked dull and patchy, and his broad face was scored with scars, some of them from the clawing that had ruined his eyes. There was no trace of the former arrogant and bloodthirsty leader now.

Fireheart exchanged a worried glance with Spottedleaf. Many cats, she knew, thought Brokentail deserved to suffer, but seeing the former leader so old and helpless, she could not help feeling a scrap of pity. Anger and fear for the kits wellbeing began to burn inside her as the taunting went on. "Wait for me," she mewed to Spottedleaf, and hurried over toward the edge of the clearing. She saw Cloudkit pounce on the blind tom's tail, worrying it with needle-sharp teeth. Brokentail scrabbled away from him on unsteady legs and swiped one paw in his direction.

In an instant, Darkstripe jumped to his paws, hissing, "Touch that kit, traitor, and I'll flay your skin in strips!" Fireheart was to worried and angry to speak. Leaping toward Cloudkit, she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and swung him around, away from Brokentail.

Cloudkit wailed in protest. "Stop it! That _hurts!"_

Fireheart dropped him to his paws, "Get away, all of you," Fireheart meowed, pushing the kit's gently out of Brokentail's reach. "Now go home to your mother's, Now!" Fireheart ordered once they were safely away.

The kits stared at her grumply, wide-eyed with dismay. But the scampered off without complaint when she shot them a no-nonsense look.

"As for you-" Fireheart turned to Cloudkit.

"Leave the kit alone," Darkstripe interrupted, padding up to stand beside Cloudkit. "He's not doing any harm."

"Keep out of this, Darkstripe," growled Fireheart. Darkstripe glared back. "Make me kittypet."

"Why you-" Fireheart was more than annoyed by now, she was just about to give Darkstripe a piece of her mind when she was interrupted. "What's going on here?" the gruff voice of Tigerclaw interrupted their argument.

Fireheart whirled around, surprised to find that Tigerclaw was standing behind her, looking over their trio and mentally running the details he saw in his mind. Behind him, waiting was what seemed to be a waiting hunting patrol, made up of Longtail, Goldenflower and Runningwind, Fireheart felt her fur heat up with such an audience.

"Nothing, just a simple argument over Cloudkit's reckless actions," Fireheart replied a little cooly, her eyes snapping back to the small defiant white kit. "I found him attacking Brokentail, which was both dangerous and insolent action, he could have got hurt. And he should not punish someone weaker then himself." Fireheart added on, a little relieved when Tigerclaw sent his patrol on ahead.

"Kittypet," Darkstripe hissed as he passed Fireheart, making Fireheart's pelt prickle in irritation, she wanted to leap at Darkstripe and force the insult back down his throat, but she stopped herself. She didn't want to get involved in some hissing match between herself and _Dirtstripe_ again. Besides, She had to deal with Cloudkit.

But Tigerclaw seemed to have her back. "Darkstripe." Tigerclaw said his name coldly, his amber eyes flashing, it was all it took for Darkstripe to scamper out of sight. His head bowed in submission, while his tail bristled in frustration. Fireheart couldn't feel much joy in this display because she was still angry with Cloudkit.

"You shouldn't do things like this Cloudkit!" Fireheart meowed sternly, becoming exhausted by the kits defiantness.

"He's a traitor!" Cloudkit hissed back, his fur puffed out and standing up on ends.

"That may be so, but you also have to remember even blind he is still a well trained warrior. You're not safe around him, no kit is." Tigerclaw added on with a warning hiss directed at Brokentail. "So stay away from him in the future." Tigerclaw said sternly, his amber eyes narrowed, a firm look set on his face.

"Fine," Cloudkit meowed after a heartbeat, his head lowering as he dipped his head to Tigerclaw. "But what does Kittypet mean?" He asked unexpectedly, throwing Fireheart off guard.

"I heard Darkstripe call Fireheart one, but I don't know what it means!" His nose crunched up, almost like he tasted mouse-bile.

Fireheart shifted her weight from one paw to the other, suddenly feeling uneasy. With a glance at Tigerclaw, who looked just as thrown off as Fireheart was with the question. Blinked at Fireheart, silently allowing her to explain to her young nephew. "Well, a kittypet is a cat who lives with Twolegs," she began carefully. "Some Clan cats don't believe that a cat who's been born a kittypet will ever make a good warrior. And that includes me, because like you, I was born in Twolegplace."

As Fireheart spoke, Cloudkit's eyes grew wider and wider. "What do you mean?" he meowed. "I was born _here!"_

Fireheart stared softly at him, and gently pulled him towards her so she could wrap her tail around his small form. "No, Cloudkit," Fireheart began softly, "your mother is my sister, Princess. She lives in a Twoleg nest. She gave you to the Clan when you were very young, so you could be a warrior."

For a few moments Cloudkit stood rigid, as if he were a kit made of snow and ice. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" he demanded.

"Why should it matter?" Tigerclaw spoke up, gaining Cloudkit's attention to him. "Your a Clan cat, no matter what other's may say," his amber eyes darkened, Fireheart couldn't help but think that this had to do for when Tigerclaw was a kit. "You going to grow up to be a great warrior, maybe one of the best. Like Fireheart," Tigerclaw diverted his gaze to Fireheart, who turned to look back at him. They both shared an intense look, one that was broken by Cloudkit.

"So it doesn't matter if I was once a kittypet?" Cloudkit asked, although it sounded more like a challenge, as if he dared anyone to say otherwise.

"No," Tigerclaw replied curtly. That seemed to brighten Cloudkit up a bit, and Fireheart was relieved to see Cloudkit's spirit overcoming the shock of his discovery. With a warm blink Fireheart watched Tigerclaw turn around, and head out in a trot to begin catching up to his hunting party.

Looking around for Spottedleaf, she saw that the tortoiseshell medicine cat had gone up to Brokentail and was checking his tail where Cloudkit had worried it. "There's no damage," she mewed to the blinded tom.

Brokentail crouched motionless, his ruined eyes fixed on his paws, and did not respond. Reluctantly Fireheart went over and nudged the old cat to his paws. "Come on," she meowed. "Let's get you back to your den." Brokentail turned in silence and let Fireheart guide him back to the leaf-lined hollow under the dead branches. Darkstripe watched them shuffle past with a contemptuous flick of his tail.

"Right, Spottedleaf," Fireheart meowed when Brokentail was settled. "Let's go and find those herbs."

"Where are you going?" Cloudkit piped up, trailing after Fireheart, his paws vibrating with renewed energy. "Can I come?"

When Fireheart hesitated, Spottedleaf meowed, "Oh, let him come, Fireheart. He only gets in trouble because he 's bored. And we could do with some more help."

Cloudkit's eyes gleamed with pleasure, and a loud purr rose from his throat, an enormous sound to come from his small, fluffy body.

Fireheart shrugged. "All right. But put one paw wrong, and you'll be back in the nursery before you can say 'mouse'!"

Walking steadily forward, Spottedleaf led the way along the ravine to the hollow where the apprentices had their training sessions. Already the sun was beginning to go down, casting long blue shadows across the snow. Cloudkit scampered ahead of them, peering into holes in the rock and stalking imaginary prey.

"How can you find herbs with snow on the ground?" Fireheart asked. "Won't everything be frozen?"

"They'll still be berries," Spottedleaf meowed, "There will still be juniper-that's good for coughs and bellyaches-and broom to make poultices for broken legs and wounds. Oh, and alder bark for toothache."

"Berries!" Cloudkit skittered sideways toward them. "I'll find lots for you!" He dashed away again in the direction of a clump of bushes growing up the side of the hollow.

Spottedleaf purred gently, her eyes dancing with amusement. "He's keen," she remarked. "Once he's apprenticed, he'll learn quickly." Fireheart noted once more that Spottedleaf looked tired, almost like she hadn't slept in moons.

"I hope his mentor is a good one, they'll need plenty of energy for him!" Spottedleaf added on, making Fireheart silently meow in agreement.

"Spottedleaf!" Cloudkit called from farther along the hollow. "There are berries here-come and look!" Fireheart craned her neck and saw the white kit crouching beneath a small, dark-leaved bush that pushed its way up between two rocks. Bright scarlet berries grew close to the stems.

"They look tasty," Cloudkit mewed as the two cats drew nearer. He stretched his jaws wide to take a hungry mouthful. At the same moment a gasp came from Spottedleaf. To Fireheart's surprise Spottedleaf shot forward, propelling herself over the snow. "No, Cloudkit!" she yowled.

She lunged at the kit, taking in a mouthful of his white scruff, and swinging him in her jaws as she skidded a few mouse-lengths away from the bush. Setting the kit down hastily, she questioned him quickly. "Did you touch one?" she demanded.

"N-no," Cloudkit stammered, puzzled. "I was only-"

"Look," Spottedleaf nosed him around until he had a perfect look at the bush. Fireheart never saw her act this way before. "Look but don't touch. That's yew. The berries are to poisonous they are called deathberries. Even one could kill you."

Cloudkit's eyes were round as the full moon. Speechless for once, he gazed, horrified, at a grim faced Spottedleaf. Fireheart herself felt just as horrified, to think, Cloudkit was that close to eating those berries and dying. She thanked StarClan to have someone like Spottedleaf.

"All right," she mewed gently, giving his shoulder a couple of comforting licks. "It didn't happen this time. But take a good look now, so you don't make that mistake again. And never-do you hear me, _never-_ eat anything if you don't know what it is."

"Yes, Spottedleaf," Cloudkit promised.

"Go on looking for berries, then." Spottedleaf nudged the kit to his paws. "And call me as soon as you find anything."

Cloudkit padded off, glancing back over his shoulder once or twice as he went. Fireheart couldn't remember seeing him so subdued. Bold as the kit was, he had received a shock. "It's a good thing you were here, Spottedleaf," she meowed, feeling a pang of guilt for not keeping an eye on Cloudkit better. He was just a kit anyway. He needed proper supervision. "You know so much!" Fireheart meowed, her jade green eyes filling with admiration for the tortoiseshell medicine cat.

"I had a good teacher," Spottedleaf replied. She shook several clumps of snow off her fur and began padded up the hollow gracefully after Cloudkit. Fireheart walked beside her, a little less graceful than Spottedleaf, and always a step behind.

The sigh that escaped Spottedleaf made Fireheart look at her in confusion, seeing Fireheart looking, she flicked her ears toward Cloudkit. "Well we know he won't make a good medicine cat apprentice," She meowed lightly, but Fireheart heard the seriousness underneath. "He's destined to be a warrior." though she seemed a little put out by this.

"Why? Are you looking for one?" Fireheart asked, wondering if Spottedleaf was thinking about finding an apprentice.

"Well, I still have time to find one. I'm not going to fallup anytime soon, or I hope not. But I been thinking about it, wouldn't it be great to have an apprentice to teach all I know? To enlighten a new mind in the ways of healing? To continue the line of medicine cat tradition for future generations? I've always known one day I would have an apprentice, it's just finding that special cat for it!" Spottedleaf sighed a bit, she did look a little worn out. And she also had that hopeful and wondering look that Fireheart had when she was made mentor to Cinderpaw.

"I'm sure you'll find a good apprentice," Fireheart replied, nudging Spottedleaf's shoulder gently. Spottedleaf in turn, shot her a thankful look.

"Maybe one of your kits might be the one." Spottedleaf meowed thoughtfully, and Fireheart looked at her with surprise. Being a medicine cat was a special honor, would one of her kits really have that special bond with StarClan for being a medicine cat?

"Spottedleaf!" A shrill meow from Cloudkit interrupted then. "Come and see what I've found!"

"Coming, Cloudkit!" Spottedleaf called back, padding forward somewhat quickly. "Maybe it's deadly nightshade this time." She meowed jokingly to Fireheart over her shoulder.

Fireheart watched her go. Being left alone made some certain thoughts enter her mind. Graypool's confession about Mistyfoot and Stonefur came back to mind. Who could their mother be? ThunderClan was a wide Clan, she might have died or had problems that enabled her to not be able to take care of the kits. But who could it be? Why did Oakheart, deputy of RiverClan, Willingly take these cats into his own Clan, and defended them? Fireheart shook her head as she padded slowly after Spottedleaf. There was a deeply buried mystery surrounding those cats, and she was beginning to feel that it might be beyond her power to even understand it.

0o0o0o

 **So what did you think about this chapter? Worth the wait? No, yes, maybe? Well I hope you enjoyed! I thank you all for reviewing! Even if it took some time to read them! Why you might ask? Well my computer kind of went nuts for a while, but I think I have it under control! Sorry I didn't update last week! But I hope this makes up for it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, Well, Well, How are all you enjoying the third book in the series so far? I hope that you'd enjoy them! Also please review! I want at least 40 reviews this time! I am also trying to live up to my promise of updating once or twice a week, but you know. Things happen! I also want you all to know, that I would want those reviews as well! XD so please enjoy! Also check out 'A New Beginning" by RedRodTheRebel. Jr I read the first ever chapter! I love her StarClan ShadowClan leader, Shadowstar!**

 **0o0o0o**

 _Fireheart crouched in the nursery, watching a litter of kits suckling their mother. For a moment Fireheart was filled with warmth to see the tiny creatures who were the future of the Clan. Then something occurred to her. ThunderClan had no kits as young as these. Where had they come from? She let her gaze travel from the kits to their mother, and saw nothing but a rippling pelt of silver-gray. The queen had no face._

 _Fireheart choked back a cry of horror. As she stared, the silvery shape of the queen began to fade, leaving nothing but darkness. The kits squirmed and let out squeals of terror and loss. A bitterly cold wind rose and swept away the warm scent of the nursery. Fireheart leaped to her paws and tried to follow the sound of the helpless kits, lost in the windblown darkness. "Kits! Where are you!" Fireheart cried out for the litte ones. Her feet flying in one direction, following the sound of crying kits. She raced as far and as long as she could, till once again she found herself in what seemed to be a moorland territory. She kept following the sound, but it changed from fear, to one of comfort._

 _As she stumbled upon a shallow scoop in the ground, she found it to be sheltered from weather and potential enemies. Scrambling down towards the bottom she raced towards the sound of meowing kits. She skirted around a giant boulder resides in the center of the camp, A gorse bush was against the rock where the meows were coming from, Fireheart guessed this is the nursery, she poked her head inside, a warm light was coming from inside. Fireheart hesitantly made her way inside, the more she came in the more the light shined brighter. In the very back she made out a flame-colored she-cat with amber eyes, looking down upon four kits adoringly. As Fireheart approached the other she-cat did not look up, as if Fireheart wasn't even there. Looking into the nest she found four kits, pressed against their mother, sheltered, safe and loved against her stomach. It filled Fireheart with comfort, as if she was just as proud of these kits as the other she-cat was._

With a blink, Fireheart found herself waking up in the nest she shared with her mate, Tigerclaw, in the warriors den. Fireheart sat up slowly, glancing to the side to find that Tigerclaw wasn't there. Fireheart could see from the light that filtered through the branches that the sun was already above the trees. She gave herself a quick wash, noting that her stomach had gotten larger over the course of such short time. Making her wonder if she would have a large litter. The thought of kits had reminded her shakily of her dream. Frightened, lonely kits...kits whose mother faded away. Was it a prophecy? And if so, what could it mean? There were no kits that young in the Clan now. Or was it about the former ThunderClan kits-Mistyfoot and Stonefur? Had their real mother disappeared somehow? Or was it more than that? Was this about her kits? Would she be the mother that disappeared? Fireheart didn't want to dwell too much on that, her fur beginning to rise due to her fear of that happening. But what about the she-cat who haunted her dreams, what did she have to do with it? The she-cat was so loving and protective of her kits, all four of them.

While she was washing, Dustpelt stirred, stretching he pushed his way out through the branches of the warrior entrance. Not sparing Fireheart even a glance. Leaving her with alone except for Longtail and Runningwind, sleeping in their usual places.

There was no sign of Graystripe, Fireheart noticed, as she gazed towards his nest. And she would beat a mouse tail that it was cold, as if he had been out since dawn. _Gone to meet Silverstream,_ she guessed. She tried to understand her friend's strength of feeling, but worried. It wasn't like Graystripe and Silverstream's relationship was like Tigerclaw and Fireheart's, Silverstream and Graystripe's were forbidden, both from different Clan's. Going against the warrior code, and their Clan. _but their not mated to a murderer!_ Her mind supplied softly, making Fireheart feel a pang of dread.

Fireheart shook off those thoughts, and instead poked her head out of the branches to see the snow-covered camp glittering under the cold winter sun. No sign of thaw yet.

Beside the nettle patch, Sandstorm was crouching over a piece of fresh-kill. "Good morning, Fireheart," she greeted her cheerfully. "If you want to eat, you'd better do it quickly, while there's still some prey left."

Fireheart realized that her belly was growling slightly. It had been a while since last night's meal. She bounded over to the pile of fresh-kill and saw that Sandstorm was right. Only a few pieces remained. She chose a starling and took it back to the nettle patch to eat with Sandstorm. "We'll have to hunt today," she meowed between mouthfuls.

"Whitestorm and Mousefur have already gone out with their new apprentices," Sandstorm told her. "Brightpaw and Thornpaw couldn't wait!"

Fireheart wondered if Graystripe had taken his apprentice out, too, like Fireheart planned to do with Cinderpaw after eating. But a moment later Brackenpaw emerged from the apprentice's den, Cinderpaw padding after him, showing her teeth. Cinderpaw's eyes opened enough to recognize Fireheart and padded leserly over. The light brown tabby looked around before trotting after his sister over to Fireheart.

"Good morning!" Cinderpaw mewed, letting out a big yawn as she greeted her mentor.

"Have you seen Graystripe?" Brackenpaw added on.

"Sorry," Fireheart shrugged. "He was gone when I woke up."

"He's never here," Brackenpaw mewed sadly. "If this goes on, Swiftpaw will be a warrior before me-Brightpaw and Thornpaw too."

"Rubbish," Fireheart meowed. She suddenly felt angry with Graystripe and his obsession with the RiverClan she-cat. No warrior had the right to neglect their apprentice like this. "You're doing fine, Brackenpaw. You can come out hunting with me and Cinderpaw, if you like."

"Thanks," purred Brackenpaw, beginning to look happier. Cinderpaw shot Fireheart a look over Brackenpaw's head, seeming to think of where Graystripe himself had left also. Fireheart remembered that Cinderpaw knew about Graystripe's meetings with Silverstream, since the time she followed both Graystripe and Fireheart to meet Ravenpaw, Cinderpaw had made it her duty to cover for them and to help them keep things secret, for now.

"I'll come too," offered Sandstorm, gulping down the last of her meal and running her tongue around her jaws. She took the lead as the four cats made their way along the gorse tunnel.

"Now, Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw," Fireheart meowed when they had reached the edge of the training hollow. "Where's a good place to look for prey?"

"Under the trees," spoke up Brackenpaw, being the more serious and more keen to learn, pointed out with a flick of his tail. "That's where mice and squirrels come for nuts and seeds."

"Good," meowed Fireheart, feeling impressed. "Let's see if you're right."

They headed father around the hollow; on the way they passed Brindleface, watching fondly as her kits scrambled about in the snow. "They needed to stretch their legs," she explained. "All this snow has made them restless."

Cloudkit was sitting under the yew bush with a couple of his littermates, explaining importantly that those were deathberries, and they must never, _never_ eat them. Feeling amused by the young kit's seriousness, Fireheart meowed a greeting as she went by, and ignored the feeling of wanting to stay with the kits for a while. They needed to hunt.

Beneath the trees at the top of the hollow the snow was not so thick, and streaks of brown earth showed amid the white. As the four cats crept forward, Fireheart spotted a gray form out of the corner of her eye. Cinderpaw was dropped into a hunting crouch and was barely putting any weight on her paws, as if she was walking on clouds. Fireheart only then heard the scuttering of tiny paws, and scented mouse. Fireheart watched as her young apprentice stalk the mouse who remained unaware of the danger, it's back to the young she-cat as it nibbled on a fallen seed. When Cinderpaw was a tail length away, she sprang, and turned back triumphantly to show off her catch.

"Good catch," Fireheart congratulated, looking on approvingly as her young apprentice scraped earth over her kill so they could collect it later.

"It was easy!" Cinderpaw boosted. "Next one's yours, Brackenpaw!" she added on, looking at Fireheart to silently ask if that was okay, and receiving a nod of permission.

Brackenpaw raised his head proudly and began to stalk forward, his eyes darting from side to side. Fireheart spotted a blackbird pecking among the berries at the foot of a holly bush, but held herself back.

The apprentice noticed the bird almost as soon as Fireheart did. Stealthily, paw by paw, he crept up on it. His haunches rocked from side to side as he readied himself to pounce. Watching, Fireheart thought he held back a heartbeat too long. The blackbird sensed him and fluttered upward, but Brackenpaw hurled himself after it with a mighty leap and batted it out of the air.

Keeping one paw on his prey, he turned to look at Fireheart. "I got the timing wrong," he admitted. "I waited to long, didn't I?"

"Maybe," Fireheart replied.

"But that you still caught it! And that's good enough, and that was an amazing leap!" Cinderpaw interrupted, prancing over toward her brother, and gave him a friendly nudge with a little prob to the blackbird.

"That was very impressive," Sandstorm added, coming up to the young golden brown tom, looking down at him impressed. "When you get back, you can take it to the elders," meowed Sandstorm.

Brackenpaw brightened up at that, his pelt somewhat lifting at Sandstorm's praise. "Yes, I-" he began. He was interrupted by a shrill, terrified, wailing that came from the direction of the hollow.

Fireheart spun around, her pelt rising with terror at the sound. "That sounds like a kit!" With both apprentices and Sandstorm at her side, she raced toward the sound. Bursting out of the trees, she launched herself toward the crest of the hollow and looked down.

"Great StarClan!" Sandstorm gasped.

Just below the three cats loomed a bulky black-and-white animal; Fireheart picked up the rank scent of badger. Fireheart hadn't ever seen one out in the open before, although she had often heard them shuffling noisily in the bushes. With one massive, hook-clawed paw, it was reaching into a gap between two rocks, where Cloudkit was cowering.

"Fireheart!" he wailed. "Help me!"

Fireheart felt as if every hair on her body was bristling as she gave out a gasp of shock. She launched herself down into the hollow without another thought, her front paws outstretched for the attack. She was dimly aware of the two apprentices and Sandstorm at her heels. Fireheart raked her claws down the badger's side, and the huge beast rounded on her with a roar, jaws snapping. It was fast; it might even had caught Fireheart if Brackenpaw hadn't leaped from the side, clawing for its eyes.

The badger whipped its head around to where Sandstorm had sunk her teeth into one of its back legs. Kicking out strongly, it threw her off and she rolled into the snow. Cinderpaw dashed forward and swiped her paw across the badger's muzzle, splattering droplets of blood on the snow. The badger growled, shaking its face splattering more blood drops around, it was backing away now, and as Sandstorm got to her paws and advanced with Fireheart hissing beside her, spitting, it turned and lumbered off up the ravine.

Fireheart spun around to Cloudkit. "Are you hurt?"

Cloudkit crept out from the cleft in the rock, trembling uncontrollably. "N-No."

Fireheart in a single bound was upon him, wrapping him in her tail as she nuzzled the top of his head. "What happened? Where's Brindleface?" She questioned, her jade colored eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know. We were all playing, and then I turned around and I couldn't see any of the others. I thought I'd come and find you, and then there was the badger…" He let out a terrified mew, and buried himself in Fireheart's flame colored fur.

Fireheart gazed at him with worry, and as she was stretching her neck to give him a comforting lick she heard Cinderpaw meow urgently, "Fireheart, look."

Fireheart turned. Brackenpaw was lying on his side, blood seeping from his hind leg into the snow. Sandstorm was standing over him, looking worried.

"It's nothing," he grunted, bravely trying to get to his paws.

"Stay still while we look," Sandstorm ordered, although there was a look of admiration at the young toms stamina. Fireheart glanced briefly down at Cloudkit, before jerking her chin to Cinderpaw who padded over to the young kit for Fireheart to rush over and examine the wound. To her relief, the slash on Brackenpaw's leg was long but not deep, and the bleeding had nearly stopped. "You were lucky, thank StarClan," she meowed. "And you saved me from a nasty bite. It was brave thing to do, Brackenpaw."

"And the same goes for you Cinderpaw, for giving the final blow." Fireheart added. Glancing proudly at her apprentice who was herding Cloudkit along. The young apprentice puffed out her chest, glowing under her mentors praise.

"It wasn't really brave," Brackenpaw mewed shakily. "I didn't have time to think."

"A warrior couldn't have done better," meowed Sandstorm. "But what's a badger doing out in daylight? They always hunt by night."

"It must be hungry, like us," Fireheart guessed. "Otherwise it wouldn't attack something as big as Cloudkit." Fireheart turned back to the kit and blinked worriedly at him, he was so young. Any kit who faced a badger alone would have been a d...Fireheart shook off that last thought. "Come on; let's get back to camp."

Sandstorm helped Brackenpaw to get up and padded beside him as he limped to the top of the hollow and toward the ravine. Fireheart followed behind Cinderpaw and Cloudkit, who were keeping close. And she was rotated between the two groups, keeping watch for if the badger returned.

As they reached the ravine, Brindleface burst out of it, frantically calling Cloudkit's name. Other cats came hurrying behind her, drawn out of the camp by her panic-stricken wailing. Fireheart spotted Runningwind and Dustpelt; then her heart filled with relief as Tigerclaw followed them out of the tunnel.

Brindleface sprang at Cloudkit and covered him with anxious licks. "Where have you _been?"_ she scolded. "I've been looking for you _everywhere!_ You shouldn't run away like that."

"I didn't!" Cloudkit protested as he was pulled toward Brindleface, Cinderpaw watching with slight amusement before going to check on her brother.

"What's going on?" Tigerclaw shouldered his way to the front of the group of cats.

Fireheart explained, while Brindleface continued to smooth down Cloudkit's ruffled fur. "We drove the badger off," she told the deputy. "Brackenpaw got injured but he was very brave, same with Cinderpaw."

All while she was speaking, Tigerclaw stared at her with intense amber eyes, Fireheart resisted the need to shuffle her paws under his gaze, but she suppressed it.

"You'd better go to the medicine cats den and have that leg seen to," the deputy grunted to Brackenpaw. "As for you…" He swung around and looked sternly over Cloudkit. "What were you doing, putting yourself in danger like that? Do you think that warriors have nothing better to do than rescue you?"

Cloudkit flattened his ears, his eyes glinting with surprise as Tigerclaw rebuked him harshly. "I'm sorry, Tigerclaw. I didn't mean to get into danger."

"You shouldn't have wandered away like that! What if no one was around to save you?" Tigerclaw growled a little, making Fireheart's fur go brittle as he seemed truly upset by this. Making Fireheart, despite the situation, that he would be a protective father when the time came.

"He's only a kit," Brindleface protected mildly, turning her gently green gaze on the deputy.

Tigerclaw drew his lips back in a snarl. "He's caused more trouble already than all the rest of the kits put together," he growled. "It's time he learned a lesson. I think it would be fitting that you can go and look after the elders," he ordered. "Clear out their dirty bedding and fetch clean moss. Make sure they have enough fresh-kill, and go over their coats for ticks."

"Ticks!" exclaimed Cloudkit, his eyes widening in distress. "I don't wanna do that! Why can't they see to their own ticks?"

"Because their elders," Tigerclaw growled. "You have to understand respect and humbleness, as well as learning to listen to someone for a change," His eyes boring in Cloudkits. "Go on. And keep at it until I tell you to stop."

Cloudkit looked shattered for a moment, almost waiting to see if Tigerclaw was joking, but when it was evident that he wasn't. His blue eyes welled up in emotion, and then he ran off toward the tunnel. Brindleface let out a mew of distress and followed after him.

"Bringing kittypets into the Clan was a bad idea," Dustpelt growled quietly beside Tigerclaw. Hearing this Tigerclaw spat in Dustpelt's direction, making the young warrior flinch a little, and slink back a bit.

Fireheart didn't react to the comment, part of her wanted to run after Cloudkit as well, but she knew Brindleface would have it handled. "Come on, Brackenpaw," Sandstorm meowed to Brackenpaw, clearly wanting to have him seen to. "Let's get you to the medicine cats den."

"I'll go back and see if I can find our prey," offered Cinderpaw. "We don't want that badger to get it!" She gave her brother a quick lick on the ear, and ran back up the ravine. Fireheart meowed her thanks after her and looked back at Tigerclaw. Who jerked his head at where Sandstorm and Brackenpaw were headed. With a nod of understanding, Fireheart thought it best to see the medicine cats as well. As she fell in step behind the two cats, she noted the apprentice was limping quite badly, and looked tired. But Sandstorm supported him through, keeping him leaning on her for support, her ginger pelt pressed against his golden brown firmly.

As they approached the gorse tunnel, Fireheart was surprised to see Brokentail stumbling out with Yellowfang at his side. Two guards, Darkstripe and Longtail, followed closely. "We must be mad, taking him out like this," Longtail grumbled. "What if he runs off?"

"Runs off?" rasped Yellowfang. "And I suppose you think hedgehogs can fly? He's not running anywhere, you stupid furball." Carefully she cleared the snow from a smooth rock and guided Brokentail to it. He settled down with his blind face raised to the sun and sniffed the air.

"It's a fine day," Yellowfang murmured, curling her scrawny gray body close to his. Fireheart had never heard her sound so gentle. "Soon the snow will melt, and new-leaf will be here. Prey will be good and fat. You'll feel better then."

Listening, Fireheart recalled what no other cat knew-that Yellowfang was Brokentail's mother. Even Brokentail didn't know, and now he gave no sign that he had heard Yellowfang's kind words. Fireheart winced at the pain in the medicine cat's eyes. She had been forced to give Brokentail up when he was born because medicine cats were forbidden to have kits. And later she had blinded him to save her adopted Clan from the rogue cats attack. But she still loved him, although she meant no more to him than any other cat in ThunderClan. Fireheart could almost have yowled in sympathy for her.

"I'll have to tell Tigerclaw about this," Darkstripe meowed fussily, pacing at the foot of the rock where the cats sat. "He didn't give any orders to let the prisoner leave the camp."

Fireheart felt her pelt prickled at that comment, Stalking up to him, Fireheart pushed her muzzle into Darkstripe's face. "Neither Yellowfang or Brokentail are doing any harm, Darkstripe," Fireheart spat, her eyes narrowing into jade slits. "So there's no need to waist Tigerclaw's time over something simple as getting some fresh-air!"

Darkstripe reared up on his back legs, his lips drawn back to show his fangs. Behind her, Fireheart heard a chorus of alarm from both Sandstorm and Brackenpaw. She tensed, ready for the older warrior to strike, but before a fight could break out Yellowfang interrupted them with a furious growl.

"Stop this nonsense! What's happened to Brackenpaw?" Her flattened face appeared over the edge of the rock, creased with worry.

"He was clawed by a badger," Fireheart told her, with a last glare at _Dirtstripe._

The old medicine cat jumped down stiffly and inspected Brackenpaw's leg, sniffing all along the wound. "You'll live," she grunted. "Go to the medicine cats den. Spottedleaf is there, and she'll give you some herbs to press on that."

"Thank you, Yellowfang," Brackenpaw meowed, and with Sandstorms help, limped off.

Fireheart followed them, but before she entered the gorse tunnel she looked back. Yellowfang had climbed back onto the rock and was sitting with her flank pressed close against Brokentail, gently licking his fur. Fireheart could just hear her rasping the soft noises that a queen would make to her kits. But Brokentail was unresponsive as ever. He would not even turn to the she-cat and share tongues with her.

Sadly, Fireheart padded into the tunnel. There were few bonds stronger than the one between a mother and her kits. Yellowfang clearly still felt that bond, even after all the grief that Brokentail had caused-killing his father, destroying his own Clan with his bloodthirsty leadership, attacking ThunderClan with a band of rogue cats. But in one part of Yellowfang's mind, he was still her kit.

Fireheart felt a shiver go up her spine. Was she going to care more about her kits then the things that they had done? Would she still love her kits, even if they murdered, stole, lied and make mistakes? Fireheart couldn't imagine that she would, but she felt, deep in her heart, that she would. That she wouldn't give up on her kits no matter the situation, that she would never get them in harm's way or go off on their own.

So how, a part of Fireheart wondered and not for the first time, had Mistyfoot and Stonefur been separated from their mother? Why had Oakheart brought them to RiverClan? And most of all, why had no ThunderClan cats tried to find them?

In the medicine cats den, Fireheart explained what had happened while Spottedleaf inspected the gash on Brackenpaw's leg and brought him a poultice to put on it.

"You'd better rest here tonight," the gray she-cat told the apprentice. "But I'm pretty sure your leg will be good as new in a day or two." Spottedleaf reassured. Turning to Fireheart she added, "I just had Cloudkit in here. He told me he had to go over the elders coats for ticks, so I gave him some mouse bile."

"What's that for?" asked Brackenpaw.

"If you put some on the ticks, they soon drop off," Spottedleaf told him. Her amber eyes glimmered with amusement. "But don't lick your paws afterward. It's foul stuff."

Brackenpaw made a face of disgust, his nose wrinkling up as if he was smelling some now. Seeing his expression of disgust as he spat out "that's horrible! I feel sorry for Cloudkit now." making Sandstorm murmur in amusement for a moment.

"I'm sure Cloudkit will enjoy doing that." Fireheart grimaced. "It's a pity that Tigerclaw had to punish him, thought, because I don't think it was his fault that the badger attacked him." it was true, why would Cloudkit do something so reckless, even Cloudkit is sensible enough not to go against a badger, and the look of terror was all too real.

Spottedleaf murmured sympathetically. "There's no arguing with Tigerclaw," a spark of amusement stayed in her eyes. "for most."

"That's true," Fireheart agreed, not hearing the last bit. "Anyway, I think I'll go and make sure that Cloudkit's okay, Sandstorm, will you be staying?" Fireheart asked her friend, who was busy attending to Brackenpaw, who was welcoming the attention.

"I'm going to stay for a bit and make sure Brackenpaw is comfortable," Sandstorm replied, nodding her head at Fireheart.

"You don't have to," Brackenpaw meowed, looking at his paws in embarrassment. "I don't need special treatment, I didn't do much really."

"Don't be silly, you attacked a grown badger and saved Fireheart's life! That's pretty amazing," Sandstorm meowed back, as Fireheart began padding away.

Fireheart curted the clearing, making her way towards her ideal destination as she exited the medicine cats den. As soon as she set paw in the elder's den, her nose wrinkled against the reek of the mouse bile.

Smallear was lying on one side while Cloudkit searched his gray fur for ticks. The elder twitched as Cloudkit dabbed some of the bile inside his hind leg. "Watch it, young kit! Keep your claws sheathed."

"They are sheathed," muttered Cloudkit, his face screwed up with disgust. "There, that's got it. You're done, Smallear."

Dappletail, who had been watching intently, glanced around at Fireheart. "Your kin is very efficient, Fireheart," she rasped. "No, Cloudkit," she added as the kit started toward her, carrying the bile-soaked moss. "I'm sure I've no ticks. And I wouldn't wake One-eye if I were you." She nodded to where the old cat was sleeping, curled up beside the trunk of the fallen tree. "She won't thank you for disturbing her."

Cloudkit looked around hopefully. None of the other elders was there. "Can I go then?" he asked.

"You can see to One-eye later," Fireheart meowed. "Meanwhile, you'd better get the dirty bedding out of here. Come on; I'll help you."

"Now, Fireheart," Dappletail tuted quietly. "Don't go exhausting yourself, you're expecting kits, and your showing already!"

"I'll be careful, Dappletail," Fireheart reassured, her tail flickering dismissively at the elders concern, as nice as it was it was unneeded. "Beside's I have Cloudkit here, he'll keep me safe." Fireheart purred with amusement as Cloudkit puffed up, his eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"Alright," Dappletail meowed, looking at Cloudkit too with warmth. "Protect her well, young warrior."

"Make sure the new lots dry!" growled Smallear.

Together Fireheart and Cloudkit raked out the old moss and heather and made several trips to carry it out of the camp. Fireheart showed Cloudkit how to clean the mouse bile from his paws by rubbing them in the snow. "Now we'll go and fetch some fresh moss," she meowed. "Come on. I know a good place."

"I'm tired," Cloudkit complained as he trailed after Fireheart. "I don't want to do this."

"Well, too bad, you have to," Fireheart retorted gently. "Cheer up; it could be worse. Did I tell you that when I was an apprentice I had to look after Yellowfang all on my own?"

"Yellowfang!" Cloudkit's eyes widened. "Phew, I bet she was a grump! Did she claw you?"

"Only with her tongue," Fireheart replied. "And that's sharp enough!"

Cloudkit let out a short purr of laughter. To Fireheart's relief, he stopped complaining, and when they came to the patch of deep moss he did his share of digging it out of the snow , and copied Fireheart as she showed him how to shake the worst of the moisture off.

They were returning to the camp, their jaws laden with moss, when Fireheart saw a cat slip out of the gorse tunnel and bound up the side of the ravine. The massive body and striped pelt was unmistakable. It was Tigerclaw.

Fireheart narrowed her eyes in confusion. The deputy had looked almost furtive, peering around before he left the tunnel and disappearing over the lip of the ravine as fast as possible. Fireheart felt uneasy. Something wasn't quite right.

"Cloudkit," she meowed, dropping her wad of moss on the ground, "take your load of bedding in to the elders den, and then come back for mine. There's something I've got to do."

"Are you sure? Dappletail told me to watch over you!" Cloudkit said uncertainly, his eyes widening uncertainly.

"You protected me enough for one day," Fireheart meowed quickly, watching until Cloudkit carried on toward the tunnel. Fireheart turned and raced back up the slope to the place where Tigerclaw had disappeared.

The Clan deputy was out of sight, but between his scent trail and the massive pawprints in the snow, Fireheart had no difficulty following him. She took care not to catch up, in case Tigerclaw saw or smelled her.

The trail led unwaveringly through Tallpines, past Treecutplace. Fireheart realized with a jolt that Tigerclaw had to be heading for Twolegplace. Her heart lurched for a moment. Why would Tigerclaw be going to Twolegplace? Didn't he hate it there? Was he meeting another cat? A she-cat? Oh, what am I doing sneaking around and following my mate around like he is some piece of prey! Fireheart thought shaking her head in distress. She kept low, careful to move silently. As the trail wound through a clump of gorse, movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was a mouse, scuffling under one of the bushes.

Fireheart did not want to stop and hunt, but this mouse was practically begging to be caught. Instinctively her body dropped into a hunting crouch as she crept up on the prey. Her pounce, even though she leaned, landed her squarely on top of it, and she took a moment longer to bury it in the snow before she began to follow Tigerclaw again. Fireheart moved more quickly now, afraid of what her mate might be doing in the time she had delayed.

As she rounded the stump of a fallen tree, she practically collided with Tigerclaw himself, loping along in the opposite direction.

The deputy reared back in surprise. "Fireheart!" he hissed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Fireheart's first reaction was one of relief. Tigerclaw hadn't seen her following him. Then she realized that her mate was looking at her warily and a bit impatient and...was that suspicion in his amber eyes.

"I...I came out to show Cloudkit a good place to find bedding," she stammered. "And then I thought I might as well hunt for a bit."

"Alone?" Asked Tigerclaw in disbelief.

"I'm not big enough yet to not go hunting on my own," Fireheart retorted, her jade eyes flashing in defiance. "I even caught a mouse if you want to see it!" She didn't give him time to reply, she simply beckoned him along with her tail tip. With an inward sigh about the luck she that had led her to catch prey, Fireheart led the way back along the trail and scraped the snow away from the mouse she had just buried.

"See, I can still hunt just fine." Fireheart meowed, her heart beating wildly in her chest as Tigerclaw still eyed her warily, looking deep in thought.

"How about this," Fireheart suggested offhandedly, keeping calm. "I'll keep hunting and you could bring back the mouse for me, there must be other things that the Clan deputy must be ready for?" Fireheart's breath caught in her throat as Tigerclaw regarded her request.

"Fine, but don't stay out to long." Tigerclaw grunted, dipping his head to pick up Fireheart's mouse and marched off in the direction of the camp. Only sparing her a glance, one filled with not a hint of suspicion, just concern.

Fireheart watched him go, and then started running along the trail again, toward Twolegplace. She swiveled her ears backward from time to time, she wouldn't put it past Tigerclaw to turn back and follow her, but she heard nothing, and gradually she began to relax. Tigerclaw's scent trail came to an end near the fences that enclosed the Twoleg territory. Fireheart walked back and forth under the trees, study the ground. The snow was churned up by the marks of many paws-too many for her to read. There were many strange scents, too. Several cats had been here, and recently.

Fireheart wrinkled her nose in disgust. The cat scents were muddled up with those of long-dead prey and the stink of Twoleg rubbish. Except for Tigerclaw's own scent, it was impossible to identify any of them. Thinking deeply, Fireheart sat washing her paws. There was no way of telling whether Tigerclaw had met these unknown cats, or whether he had just crossed their trail. She was bout to set off for camp again when she heard a meow from behind her.

"Fireheart! Fireheart!"

Springing to her paws, she whirled around. Sitting on the fence at the end of her Twoleg garden was her sister, Princess. Instantly Fireheart padded quick as she could across to the fence and scrambled up beside her.

Princess broke into a deep, throaty purr and rubbed the side of her face against her's. "Fireheart, how have you been?" she exclaimed as she pulled away from Fireheart. "Are you getting enough to eat? You look bigger, which is a relief!"

"Errr, Well-" Fireheart fidgeted nervously, but her sister didn't seem to realize.

"How is Cloudkit?" Princess mewed more anxiously now. "I've been watching for you for days, so you can tell me how he is."

"He's doing well," Fireheart replied warmly. "He'll be made an apprentice soon."

Princess's eyes shone with pride, and Fireheart felt her pelt prickled with amusement. She knew how much it meant to her sister to have given her firstborn to the Clan. And Fireheart was also happy to have kin as well in the Clan, along with soon to be more.

"Cloudkit's strong and brave, that's his name now," Fireheart told her. "And intelligent, but also can be feisty and curious, and i'm sure he'll make a fine warrior someday. Tigerclaw, the deputy of ThunderClan, also said as much."

Princess purred, her eyes shining. "Of course he will, with you to teach him." Fireheart's ears twitched with embarrassment. Princess thought she found it easy being a warrior. Princess didn't know the problems she had inside the Clan, or how difficult it was to decide what was the right thing to do when she discovered things that affected the Clan.

"I won't be able to mentor him when the time comes," Fireheart told her sister honestly, making Princess's eyes widen in confusion.

"Why not?" Princess asked, her green eyes shining with worry.

"Well, I sort of...kind of…Tigerclaw..." Fireheart felt beyond embarrassed, her sleek flame colored pelt fluffed out as heat like no other burned into her. Then Princess eyes seemed to shine with understanding, a deep throaty purr louder than the last burst forth. Princess licked Fireheart's face thoroughly, making Fireheart calm down somewhat. When Princess pulled back, Fireheart could see the happiness there from her sister.

"You're going to have kits of your own, aren't you?" the light brown tabby with white chest and paws, that was Fireheart's sister asked.

"Yes, with Tigerclaw, ThunderClan's deputy, the cat I mentioned to you before? Well," Fireheart didn't have to finish for Princess purred it out loud and clear.

"Your mates and your having kits! I'm happy for you!"

"Thank you, Princess," Fireheart told her, grateful that her sister approved. "But I'd better go, I'll come and visit you again soon. And when newleaf comes, I'll bring Cloudkit with me...and if they are old enough, even my kits!" She gave Princess an affectionate lick in farewell and left her purring even harder at the thought of seeing her beloved kit again, along with extended kin.

Fireheart padded back along Tigerclaw's scent trail, keeping a lookout for prey as she went. After telling Tigerclaw she was hunting, she knew she had better return to camp with a respectable catch. Gradually she became aware of an unfamiliar sound that seemed like an echoing memory. She had to pause and think before she realized what it was. Somewhere, water was dripping. Glancing around, she saw a silver globule at the end of a thorn twif. The droplet swelled and glittered in the sunlight before falling to melt a tiny hole in the snow.

Fireheart raised her head. The patter of water was all around her now, and a warm breeze ruffled her fur. With a surge of joy she realized that the harsh season of leaf-bare was drawing to an end. Soon newleaf would come, and prey would be plentiful again. The thaw had begun!

With a bit of hunting, Fireheart became much more tired than expected. Her eyes almost drooping with exhaustion as she padded back into camp, her jaws aching with the strain of holding up her catch. When Fireheart padded through the tunnel, she spotted Bluestar leaving the nursery. Quickly she dropped her catch on the pile of fresh-kill and padded over to her.

"Fireheart, what is it?" the leader asked, her eyes blinking welcomingly.

"I was hunting near Twolegplace, thinking that there might be prey there," Fireheart began. "Anyway, while I was there, I smelled some strange cats."

At once Bluestar was alert; her ears flicked up and she fixed her eyes intently on Fireheart. "How many cats? What Clan were they from?"

"I'm not sure how many," Fireheart admitted. "Five or six at least. But they didn't have the scent of any Clan." She wrinkled her nose as she remembered. "They smelled of crowfood, which made me sure they weren't kittypets."

Bluestar looked thoughtful, her gaze looking deep in thought. "How recent was the scent?" she asked.

"Quite recent. But I didn't see any cats there." _Except Tigerclaw,_ she added silently. But Fireheart decided not to tell Bluestar that part of the story, she wasn't even certain Tigerclaw had anything to do with those cats.

"Rogues from the Twolegplace, perhaps?" Bluestar guessed. "Thank you, Fireheart. I'll tell the patrols to keep a lookout when they go that way. I don't suppose they're any threat to ThunderClan, but we can't be too careful."

"Of course!" Fireheart agreed, her paws beginning to take her to see her apprentice.

"Fireheart, wait a moment," Bluestar called her back, making Fireheart confused as what she would want. "I've been talking with Spottedleaf and the recent queen's lately, and althuough you're a great warrior, and seem to fulfill your tasks, we have seen you getting more tired and frazzled lately," Fireheart wasn't sure what her leader was on about, but it seemed important.

"And we believe it's time to find a replacement mentor for Cinderpaw, and that you move into the nursery."

"But Bluestar-" Fireheart tried to protest, but Bluestar gave her a stern look.

"You can't go prancing in the forest forever Fireheart, you have to begin thinking about the health of yourself and your kits, it won't do for you to be tired all the time, and Cinderpaw must focus more on the hard training as well, without the need to think she should go easy on you," Bluestar meowed wisely, her eyes boring into Fireheart's. "You are a good warrior and you have helped us for a long time now, so please, until your kits are born, stay in the nursery, at least for now."

Fireheart didn't have the will to argue with her Clan leader, and former mentor. With a sigh, she knew that what Bluestar said was right. "All right Bluestar, I'll move into the nursery, does-" Bluestar cut her off short, seeming to already know her questions.

"Yes, you already have a nest waiting for you. The queen's know, and so does Tigerclaw, and everyone agrees it's for the best."

"Then, I guess I should get settled in then?" Fireheart joked lightly, but internally she was slightly uncomfortable about being away from the warriors den.

"Go on ahead, Brindleface is in there now, she'll show you where your nest is." Bluestar purred, allowing Fireheart to enter the narrow entrance, her eyes adjusted slowly to the dime light of the bramble bush. Milky scent filled the air as she stepped fully inside, off to the side she found Speckletail curled up in her nest, her amber eyes raising to look up at Fireheart as she entered.

"Well, Well, about time you joined us," she remarked, her pale tabby fur rippling in the dim light. "Done exhausting yourself until you couldn't anymore, huh?"

"Speckletail, enough!" Brindleface snapped back, rising to her paws, Brindleface blinks kindly at Fireheart, coming to touch noses with her. "Ignore Speckletail, she's a little grumpy right now. We're glad to have you will us, I made a nest for you beside me. That way we will be able to help each other when needed."

Fireheart purred at Brindleface's kind offer, and padding over to the nest made from bracken and moss, settled herself inside. Marveling at how soft and comfortable it was on her aching joints.

"When will they be born?" asked a pale gray she-kit, who Fireheart recognized as Fernkit.

"They'll be born shortly," Brindleface replied to her daughter as she settled back into the nest.

"Will we be able to play with them?" asked another pale gray tomkit with darker flecks. Who Fireheart knew as Ashkit, brother of Fernkit.

"Not at first," Brindleface told him. "They'll be too small, and you might hurt them."

"Not when their Tigerclaw's," Speckletail snorted, her amber eyes narrowed drowsily. "They could easily be apprenticed by the time they're born."

"You know that's not true, Speckletail," Brindleface rebuked the older queen. "All kits need time to grow strong and able to become apprentice's, and not before their six moons, what do you think we are? _Brokenstar_?" Speckletail looked taken back, as did Fireheart. Realizing her mistake, Brindleface quickly apologised.

"Sorry, I just got carried away. There's no way a respectable warrior would ever allow a kit under six moons become an apprentice."

Fireheart wanted to reply that Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw had become apprentice's before six moons, but didn't want to ruin this moment. They got distracted as Cloudkit came bursting through the nursery entrance, his white pelt sticking all over the place. And his loud exclaim. "I'm finished with the elders!"

"Pipe down!" Speckletail hissed at the small kit, but he didn't take any offense, his eyes shining as they spotted Fireheart laying down in her new nest.

"Fireheart! You're here!" he squealed, rushing over towards her, stopping at the edge of her nest.

"Yes, Cloudkit," Brindleface meowed, eyeing the young white tom lovingly. "We finally got her in here with us, soon there will be more kits to play with."

"And they will be your kin," Fireheart added, running her tail softly over Cloudkit's pricked ears. "You'll have to set a good example for them when the time comes."

"I'll teach them all that I know!" Cloudkit promised, although Fireheart was sceptical of just _what_ Cloudkit would _teach_ them.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting for a Clan meeting," Bluestar's voice rang throughout the camp, blinking in surprise, Fireheart rose to her paws as Brindleface was. Both she-cats looked at Speckletail, who was sound asleep in the nest.

Walking out with Brindleface, kits in tow, both queens padded into the clearing. Cats were already gathering to see what their leader was calling them about. When all were assembled, and Fireheart and Brindleface managed to keep the kits quiet, she began.

"Cinderpaw, come forward," Bluestar called out to the dark gray she-cat. Making Fireheart stare at her in puzzlement, wondering what in the world was going on. "Fireheart is unable to continue being a mentor, and it's time for Cinderpaw to have a new one," Bluestar continued, making Fireheart's eyes widened in realization, Cinderpaw was getting a new mentor! Glancing around briefly, Fireheart wondered who it could be. "Goldenflower, you are a strong intelligent warrior, I expect you to pass on your skills to Cinderpaw for the remainder of her apprenticeship."

The pale ginger she-cat stepped forward, her eyes locked on Cinderpaw as the apprentice came to stretch up to touch noses with her new mentor. The Clan muttered in agreement, clearly liking Fireheart's replacement for a good choice, Fireheart herself thought that Goldenflower's easy temperament would do well to teach Cinderpaw the finer things about being a warrior.

"I'll catch up with you in a moment," Fireheart meowed as she watched Brindleface herding the kits back to the nursery. "I want to congratulate Goldenflower and Cinderpaw." getting an answering meow, Fireheart padded over to the new mentor and Fireheart's old apprentice.

"Thank you, Goldenflower," Fireheart mewed as she came to touch noses with the other she-cat. "For taking over the role as mentor, but she's a pawful, so look out!"

"I'm not that bad!" Cinderpaw retorted, her eyes gleaming with slight mischief as Fireheart shot her a stern look.

"Of course...you are," Fireheart meowed cheekily, making Cinderpaw gasp, and pretend to claw gently at her tail.

"Come on Cinderpaw," Goldenflower meowed to the young apprentice. "Why don't we allow Fireheart get back to the nursery, and then we can bring all the queens some fresh-kill?"

Cinderpaw's eyes gleamed at Goldenflower's suggestion, and with a quick nod, Cinderpaw scampered over to the fresh-kill pile with Goldenflower follow slowly in tow. Fireheart let out a sigh of relief, thankful that Cinderpaw had a good mentor to look after her. Glancing around Fireheart decided to walk back into the nursery, and settled down in her nest. Waiting for Cinderpaw and Goldenflower to return with her fresh-kill. Slowly as she waited, she fell into a light slumber.

 _There was snow all around her, her ear's pinned against her head as she walked along a steep sided cliff face. She felt a present behind her, like a lot of cats were following her. But she didn't turn around as she kept padding forward. She could hear something ahead of her, a voice, very faint like a whisper, calling out to her, encouraging her and those she could not see, onward. Risking a glance ahead of her, Fireheart made out a flame colored pelt, along with a more smaller darker form beside her. The intermingling of WindClan and ThunderClan along with snow came from the scent these two cats gave off, confused, Fireheart tried to hurry to catch up, just as she was about to make out clear faces..._ she woke up.

0o0o0o0o

 **How do you like me now? Now that I have an update? Do you all think i'm crazy, updating today? Could I make you love Heart of Fire as I always dream about, but living in Fan-fiction world, how do you like me now? Review~ also love the song (How do you like me now, also I am to lazy to find out who sings this so...ya! enjoy!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**How do you like the chapters so far? I hope you are enjoying them! Also review, follow, favorite! Also love Blazing - Book One: Into the Wild, by : Hissing Willows, I love that fanfiction, so look it up! Also I totally ship her Silverthorn x Fireheart!**

 **0o0o0o**

Two days after her meeting with Princess, most of the snow was gone. Buds were swelling and a mist of tiny green leaves was beginning to cover the trees. More important, prey was appearing in the forest. Already, Fireheart happily noted, it was replenishing the pile of fresh-kill, and for the first time in moons the Clan was full-fed. Already, Fireheart was finding waking up in the nursery more natural now, she certainly didn't wake up at the sound of kits squeaking or find it disturbing. And both her and Brindleface were there to calm and comfort them. But Fireheart also felt restless, her paws always twitching for something to do.

That's why, Fireheart found herself raking old bedding out of the nursery with the other queens. Fireheart was pleased to see that Cloudkit was helping too.

"Fireheart, I'm going to show the other kits the good moss place," the kit mewed proudly, but then looked thoughtful. "Is that okay?" Fireheart let out a purr, grateful to see the young kit more thoughtful to others.

"Good idea," Fireheart agreed, as she pulled out some ruined moss. She noticed that even after Tigerclaw relieved him of his duties with the elders, Cloudkit had gone on helping. Fireheart felt proud of the young white kit, and was glad to see him taking part of his adopted Clan. "Watch out for badgers though!" Fireheart called after Cloudkit as he staggered past with a load of bedding.

"Hello, Fireheart, isn't it great to see the sun again" Goldenflower meowed in greeting, placing down a squirrel she had brung into camp and set it down on the fresh-kill pile. "Do you need any help?" Fireheart looked at the pale ginger she-cat, and nodded her head in thanks.

"What about Cinderpaw?" Fireheart asked, blinking as Goldenflower disappeared inside for a moment, then emerged again, pushing a ball of soiled moss in front of her.

"Whitestorm and Mousefur took the apprentices out," Goldenflower replied. " _All_ of the apprentice's, they're hunting fresh-kill for the elders."

"I'm sure they will have their paws full," Fireheart meowed in amusement, making Goldenflower nod as she too looked amused. "And surely the warm weather and sunshine will bring out prey for them."

"It seems more easier now," Goldenflower replied, piling up the ruined moss at the side for some cat to take it off. "Pretty soon it will be newleaf. Just in time for your kits. They will enjoy the sunshine and plentiful prey!" Goldenflower purred out, sidestepping as Speckletail walked out with bracken inside her mouth as she passed by.

"Hopefully they would appreciate being born in newleaf, instead of the middle of leafbare," Speckletail sniffed, her amber eyes filled with aged memories of something Fireheart couldn't know.

"Please, Speckletail," Goldenflower interrupted, her pelt puffed up in aggravation. "Who cares if Fireheart's kits are going to be born in newleaf? It's a good thing, besides plenty of kits are born in newleaf all the time! So stop acting like someone put dirt in your fresh-kill." Speckletail grumbled quietly under her breath, something neither Goldenflower or Fireheart could hear.

"She like's to make a deal out of everything, don't let her get under your pelt," Goldenflower meowed, nuding Fireheart's shoulder gently. "Thank you, I-" Fireheart was distracted on what she was about to say, falling quiet as Tigerclaw seemed to emerge from the gorse tunnel, and place down his fresh-kill on the pile. Looking up his amber eyes found her's, the deeps of his amber eyes seem to brighten at seeing her.

With a quick look at Goldenflower, Fireheart padded up to her mate, and greeted him warmly while nuzzling into him. "What are you doing today?" Tigerclaw asked, eyeing where Goldenflower and Speckletail were rolling the spoiled bracken and moss out of the nursery together.

"Cleaning out the nursery," Fireheart replied, looking up at him. "But what are _you_ doing?" Fireheart asked in interest.

"We need a patrol to go and check along the border of RiverClan," he explained. "No cat has been that way for a few days, and now the snow has gone we need to renew the scent markings. And make sure no RiverClan cats are hunting in our territory," Tigerclaw's eyes looked a tad darker when he added. "If they are, however, they would regret it."

"I'm sure they are sticking to their own territory, due to the thaw," Fireheart was quick to assure, her mind spinning with a thought. "Why don't I go and check with a patrol?" Fireheart meowed, hastily continuing before Tigerclaw could object. "It's not that far of a walk, besides it will be a quick trip then i'll be back in the nursery, safe and sound." Fireheart's chest beat fast with suppressed hope that her mate would agree. She was tired of staying in camp for so long, and she could still walk, it wasn't that big of a deal. "Please, just this once!" She added on, blinking her jade colored eyes innocently up at him.

"Only this once," Tigerclaw growled lowly, his amber eyes narrowing as he seemed to realize that Fireheart was using her will's over him to get what she wanted. "Then it's back to the nursery!" He added sternly, his eyes telling her that he was serious. "Take anyone you want."

"Thank you," Fireheart purred, licking the deputy's ear, while she mewed a hasty good-bye to an amused Goldenflower, and headed for the warriors den. Sandstorm was there, lying on her side and energetically washing, while Graystripe and Runningwind shared tongues nearby.

"Who's up for a patrol?" Fireheart called. "Tigerclaw wants us to check the RiverClan border." Graystripe scrambled to his paws right away at the mention of RiverClan, while Runningwind got up more slowly.

Sandstorm paused in her washing and looked up at Fireheart. "Just when I was hoping for a bit of peace," she complained. "I've been hunting since dawn." But her tone was good humored, not remotely as unfriendly as she was when they were apprentices. And almost at once she got up and shook herself. "All right," she mewed. "Lead on."

"But why are you leading a patrol?" Runningwind asked in confusion, as he got to his paws.

"Obviously, Fireheart asked to be on it and Tigerclaw agreed," Sandstorm meowed with a teasing edge to her voice directed at Fireheart.

"Really?" Graystripe meowed smoothly, something in his voice that was directed at Sandstorm. "How was your hunting trip with _Brackenpaw,_ go this morning?" the pale ginger she-cat looked startled for a moment, her green eyes wide for only a second before reverting back to being casual.

"We were just hunting, is that such a crime?" Sandstorm replied, falling in behind Fireheart as she led the way out of the camp.

"No, I guess not. But it does seem strange to be out together _every_ morning," Graystripe replied back. Fireheart felt a tingle in her paws as she leaped up the side of the ravine, the conversation light between everyone was filling her with energy. It felt like moons since she'd had a good run without snow to freeze her paws off, and she wanted to stretch her muscles from constant stay in the nursery. "We'll head for Sunningrocks," she meowed behind her shoulder at the rest of her patrol, "and then follow the border up to Fourtrees."

She set a brisk pace through the trees, but not so fast that she failed to notice the brilliant green frongs of new bracken beginning to unfurl, or the first pale buds of primroses pushing out of their green coverings. Birdsong filled the air, and the fresh scent of growing things. Fireheart felt refreshed out here in this air, instead of the cramped milky scent of the nursery. It was good to get out time to time, and not just to go to the medicine cats den or the fresh-kill pile, but out in the open, with the smell and sounds of the forest all around her.

She slowed down to a walk as the patrol approached the edge of the forest. Ahead of her she could hear the sound of the river, free at last from its bonds of ice. "We're almost at the border," she meowed quietly. "From here on we have to keep alert. There may be RiverClan cats about."

Graystripe stopped and opened his jaws to drink in the scent from the breeze. "I can't smell any," he reported. Fireheart wondered if he was disappointed that Silverstream wasn't nearby. "Besides, they'll have plenty prey now that the river's unfrozen," Graystripe added. "Why should they come and steal ours?"

"I wouldn't put anything past RiverClan," growled Runningwind. "They'd steal the fur off your back if you didn't keep an eye on them."

Fireheart saw Graystripe beginning to bristle. "Come on, then," she meowed hastily, trying to distract her friend before he said something that gave away his divided loyalties. "Let's go." She raced away through the last of the trees and burst out onto open ground. What she saw there brought her skidding to a halt, and the memory of one of her dreams crashed into her mind like a thunderclap.

In front of the cats, the land sloped gently down to the river-or what had been the river. Swelled by the melting snow, the fast-flowing water had burst the banks and risen until it lapped the graw barely a rabbit-length from Fireheart's paws. The tips of reeds just showed above it; farther upstream, the Sunningrocks were gray islands in the midst of a shimmering silver lake.

The thaw had certainly come, but not the river was in full flood.

"Great StarClan!" breathed Sandstorm who had padded up beside her.

The other two cats grunted in agreement, but Fireheart was speechless with horror. She had instantly recognized the shining expanse of water, and now she recalled Rock's ominous words. "Water can quench fire."

Fear chilled her as she struggled to understand how this flood could threaten her Clan, so that she was hardly aware of Graystripe trying to attracted her attention until the big gray cat pressed up close to her side. Panic flared in Graystripe's amber eyes, and Fireheart didn't need to ask why. Her friend was afraid for Silverstream.

The land was lower on the RiverClan bank, so the flood waters could spread much farther. As for the camp on the island...Fireheart wondered how much of that was under water. She had grown to like Silverstream in spite of her concerns, and she felt a grudging respect for Mistyfoot and Graypool, too. She didn't want to imagine them driven out of their camp, or worse, drowned.

Runningwind had padded right to the water's edge and was gazing out across the river. "RiverClan isn't going to like this," he remarked. "And a good thing, too. It'll keep them off our territory."

Fireheart felt Graystripe tense at the note of satisfaction in Runningwind's voice. She shot her friend a warning glance.

"Well, we can't patrol the border now," she pointed out. "We'd better get back to camp and report this. Come on, Graystripe," she added firmly, seeing the warrior look once more with anguish across the swollen river.

"Coming," Graystripe croaked out, turning to pad after the rest of the patrol as they headed back to camp.

"Wow! The river is flooded, you think that ThunderClan is in danger?" Sandstorm asked as she padded alongside Fireheart. Her leaf green eyes looking worried.

"I don't know for sure," Fireheart replied, her head swimming with different scenarios of all that could go wrong due to this flood. "Let's just get back to camp and tell Bluestar." Fireheart picked up the pace till the finally arrived in camp, bringing about a look of confusion in their haste to find Bluestar.

"Bluestar we have to talk to you!" Fireheart meowed urgently to her Clan leader, Sandstorm and the rest of the patrol behind her.

"What is it, Fireheart?" Bluestar asked as she turned away from speaking with Willowpelt. As soon as Bluestar heard the news she leaped to the top of the Highrock and gave the familiar call: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

At once cats began to pour out of their dens and into the clearing. Fireheart took her place at the front of the crowd, noticing with a prickle of worn irritation that Cloudkit had com bouncing along after Brindleface, although he was to young to attend a meeting. But as she went to confront the kit about staying in the nursery, Tigerclaw came walking past, and crouched down briefly to speak to the white kit. Although Cloudkit opened his mouth in a silent wail of protest, Tigerclaw gave him a hard look, and with a flick towards the nursery, Cloudkit went grumbling back. Satisfied, Fireheart looked around. She saw Yellowfang and Spottedleaf listening from the mouth of the fern tunnel. Even Brokentail emerged from his den, nudged along by Mousefur.

The bright morning was coming to an end. Clouds were massing to cover the face of the sun, and the gentle breeze had strengthened until a stiff wind blew across the clearing, flattening the fur of the cats who crouched around the Highrock. Fireheart shivered, and didn't know whether it was from cold or apprehension.

"Cats of ThunderClan," meowed Bluestar. "Our camp may be in danger. The snow has gone, but the river has burst its banks. Part of our territory is already flooded."

A chorus of dismay rose from the Clan, but Bluestar raised her voice above the yowls. "Fireheart, tell the Clan what you have seen." Fireheart stood up and described how the river had overflowed near the Sunningrocks.

"It doesn't sound that dangerous to us," meowed Darkstripe when she had finished. "We have plenty of territory left for prey. Let RiverClan worry about the floods."

A murmur of approval broke out, although Fireheart noticed that Tigerclaw stayed silent. He sat at the base of the Highrock, motionless except for the twitching tip of his tail. Fireheart thought about getting up and joining him, but sat motionless as her leader continued.

"Silence!" spat Bluestar. "The water could spread here before we know it. Something like this is bigger than Clan rivalry. I don't want to hear that any RiverClan cats have died from these floods."

Fireheart noticed a hot glow in her eyes as she spoke, as if her words meant more than she had said. Puzzled, Fireheart wondered why her leader would be so concerned and sympathetic running deep within her toward the RiverClan cats that have caused the Clan so much trouble. Then the thought of kits came up, Bluestar had kits that disappeared, wasn't it? But Bluestar said they were taken by a fox, but it didn't sit right with her...somehow she pictured Bluestar alongside Mistyfoot and Stonefur, was this what she was trying to remember? Was Bluestar linked to these two? Was she the mother? Something within her struggled to say yes, looking back all those moons ago, didn't she once say that they were linked together? That they were kin? Fireheart shook her head, trying to shake away the pounding annoyance induced headache that her memories wouldn't allow her to remember. It didn't help that most of them only focused on Tigerclaw and what _he_ may or may not do in the future.

Patchpelt spoke up from among the elders. "I remember the last time the river overflowed, many moons ago. Cats from all Clans drowned. Prey drowen, too, and we went hungry even though our paws stayed dry. This is not just RiverClan's problem."

"Well said, Patchpelt," meowed Bluestar. "I remember those days, too, and I hoped I would never have to see such times again. But since it has happened, these are my orders. No cat is to go out alone. Kits and apprentices must not leave the camp without at least one warrior. Patrols will go out to discover how far the floods reach-Tigerclaw, see to it."

"Yes, Bluestar," meowed the deputy. "I'll send out hunting patrols, too. We must build up a stock of prey before the water rises any further."

"Good idea," agreed Bluestar. She raised her voice again to address the whole Clan. "The meeting is over. Go to your duties." She leaped down lightly from the Highrock and padded across to talk with Patchpelt and the other elders.

Fireheart wanted to desperately ask Tigerclaw to let her go on a hunting patrol, but decided against it. And began to turn toward the nursery, when she noticed Graystripe edging away from the circle of cats. Fireheart headed after him, and caught up just as he broke for the gorse tunnel.

"Where do you think you're going?" she hissed in the gray warriors ear. "Bluestar just said that no cat should go out alone."

Graystripe turned a panicky look on her. "Fireheart, I _have_ to see Silverstream," he protested. "I have to be sure she's okay." Fireheart let out a long sigh of exasperation. "How will you get across the river?" she asked

"I'll manage," Graystripe promised grimly. "It's only water."

"Don't be such a mouse-brain!" Fireheart spat, remembering the time Graystripe had fallen through the ice, when Silverstream rescued him. "You nearly drowned once before. Wasn't that enough for you?" Graystripe didn't answer, just swung his head around and stared out the gorse tunnel.

"How can we get out of camp, without drawing suspicion?" Fireheart whispered aloud to Graystripe, who looked shocked, which Fireheart just sighed at. "I'm coming with you!" Fireheart meowed sternly, glaring into the other cats eyes while thinking.

"I can help!" Cinderpaw's meow made both cats jump in surprise. Her tail was curled around her paws as she gazed at Fireheart and Graystripe with excitement. "Just wait here and I'll take care of the rest!" Before either Fireheart or Graystripe could say anything, she dashed off to speak with Tigerclaw.

"Tigerclaw! Graystripe wants to see how well a move I been practising on is going, Fireheart wants to watch! Is that alright?" Cinderpaw asked the deputy, Tigerclaw regarded her for a moment, glancing briefly up at Fireheart and Graystripe before nodding.

"There you go! Let's go!" Cinderpaw said excitedly, passing by the two shocked warriors. Fireheart felt a prickle of anxiety as she watched Graystripe padded quickly after the young apprentice. This sneaking around has like this, Fireheart knew Bluestar would be furious if she knew that two of her warriors were risking their lives to go into enemy territory when their own Clan needed them so badly. And the sceptical question of divided loyalty as well. But Fireheart couldn't just stand there and let Graystripe go alone. Her friend could be swept away in the floods and never return, and now they had dragged her former apprentice with them if things went wrong.

"Thanks, Fireheart, Cinderpaw," murmured Graystripe as they left the tunnel. "I won't forget this."

"Neither will I!" Cinderpaw mewed, Cinderpaw took the lead as the two warriors scrambled up the steep, rocky slope after her. As they gained with her, Fireheart gestured for her to follow as Graystripe and Fireheart headed into the forest, retracing the steps of their earlier patrol, with Cinderpaw in tow. Fireheart noticed how muddy the ground was underpaw. The melted snow had soaked the earth like the heaviest rainfall, even without the deadly spread of floodwater from the river.

When they reached the edge of the trees Fireheart realized that the water had risen even farther. The Sunningrocks were almost submerged now, and the current swirled around them in tight circles. "We'll never make it across there," Fireheart meowed while Cinderpaw let out an excited meow of amazement.

"Let's head downstream," Graystripe suggested. "We might be able to use the stepping stones."

"We can try," Fireheart mewed uncertainly. She took a glance at Cinderpaw who stood by her side, she was about to follow her friend when Cinderpaw seemed to prick her ears at something.

"Wait! I think I heard something!" Fireheart strained her ears, wondering what Cinderpaw may have heard, hopefully not RiverClan warriors of all things. Then a thin, wailing sound, above the wind and the rushing of the torrent. "Graystripe wait!" Fireheart called out, while Cinderpaw still had her ears pricked, straining to catch the sound. Then Fireheart heard it again, louder this time-the panic-stricken mewing of kits in distress.

"Where are they?" Cinderpaw asked, sounding terrified, looking all around and up into the trees. "I can't see them!"

"Calm down Cinderpaw," Fireheart snapped, not wanting a panicked apprentice on her paws.

"There." Graystripe called, flicking his tail in the direction of the Sunningrocks. "Fireheart, they'll drown!"

Fireheart saw that the current had driven a mat of twigs and debris up against the Sunningrocks. Two kits balanced precariously on it, their tiny mouths stretched wide as they wailed for help. Even as Fireheart watched, the current tugged at the mat, threatening to sweep it away. "Come on," she yowled to Graystripe. "We got to reach them somehow! Cinderpaw, stay where you are!"

Taking a deep breath, she wadded into the flood. The water soaking into her fur at once, and a paralyzing, icy chill crept up her legs. The tug of the current made it harder to stay on her paws with every step she took. For a moment, Fireheart that this was a bad idea. But then she heard the mewing of the kits, and even if they weren't her own and from an enemy Clan, they were still kits, and they were a responsibility of all.

Graystripe splashed in behind her, but when the water reached his belly fur he stopped. "Fireheart…" he choked out. Fireheart twisted around to give him a comforting nod. She could understand how the river might terrify Graystripe, after his near-drowning a few moons ago.

"Stay there," she meowed. "I'll try to push the mat over to you."

Graystripe nodded, trembling too violently to speak. Fireheart waded forward a few more paces, thrashing her legs instinctively to push herself through the black water. She glided smoothly enough, thanks to her sleek fur. They were upstream of the Sunningrocks; if StarClan was kind, she should be carried down toward the kits.

For a moment she lost sight of them in the wind-ruffled waves, though she could still hear their terrified cries. Then the smooth gray bulk of a Sunningrock loomed up beside her. She kicked out strongly, fearing for one panic-stricken heartbeat that she would be swept right past.

The current swirled; Fireheart's paws worked furiously, and the river tossed her against the rock, driving the breath out of her body, making her cringe in pain and exhaustion. She scrambled at the rough surface, bracing herself against the rushing water, and found herself face-to-face with the two kits.

They were both very small-still suckling from their mother, Fireheart thought with a pang. One was a black and one gray, their fur plastered against their tiny bodies, and their brilliant blue eyes wide with terror. They were crouched on a tangled mat of twigs, leaves, and Twoleg rubbish, but when they saw Fireheart they started to scramble toward her. The mat lurched and their wails grew louder as river water sloshed over them.

"Keep still!" Fireheart gasped, paddling madly against the current. Briefly she wondered if she could climb onto the rock and haul the kit sup with her, but she was not sure how long it would be before the Sunningrocks were completely submerged. Her best plan was still to push the mat over to Graystripe. Looking back, she saw that her friend had already moved downstream, into a good position to catch the mat as it was swept toward him, and to Fireheart's fleeting irritation due to the fact she had to save these kits, Cinderpaw was ready beside him. Also looking ready to be there if anything went wrong.

"Here we go," Fireheart muttered. "StarClan help us!" She pushed herself off the rock, thrusting at the mat with her muzzle to guide it into the current. The two kits whimpered and flattened themselves against the twigs.

Fireheart put every last scrap of energy into pushing the mat ahead of her with her nose and paws. She could feel exhaustion draining the strength from her limbs. Her fur was soaked, and she was so cold she could hardly breath. Raising her head and blinking water out of her eyes, she realized with horror that she had lost sight of Graystripe and Cinderpaw and the bank. It seemed as if there was nothing in the world but the churning water, the fragile mat of twigs, and the two terrified kits.

Then she heard Graystripe's voice, sounding close by. "Fireheart, Fireheart, here!" she could even hear Cinderpaw's louder wail as well.

Fireheart thrust again at the mat, trying to propel it towards the voices. It spun away from her, and her head went under. Coughing and choking, she clawed her way back to the surface, to see Graystripe pacing on dry land just a few tail-lengths with Cinderpaw looking anxious beside him.

For a heartbeat Fireheart felt relief that she was nearly there. Then she focused her blurred eyes on the kits again, and fear pulsed through her. The mat was beginning to break up. Fireheart watched helplessly as the twigs underneath the gray kit gave way and the tiny creature was plunged into the torrent. Fireheart set up a wail of alarm.

"No!" Graystripe yowled, launching himself after the drowning kit. Fireheart lost sight of them. The kit left on the mat squealed desperately, trying to cling to the twigs as they were split apart by the current. With the last of her strength Fireheart drove herself forward, sank her teeth into the little creature's scruff, and kicked out for dry ground.

Within moments she was in the shallows where Cinderpaw was wading in and took the black kit from her. Stone-limbed she staggered out and sat down heavily, watching as Cinderpaw set the kit down and began licking its fur.

Glancing downstream, she saw Graystripe splashing out of the shallows, with the gray kit gripped firmly in his teeth. He padded up to Fireheart and set it gently on the ground beside Cinderpaw, who switched over her licking to the gray kit.

Fireheart watched in exhausted worry, but as she looked she saw the rise and fall of their flanks as they breathed. "Thank StarClan," she muttered. Soon she joined Cinderpaw in licking the kits, she licked the black kit as she had seen the other queens in the nursery do to their little ones, rasping her tongue against the lie of the fur to rouse the kit and warm it. Soon the black kit twitched and coughed up a mouthful of river water. It took longer for the gray kit to respond, but Cinderpaw was relentless, but at last it too coughed up water and opened its eyes.

"They're alive!" exclaimed Graystripe, his voice filled with relief as he watched the two she-cats anxiously.

"Yes, but they won't live long without their mother," Fireheart pointed out, still exhausted more now than ever. She sniffed the black kit carefully. The river water had washed off much of the Clan scent, but she could still detect a faint trace. "RiverClan," she mewed, unsurprised. "We'll have to take them home."

Fireheart's courage almost deserted her for good at the thought of crossing the swollen river. She had almost drowned rescuing the kits, and she was exhausted, she had put herself and her unborn kits in danger once, was she willing to do the same to cross the river. Her limbs were cold and stiff, and her fur was soaked. She wanted nothing more than to creep into her own nest in the nursery and sleep for a moon.

Graystripe, still crouched over the gray kit, looked as if he felt the same. His thick gray fur was flattened against his body, and his amber eyes were wide with anxiety. "Do you think we can get across?" he asked.

"We've got to, or the kits will die," Forcing herself to her paws, Fireheart leaned down for the black kit again but Cinderpaw was already picking it up by its scruff and looked defiantly at Fireheart. Fireheart didn't feel anything but exhaustion as Cinderpaw padded beside her as they headed downstream. "Let's see if we can cross by the stepping-stones, like you said." Fireheart called to Graystripe, as he padded after them, carrying the gray kit through the wet grass at the edge of the floodwater.

When the river was at its usual level, the stepping-stones were an easy route across for RiverClan cats. The longest leap from rock to rock was no more than a tail-length, and RiverClan controlled the territory here on both sides of the river. Now floodwater completely covered the stones. But where they had once broken the surface, a dead tree, its bark stripped away, lay across the river. Fireheart guessed that some of its branches had been caught on the submerged stepping-stones.

"Thank StarClan!" she exclaimed. "We can use the tree to cross." She lead the way, and waded out into the flood toward the splintered end of the tree trunk. The kit that Cinderpaw was holding, seeing the churning water barely a mouse-length below its nose, began to mewl and struggle feebly.

"Keep still, both of you," growled Graystripe gently, as he set down the gray kit for a moment to adjust his grip. "We're going to find your mother."

"Here let me take the kit," Fireheart offered her apprentice, but seeing the stubborn look on her face, Fireheart wasn't getting the kit that easily. "Why don't you follow behind both me and Graystripe, so that neither of us fall?" She suggested, and for a moment, Cinderpaw looked like she was thinking it over carefully, before nodding. Passing the kit over, which Fireheart was thankful that it went limp again so it was easier to carry. She had to lift her head high to keep the tiny creature clear of the water as she floundered toward the tree, Cinderpaw in between both Graystripe and Fireheart, keeping an eye on them both carefully.

Fireheart was instantly reminded on how difficult and tiring it was to carry the kit last time, but she reached the tree without needing to swim and sprang upward, clawing for a grip on the soft, rotting wood. Once she had pulled herself up, her main concern was keeping a pawhold on the smooth, slippery trunk. Gingerly placing each of her paws in a straight line, Fireheart padded toward the opposite bank with the river churning beneath her, sucking at the tree as if it wanted to sweep it, and its burden of cats, away downstream. Fireheart glanced back to see Graystripe following with the gray kit, Cinderpaw just behind. Both their faces creased with determination.

At the far end of the trunk divided into a tangle of broken branches. Fireheart ducked down to squeeze through them, being careful not to let the kit's fur catch on the splitters. It was harder to find a pawhold as the branches tapered, and she ran out of anything that might bear her weight when there was still a gap of a coup of fox-lengths separating her from the far side of the river. Fireheart took a deep breath, flexed her hindlegs, and leaped. Her front paws hit the bank while her hind paws kicked madly in the rushing current. A tingle of burning pain shot up her legs, but she thrashed splashing up water, the kit started to struggle again. Fireheart kept her teeth clenched in its neck fur as she sank her front claws into the soft earth and scrambled upward until she stood safely on the bank. She lurched forward a few paces and set the kit down gently.

Glancing around, she saw Cinderpaw helping pull Graystripe out of the water a little way downstream. Cinderpaw taking the kit to join the other while Graystripe shook himself. "The river water taste foul," he spat.

"Look on the bright side," Fireheart suggested, nudging the pitiful scraps of fur toward herself, to wrap her slightly unseen recognizable crooked tail around them. "At least it should disguise your scent. RiverClan cats won't know that you're the warrior who's been trespassing on their territory. If they ever found out-"

She broke off as three cats crashed out of the bushes just beyond Graystripe. Fireheart braced herself as she recognized Leopardfur, the RiverClan deputy, and the warriors Blackclaw and Stonefur. Forcing her tired legs to move, she picked up the black kit, Cinderpaw taking the gray kit, and padded along the bank to stand beside Graystripe, with Cinderpaw pressing reassuringly to her side. The gray warrior hauled himself to his paws, and the two she-cats once again set down their kits and faced their enemies together.

Fireheart wondered if the RiverClan cats had overheard what she was saying to Graystripe, and Cinderpaw. She knew that she and Graystripe were to exhausted to stand up to a patrol of strong, fresh warriors, and Cinderpaw was looking tired herself with her drooped tail and flattened ears. Fireheart's head spun as she tried to summon enough energy for a fight into her frozen paws, if they wanted to fight, then they will have one. They was no way she wouldn't put up a fight for her unborn children, Cinderpaw looked the same. But to her relief, the RiverClan cats halted a few tail-lengths away.

"What's this?" growled Leopardfur. Her golden-spotted fur bristled, and her eyes were flattened against her head.

Beside her, Blackclaw stood with his lips drawn back in a snarl. "Why are you trespassing on our territory?" he demanded.

"We're not trespassing,' Fireheart meowed quietly, trying not to show hostility. "We pulled two of your kits out of the river and wanted to bring them home."

"Do you think we nearly drowned ourselves just for fun?" Graystripe blurted out. Cinderpaw shot him an amused look, but Fireheart felt to waterlogged to care.

Stonefur paced forward until he was close enough to sniff the two kits. "It's true!" His blue eyes widened. "They're Mistyfoot's missing kits!"

Fireheart stiffened in amazement, despite the cold and exhaustion. She knew that Mistyfoot had recently had kits, but hadn't realized that the kits they had rescued were hers. She was even more thankful now that they had been able to save the kits lives, but she knew they mustn't let any of these cats know that Mistyfoot had friends in ThunderClan.

Leopardfur did not relax the fur on her shoulders. "How do we know you saved the kits?" she snarled "You might have been trying to steal them." Fireheart stared at her. After risking their lives in the floodwater, she couldn't believe that they were actually being accused of stealing the kits.

"Don't be such a mouse-brain!" Cinderpaw snapped, glaring beside Fireheart. "We risked our lives to pull these kits out of the water and bring them back. Do you honestly think a pregnant she-cat, an apprentice and a fat warrior would do something like that? No cat from Thunderclan tried to steal your kits when we could walk across the river on the ice. Why do you think we'd try it now?" Fireheart looked surprised at her former apprentice outburst, a spark of pride for her came through the wariness. While Graystripe looked scandalous at being called fat.

Leopardfur looked thoughtful however at the apprentice's words, but Blackclaw stalked up and thrust his head aggressively into Cinderpaw's face whose gray fur was bristle. Fireheart snarled in warning, ready to shred him if he tried anything.

"Blackclaw!" Leopardfur meowed sharply. "Back off! We'll let these cats explain themselves to Crookedstar, and see if he believes them."

Fireheart opened her mouth to protest, but left the words unspoken. They would have to go with the RiverClan cats; in their exhausted state she and her companions had no hope of winning a fight. At least Graystripe would be able to check on Silverstream. "All right," Fireheart meowed. "I just hope your Clan leader can see the truth when it's in front of his nose."

Leopardfur led the way along the bank, while Blackclaw picked up one kit and stalked threateningly alongside the trio, Cinderpaw made sure, to Fireheart's pride and comfort, that she was between Fireheart and him. Making sure that if any where to attack, they had to go through the apprentice first. Stonefur brought up the rear, carrying the other kit.

When they reached the island where the RiverClan cats had their camp, Fireheart saw that a wide channel of racing water separated it from the ridge of dry ground, wrenching at the overhanging boughs of the willow trees. No cats were visible through the reeds, and Fireheart could see a silver water lapping among the bushes that concealed the camp.

Leopardfur paused, her eyes widening in alarm. "The water has risen since we left camp," she meowed.

As she spoke, a yowl came from behind them at the top of the slope, where Fireheart and Graystripe had hidden to talk to Silverstream. "Leopardfur! Up here!" Fireheart turned to see the RiverClan leader, Crookedstar, emerging from the shelter of the bushes. His pale tabby coat was soaked, fur sticking out in all directions, and his twisted jaw made him look as if he was mocking the patrol and their prisoners.

"What happened?" Leopardfur demanded as she reached her leader.

"The camp is flooded," Crookedstar replied. His voice was flat with defeat. "We've had to move up here." As he spoke, two of three other cats emerged cautiously from the bushes. Fireheart noticed Graystripe brighten when he saw one of them was Silverstream, and sharing a glance with Cinderpaw, who only rolled her eyes.

"And what have you brought us?" Crookedstar went on. He narrowed his eyes at the ThunderClan trio. "ThunderClan spies? As if we didn't have enough trouble!"

"They found Mistyfoot's kits," Leopardfur told him, nodding to Stonefur and Blackclaw to bring forward the kits. "They claim they pulled them out of the river."

"I don't believe a word of it!" spat Blackclaw, setting down the kit he carried. "You can't trust a ThunderClan cat."

"Well you should!" Cinderpaw spat back, her hackles rising. Fireheart couldn't find within herself to rebuke the young apprentice.

At the mention of the kits, Silverstream had turned and disappeared rapidly under the bushes again. Crookedstar padded forward and sniffed the pathetic bundles. By now they had begun to recover from their ordeal and were trying to sit up, though they still looked completely waterlogged.

"Mistyfoot's kits went missing when the camp flooded," Crookedstar remarked, turning his cold green gaze on the trio. "How do you come to have them?"

Fireheart exchanged an exasperated glance with Graystripe and Cinderpaw, exhaustion making her short-tempered. "We flew across the river," she mewed sarcastically.

A loud yowling interrupted her. Mistyfoot broke out of the bushes and came racing over to them. "My kits! Where are my kits?" She crouched over the tiny scraps of fur, staring wildly around as if she thought the other cats would try to take them away from her. Then she began licking them furiously, trying to comfort both of them at once. Stonefur pressed up close against her and mewed comfortingly into her ear.

Silverstream followed more slowly and stood beside her father, Crookedstar, eyeing the ThunderClan cats. Fireheart was relieved to see her faze pass with apparent indifference over Graystripe. She would not give them away, she was sure.

More cats emerged after her and gathered curiously around. Fireheart recognized Graypool, who gave no sign that she had ever seen her before, and Mudfur, the RiverClan medicine cat who crouched beside Mistyfoot to examine the kits.

All the RiverClan cats were wet through, and the fur clinging to their bodies showed they were skinnier than ever. Fireheart had always thought of RiverClan cats as plump and sleek, well fed on fish from the river. That was until Silverstream told her that Twolegs had stayed by the river during greenleaf, but RiverClan had been unable to hunt when the river froze. And instead of bringing much needed food, the thaw had driven them out of their camp completely.

In spite of her pang of pity, Fireheart could also see the unfriendliness in their eyes, and hostility in their flattened ears and twitching tail tips. Fireheart knew her and her companions have to work hard to convince Crookedstar that they had really saved the kits.

The Clan leader was at least prepared to give them a chance to explain. "Tell us what happened," Crookedstar ordered. Fireheart began at the point when her former apprentice heard the kits wailing and seen them stranded on the mat of debris in the river.

"Since when have ThunderClan cats risked their lives for us?" Blackclaw broke in contemptuously as Fireheart described how she had pushed the kits through the torrent to the riverbank.

Fireheart bit back an angry retort, and Crookedstar hissed at the warrior. "Quiet, Blackclaw! Let her speak. If she's lying we'll find out soon enough."

"She's not lying." Mistyfoot looked up from where she was still nuzzling her kits. "Why should ThunderClan steal kits when all the Clans are finding it hard to feed themselves?"

"Fireheart's story makes sense," Silverstream observed calmly. "We had to abandon the camp and shelter in these bushes when the water started to rise again," she explained to Fireheart. "When we came to move Mistyfoot's kits, we could find only two of them. The other two were missing. The whole nursery floor had been washed away. They must have been swept along the river to where you found them."

Crookedstar nodded slowly, and Fireheart realized that the hostility of the RiverClan cats was fading-all except for Blackclaw, who turned his back on the ThunderClan cats with a snort of disgust.

"In that case, we're grateful to you," meowed Crookedstar, though he sounded grudging, as if he could hardly bear to be in debt to a ThunderClan cat.

"Yes," mewed Mistyfoot. She looked up again, her eyes glowing softly with gratitude. "Without you, my kits would have died."

Fireheart dipped her head in acknowledgement, her eyes softening on the pair of kits that were wrapped safely in their mother's tail. But how safe are they without food? Impulsively, she asked, "is there anything we can do for you? If you can't go back to your camp, and if prey's scarce because of the flood-"

"We need no help from ThunderClan," growled Crookedstar. "RiverClan cats can look after themselves."

"Don't be such a fool." It was Graypool who spoke, with a glare at her leader. Fireheart felt a new surge of respect for her; she guessed that not many cats would dare to take that tone with Crookedstar. "You're too proud for your own good," the elder rasped. "How can we feed ourselves, even with the thaw? There are no fish to eat. The river's practically poisoned; you know it is."

"What?" Graystripe exclaimed; Fireheart was too shocked to say anything, while Cinderpaw made a cut off squeaking sound.

"It's all the fault of the Twolegs," Graypool explained to them. "Last newleaf, the river was clean and full of fish. Now it's filthy with Twoleg rubbish from their camp."

"And the fish are poisoned," Mudfur added. "Cats who eat them fall ill. I've treated more cats for bellyache this leaf-bare than in all the time since I've been the medicine cat."

Fireheart stared at Graystripe then Cinderpaw, and then back at the hungry RiverClan cats. Most of them couldn't meet her eyes, as if they were ashamed that a cat of another Clan should know about their troubles.

"Then let us help," she urged them them all. "We'll catch prey for you in our territory and bring it you, until the floods have gone and the river is clean."

Even as she made the offer, she knew that she was breaking the warrior code that demanded loyalty to their own Clan alone. Bluestar would be furious with her if she found out she was prepared to share ThunderClan's precious prey like this. But Fireheart couldn't bring herself to abandon another Clan in their need. _Bluestar herself said our welfare depends on having four Clans in the forest,_ she reminded herself. _Surely it's the will of StarClan._

"Would you really do this for us?" asked Crookedstar slowly, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"Yes," Fireheart meowed honestly.

"And I'll help too," promised Graystripe, with a glance at Silverstream.

"And me!" Cinderpaw added on, her blue eyes flashing to Fireheart for a moment.

"Why, would you something like this for RiverClan?" Crookedstar challenged, ignoring Graypool's snort of impatience.

"Because, I'm an expecting mother," Fireheart meowed, her eyes shifting to where Mistyfoot crouched over her kits. "And if I had the opportunity to share what I can spare, then I would. Because you have to show compassion and love towards all of them, even if their not of your own litter or even your Clan, or a Clan entirely." Fireheart explained, sweeping her eyes around back to Crookedstar she saw a glint of pride in Graypool's yellow eyes.

"Then the Clan thanks you," grunted Crookedstar. "None of my cats will challenge you in our territory until the floods go down and we can return to our camp. But after that, we will fend for ourselves again." He turned and led the way back to the bushes. His subdued cats followed him, casting glances back at Fireheart and her companions as they went. Not all of them, Fireheart could see, trusted them or believed in their offer to help.

Last to go was Mistyfoot, nudging her kits to their paws and guiding them up the slope. "Thank you all," she murmured. "I won't forget this."

Fireheart and her friends we left alone as the RiverClan cats disappeared into the bushes. As they picked their way down the slope again toward the river, Graystripe shook his head in disbelief. "Hunting for another Clan? We must be mad."

"What else could we do?" Fireheart retorted. "Let them starve?"

"But it was a nice gesture," Cinderpaw added on to Fireheart's statement.

"No!" Graystripe defended. "But we'll have to be careful. We'll be crowfood if Bluestar finds out."

 _Of Tigerclaw,_ Fireheart added silently. _What will he say if he finds out we're feeding RiverClan? Or worse, finds out i'm not staying put in the nursery!_

As they dragged their way through the woods, they managed to arrive at the ravine without passing out from exhaustion. "We all know what we say if asked where we been?" Fireheart asked, her tail dragging behind her.

"We were out training and we got carried away, and ended up falling into a stream?" Cinderpaw said with a tired yawn, her gray paws dragging behind her.

"Let's go then," Graystripe muttered, picking up the mouse that luckily found its way under his paws when they came heading back from across the river. Fireheart and Cinderpaw meowed in agreement, following him down the gorse tunnel to come out into the clearing.

Fireheart instantly gestured to Cinderpaw to go on ahead to the apprentice den, for a much needed rest. Without saying a word Cinderpaw dragged herself toward the apprentice den, and disappeared inside.

Fireheart looked around, and sighed as she dragged herself toward the medicine cats den. As she entered the scent of herbs and muttering from Spottedleaf could be heard. Fireheart's ears pricked in amusement despite her exhaustion and wanting to just sleep for a moon.

"Everything alright?" Fireheart's voice made Spottedleaf visibly jump, turning around the younger medicine cat's eyes widened, letting out a meow of alarm at must appear to be a waterlogged flame colored queen.

"What happened?" Spottedleaf asked instantly, coming to look Fireheart over. Fireheart explained the false story to Spottedleaf as she sniffed carefully sniffed along the length of Fireheart's body, parting her fur with one paw to make sure that no leeches had fastened themselves onto her skin. "Breathing okay, Fireheart?" she asked gently. "Do you feel sick?"

"No more than normal I suppose?" Fireheart muttered. "I just feel like I just want to sleep for a moon."

"I think you're alright," Spottedleaf meowed, stepping back from Fireheart. "But I would like you to have something for a fever and your milk," Spottedleaf added, bringing out the green leaves. "You're in luck, I managed to find some nice fresh one's, although small." Spottedleaf looked happily on as Fireheart ate them, only satisfied until Fireheart had eaten all that was in front of her.

"You should get some rest now, but if you feel any pain come straight back, or send for me!" Spottedleaf advised seriously, Fireheart nodded and meowed a farewell, and sluggishly made her way to the nursery. Where she curled up in her nest, taking only a moment to view Brindleface curled around her kits and Cloudkit, and seeing this. Fireheart thought of Mistyfoot and her kits that they were able to save. And she knew they were doing the right thing by feeding RiverClan.

0o0o0

 **Well, How do you like this chapter? I don't think it's longer than any of my other chapters! But it is an update! So I hope you enjoy and review! Kits will be born...shortly? Maybe, kind of, we'll see! XD anyway thank you my faithful followers! I love you guys! Well until next time I suppose!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To all my fans thank you! I love your comments! I love each of them! I hope you enjoy this chapter and for the kits? Well, we'll see now won't we? Also finally found that Manga that I was trying to find for a year now! It's called 'Shounen Oujo' I really enjoy it! And wish they would publish more books soon! I really love that series!**

 **0o0o0o**

" _Fireheart, Fireheart!"_ Fireheart slowly opened her eyes, Cinderpaw sat in front of her, her clear blue eyes droopy with sleep but still alert enough to keep her voice down as she crouched beside Fireheart's nest in the nursery.

Fireheart let out a small sigh, checking briefly to see both Speckletail, Brindleface and the kits still asleep, none disturbed by Cinderpaw's quiet appearance. Fireheart dragged herself reluctantly out of her warm nest, and padded after Cinderpaw into the raw, damp wind.

"Go fetch Graystripe, will you?" Fireheart meowed quietly to Cinderpaw, who nodded her head groggily. And scampered off to the warriors den. Fireheart blinked the sleep from her eyes, hunting for RiverClan was taking its toll on the three cats, even if Fireheart didn't hunt herself seeing as she was so close to kitting. It didn't stop her from helping haul the prey across the river several times, and so far their luck had held. No ThunderClan cat had found out what they were doing, supplying RiverClan with much needed prey had gone unnoticed so far.

Although Fireheart did feel that her den mates suspected that she was disappearing more and more lately, although she did come up with a good alibi of taking morning walks to refresh herself, or watching over her former apprentice who liked to keep Fireheart updated on her training and what she learned. Tigerclaw, unfortunately, seemed to also suspect that something was amiss, but between her and Cinderpaw they had slowly eased him into a sense of comfort, making it seem like nothing was up between the three cats and their connections and promises to RiverClan. _Fireheart never felt more guilty in her life._

Her eyes glanced over towards the warriors den, where Graystripe and Cinderpaw were slipping out between the branches of the den. Fireheart stood up as they approached, already ready to get on with their hunting.

Fireheart looked Graystripe over, who was shaking scraps of moss off his coat, and then at Cinderpaw who looked more alert. "Okay," she meowed. "We can go now."

Both Cinderpaw and Graystripe bounded across the clearing, Fireheart setting a fast pace walk for herself as they headed towards the gorse tunnel. Just as they reached it, a familiar voice behind them called out, "Fireheart! Fireheart!"

Fireheart froze mid step, keeping her sleek flame colored fur flat, she turned around. Cloudkit was scampering toward her, yowling, "Fireheart! Wait for me!"

"Fireheart," growled Graystripe, "why does your kin always turn up at the most awkward moment?"

"StarClan knows." Fireheart sighed, turning to give Cinderkit a stern look.

"Where are you going?" Cloudkit panted excitedly as he skidded to a stop in front of the warriors. "Can I come with you?"

"No," Graystripe told him. "Only apprentices can go out with warriors." Graystripe flicked his tail towards Cinderpaw who sat heavily on her hunches as watched the interaction impatiently.

Cloudkit shot Graystripe a look of dislike. "But I'll be an apprentice soon. Won't I, Fireheart?"

"Soon isn't now," Fireheart reminded him, licking the top of his head making a tuft of it stick up. She was struggling to keep calm. If they hung around much longer, the whole Clan would be awake and wanting to know where they were going. And the early morning air excuse is getting old and fast. "You can't come with us this time, Cloudkit."

"Why?" Cloudkit asked, his ears drooped with dismay. Fireheart hesitated, and looked over her shoulder for assistance.

"We're going on a special mission!" Cinderpaw supplied, flickering her ear at his question.

Cloudkit's blue eyes then grew round with wonder. "Is it a secret?"

"Yes," hissed Graystripe. "Especially from nosey kits."

"I wouldn't tell any cat," Cloudkit promised eagerly. "Fireheart, _please_ let me come."

"No." Fireheart meowed finally, exchanging an exasperated glance with her two companions. "Look, Cloudkit, you're too young to come with us. Go back to the nursery now,"

"But Brindleface said you should stay in camp, but _you're_ going!" Cloudkit contoured, his head held high in defiance.

"Errr, well-" Fireheart was at a loss for words. What would a kit know about these things? And she wasn't that pregnant...was she? "Just go back to the nursery!" She put more demand in her tone, surprisingly sounding like Tigerclaw for a moment.

"Okay...I suppose." Cloudkit looked sulky, but he turned around and trailed off in the direction of the nursery. Fireheart gestured for Cinderpaw and Graystripe to go on ahead, while she watched him until he reached the entrance, and then slipped into the mouth of the tunnel. Moments later she was making her way up the ravine to join Cinderpaw and Graystripe.

"I just hope Cloudkit doesn't tell the whole Clan we went out early on a special mission," puffed Graystripe.

"We'll worry about that later," Fireheart panted, struggling up the ravine. "Hopefully he'll go back to sleep!"

"He sure gets into mischief, like you." Cinderpaw commented, her eyes filled with amusement as Fireheart glared at her.

"He does have a point too," Graystripe seemed to add, as the three ThunderClan cats headed for the stepping-stones. The fallen tree was still there to help them cross the river, and hunting close by meant they had less distance to carry the fresh-kill, and were less likely to be spotted.

"And what's that?" Fireheart asked in confusion. By the time they reached the edge of the forest, the daylight had grown stronger, but the sunrise was hidden behind a mass of gray cloud. There was a spatter of rain in the wind. There was a spatter of rain in the wind. Fireheart couldn't help feeling that all sensible prey would be curled up in their holes.

"That you are close to kitting, and shouldn't keep going out like this." Graystripe meowed simply surprising Fireheart.

"I can still walk and help carry things," Fireheart retorted, watching Graystripe as he raised his head and sniffed the breeze for signs of prey.

"No, you waddle like a badger!" Cinderpaw teased, but in her blue eyes there was great concern for the new expecting mother.

"Besides, Me and Cinderpaw can handle it ourselves now!" Graystripe meowed more quietly, cautiously beginning to stalk through the trees, after some prey that Fireheart couldn't see. Then a sound of struggling began, and Cinderpaw shot off. A moment later, Cinderpaw was happily bringing back a squirrel clamped in her jaws.

"Well done," Fireheart congratulated them.

Watching her apprentice spit out a mouthful of fur. "It's a bit old and stringy, but it'll do." The gray she-cat announced.

"Prey is prey," Fireheart meowed to her former apprentice.

They continued their hunt until they had killed a rabbit and a couple of mice. By then, although she could not see the sun, Fireheart knew it must be near sunhigh. "We'd better take this to RiverClan," she meowed. "They're bound to miss us back at the camp soon."

Stumbling slightly under the weight of the squirrel and her pudging stomach, she led the way to the fallen tree. To her relief, the water was no higher, and the crossing seemed easier now that she had done it several times. All the same, Fireheart felt uneasy as she scrambled through the branches, knowing that she was in full view of any ThunderClan cat who happened to be patrolling the forest edge.

She was being more than careful lately as well, despite Cinderpaw's and Brindleface's worry, she was taking precautions about her soon to be born kits. Always going to the medicine cats den everytime, even if she didn't feel sick as just a precaution, even if it did raise questions. She was careful when swimming the last couple of fox-lengths, ready to drop the squirrel at any moment if anything were to happen, but luckily pulled herself safely to the other side of the river. When Cinderpaw and Graystripe had joined her on the RiverClan side. they had shaken the water out of their fur they slunk quickly toward the bushes where RiverClan had made their temporary camp.

A cat must have been on watch, because they approached, Leopardfur emerged from the bushes. "Welcome," she meowed, sounding a lot friendlier than she had when she first came upon them with the two kits they had rescued.

Fireheart followed her into the shelter of the hawthorn branches, remembering how she and Graystripe had hidden there to wait for Silverstream. The RiverClan cats had worked hard since the floods forced them out of their camp, bringing moss for bedding and scraping out a place beside the roots of a large bush where fresh-kill could be stored. Today this was little more than a pitiful collection of a few mice and a couple of blackbirds, which made the ThunderClan cats contribution all the more necessary. Fireheart dropped her prey onto the pile, Cinderpaw and Graystripe did the same.

"Is that more fresh-kill?" Stonefur appeared with Silverstream just behind him. "Great!"

"We have to feed the elders and nursing queen's first," Leopardfur reminded him.

"I'll take something for the elders," Silverstream offered. She turned a long look on Graystripe and meowed, "You can help me. Fetch that rabbit, will you?"

Fireheart felt a sudden jolt of alarm. Surely Silverstream wouldn't risk spending time alone with Graystripe in the middle of her own camp? On their earlier visits, she had kept her distance.

"They've got the right idea," meowed Stonefur. "Fireheart, do you want to bring the squirrel to the nursing queens? Then they can thank you themselves. And Cinderpaw can take those mice to the apprentices."

Fireheart nodded her head in agreement. Following Stonefur, she reflected again on how strange it was to look at the RiverClan warrior and know that he was half ThunderClan, especially since Stonefur himself didn't share that knowledge.

In the makeshift nursery, Fireheart was pleased to see Mistyfoot again, stretched out on her side while her kits suckled contentdlty. "Fireheart! It's good to see you!" The dark gray she-cat meowed in greeting, while Fireheart set down the squirrel.

"It's nice to see that you are alright," Fireheart meowed back, watching Cinderpaw disappear with the mice towards the makeshift apprentices den.

"I'm fine, but what about you? You're a long way from ThunderClan, you shouldn't keep coming so close to your kitting, why not allow Graystripe and Cinderpaw to do it?" Mistyfoot meowed calmly, but she was eyeing Fireheart with an intense look.

Fireheart shifted on her paws, scuffling uncomfortably in the leaves at Mistyfoot's scrutiny. "It won't be long now!" Called out another expecting queen, her tongue licking her sleek fur.

"You should take better care," Mistyfoot added, sounding stern although there was some glow of comfort and pity.

"I'll be fine for right now, I still have a while yet." Fireheart assured although hardly believing herself, helping them divide up the squirrel, she murmured to Stonefur, "Can you show me where Graystripe went? We ought to be getting back, before any cat notices we're missing."

"Sure, this way," meowed Stonefur. He led Fireheart to a spot farther along the ridge where three or four elders were crouched on a bed of heather and bracken, tucking into the fresh-kill. ALready not much was left of the rabbit except a few scraps of fur.

Graystripe and Silverstream were watching in silence, sitting side by side but not quite touching, with their tails wrapped around their paws. As soon as they saw Fireheart they sprang up and padded over to her.

Graystripe's yellow eyes blazed with a mixture of excitement and fear. "Fireheart!" he blurted out. "You won't believe what Silverstream just told me!" Fireheart glanced behind her, but Stonefur was already disappearing off into the bushes. The elders, having just eaten, looked sleepy, and none of them was paying any attention to Graystripe.

"Okay, what?" Fireheart mewed, her sleek flame colored fur starting to prickle with unease. "But keep your voice down."

Graystripe looked ready to burst out of his skin. "Fireheart," he whispered, "Silverstream is going to have my kits!"

Blood rushed in Fireheart's ears and her heart thudding, Fireheart looked from Graystripe to Silverstream. She quivered with happiness, her blue eyes glowing with pride. "Your kits?" Fireheart echoed in alarm. "Are you both out of your minds? This is disastrous!"

Graystripe blinked and would not meet his friend's eyes. "Not...not necessarily. I mean, these kits will join us together forever."

"But you come from different Clans!" Fireheart protested. From the uneasiness in Graystripe's expression, she guessed that her friend knew very well what difficulties the kits would cause. "You can't ever claim these kits as your own, Graystripe. And Silverstream," she added, shifting positions to look toward the RiverClan cat, "you won't be able to tell anyone in your Clan who the father is."

"I don't care," Silverstream insisted, giving her chest fur a quick lick. " _I'll_ know. That's all that matters."

Graystripe looked as if he wasn't too sure of that. "It's stupid that they can't know," he muttered. "We haven't done anything to be ashamed of." He pressed himself against Silverstream's flank and shot Fireheart a helpless glance.

"I know that's what you feel," Fireheart agreed heavily. "But its no good, Graystripe; you know it isn't. These will be RiverClan kits." Her heart sank at the thought of the trouble this could cause in the future. When these kits grew to be warriors, Graystripe might have to fight against them! He would be torn between loyalty to his blood kin, and loyalty to his Clan and warrior code. Fireheart could not see any way for him to keep faith in both.

What must it feel like to hide the parentage from both Clanmates and kits alike? If Fireheart was in Silverstreams situation, how would she cope to know that her kits father was in another Clan. that they might face him someday in battle? Or that they were at risk of divided loyalty? Fireheart for a fleeting moment was glad her and Tigerclaw were in the same Clan.

Had it been the same with Mistyfoot and Stonefur? She wondered. Had their ThunderClan parents ever had to fight against them? She remembered Oakheart, trying to defend them from ThunderClan attack; how had the RiverClan warrior explained that to them? It was an impossible situation, and now it would all begin with a new set of kits.

But Fireheart knew it was pointless to say this now. Glancing up and down the line of bushes in case any cat was approaching, she meowed, "It's time we were going. It must be sunhigh. They'll miss us back at camp."

Graystripe touched his nose gently to Silverstream's. "Fireheart's right," he murmured. "We must go. And don't worry," he added. "They'll be the most beautiful kits in the forest."

Silverstream's eyes narrowed with affection, and her voice came in a deep purr. "I know. We'll find a way to get through this." She stood watching as Fireheart and Graystripe padded away. Fireheart stopping briefly to call out to her former apprentice, how said talking happily with two apprentice's she realized where Heavypaw and Shadepaw.

With a call of her name, Cinderpaw came leaping towards them. Leaving the bushes and padded down the slope toward the flooded river together. Graystripe kept looking back, as if he could hardly bear to leave her. Fireheart felt as if she were carrying a cold, heavy stone in her chest. _How long can this go on,_ she wondered, _before some cat finds out?_

She was still feeling weighted down with anxiety as they crossed the tree, instinctively Cinderpaw allowing Fireheart to cross the log first, before following closely behind, as they crossed into ThunderClan territory, though she tried hard to push the problem out of her mind. Right now it was more important to decide what to say if any cat had noticed their absence.

"I think you should hunt for a bit," she told Graystripe and Cinderpaw. "Then at least you could say that you were hunting, while I decided to ac-"

An excited meow from the edge of the forest interrupted her. "Fireheart! Fireheart!"

Fireheart stared in disbelief as a small white body crashed out of the bracken at the edge of the trees. Cloudkit!

"Oh, mousedung!" Cinderpaw said with an inward drawn hiss.

Fireheart's ears pricked up in surprise, padding across the grass, her heart sinking. "Cloudkit, what are you doing here?" she demanded. "I told you to stay in the nursery."

"I tracked you," Cloudkit announced proudly. "All the way from camp."

As she looked at the kits shining blue eyes, Fireheart felt sick with apprehension. Their chances of slipping back into camp with a story of an early stroll with some hunting had just vanished. Cloudkit must have seen them crossing the river.

"I followed your scent trail right up to the stepping-stones," Cloudkit went on. "Fireheart, what were you, Cinderpaw and Graystripe doing in RiverClan territory?"

Before Fireheart could think of a reply, another voice broke in-one that she recognized easily, and one that sent every ounce of her energy and courage seeping into her paws. It a furious growl. "Yes, that's what I would like to know too."

Fireheart looked up and almost wanted to flinch as she saw Tigerclaw shouldering his way through the crisp brown bracken.

"Fireheart's really brave!" mewed Cloudkit, while Fireheart stood with her mouth half-opened, panic turning her brain to feathers. "She went out on a special mission-Cinderpaw told me so!" out of the corner of her eye, Fireheart saw Cinderpaw's ears droop in guilt, almost like she was regretting saying anything to the kit now.

"Did they now?" hissed Tigerclaw, and interested gleam in his eyes. "And did she tell you what this special mission was?"

"No, but I can guess." Cloudkit trembled with excitement. "She'd been with Graystripe and Cinderpaw to spy on RiverClan. Fireheart, did you-"

"Quiet, Cloudkit," snapped Tigerclaw. "Well?" Tigerclaw challenged Fireheart, as he turned his gaze solely on her. It made her pelt prickle in fear and humiliation to be caught like this, caught in a lie to her own mate. "Is that true?"

Fireheart glanced at Graystripe. Her friend was frozen, his yellow eyes staring in horror at the deputy; obviously there would be no helpful suggestions from him. And with a look at Cinderpaw, the young gray she-cat who for once, looked just as lost for words.

"I wanted to go for a walk, Cinderpaw and Graystripe accompanied me. Then we wanted to see how far the floods went," Fireheart meowed. That was not exactly a lie.

"Oh?" Tigerclaw snorted as he asked with an edge to his voice. "So early in the morning? Without telling any cats where the three of you were going? And you didn't seem to run this through me seeing as we have to keep track of how is going or staying during this flood," he added before Fireheart could reply.

"We just thought…" Graystripe began feebly.

Tigerclaw ignored him. He thrust his huge head so close to Fireheart that she could smell the scent of pine and fresh forest scent on his pelt. "If you ask me, I think you should get back to camp this instant," Tigerclaw's voice was a rough growl, that seemed to pinch at Fireheart's ears. "And we certainly _will_ tell Bluestar about your _special mission,"_ He then turned to look sharply down at Cloudkit, who tried to meet his amber eyes boldly, but couldn't help retreating a pace or two. "Bluestar ordered that no kits were to leave camp alone. Or do you think Clan orders don't apply to you?"

"I was coming to make sure Fireheart was okay," Cloudkit meowed almost sheepishly, looking away from the deputies stare. "Dappletail said I should protect her, like a warrior."

Tigerclaw didn't reply to him. Tigerclaw swung around and stalked back toward the trees. "Come on; we're wasting time. Follow me, all of you," he snarled. The four cats shared an uneasy glance, Cloudkit hesitantly speed up a bit so he was walking side by side with the angry deputy. But Tigerclaw said nothing to the small white kit that kept sending him anxious glances. If anything, Tigerclaw slowed down a pace, making it more easy for Cloudkit to keep up with his long strides.

Fireheart taking a glance at her former apprentice and best friend, speed up as well to try and talk to her mate. "Tigerclaw-" Fireheart began as she walked briskly alongside the dark tabby's shoulder.

"Don't," Tigerclaw growled out, his shoulders were hunched as he stalked forward, his lips drawn out in a teeth bared snarl, his ears were pinned back against his head. And when Fireheart caught a glimpse of his eyes, they were yellow fire pools of fury and betrayal. Fireheart, with an inward quiver of fear and concern, thought it best not to upset the tabby warrior anymore and said nothing. Although she did wish to say something to reassure him that she did plan to lie to him.

When they reached the camp, Fireheart saw Bluestar standing at the foot of the Highrock. A patrol made up of Whitestorm, Longtail, and Mousefur was reporting to her. "The stream is flooded as far as the Thunderpath," Fireheart heard Whitestorm say. "If the water doesn't go down, we won't be able to make it to the next Gathering."

"There's still time before-" Bluestar broke off when she saw Tigerclaw approach her. "Yes, what is it?"

"I've brought these cats to you," the deputy growled. "One disobedient kit, a lying apprentice," Tigerclaw's amber eyes flashed back towards their group, it almost physically pained Fireheart with the deputy's next words. "And two distrustful warriors."

"Distrustful?" echoed Longtail. His eyes met Fireheart's with an unpleasant gleam. "Just what I'd expect of a kittypet," he sneered. For once, Fireheart thought in distress, Tigerclaw didn't make a move to rebuke him on the comment. He simply continued to narrow his eyes at their group.

"That's enough," Bluestar ordered, with the faintest hint of a snarl in her voice. She dipped her head toward the cats in the patrol. "You may go, all of you." She turned back to Tigerclaw as they moved away. "Tell me what happened."

"I saw this kit leaving camp," Tigerclaw began, flicking his tail toward Cloudkit, "after you ordered that no kits or apprentices should go out without a warrior. I went to fetch him back, but when I got into the ravine, I realized he was following a scent trail." He paused, and glared challengingly at the other two warriors and apprentice. As if daring them to say anything against him. "The trail led to the stepping-stones downstream from Sunningrocks. And what should I see there but these three brave cats"-he spat the words out- "Crossing back from RiverClan territory. When I asked them what they were doing they gave me some fish-and-mouse story about taking a walk and checking to see how far the floods stretched."

Fireheart braced herself for Bluestar's anger, but the Clan leader remained calm. "Is this true?" she asked.

During the journey back from the stepping-stones, Fireheart had time to think, over the biting pain of guilt and sadness of lying to Tigerclaw as well. She couldn't imagine the trouble she would be in if she tried to lie to Bluestar. Now, seeing the wisdom in her face and the penetrating look in her blue eyes, she knew she had to tell her the truth. "Yes," she admitted. "We can explain, but…" She shot a glance at Tigerclaw, her paws prickling with dread. She didn't want her mate to know all that she had done, not one bit of it.

Bluestar closed her eyes for a long moment. When she opened them again, her expression was as unreadable as ever. "Tigerclaw, I'll deal with this. You may go."

The deputy looked as if he was going to object, but under Bluestar's clear gaze he kept silent. He gave her a curt nod and marched off toward the pile of fresh-kill, not sparing Fireheart another glance, even though she tried desperately to catch his eye.

"Now, Cloudkit," meowed Bluestar, turning to the white kit. "Do you know why I ordered kits and apprentices not to go out alone?"

"Because the floods are dangerous," replied Cloudkit suddenly. "But I-"

"You disobeyed me and you must be punished. That is the Clan law."

For a moment Fireheart thought that Cloudkit was about to protect, but to her relief the kit just dipped his head and mewed, "Yes, Bluestar." it seemed that Tigerclaw had drawn some respect out of the kit.

"Tigerclaw got you to help the elders for a few days recently, didn't he? Very well, you can continue with those duties. It is an honor to serve the other cats in the Clan, and you must learn that it is an honor to obey Clan orders, too. Go now, and see if they have any jobs for you."

Cloudkit bowed his head again and scampered off across the clearing, his tail held high. Fireheart suspected he quite enjoyed looking after the elders, and that his punishment wasn't as bad as it might have been.

Bluestar settled down on the ground with her paws tucked under her. "Tell me what happened," she invited the two warriors and apprentice. Taking a deep breath, Fireheart explained how she, Cinderpaw and Graystripe had rescued the RiverClan kits, and been taken to the camp by RiverClan warriors.

"Except we couldn't go into their camp," she meowed. "It's underwater. They're staying in the bushes on higher ground for now."

"I see…" murmured Bluestar.

"They haven't much shelter," Fireheart went on. "And they're finding it hard to catch prey. They told us that the Twolegs have poisoned the river. Cats get ill if they eat the fish."

As she spoke she caught a worried look from Graystripe, as if her friend thought it was dangerous to reveal so many of RiverClan's weaknesses. Some cats, Fireheart knew, would see this as a good chance to attack RiverClan. But she believed Bluestar was not like that. She would never try to take advantage of another cat's troubles, especially not in leaf-bare.

"So we felt we had to do something," she finished. "We...we offered to catch prey for RiverClan in our territory, and we've been taking fresh-kill across the river to them. Today Tigerclaw saw us coming back." Fireheart finished with regret.

"We're not traitors," Graystripe put in. "We only wanted to help."

"They were starving, we couldn't just abandon them!" Cinderpaw piped in, her blue eyes wide with certainty.

Bluestar turned to him, then Cinderpaw then back to Fireheart again. She looked stern, but there was a glimmer of understanding in her eyes. "I understand," she murmured. "I even respect your good intentions. All cats have the right to survive, whatever their Clan. But you know perfectly well that you can't take matters into your own paws like that. You acted deceitfully in slipping away on your own. You lied to Tigerclaw-that particular comment hurt Fireheart more than a slash to the muzzle from the sharpest claw-or at least you didn't tell him all the truth," she added, before Fireheart could say anything. "And you hunted for another Clan before your own. This is not how warriors or apprentices should behave."

Fireheart swallowed uncomfortably and looked sideways at Graystripe. Her friend's head was bowed and he was staring at his paws in shame, and with a glance at Cinderpaw, her eyes were wide with anxiety and her gray fur was puffed out in anxious anticipation.

"We know all that," Fireheart admitted. "We're sorry."

"Feeling sorry isn't always enough," Bluestar meowed, with an edge to her voice. "You will have to be individually punished. Graystripe, since you haven't acted like a proper warrior, we'll see if you can remember what it's like to be a apprentice. From now on, you can hunt for the elders and see to their needs. And when you hunt, you'll have another warrior to supervise you."

"What?" Graystripe gasped in horror.

"You have broken the warrior code," Bluestar reminded him. "Since you can't be trusted, you'll go with someone who can. There must be no more visits to RiverClan. For any of you!"

"But...I won't _be_ an apprentice again, will I?" Graystripe meowed anxiously.

"No." Bluestar allowed a gleam of amusement to soften her eyes. "You are still a warrior. A leaf cannot return to the bud. But you will live as an apprentice until I think you have learned your lesson."

"Yes, Bluestar," Graystripe meowed in distress, although he didn't go against her.

"Cinderpaw," Bluestar turned her gaze on the young gray she-cat, who looked up at her name. "I'll take in account of what Goldenflower must be doing with your training, but I'll allow her to come up with a punishment for you." Bluestar said evenly, watching Cinderpaw dip her head submissively.

"And Fireheart," Bluestar turned on her. Making Fireheart freeze in place at seeing the glow of her piercing eyes. "You could have hurt yourself or your kits Fireheart while looking after RiverClan," the fierce hiss that laced her stern voice made Fireheart and her two companions to jump in shock. "From now on you are confined in camp, you shall no longer do any warrior duty, no patrolling, no hunting, and no going off by yourself. You will only be able to go out if you are supervised by either a queen or another warrior and this shall continue until your kits are born." Fireheart forced herself to breath evenly. She was so proud to be a warrior of ThunderClan, and shame overwhelmed her at the thought of losing her warrior privileges. True that she couldn't hunt or be a mentor before, but at least she could go out by herself and occasionally accompany the patrols. But she knew there was no use arguing with Bluestar, deep inside she admitted that what Bluestar said was true.

She bowed her head respectfully. "Very well, Bluestar."

"And we really are sorry," Graystripe added.

"I know," Bluestar nodded to him. "You may go, Graystripe, Cinderpaw. Fireheart, stay a moment." Surprised, Fireheart waited a little nervously to find out what Bluestar wanted.

The Clan leader waited until Cinderpaw and Graystripe was out of earshot. "Tell me, Fireheart, have any RiverClan cats died in the floods?" She sounded distracted, and for once she didn't meet Fireheart's eyes. "Any warriors?"

"Not that I know of," Fireheart admitted. "Crookedstar didn't say that any cat had drowned."

Bluestar frowned, but she didn't say any more. She gave a tiny nod, as if to herself. Then, after a brief hesitation, she dismissed Fireheart. "Find Graystripe and Cinderpaw and tell him you may all eat," she ordered, her voice expressionless and firm again. "And send Tigerclaw to me."

Fireheart bowed her head and stood up to leave. On her way across the clearing, she glanced back at Bluestar. The blue-gray she-cat was still crouched at the foot of the rock, her eyes staring into the far distance. She couldn't help feeling a pang at the leaders urgent questions, understanding now that she knew that Bluestar was Stonefur and Mistyfoot's mother.

Glancing around, Fireheart caught sight of Tigerclaw talking quietly to Whitestorm, she didn't catch what he said but with the dark look on his face he looked angry. Whitestorm however looked sympathetic and was talking a little more calm and soothingly.

"Tigerclaw!" Fireheart called out to the dark brown tabby as she padded up to him. "Bluestar wants to see you." Tigerclaw didn't look at her, deliberately turning his head away from her as she tried to approach him. "Tigerclaw I-" Fireheart attempted to talk to him, but he brushed right past her as he headed towards the leader's den. Fireheart turned around and tried to call him back, but he did not heed her call.

Fireheart felt her entire presence drop at feeling insignificant as Tigerclaw didn't glance back at her, or even speak to her at all. She felt that this time, she really had betrayed his trust, and he didn't want anything to do with her anymore.

"He's just upset," Whitestorm meowed quietly, making Fireheart jump as the older white warrior padded to sit beside her. "Just give him some time, he'll loosen up. He won't stay mad at you forever." Whitestorm seemed so sure, and it made Fireheart jealous that she didn't feel the same in his certainty.

"Why don't you go get something to eat? That would make you feel better," Whitestorm suggested. "Nothing like a vole to keep the spirits up," He nudged her gently in the direction of the fresh-kill pile, she got hesitantly to her paws before she padded over to take something for herself, happy to see Cinderpaw eating outside the apprentices den, and Graystripe settled down already and was eating a mouse.

Glancing briefly to choose a vole like Whitestorm suggested, she came to join her solid gray friend.

They ate in silence, each heavy in their own thoughts. Both upset and guilt ridden at what they had done and the consequences that followed their actions. It wasn't until a few moments later that Fireheart heard a familiar annoying voice meow. "Well, if it isn't our newest apprentice, Graypaw!"

Fireheart looked up from her vole to see Longtail swaggering toward them, his tail waving in the air. "Ready for a training session?" the warrior sneered. "Tigerclaw sent me to be your mentor. And Fireheart, shouldn't _you_ be in the nursery?"

Taking her time, Fireheart swallowed the last of her vole and rose to her paws. She could guess what had happened. Bluestar had told Tigerclaw about the punishment, and Tigerclaw wasted no time in organizing the first patrol. Naturally he would choose the cat who disliked Graystripe the most to supervise him.

Beside her, Graystripe jumped up and took a pace toward Longtail, clearly frustrated with him. "Watch what you say," he snarled. "I'm not an apprentice!"

"That's not the way I heard it," replied Longtail, swiping his tongue appreciatively over his jaws as if he had just swallowed a tasty morsel.

"Then you should think again," Fireheart hissed, beginning to lash her tail, how dare he say something like that! "I may be a queen, but I can still tear your other ear!"

Longtail took a step back. He was clearly remembering Fireheart's arrival in the camp. She had fought Longtail fiercely, showing no fear in spite of the warrior's "Kittypet" taunts. Fireheart knew that even if the other cats let Longtail forget his defeat, his torn ear would remind him forever.

"You'd better watch it," the warrior blustered. "You in trouble enough, Tigerclaw'll have your tails off if you touch me."

"It would be worth it," Fireheart retorted. Longtail said nothing, only turning his head aside to lick his pale fur. Fireheart relaxed her threatening stance. "Go on, then," she advised. "If you're going to hunt, you should get on with it." Fireheart felt sorry for Graystripe having to hunt with Longtail by himself, but what could she do?

As she watched Graystripe take the lead of the two, she could just make out what Graystripe said as they headed towards the gorse tunnel, Graystripe snap at Longtail over his shoulder. "Call me Graypaw again, and i'll shred you!"

Fireheart sighed, a tad jealous, not hunting with Longtail, not by a long shot, but going out and hunting. Sometimes she felt upset at having kits to hinder her warrior cat duties, but whenever she looked down at her stomach or felt a movement everything seemed to melt away and it was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

Glancing at the pile of fresh-kill once again, she picked up a squirrel and headed toward the medicine cat's den. As she was heading there, she saw Tigerclaw heading in her direction. Fireheart felt her hope rise as her ears pricked in anticipation, only for them to be dashed as Tigerclaw padded right past her, like she wasn't even there. Feeling self conscious Fireheart pace quickened as she found Yellowfang was standing outside the cleft in the rock, with Spottedleaf beside her. Both medicine cats talked quietly to each other, both sitting close together with their tails wrapped around themselves.

Fireheart crossed the clearing, dragging the squirrel between her front paws, each step heavy as she carried both the squirrel and her own weight, making her more unbalanced than ever before, even with her slightly crooked tail. Spottedleaf was crouching in front of some ragwort, chewing vigorously, but she flicked her tail at Fireheart in greeting.

"This is for you," Fireheart mewed as she dropped the squirrel in front of the two medicine cats. "I thought you might enjoy it, and I wasn't doing anything else…"

"Oh, yes, Speckletail told me you were confined in camp, and restricted of warrior cat duties," Yellowfang growled. "Mouse-brain! You might have known some cat would find out you were helping RiverClan."

"Well, it's done now." Fireheart didn't want to talk about her punishment.

To her relief, Yellowfang seemed happy to change the subject. "I'm glad you've come," she meowed, "because I want a word with you. You see that poultice?" She lifted her muzzle toward the green mash of chewed leaves Spottedleaf had made.

"Yes." Fireheart meowed, uncertain of where she was going with this.

"It's for Smallear. He's in the den now, with the worst case of stiff joints I've seen in moons. He can hardly move. And if you ask me, it's all because his nest was recently lined with damp moss." Her tone was mild, but her yellow eyes burned into Fireheart's.

Fireheart felt her heart sink. "This is about Cloudkit, isn't it?"

"I think so," mewed Yellowfang. "He's been careless about the bedding he's brought in. If you ask me, he hasn't bothered to shake the water off."

"But I showed him how-" Fireheart broke off. She had no choice in the matter right now, she would have to give Cloudkit a firm talking to. "I'll have a word with him," she promised.

"Do that," grunted Yellowfang.

Spottedleaf sat up, spitting out scraps of ragwort. "Nonsense, Cloudkit is doing fine!" Spottedleaf defended. "Smallear always complains about stiff joints or something another seeing as he's so old, it's not all Cloudkit's fault!"

"Oh, what do you know about old cats and aching joints?" Yellowfang hissed, although it sounded friendly and a little playful. "Just go and be useful and get some juniper berries."

"Of course, Yellowfang!" Spottedleaf meowed, rolling her amber eyes as she brushed affectionately against Yellowfang's side as she headed for the split in the rock, at the mouth of the den she looked back. "Thanks for the squirrel, Fireheart," she meowed, before she disappeared inside.

Yellowfang looked after her approvingly and let out a rusty purr. "Now there's a cat who knows what she's doing," she murmured.

Fireheart agreed. She wished she could say the same about her own kin, although he had been showing some promise. "I'll go and find Cloudkit right now." She sighed, touching her nose to Yellowfang's flank before padding out of her den.

The white kit was not in the nursery, so Fireheart tried the elders den. As she entered, she head Halftail's voice. "So the leader of TigerClan stalked the fox for a night and a day, and on the second night-Hello, there, Fireheart. Come to listen to the story?"

Fireheart glanced around. Halftail was curled up in the moss with Patchpelt and Dappletail nearby. Cloudkit was crouched in the shelter of the big tabby's body, his blue eyes wide with wonder as he pictured the mighty black-striped cats of TigerClan. A few scraps of fresh-kill lay on the floor of the den, and from the smell of mouse that clung to Cloudkit's fur, Fireheart guessed that the elders had let him share.

"No, thanks, Halftail," she meowed. "I just wanted to talk to Cloudkit. Yellowfang says he's been bringing in damp bedding."

Dappletail let out a snort. "What nonsense!"

"She's been listening to Smallear," meowed Patchpelt. "He'd complain if StarClan descended from Silverpelt themselves to bring his bedding."

Fireheart's fur prickled with embarrassment. She hadn't expected to find the elders making excuses for Cloudkit. "Well, have you or haven't you?" She asked, a little short with the kit today, well she was justified due to getting punished.

Cloudkit blinked up at her. "I _tried_ to get it right, Fireheart."

"He's only a kit," Dappletail pointed out fondly.

"Yes, well…" Fireheart scraped her paws on the floor of the den. "Smallear ha got aching joints."

"Smallear has had aching joints for seasons," meowed Halftail. "Since well before this kit was littered. You mind your own business, Fireheart, and let us mind ours."

"Sorry," Fireheart muttered. "I'll go, then. Cloudkit, just make sure you're extra careful about damp moss in the future, okay?"

She started backing out of the den, well sway and teeter sounding more accurate. She was almost as big as her nest now, and she was much slower and unsteady as ever, soon her kits would be here, as Brindleface, Speckletail, Goldenflower, Frostfur and Spottedleaf have all agreed on.

As she left, she heard Cloudkit meow, "Go on, Halftail. What did TigerClan's leader do then?"

Fireheart was glad to escape into the clearing. She couldn't help thinking that Cloudkit probably had been careless over the moss, but it looked like the rest of the elders wouldn't have a word said against him. Free to do as she pleased, Fireheart decided to see what Brindleface and her kits were up to and if they needed something, seeing as Fireheart had so much free time now. As Fireheart was trotting over to the nursery was when she noticed Brokentail lying outside his den. Tigerclaw was beside him, and the two cats were sharing tongues like old friends.

Unexpectedly moved by the sight, Fireheart paused. Was this Tigerclaw's merciful side making a rare appearance in public? She could just hear the rumble of Tigerclaw's voice, though she was too far away to make out the words. Brokentail replied briefly, looking much more relaxed, as if he was responding to the deputy's friendliness.

Suddenly all of Fireheart's old doubts and guilts about bringing Tigerclaw to justice welled up inside cat knew that Tigerclaw was a fierce and courageous fighter, and that he handled the responsibilities of a deputy with effortless confidence. Fireheart knew this well, even though Tigerclaw's public compassions were rare.

But then Redtail's appearance that day in the snow all those moons ago came into her mind, and new guilt and loyalty torn was there. And as Fireheart padded more slowly over to the nursery, she wished to the tips of her claws that she could be freed from the burden of what she knew.

"Fireheart, I was just coming to get you!" Brindleface meowed as Fireheart slipped her way into the nursery. Instantly her eyes adjusted to the low light, as she turned to Brindleface.

"So you heard about my punishment, too?" Fireheart asked, no, more like stated a fact.

"Of course we did," Speckletail meowed, looking up from her washing. "What were you thinking? Galavanting around and helping RiverClan! And with you going to have kits any day now, you should be ashamed!" Speckletail hissed, getting up from her nest to stalk out of the nursery.

Fireheart stared after her, fuming, of course Fireheart found the risks of helping RiverClan. But she wasn't ashamed of it! What did Speckletail know about RiverClan? Or how they are going hungry with kits of their own to feed?

"Don't mind her," Brindleface meowed, coming to lead Fireheart over to her nest. "Speckletail was just worried is all, she's always like that with expecting queens, always fretting."

 _More like insulting and complaining,_ Fireheart thought, but didn't voice her opinion. It would be Brindleface and Speckletail that would be chaperoning her from now on, so should had to be careful if she wanted to go outside the camp with one of them.

"I can't wait till these kits are born," Fireheart sighed, resting her head on her paws. "I'm tired of being tired and achy and walking around like a limping badger, and I miss my warrior duties and hunting duties." Fireheart really did miss all that, she really did.

"But when they get here you wouldn't want to part from them for a second! Even when you are able to leave them for a short time, all you can think about would be your little ones!" Brindleface said with certainty. The pretty tabby came to curl up in her nest, her eyes softening on Ashkit and Fernkit who were taking a nap.

"Ya," Fireheart meowed softly, she was excited to see her kits for the first time, she couldn't wait to bring something into this world, and watch her kits grow up and have kits of their own. Watching them become proud cats that they were destined to be.

"You should rest, Fireheart," Brindleface advised, but Fireheart hardly heard her as her eyes were already drooping and she succumbed to sleep.

" _Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Hawkfrost, Mothwing," and a flash of a red star cat glowed in Fireheart's dreams, and a voice that echoed early in her ringing ears. "Those that you love will come back to you, and more."_

0o0o0o

The sun began to set for the six day of her orders of staying in camp, being supervised until her kits came. Fireheart was crouched next to Sandstorm and Graystripe eating beside the patch of nettles. Her ears pricked and she looked up expectantly as she heard the pad of approaching paws, and looked up to see Tigerclaw coming toward their group.

Throughout the time since Tigerclaw had found out about her helping RiverClan, the deputy made it his duty to stay as far away from Fireheart as possible, barely hanging around camp long enough for Fireheart to keep him long enough to make a simple greeting, let alone apologizes for lying to him. It was becoming both depressing and annoying to the flame colored queen.

As Tigerclaw came to a stop to loom over the three, Fireheart waited with baited breath for what he might say. "Bluestar wants you two to go to the Gathering," the deputy growled to Graystripe and Sandstorm, overlooking Fireheart completely. "Meet her outside her den." He stalked away before Fireheart could say anything.

"Congratulations on going to the Gathering," Fireheart meowed, thinking it redulus to keep waiting for Tigerclaw to stop with his temper tantrum, if he doesn't want to speak to her then fine. See if she cares.

Sandstorm finished off her blackbird and swiped a pink tongue around her jaws. "But can we get to the Gathering?" she meowed, sounding puzzled. "I thought the stream was impossible to cross."

"Bluestar said StarClan would be angry if we didn't try," Fireheart mewed. "She wants to talk to you now-maybe she has a plan."

Graystripe spoke through a mouthful of vole. "I just hope she doesn't expect us to swim." In spite of his words, his eyes shone with excitement as he gulped the rest of the fresh-kill and sprang to his paws. Fireheart knew he must be looking forward to a chance to see Silverstream, and she wondered if they managed to meet in the time since she, Cinderpaw, and Graystripe had been caught crossing the river after their ill fated hunting mission for RiverClan.

Fireheart thought of Silverstream's kits, and she wondered how Graystripe would be able to bear seeing them grow up in another Clan. Would Silverstream ever be able to tell them that Graystripe, the ThunderClan warrior, was their father? Fireheart tried to put the questions out of her mind as she trailed after her friends across the clearing to the Highrock, knowing that just listening to what the Clan leader had to say wasn't breaking any rules. Bluestar was sitting outside her den, with Whitestorm, Mousefur, and Willowpelt already by her side. A moment later Tigerclaw and Darkstripe joined them, but Fireheart paid no attention to the great dark brown tabby.

"As you know, the moon is full tonight," Bluestar began when all the cats she asked for were gathered around her. With Fireheart hovering to the side, listening in. "It will be hard to get to Fourtrees, but StarClan would expect us to do all we can to find a dry route. So I've chosen warriors only-this will be no journey for elders or apprentices, or queens expecting kits."-Fireheart felt that comment was explicitly for her- "Darkstripe, you led a patrol to examine the stream this morning. Report what you found."

"The water's going down," meowed Darkstripe. "But not fast enough. We patrolled as far as the Thunderpath, and there's nowhere a cat could cross without swimming."

"The stream's narrow up there," mewed Willowpelt. "Could we jump across?"

"Maybe, if you grew wings," Darkstripe replied. "If all you've got is you own paws…"

"But that has to be the place to try," insisted Whitestorm.

Bluestar nodded. "We'll start there," she decided. "Maybe StarClan will lead us to a safe place." She rose to her paws and led her cats quietly out of the camp. While he past Tigerclaws pelt brushed against Fireheart's making her stare at his disappearing form as it disappeared in the grose.

"We'll tell you about the Gathering when we get back, Fireheart," Sandstorm meowed as she passed by her, followed closely by Graystripe.

"You do that," Fireheart whispered, watching her Clanmates leave until the clearing was almost completely deserted.

Fireheart sat quietly back at the nettle patch, her half eaten squirrel still lying where it sat. She glared at it as if it was a badger instead of a tasty meal. Tigerclaw avoidance and not being able to go to the Gathering has completely ruined her appetite.

"The squirrel is already dead, it's not going to attack you." Spottedleaf's sweet herb scent filled Fireheart's nostrils, making her head swivel towards the tortoiseshell tabby.

"I know that," Fireheart meowed, her ears flat in embarrassment. "I just haven't been deep in thought, is all."

"I noticed," Spottedleaf replied, coming to settle beside her. "What seems to be on your mind?" Spottedleaf meowed, her amber eyes blinking warmling at Fireheart.

Fireheart really wanted to tell Spottedleaf all her misgivings, with RiverClan, Silverstream and Graystripe, Tigerclaw and Mistyfoot and Stonefur, but she couldn't instead she simply said. "About what's going to happen at the Gathering, I wonder what they might be discussing?"

"Whatever it is, we'll know soon enough," Spottedleaf assured, her eyes glance at Fireheart's stomach. "How are the kits doing?"

"As squimy as ever! They haven't given me a good night's rest in moons!" Fireheart meowed jokingly, drawing a soft purr from the medicine cat.

"It's normal, or at least that's what all the queens seem to say." Spottedleaf meowed, touching her nose to Fireheart's ear. "Why don't I get you some borge? Your kits will come any day now, You need to be ready."

"Alright, more borge it is." Fireheart said, relenting to the medicine cats demand. She hauled herself up and padded alongside Spottedleaf to the medicine cats den.

"Here you are," Spottedleaf whispered, keeping her voice quite as Yellowfang snored away in her nest.

"Thank you." Fireheart replied just as quietly, lapping the disgusting herbs up. Both however whipped their heads around as the patrol that went to the Gathering came out of the gorse tunnel, the Gathering went by quickly, Fireheart noted. As both she and Spottedleaf padded over to meet them.

"How was the Gathering?" Spottedleaf asked, coming to stop in front of Whitestorm.

"WindClan and ShadowClan all but made enemies of us, that's what!" Darkstripe spat, stalking around the two stunned she-cats.

"What happened?" Fireheart demanded, her ears pricked with growing concern.

"ShadowClan knew about us sheltering Brokentail," Whitestorm began explaining. "And they told everyone at the Gathering, both WindClan and ShadowClan are now hostile to us."

"Both ShadowClan and WindClan?" Fireheart felt the air be knocked out of her as Whitestorm nodded his head.

"RiverClan didn't seem to hostile," Graystripe meowed, coming up to stand next to Whitestorm. "They gave us a way home, when we couldn't get off Fourtrees." Fireheart wanted to know what that was about, but wanted to know more about ShadowClan finding out about how they knew about Brokentail.

"How did they find out?" Fireheart asked.

"Apparently one of our apprentices told the ShadowClan apprentices." Sandstorm mewed, joining their group. Fireheart remembered seeing Swiftpaw with the ShadowClan apprentices at the end of the last Gathering. No wonder the young cat had looked guilty, if he had been telling his friends all about ThunderClan's prisoner, so soon after Bluestar had ordered all her Clan to keep quiet!

"What's done is done," Whitestorm meowed, dipping his head to the group. "We should try to get some sleep, it was a long Gathering."

"Yes, I'm so tired I could sleep for a moon!" Sandstorm said with a yawn.

"But I bet you'll tell Brackenpaw all about it first thing in the morning," Graystripe meowed casually, getting a hot glare from Sandstorm. But both cats feel silent as they bid farewell to Spottedleaf and Fireheart as they headed toward the warrior cats den.

"We got the news from the Gathering," Spottedleaf spoke up, drawing Fireheart's attention to her. "It's time for us to get some rest." Fireheart opened her mouth, and a yawn came out. With a sluggish feeling in her paws she nodded her head as she headed for the nursery, calling goodnight to Spottedleaf. Replaying the news of the Gathering, as she padded into the nursery, a dark tabby pelt flickered into the corner of her vision. Turning her head slightly and paused, Fireheart caught Tigerclaw turning his head quickly away, and disappearing into the warriors den. Fireheart stood a minute more outside, a spark of hope in her chest, just maybe Tigerclaw still felt something for her.

0o0o0o

On the second dawn after the Gathering, Fireheart woke to the sound of squealing kits. Sitting up groggily, Fireheart glared at the offending kits that woke her so early. "Can't you three be a little more quiet?" Fireheart snapped at the three young kits, making their pelts fluff up in surprise.

"Sorry, Fireheart," Brindleface meowed, yawning widely. "Their full of energy this morning, it seems."

"They should learn to keep quiet and not disturb a sleeping cat." Fireheart grumbled, stalking out of the nursery in an aggravated huff.

"You seem to have slept on a burr last night," Mousefur meowed, as she sat eating a sparrow. Eyeing Fireheart with interesting in her sunlit ice eyes.

"I was sleeping fine, just the kits were making a racket." Fireheart replied shortly, she seemed snappy at every cat this morning for some reason.

"Maybe it's due to being cooped up in the camp all day?" Mousefur meowed thoughtfully. "I can take you out, if you want?"

"Really?" Fireheart asked, her ears pricked with excitement to finally get some fresh air and smell the forest.

"Sure," the wiry brown tabby she-cat meowed, covering the remains of her sparrow with dirt, to show the prey its proper respect. "All you need is a warrior to supervise you right? Well then, i'm your cat."

Fireheart meowed her thanks to the tabby, and happily followed her out of the gorse tunnel. Breathing in the forest deeply, much to Mousefur's amusement though didn't say anything. Fireheart padded up the side of the ravine along with Mousefur, enjoying this moment of freedom.

When they reached the top, Fireheart ran nose to nose with Tigerclaw. Who was coming in with Darkstripe from what seemed to be a hunting patrol, Fireheart swallowed a comment about how they used to do that together. But now he wouldn't even meet her eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Darkstripe meowed, his eyes flashing to Fireheart instantly, who fought to keep her hackles from rising.

"Fireheart needed an escape from the camp, and I offered." Mousefur replied shortly, rolling her eyes at the tom.

"You should be in camp," Tigerclaw spoke up, making Fireheart flash him a glance. His amber eyes were boring into her pelt. His shoulders stiff with a disapproving look set in his fetchers. Fireheart's frustration and annoyance from this morning was returning. After all this time of ignoring her and not speaking to her and he thinks he could boss her around, well he had another thing coming. But before Fireheart could make a biting retort to him, Cinderpaw came crashing out of the nearby undergrowth, her sides heaving as her brother also crashed in behind her, startling the group.

"Whats with-" before Darkstripe could finish, Cinderpaw butted in.

"They're coming!" Cinderpaw gasped, her sides heaving as she didn't seem to catch her breath.

"What? Who's coming?" Tigerclaw demanded, instantly on alert.

Brackenpaw's eyes were round with fear, just like his sister. "ShadowClan and WindClan!" he meowed instead of his sister. "They're coming to invade our camp!"

"What?" Tigerclaw gave out a menacing hiss, staring over the apprentices head. "Where are they?"

"Not to far behind, we saw them creeping through the undergrowth when we were hunting." Cinderpaw gasped out. Her gray fur fluffed up in alarm.

"Get down to camp," Tigerclaw advised the young apprentices. "Warn Bluestar. We need some warriors out here now!" both apprentices shot off down the ravine, while Tigerclaw, Darkstripe and Mousefur formed a line at the top of the ravine.

"Fireheart get back to camp!" Tigerclaw snarled over his shoulder at her, who nodded. As Fireheart braced herself to spring down the ravine, when WindClan and ShadowClan broke through the undergrowth. Warriors from WindClan and ShadowClan bore down on her camp together; Fireheart saw a few a she braced herself, seeing as she now had no choice but to face them. Fireheart saw Tallstar and Cinderfur, Deadfoot and Stumpytail, Wetfoot and Onewhisker, running side by side as if they were littermates. Not long ago, these cats had been fighting each other in the snowbound WindClan camp. Now they were united in their hatred of Brokentail and of ThunderClan for sheltering him.

Fireheart knew she had no choice but to fight them. Even though she thought of the WindClan warriors as her friends, she would have to stand by her leader and her own Clan, along with the survival of her kits.

As she Fireheart braced herself, she heard Tigerclaw voice give out a single furious caterwaul from just ahead of her, summoning the warriors to battle. Even if Fireheart and Tigerclaw were at ends with each other at the moment, Right now, ThunderClan needed all of Tigerclaw's fierce courage and fighting skills.

The open ground at the top of the ravine exploded into a mass of writhing, spitting cats. Tigerclaw and Nightstar wrestled together, clawing furiously. Darkstripe had pinned down a WindClan warrior. Mousefur flung herself, screeching in fury, on top of Cinderfur. Morningflower, a WindClan queen, raked her claws down Longtail's flank who was scrambling up the ravine only to send him howling back down the slope.

Fireheart sprang at Morningflower, anger pounding through her veins. She couldn't help remembering how she had helped this same queen carry her kit on the way back to WindClan's camp after Brokenstar had driven out her Clan. She leaped around as Fireheart landed beside her, and pulled back just as she was about to swipe Fireheart with her claws. For a few heartbeats both cats stared at each other. Morningflower's eyes were filled with sorrow, and Fireheart could see that she too remembered what they had endured together. She could not bring herself to strike Morningflower even though it was dangerous not to do so, and after a moment Morningflower backed away from her and disappeared into the heaving mass of cats.

Before she could draw breath, a cat slammed into Fireheart from behind, knocking her onto the damp ground, she yowled in pain and surprise. And scrabbled vainly to get up. Twisting her neck, she gazed up into the fierce eyes of the ShadowClan warrior Stumpytail; a heartbeat later the ShadowClan warrior's teeth sank into her shoulder. Making Fireheart let out a shriek of pain.

But all at once the weight of the brown tabby was gone, in his place was Tigerclaw who was looming over her protectively, snarling as the ShadowClan warrior reared back in agony and was gone.

Fireheart scrambled back to her paws, and looked grateful at Tigerclaw as he flashed her a blazing yellow glance. "Get back to camp, _Now!"_ then Tigerclaw leaped away, back into the mass of cats. Fireheart looked quickly around. The fiercest fighting had shifted to the bottom of the ravine. The enemy cats were pushing forward, clearly determined to invade the camp. The outnumbered ThunderClan warriors were unable to keep them back. And where was Bluestar?

Then Fireheart saw her. With Whitestorm and Dustpelt, she crouched at the entrance to the gorse tunnel, ready to bar the way with her life. Already Onewhisker and Wetfoot had broken through Tigerclaw's defense, and as Fireheart stared, horrified, Wetfoot flung himself at Bluestar.

Fireheart raced along the top of the ravine as fast as she could let herself. Out of the whole of ThunderClan, only she, Yellowfang and Spottedleaf knew that Bluestar was on the last of her nine lives. If she died in this battle, ThunderClan would be without a great leader, one that Fireheart hoped to introduce her kits to.

When she was above the tunnel entrance, Fireheart plunged straight down the slope, her paws barely touching the treacherously steep rocks, to land, skidding, in the thick of the fight. Her teeth tore into Wetfoot's neck, dragging the warrior off Bluestar. The ThunderClan leader slashed her claws at the gray tabby tom until he scrabbled backward and fled.

"Fireheart," Bluestar snarled in surprise. "Get back-" but wasn't able to finish as a wave of fighting cats bore down on Fireheart, who was now crapping in pain, and the other cats by the gorse tunnel. Fireheart bit and scratched instinctively without knowing which cat she was fighting. Sharp claws slashed her forehead and blood began trickling into her eyes. She took a gasping pain filled breath, feeling as if she were about to suffocate in the rank scent of her enemies.

Then she heard Bluestar meowing close to her ear. "They're pushing through the wall! Fall back-defend the camp!" Fireheart scrambled to keep on her paws as the invaders carried the battle into the tunnel itself. The gorse tore at her fur like hostile claws. It was impossible to fight here, so she turned along her own length and struggled through the gorse into camp.

In the clearing, Willowpelt, Runningwind, and Sandstorm had rushed to guard the nursery, ready to protect the nursing queens and kits. Longtail, hastily licking his wounds, stood outside Brokentail's den with Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw beside him. Among the branches of the fallen tree, Fireheart could just make out the dark tabby fur and sightless eyes of the former ShadowClan leader. She couldn't help feeling a pang of frustration that they were being attacked for the sake of this cruel and murderous cat.

Nightstar and Onewhisker were the first to break out of the tunnel, streaking across the open ground toward Brokentail's den. Tallstar pushed his way through the thorny hedge and joined them. More of the invaders followed.

"Stop them!" Fireheart yowled, rallying the Clan warriors as she raced across the clearing. "They want Brokentail!" She threw herself on Nightstar, ignoring the concern meows of her Clanmates, rolling the black tom over on the dusty ground. She couldn't help wondering how many ThunderClan cats really wanted to defend the former ShadowClan leader. Many of them would no doubt be happy to hand him over to the other Clans. But Fireheart also felt sure that they would stay loyal; whatever they felt in their hearts, they would fight for ThunderClan.

She pinned Nightstar down, her teeth buried in the leader's bony shoulder. Nightstar writhed under her and then heaved upward. Fireheart lost her balance under her own weight and suddenly found that she was trapped-the warrior, though old, was still ferociously strong.

Nightstar bared his fangs, his eyes gleaming. All of a sudden he reared back, letting Fireheart go. Shaking blood from her eyes, Fireheart saw that Cinderpaw had leaped at the ShadowClan leader and was clinging to his back with four paws. Nightstar tried vainly to shake her off and then rolled over, crushing Cinderpaw against the ground. The apprentice let out a furious howl.

Fireheart slashed at Nightstar with claws outstretched, but Tallstar thrust between them, trying to reach Brokentail's den. To her dismay, Fireheart felt herself being forced backward.

Then Tigerclaw was there. The huge deputy was bleeding from many wounds and his fur was plastered with mud, but his amber eyes still burned with the fire of battle. He swiped a massive paw at Tallstar, bowling him over and sending him scrambling away.

More ThunderClan cats appeared: Whitestorm, Mousefur, Runningwind, and Bluestar herself. The tide of battle turned. The invaders started to retreat, breaking for the tunnel and the gaps in the bracken around the clearing. Fireheart watched, panting, as Onewhisker vanished at the tail end of the fleeing invaders. The battle was over.

Brokentail stayed crouching in his den, his head low as he stared unseeing at the ground. He had made not one sound during the battle. Fireheart wondered if he ever knew what his adopted Clan had risked for him.

Close by, Cinderpaw struggled to her paws. Fur hung raggedly from one shoulder, and her coat was smeared with dust and blood, but her eyes glowed.

"Well done," Fireheart meowed. "You fought like a warrior." The apprentice's eyes shone even brighter.

Meanwhile the battered ThunderClan cats were gathered around Bluestar. ALl were muddy and bleeding, and they looked as exhausted as Fireheart felt. At first they were silent, their heads lowered. Fireheart could sense no triumph in their victory.

"You brought this on us!" It was Darkstripe who spoke, angrily confronting Bluestar. "You made us keep Brokentail here, and now we've been torn to pieces defending him. How long before one of us is killed for his sake?"

Bluestar looked troubled. "I never thought it would be easy, Darkstripe. But we must do what we believe is right."

Darkstripe spat at her with contempt. "For Brokentail? For a couple of mousetails I'd kill him myself!" Several of the other warriors mewed their agreement.

"Darkstripe." Tigerclaw shouldered his way through the assembled cats to stand beside Bluestar, who looked suddenly old a fragile beside the huge dark tabby. "This is your leader you're talking to. Show some respect." For a heartbeat Darkstripe glared at them both, then bowed his head. Tigerclaw swung his massive head, sweeping his amber gaze over all the cats.

"Fireheart!" Everyone turned their attention to Brindleface, who came rushing out of the nursery, her eyes scanning the clearing widely until they rested on her own. The pretty tabby came running toward her wide eyed. Coming to sniff her over anxiously. "Are you alright?" Brindleface asked in a freatful voice, only to decide in a split second to cause a historic moment by calling loudly for Spottedleaf. Who a moment later came bounding from Yellowfang's side, who was running stiffly across the clearing. And checking on the warriors wounds, searching out the ones who needed the most urgent treatment.

"Fireheart," Spottedleaf meowed, checking her over with detailed analyzing eyes. "None of your wounds is deep. You'll be fine. But what about your stomach, thats our main concern." Spottedleaf declared, with a wad of cobwebs, she pressed them gently to the scratch over Fireheart's eye.

"It kind of hurts," Fireheart replied honestly, but she thought she just over exerted herself. Spottedleaf looked skeptical for a moment, she then turned to look at Brindleface who was sitting anxiously beside Fireheart, licking her ear every few minutes while she fretted over her.

"That was very dangerous, Fireheart," Spottedleaf said at last, after probing Firehearts stomach for the moment of the kits. "But everything seems to be fine. But no more leaving the nursery from now on." Spottedleaf said sternly, sharing a nod with Brindleface who looked relieved.

It was then that Fireheart saw another cat appear from the camp entrance. It was Graystripe. His fur was sleek and unmarked; a couple of pieces of fresh-kill dangled from his jaws.

Before Fireheart could haul herself to her paws again, Tigerclaw broke away from Yellowfang and strode across to meet Graystripe in the middle of the clearing. "Where have you been?" he demanded.

Graystripe looked bewildered. He dropped the fresh-kill and meowed, "Hunting. What on earth happened here?"

"What does it look like?" snarled the deputy. "WindClan and ShadowClan invaded, trying to get at Brokentail. We needed every warrior, but it seems that you weren't here. Where were you?"

 _With Silverstream,_ Fireheart answered silently. She thanked StarClan that at least Graystripe had brought back some prey, so he had a genuine reason for being away from camp.

"Well, how was I supposed to know what was happening?" Graystripe protected to the deputy, beginning to look annoyed. "Or do I have to ask your permission before I set paw out of camp?" Fireheart winced-Graystripe should have known better than to provoke Tigerclaw like that, but perhaps guilt was making him reckless.

Tigerclaw growled low in his throat. "You're away too often for my liking-you and Fireheart."

"Hang on!" Fireheart was stung with shock and fury into replying. "I was here today when the cats attacked. And it's not Graystripe's fault that he wasn't."

Tigerclaw let his cold gaze rest on Graystripe, and then whipped around to face Fireheart with a cold blazing amber glare. "Well I wish you weren't, then you wouldn't have been in danger like you were!" He spat out, his pelt rising. Out of fear or anger, Fireheart didn't know, probably both. But his words sent a shockingly reassuring shiver down Fireheart's spine.

"Just be careful," Tigerclaw spat at Graystripe. "I've got my eye on you." He swung around and stalked back to Yellowfang.

"Like I care," Graystripe muttered, but he didn't meet Fireheart's eyes. Fireheart watched him take his prey to the pile of fresh-kill. After a moment of sitting, Brindleface finally came to nudge her gently to her paws, whispering soothing words in her ear as she picked out a piece of fresh-kill for Fireheart and instructed her to eat it. Fireheart did so reluctantly, her stomach still cramping in pain.

When Fireheart was finished, and Brindleface was satisfied. She allowed Fireheart a moment alone to check on her kits. Fireheart decided to find Graystripe. Her friend was hunched up inside the warriors den, his golden eyes troubled.

He looked up as Fireheart slipped between the branches. "I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I know I should have been here. But I _had_ to see Silverstream. I couldn't get near her on the night of the Gathering."

Fireheart sighed. She wanted to be there for her friend, she really did. But she had enough on her paws, to not add to his. "It's okay, Graystripe. Any of us could have been away, patrolling or hunting. But if I were you, I'd stick around camp for the next few days, and make sure Tigerclaw sees you."

Graystripe scraped absently at a piece of moss. Fireheart guessed he had already arranged to meet Silverstream again. "There's something else I wanted to tell you," she meowed. Deciding not to try to argue about this now. "About Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw." Quickly she described how Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw discovered the invading band of cats. "They fought well, too," Fireheart remarked. "I think it's time they became warriors."

Graystripe let out a purr of agreement. "Does Bluestar know this?"

"Not yet. You're Brackenpaw's mentor. And I haven't spoken to Goldenflower yet. You ought to recommend him."

"But I wasn't there."

"That doesn't matter." Fireheart gave her friend a nudge. "Come on, let's go and talk to Bluestar now."

The ThunderClan leader and most of the warriors were still in the clearing, while Yellowfang and Spottedleaf distributed cobwebs to stop bleeding and poppy seeds for pain. Brindleface had brought out her kits to see what was going on, and Cloudkit was frisking around, pestering one warrior after another with questions about the battle. Cinderpaw was there, too, with her brother, Brackenpaw, washing each other's wounds; Fireheart was relieved that they didn't seem to badly hurt.

The two warriors went up to Bluestar, and was also pleased to see Goldenflower there now, speaking with Bluestar about camp repairs. Fireheart once more told the story of Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw spotting the their enemies, and their bravery in battle. "It's thanks to Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw that we had any warning at all," she meowed.

"We think they should be made warriors," Graystripe added.

Bluestar nodded thoughtfully. "What do you say Goldenflower?" Bluestar asked, turning to pale ginger she-cat.

"Cinderpaw is more than ready." Goldenflower replied, sharing an approving look with Fireheart.

"I agree. Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw showed themselves worthy today." She got up, paced into the middle of her cats, and raised her voice. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Speckletail appeared at once from the nursery, and Smallear limped slowly from the elders den. When they had gathered around Bluestar, she meowed, "Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, come here."

Both apprentices looked up, surprised, and padded over to their leader, looking confused. Fireheart could see they had not the slightest clue what was coming.

"Brackenpaw, Cinderpaw, it was you two who warned the Clan today, and both of you fought bravely in the battle," Bluestar meowed. "It is time for you to become warriors."

The apprentice's mouths fell open. But Cinderpaw quickly recovered as she let out a cut off squeal of excitement, her brother just as excited if you looked into his eyes. Both waited as Bluestar pronounced the ritual words.

"I, Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." She fixed her blue gaze on Brackenpaw and Cinderpaw. "Cinderpaw, Brackenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Brackenpaw trembled slightly, but his voice was steady as he meowed, "I do."

Cinderpaw's fur bristled and her eyes widened in anticipation as she replied, "I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brackenpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brackenfur. StarClan honors your foresight and you determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

When she finished speaking Bluestar stepped up to Brackenfur and rested her muzzle on his bowed head . Brackenfur licked her shoulder respectfully, then walked over to stand between Fireheart and Graystripe.

"Cinderpaw," Bluestar turned to the wiggling gray she-cat who looked ready to burst out of her pelt. "From this moment on you will be known as Cinderpelt. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." the newly named Cinderpelt walked up to her leader, with shining crystal blue eyes, Bluestar rested her muzzle on her bowed head. And Cinderpelt licked her shoulder respectfully, then stepping back she scampered over to Fireheart, her fur bristling in excitement.

The watching cats raised their voices chanting the new warrior's name's. "Brackenfur, Cinderpelt, Brackenfur, Cinderpelt!" They began to press around them, congratulating and wishing them well. Their mother Frostfur, touched her muzzle to each of their heads, while her dark blue eyes glowed with delight.

"Tonight you have to keep vigil," mewed Sandstorm, giving Brackenfur a friendly nudge. "Thank StarClan! The rest of us can have a night off!"

Both Brackenfur and Cinderpelt looked overwhelmed with emotion to speak properly, but Brackenfur managed to broke into a deep, contented purr. "T-Thank you, Graystripe," he stammered, "And you, Fireheart, for everything."

"Yes, thank you!" the newly named Cinderpelt came to touch noses with Fireheart.

Fireheart felt a rush of pride to see these cats be made a warrior at last, and a spark of realization overcame her, Cinderpelt was now on the path of being a warrior. She had done it, she didn't have to be forced to choose becoming a medicine cat this time. She could finally become the warrior she had always dreamed of. Fireheart was just about to open her mouth to say her congratulations-

Then, Fireheart let out a screech of pain, doubling over as pain engulfed her stomach, making her legs crumble beneath her as spams shot down her legs. Cinderpelt and Brackenpaw jumped away from her in surprise, while Graystripe froze in confusion and horror at not knowing why Fireheart gave out a pain filled screech of pain.

In a flash, both Goldenflower and Sandstorm were beside her, herding her towards the nursery. "Quick! Get Spottedleaf!" Goldenflower ordered her former apprentice, who turned tail and shot off across the clearing to do just that.

"Here we go, Fireheart," Goldenflower said soothingly as she and Sandstorm helped her into her nest.

"W-what's happening?" Fireheart gasped, her whole body giving off spasms as her body seemed to shiver. Even though inside it was warm from the breaths of entering cats.

"Your kits are coming," Spottedleaf meowed as she shouldered her way between Goldenflower and Sandstorm. Tigerclaw to Fireheart's comfort, also pushed himself through the narrowed entrance to the nursery, ignoring Spottedleaf's disapproving look as he came to stand at Fireheart's head. His nervous working big paws plucking at the edge of Fireheart's nest, as he licked her ear, and whispered lowly words of encouragement.

"They'll be strong little warriors," Tigerclaw meowed softly, stiffening as Fireheart shuddered with another contraction. "And they'll have your spirit and cunningness," He continued as she stopped shuddering for a moment.

"Here comes the first one," Spottedleaf mewed. "Sandstorm, when it arrives, nip the kitting sac with your teeth to release it."

Sandstorm got into position as a small, wet bundle tumbled into the nest.

"A tom!" Sandstorm announced with a warm purr.

"Is it okay?" Tigerclaw demanded as he looked over Fireheart's head, whose eyes were crewed shut in pain.

"Quick, Sandstorm!" Spottedleaf instructed. "Lick him fiercely, Goldenflower, be ready for the next one." Spottedleaf murmured.

"H-how's our kit?" Fireheart wheezed out as more spasms of pain rippled along her flank. Making her screech in pain.

"He's strong," Tigerclaw breathed, cracking open an eye, Fireheart watched his gaze soften as a wet bundle of fur was placed beside Fireheart's belly. Another wave of pain that almost made her bit off her tongue.

"Tigerclaw, give us some room. And ask Brindleface if she could bring a stick from my den." Spottedleaf instructed him as Goldenflower announced that another tom has entered this world.

Fireheart could just purr out of amusement as Tigerclaw looked at Spottedleaf as if she just suggested he walk into an occupied fox burrow.

"I'm not leaving!" Tigerclaw protested, his pelt fur rising as he narrowed his eyes on Spottedleaf.

"Go this instant, you're taking up much needed room! Go now and do as I say!" Spottedleaf snapped as Sandstorm placed the other tom beside the first, only then to add a she-kit.

Tigerclaw looked almost ready to slash Spottedleaf open, but with one pleading look from Fireheart. Gave her a lick on the ear, and turned tail to begin call for Brindleface.

"Oh, Spottedleaf, how many more?" Fireheart groaned, pain rippling across her like bees were flying in her pelt.

"Just a few more," Spottedleaf replied, another she-kit. Around the time that a third she-kit was added, Brindleface came bounding into the nursery, followed by Bluestar much to Fireheart's surprise.

"Bit down on this, it will help," Bluestar instructed, pushing a stick into Fireheart's mouth. When another spasm of pain came, Bluestar was the one to announce another she-kit had arrived.

"You're doing fine," Brindleface cooed softly, while Bluestar licked the she-kit.

"Finally kit!" Spottedleaf announced, there was a final, heaving pain, and Fireheart flopped down onto the moss, panting.

"Well done!" Spottedleaf congratulated her. "Another she-kit. And all seven look healthy and strong."

"Brindleface, could you ask Yellowfang to fetch some borage leaves and a few poppy seeds for Fireheart? And Don't let Tigerclaw in just yet!" Spottedleaf instructed the queen, but Fireheart hardly heard any of it. Her jade green eyes looking them all over again and again, taking them all in at once. They were all suckling at once, kneading Fireheart with fierce little paws.

Fireheart hardly realized that Yellowfang and Brindleface had returned until they were shoving herbs in her face.

"It's a little daunting with Tigerclaw prowling back and forth outside the nursery, growling at anyone who passes by the nursery, and questioning anyone that comes out." Yellowfang rasped, instructing Fireheart to swallow the offered herbs. Fireheart did so obediently.

"Their beautiful," Goldenflower purred, sharing a look with Sandstorm who meowed in agreement.

"Is everything alright?" Tigerclaw called from the entrance of the nursery, Fireheart shared a raspy amused purr with the other she-cats as they saw his shadow stalking back and forth. From outside the nursery.

"Why don't you tell Tigerclaw that he is a father of two toms and five she-cats, before he loses all his fur?" Yellowfang meowed, Sandstorm, Goldenflower and Brindleface left the nursery. Murmures of inquiry could be heard outside the nursery, and Goldenflower and Brindleface's soft assured meows could be heard muffled by the nursery walls.

"Congratulations, on such healthy and beautiful kits." Bluestar meowed, gazing over them lovingly, as if they were her own.

"And strong, non sickly or weak," Yellowfang observed, nosing each kit in turn.

"That's the kits of Tigerclaw and Fireheart for you!" Spottedleaf purred softly, licking Fireheart on the head as she picked up the extra herbs and padded out of the nursery. As Spottedleaf left, Tigerclaw was quick to take her place inside the den, his eyes roaming over each kit in turn, taking in every detail of his kits. Before giving out a throaty purr of delight, he nuzzled them each softly in turn, his eyes turning to lock on Fireheart. They each shared a love filled intense stare, both purring proudly over their mewing kits.

"They're all healthy, so there does not seem to be any problems," Yellowfang meowed, getting to her paws as something seemed to pop in her joints. "All she needs is some rest, which you _better_ you her." Yellowfang meowed warm words of congratulations, let with Bluestar in tow.

"What do we plan on naming them?" Tigerclaw asked softly, his eyes never leaving his kits. Fireheart noted, in his eyes there was pride, but also fear.

"We'll know when the time comes, but let's wait till a bit later to name them." Fireheart said as she let out a big yawn, her tail curling around her daughter's and sons. Affection flooded Fireheart as her sleep narrowed eyes settled on them.

"Well done," Tigerclaw whispered, while licking Fireheart between the ears, coming to settle down beside her. "I'm so proud of you."

"I love you, Tigerclaw." Fireheart murmured, curling up with her kits to sleep while listening to Tigerclaw's tongue rasp along her flame colored fur.

It felt only like a heartbeat of sleep before Fireheart was awakened by Cloudkit scrabbling into the den, with the other kits in tow. "Is it over?" he squeaked, peeking into the nest. As Fireheart blinked open her eyes sleepily.

"Cloudkit, try to keep quite," Tigerclaw meowed around the mouthful of a fat vole clamped in his jaws. Tigerclaw set the vole down in front of Fireheart's paws, and gently scooted Cloudkit away from where he was trying to climb into the nest with the still sleeping kits.

"Their really pretty," Fernkit meowed softly, trying to be more quieter as Tigerclaw instructed.

"Thank you Fernkit," Fireheart meowed softly to the pale gray she-kit. Whose pale green eyes were shining with awe at she gazed at the tiny, wiggling kits.

"What's their names?" Ashkit meowed, staring over each kit.

"We haven't named them yet," Tigerclaw replied to the tiny kit, while Fireheart took a bit of vole. "But we will soon." He assured them.

"Sorry, if they are disturbing you, Fireheart," Brindleface meowed as she momentarily blocked the sunlight that streamed into the nursery as she entered. "They got away from me." she said with a little embarrassment in her voice.

"It's alright," Fireheart assured her, already knowing they were going to share a den and should get used to it. "They are still sleeping." she turned to her kits, her eyes this time glowing in pride at each kit in turn.

"They really are lovely, have you picked out names yet?" Brindleface asked, as she came to sit behind her kits, who were gazing over the rim of the nest to watch their new den mates.

"Not yet," Tigerclaw repeated, His eyes drifting from kit to kit, his eyes filled with pride as well. "But there's time yet."

"The names will come to us," Fireheart assured.

"How are the new arrivals?" Speckletail's rumbling meow filled the nursery as she slipped inside, peering over Tigerclaw's shoulder to look at the kits. "Well, They're just gorgeous, aren't they?"

"Thank you, Speckletail," Fireheart meowed, proud to have the older nursery queen's approval.

"Tigerclaw, unless you plan to sleep in the nursery. I expect you to get to the warriors den, it's time for this new mother to have good, proper sleep, and not you hovering around." Speckletail meowed, eyes glittering as she began to shoo him out.

Tigerclaw looked up from his mates nest to stare in irritation at the older queen, only then to turn to look at his mate. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tigerclaw asked Fireheart.

"Of course she will, she'll have us!" Speckletail spoke up for her, still shooing him out.

"If anything happens-" Tigerclaw said with a hard undertone that was on a borderline of a snarl.

"We'll send for Spottedleaf, then you," Speckletail replied bluntly. Tigerclaw took a regretful look over his shoulder at Fireheart and their kits, before exiting the nursery tunnel.

"That seems to be the beginning of a very dedicated father," Speckletail spoke up, as she padded into her own nest to settle down and sleep.

"Yes, he is." Fireheart agreed quietly with Speckletail's remark.

"Come on, Cloudkit," Brindleface meowed, hooking the white kit's tail to begin dragging him into his own nest. "Let these kits rest in peace."

"I plan to show them the camp!" Cloudkit exclaimed as he settled down with his adopted littermates.

"I'm going to show them the apprentices den!" Ashkit added, while Fernkit meowed her assistance.

"You'll have to wait till they are a bit bigger!" Brindleface reminded them, coming to curl around her kits and adopted son. "Now go to sleep, and let them rest."

Hugging her kits closer, Fireheart closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

The next day dawned with warm sunlight that heated up the nursery, newleaf making itself known. Fireheart had waken up only to stare at her litter of kits for what seemed like an eternity. Each one having a hold on her heart that filled her with warmth and love.

"Good morning, Fireheart!" Cinderpelt meowed excitedly as she pushed her way inside the nursery, instantly waking everyone up inside.

"Don't you know when to be quite!" Speckletail snapped, her narrowed eyes flashing where she laid in nest.

"Is it morning already?" Fernkit meowed drowsily as Brindleface blinked herself awake.

"Cinderpelt," Fireheart chided her former apprentice quietly as she made soothing sounds to her now squirming kits. Who had been disturbed due to Cinderpelt's outburst.

"Shouldn't you be on your vigil?" Brindleface yawned, as both Ashkit and Cloudkit sat up with matching yawns of their own.

"It's dawn. Our vigil's over," Cinderpelt pointed out, as she began staring into Fireheart's nest where the kits were wiggling around due to being disturbed.

"I told her to be more quite," Brackenfur meowed, squeezing into the den with a load of fresh-kill in his jaws, enough for all three queens.

"Thank you, Brackenfur," Brindleface meowed as he set a mouse at her paws.

"Their so small," Cinderpelt exclaimed as she sat beside the nest, gazing at them with interest.

"They'll be good warriors, Fireheart," Brackenfur meowed as he gave her a pigeon after giving Speckletail a vole.

"Thank you, Brackenfur, Cinderpelt," Fireheart meowed to the two of her former apprentices. Fireheart watched while Brackenfur petted the kits back toward their mother if they strayed too far away. It was a relief seeing as two of them already seemed like a handful.

Fireheart watched with amusement as the pale tortoiseshell she-kit kept tumbling over onto her back, waving her little paws in the air.

"Have you given them names yet?" Brackenfur asked, as he stuck out a paw to help right the tiny pale tortoiseshell, who had tipped over again and was flailing her paws frantically as she let out a loud series of squeals. Once upright, she stumbled forward and flopped down beside Fireheart, her wailing stopped abruptly as she started to suckle alongside her other six siblings.

"I've come up with a few, I'm just waiting for Tigerclaw," Fireheart admitted, staring at her kits, _her kits,_ Fireheart loved thinking that.

"I can go get him if you want?" Cinderpelt suggested, her gray tail standing at attention.

"No, it's alright, I don't want to bother him if he's busy with warrior duties." even before Fireheart finished speaking, Cinderpelt was already racing out the den.

"Well, isn't she a pawful?" Brindleface mussed, beginning to wash a protesting Cloudkit.

"Try sharing a den with her," Brackenfur meowed lowly, sending a jolt of amusement through Fireheart at his guilty look after speaking them.

Both cats looked up as Tigerclaw padded inside the warm, and comforting milky smells of the nursery. Fireheart gave out a purr of greeting, that Tigerclaw returned as he padded up to her nest to peer inside. Brackenfur stepped aside to let the deputy take his place, and slipped outside to give Fireheart and Tigerclaw time to talk without him hovering around.

"Cinderpelt said that you were ready to name them." Tigerclaw rumbled as he flickered his eyes at her while he crouched down over the kits.

"Yes, I been thinking about them," Fireheart meowed, Fireheart scanned over her kits, resting on her first born son. The kit was a little dark tabby, who looked just like Tigerclaw in likeness.

"I want to name him Bramblekit," Fireheart meowed, looking for Tigerclaw's reaction. Tigerclaw nodded, his eyes shining with a yellow glow as he stared at his newly named first born son.

"The pale tortoiseshell, Tawnykit," Fireheart pointed to the one beside Bramblekit, watching as Tigerclaw righted her as she plopped back onto her back.

"The tabby with a white chest and paws, Leafkit, and the dark ginger she-kit with the fluffy tail, Squirrelkit," Fireheart once again looked up, but Tigerclaw still had that same yellow glow in his eyes as he nodded along silently.

She turned her eyes on her other son, a dark brown tabby, with a snow-white underbelly and bushy tail. "I wanna name him, Hawkkit."

Her eyes then turned to the she-kit next to him, a dark golden dappled she-kit with rippling tabby stripes, Fireheart knew at first glance she would be the most beautiful of all her kits. "Mothkit."

Then she looked up, and followed her mates stare down at the last kit, she was the smallest out of all them, the last one born. But Tigerclaw still gazed at her proudly like he had all his other kits, she was a solid dark ginger she-cat, she was pressed closely to her sister Mothkit, who didn't seem to mind.

"I was thinking about Spottedkit," Fireheart meowed, making Tigerclaw look up at her in confusion. "After Spottedleaf," Fireheart decided to clarify, she wanted to make her treasurable kits name's to mean something to her, and she wanted her to be Spottedkit.

"Those are good names," Tigerclaw meowed, a gleam in his eyes as she swept his tail lightly over all of them.

"Bramblekit, Tawnykit, Leafkit, Squirrelkit, Hawkkit, Mothkit, and Spottedkit, Welcome to ThunderClan."

0o0o0o

 **How do you like it? Worth the wait? No, yes, maybe? Sorry for taking so long, my computer had to be rebooted and so ya! And it completely wiped out my microsoft and so I had to upload it again and so ya! I hope you like it! Kits are finally here! Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How have you been enjoying 'Heart of Fire' series? I hope you review and favorite! I also hope that you leave any questions or suggestions! I would love to hear them! I have read a few! And I find that each are interesting and even educational and funny! XD so review! And enjoy! Also look up 'Stealth's Fire' By: KyubiMaster9**

 **0o0o0o**

Fireheart slowly blinked open her eyes, her kits meowing softly had awakened her. Blinking she found to her softening gaze, that Squirrelkit had crunched her face up. Fireheart watched with focused attention as, Slowly, Squirrelkit began opening her eyes for the first time. First one forest-green eye peeked open, then the other.

Fireheart gave a purr of congratulations as she licked her daughter on the head, pride for her daughter coursing through her.

"Hello, Squirrelkit," Fireheart meowed softly, watching the kit back away slightly to tip her head and look up at Fireheart in awe.

"Hello!" Squirrelkit squeaked back, stepping back as her little white paw stepped onto Leafkit's tail. The little she-kit squealed in alarm, her amber eyes quickly opening as she lunged forward into Fireheart's stomach, wrapping her little tail protectively towards her pale brown tabby form and over her white paws as she glared at her sister.

"Be more careful, Squirrelkit," Fireheart scowled her daughter, but already the other kits were beginning to open their eyes due to the ruckus that their sister's had caused.

"What's going on?" Mothkit yawned, her amber eyes opening to see what was going on. Her brother, Hawkkit, was also yawning, stretching out his paws out in front of him and flexing them. Him along with Bramblekit looked the most like their father, the only difference was, when they both opened their eyes, Bramblekit's were amber, while, to Fireheart's surprise, Hawkkit's were blue.

"Why does everyone have to be so loud!" Tawnykit complained, her green eyes opening to glare at her siblings, to only then curl up again with her tail wrapped tightly around her in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Why don't you all settle down," Fireheart meowed soothingly, her eyes sweeping over all of them. Only Spottedkit didn't steer at all the ruckus that was going on. Her dark ginger flank breathing steadily as she slept.

"I wanna go outside!" Hawkkit meowed, clammering to his paws as he and Squirrelkit stumbled their way onto the ridge of the nest.

"Oh, no you don't," Fireheart rebuked, clamping her front paws softly on their tail's to stop them from moving. Both kits eyes stretched wide in dismay, as Leafkit and Bramblekit scrambled back down with matching guilty expressions.

"You wait for all of us," Fireheart meowed, resing her eyes on the last kit, Spottedkit, who laid curled asleep next to Mothkit.

"Well, let's just wake her up!" Squirrelkit suggested, only to get a stern look from her mother.

"She'll wake up as soon as she wants, so leave her in peace." Fireheart told her daughter, but it was in vain, cause Mothkit was already nudging her awake.

"Spottedkit, Spottedkit, wake up! We want to go outside!" the dark golden tabby meowed excitedly, making the little ginger kit sneeze as Mothkit's tail kept whacking her in the face.

All six kits and their mother waited as Spottedkit blinked her way into consciousness. Her amber eyes shining in the low light, as her mouth opened in a wide yawn, showing off a pink tongue.

"She's awake mama, we can go outside now!" Squirrelkit looked up expectantly at her mother, who sighed as she began to sit up, stretching as she looked over her little ones.

"Where are we going?" Spottedkit asked, as her siblings began scrambling out of the nest like bees out of a hive, in Fireheart's opinion.

"We're going outside!" Mothkit replied excitedly, keeping in step with Spottedkit as Fireheart followed slowly after them, keeping an eye on them as they began to slip out of the nursery entrance, one at a time.

Fireheart watched in amusement as the kits skidded to a halt outside the nursery entrance, staring in awe at the new sights before them.

"Now, remember, we all stay together." But Fireheart's words seemed to go right over the kits heads, each one going off in a different direction. Fireheart watched in surprise as they scrambled away from her in their excitement, and basically ignoring Fireheart calling them back.

"That's kits for you," Goldenflower meowed as she came to sit beside Fireheart, who looked around frantically for her kits.

"Did you see where they went?" Fireheart asked in panic, already starting to briskly walk around, calling for her kits with Goldenflower beside her.

"They won't get out of camp that easily, and they can't get that far with so many cats still in camp," Goldenflower assured, but pointed her nose towards the elders den where some surprise filled meows were coming from.

Sticking her head inside the fallen tree to see Dappletail blinking at both Hawkkit and Squirrelkit that had tumbled into her nest, possibly by jumping on each other.

"It seems to be raining kits," Dappletail meowed, blinking her eyes at the two kits that stared at her.

"I'm so sorry, Dappletail," Fireheart apologised instantly, coming to probe the kits out of her nest. "They were supposed to be staying with me but they sort of-" Dappletail silenced her with a good natured purr.

"Kits will be kits, it's alright," Dappletail assured her, blinking at the kits softly. "So these are your's?" Dappletail inquired, looking over both of them with a tender look in her eyes.

"Yes, This is Hawkkit and Squirrelkit," Fireheart told her, pointing to each in turn. "The rest are scattered around right now."

"You best go find them before they make a mess!" Smallear snapped from his nest, grumpy at being awoken so early.

"Sorry," Squirrelkit huffed, sounding anything but sorry. Her brother looked just as defiant as Squirrelkit was at Smallear's comment.

"We're sorry, Smallear, We'll be leaving now." Fireheart ushered her kits out of the elders den, where Goldenflower sat quietly, and helped keep Squirrelkit and Hawkkit from running off as they searched for their wayward siblings.

They found Leafkit in the apprentices den, who had started a conversation with an amused Thornpaw who replied back calmly to all her questions. They were handed Bramblekit and Tawnykit by an annoyed yet amused torn Dustpelt, and their finally stop, and possibly the only place left in camp they could find Fireheart's kits, was the medicine cats den.

"Mothkit, Spottedkit? Are you in here?" Fireheart's voice echoed in the medicine cat's clearing. Her kits and Brindleface walking in behind her, blinking around in interested.

"Why do you chew up such foul smelling herbs?" Fireheart's ears picked up Mothkit's confused meow as she stuck her head into the medicine cat's den, to find Mothkit staring strangely at Spottedleaf, who was chewing up some herb.

Spottedkit was sitting quietly, observing Spottedleaf in wrapped attention, her eyes amber eyes wide, but staying quiet as she watched Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf watched Spottedkit and Mothkit fondly, after chewing the herb she answered Mothkit's question. "It's so that if some cat has cracked paws, it could soften them."

"Why do they crack their paws in the first place?" Spottedkit questioned, making Spottedleaf purr in amusement.

"Are they troubling you, Spottedleaf?" Fireheart asked, her ears pinned back at her daughter's annoying questions.

"No, it's fine," Spottedleaf assured her, turning her gaze on all her other kits. "They opened their eyes I see, already ready to see the whole camp."

"And to get into trouble," Yellowfang sniffed from the back of the den, her orange eyes flashing towards the kits. "I can already smell the mischief they're going to get in!" Yellowfang said, coming up to rake her gaze over all of them.

"No we won't!" Leafkit squealed in protect, her tail standing high as her eyes widened in dismay.

"That's what they all say," Yellowfang huffed, but her eyes were shining in amusement.

"Yellowfang, Spottedleaf, meet my kits," Fireheart began introducing each kit in turn, their squeals of hello's sending warm vibrations through Fireheart.

"Spottedkit?" Yellowfang sniffed as Spottedkit was the last to be introduced. "There ain't a spot on her!"

"It's for luck, after a great medicine cat." Fireheart retorted, wrapping her tail around Spottedkit as the tiny she-kit flinched away from Yellowfang's blunt comment.

"Spottedkit is a good name," Spottedleaf assured, blinking warmly at the tiny dark ginger kit. "I should know, because I'm Spottedleaf."

"R-really?" Spottedkit asked timidly, not venturing out of the safety of her mother's tail, but barely peeking over the rim of it to look at Spottedleaf.

"Yes," Spottedleaf assured.

"Are you a warrior?" Bramblekit asked, his amber eyes shining as he looked up at Spottedleaf who purred in delight.

"No, I'm a medicine cat, I heal cats when they get sick or hurt." Spottedleaf replied to the young tom.

"Why would you want to do that?" Hawkkit questioned, his face screwed up at the thought of not being a warrior.

"You'll be glad to have a medicine cat when you get a thorn in your paw," Yellowfang grumbled, sending the kit a unamused look.

"They'll respect their medicine cats, don't worry." Fireheart told the older she-cat, beginning to herd the kits out of the medicine cat clearing with the help of Goldenflower.

"Where is everyone?" Fireheart asked, the cleaing looked completely deserted.

"Longtail, Darkstripe, and Whitestorm just took out Swiftpaw and Brightpaw to get some training in, Thornpaw is sleeping, or was, Dustpelt is in the warriors den, Sandstorm, Brackenfur and Tigerclaw are on a patrol, Cinderpelt, Runningwind, Graystripe, and Mousefur are hunting, and Willowpelt is helping Frostfur collect moss for the elders and Speckletail and Brindleface have taken the kits outside the camp." Goldenflower explained, nodding her head as she listed them all off.

"So Tigerclaw's out on patrol?" Fireheart felt a pang of regret, Tigerclaw wasn't here to see that his kits have finally opened their eyes and are up and about.

"Yes, although he did look reluctant to leave," Goldenflower added, a gleam in her eyes as she looked at Fireheart.

"Who's Tigerclaw?" Squirrelkit asked, bouncing between Fireheart and Goldenflower's paws.

"He's ThunderClan deputy," Goldenflower meowed to the kits. "He'll be the next leader after Bluestar." each of their eyes rounding with wonder.

"He's also your father," Fireheart added on, watching as Tawnykit pounced on Leafkit, both she-kits rolling in the dirt as they squealed in delight.

"I wanna be Clan deputy like him!" Hawkkit declared, puffing out his chest fur as he walked with stride.

"Not if I do first!" Squirrelkit retorted, her bushy tail standing up proudly.

"Well, _i'm_ going to be Clan leader!" Bramblekit boosted, making a cut off squawk of surprise as both Squirrelkit and Hawkkit jumped him, all three kits became a knot of fur as their squeals of excitement filled the clearing.

"I think I wanna learn about herbs," Mothkit meowed as she padded beside her mother, her face scrunched up in thought. "If it's important as Spottedleaf and Yellowfang says it is, then I wanna learn it!"

Fireheart glanced in surprise at her kit, already Mothkit was deciding what she wanted to be, but Fireheart wasn't certain if Mothkit was actually understanding the importance of being a medicine cat. She would have to put a mate and kits aside for the good of her Clan, and even if she did, Fireheart didn't know if Mothkit would be chosen to be a medicine cat. But she hoped to StarClan her daughter would find her calling, even if it lay on the path to healing.

"What about you, Spottedkit?" Mothkit asked her sister, who remained quiet throughout her siblings rants.

"Err, well, I just want to be a warrior," Spottedkit meowed sheepishly, folding her ears to her head as she shrank away from the questions her sister gave her. But Mothkit didn't push it, instead tackling Spottedkit so that they, too, were play fighting. And it didn't go unnoticed by Fireheart that she could see that Mothkit was going easy on Spottedkit, allowing Spottedkit to pin her down again and again, While Mothkit never let on that she was letting her win.

"Your kits are certainly a handful," Goldenflower sighed, although she helped gently right Bramblekit as he stumbled onto his back.

"Yes, they are, what am I going to do with them?" Fireheart meowed softly, although her jade green eyes looked at each with care and warmth as any mother. She couldn't help but find it amusing as Tawnykit, Hawkit, Leafkit, Squirrelkit and Bramblekit were chasing one another in a tight circle, their fur bristling with excitement.

Fireheart looked up as the gorse tunnel rustled, and to her delight, Sandstorm, Brackenfur and Tigerclaw have returned from their border patrol. "Kits, I want you to meet your father," Fireheart meowed, picking up Leafkit as she took a tumble. She managed to get her kits straightened out and in order before Tigerclaw noticed them, and padded over with his chin held high and a spark of pride in his eyes.

"Hello, young kits," Tigerclaw meowed, a rumbling purr in his throat as he greeted his kits. Each of their eyes widening in amazement at the giant dark brown tabby before them, it amused Fireheart greatly to see them idolizing him already, although she just hoped it was the better parts of him they were seeing.

"Are you really our father?" Squirrelkit and Tawnykit meowed at the exact same time.

"You smell a bit like us," Spottedkit added in shyly, pressing up close to Mothkit as she gazed at her intimidating father.

"Yes, I'm your father." Tigerclaw told them, stepping forward to greet his kits, nuzzling each kit in turn.

"Are you going to teach us how to be warriors?" Hawkkit asked, padding up to his father with Tawnykit by his side.

"Not yet, but when the time comes you all will be outstanding warriors, I can tell." Tigerclaw told his son, emphasising to all his kits.

"I wanna be a medicine cat," Mothkit pointed out, making Tigerclaw blink slowly at his daughter.

"Yes, I believe you'll be the best medicine cat in all the Clan's." Tigerclaw told her, gaining the attention of his other kits.

"I'm going to be leader!" Both Squirrelkit and Hawkkit said at the exact same time, making them turn on each other. They ended up in a tussle match of fur, which both parents helped to separate them.

"I'm going to be the best warrior in all the Clans!" Bramblekit boosted, his tail wagging in the air.

Tawnykit, clearly not going to be outdone, stated with her tail lashing. "Well, _I'm_ going to be the best hunter!"

"I'll do my best," Leafkit added on, her amber eyes shining as her father purred at her. Spottedkit shrank further into Mothkit's fur as Tigerclaw turned his gaze onto her. She clearly didn't want to be under the eyes of her father's intense gaze as she clearly was trying to hide behind Mothkit.

"She's going to be a good warrior!" Mothkit answered for her youngest sibling. Spottedkit's eyes shimmered with gratitude up at her sibling.

"And I know she will," Tigerclaw agreed, slowly coming to touch noses with his youngest daughter, who yelped and tried to scramble back, only to fall into Mothkit.

"As I know _all_ of you will." He finished, looking over his kits head's both Tigerclaw and Fireheart shared a knowing look. _Their kits would be the greatest warriors know to all the Clans._

0o0o0o

For a time, after the raid, Fireheart was relieved to see Graystripe keeping his promise to stay around the cmap, patrolling or hunting or helping Yellowfang and Spottedleaf to replenish their supplies. Tigerclaw said nothing, but Fireheart thought that was because he had spent most of his time now with her and their kits. It was amusing to see the great, strong ThunderClan deputy giving badger rides to seven young kits. But Fireheart hoped that he had noticed.

However, on the third morning Fireheart was woken by the twitching of Squirrelkit's paws probing Fireheart's stomach in her sleep. Fireheart stared down fondly at her daughter. Then the shadow of a passing warrior caught her attention, she could make out a solid gray pelt and at once knew that Graystripe was sneaking off.

Careful not to disturb her sleeping kits, Fireheart got up and slipped quietly out of the nursery, mindful of Brindleface and Speckletail as well. She emerged blinking into the clearing and saw Graystripe disappearing into the gorse tunnel. She also saw Darkstripe, crouched beside the pile of fresh-kill, looking up with a vole dangling from his jaws. His eyes were fixed on the tunnel entrance.

Fireheart felt a heavy weight like a cold stone in her belly. If Darkstripe had seen Graystripe leave, that meant Tigerclaw would know about it before very long. And then the deputy would want to know exactly where Graystripe had been. He might even follow him, and catch him with Silverstream.

Almost unconsciously, Fireheart started forward. She forced herself to walk briskly, but without any special urgency. As she passed the heap of fresh-kill, she called out, "Morning, Darkstripe! Graystripe promised to get me out of the nursery and go for a hunt. It's the early cat that catches the prey, you know!" Without waiting for Darkstripe's response, she entered the tunnel. Once she had left the clearing, she put on speed, racing to the top of the ravine. Graystripe was out of sight already but his scent was strong, leading unwaveringly to Sunningrocks.

 _But they agreed only to meet at Fourtrees,_ she thought.

Fireheart pelted along, ignoring the tempting sounds and smells of prey in the undergrowth. SHe had hoped to catch Graystripe and divert him before her friend rached Silverstream, just in case Tigerclaw was already out in the forest, but by the time she came within sight of the Sunningrocks she had seen no sign of him. Fireheart paused on the edge of the trees and drank in the scented air. Graystripe was close by, she was sure, and she could scent Silverstream as well, but the scents of both cats were overlaid with something that set Fireheart's fur bristling-the smell of blood!

At the moment, she heard a thin, eerie wailing from the rocks ahead, the unmistakable sound of a cat in deep distress. "Graystripe!" she yowled. She shot forward and hurled herself up the sloping surface of the nearest rock. What she saw from the top brought her to a skidding stop.

Below, in a deep gully between this rock and the next, Silverstream lay on her side. As Fireheart stared, appalled, a strong spasm traveled down the length of her body, and her legs twitched. She let out another chilling wail.

"Graystripe!" Fireheart gasped.

Graystripe was crouched beside Silverstream, frantically licking her heaving flank. He looked up at the sound of Fireheart's voice. "Fireheart! It's the kits-the kits are coming, and it's all going wrong. Fetch Spottedleaf!"

"But-" Fireheart bit off her protest. Her paws were already moving, carrying her down from the rock and back across the stretch of open ground toward the trees.

Fireheart ran as she had never run before, but even so, a small, cold part of her mind was telling her this was the end. Every cat in the Clan would find out about Graystripe and Silverstream now. What would Bluestar and Crookedstar do to them when it was all over?

Almost before she knew it she was back at the camp. She hurled herself down the ravine, almost bowling Spottedleaf over at the entrance to the tunnel. She reared back with a meow of protest, scattering the herbs she had gathered. "Fireheart, what-"

"You need to come with me quickly!" Fireheart panted, her sides heaving as Spottedleaf blinked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Spottedleaf questioned, a series look set on her face as she sensed Fireheart's desperation.

"There's a cat-Silverstream-by the Sunningrocks. She's having her kits, but something's gone wrong."

"Oh, StarClan help her!" Spottedleaf murmured. "I'll come. Wait there-I need to fetch supplies." She vanished into the mouth of the gorse tunnel. Fireheart waited, scrabbling her paws with impatience, until at last she saw movement in the tunnel. And at last Spottedleaf reappeared. Her jaws were clamped on a leaf-wrapped bundle of herbs. She flicked her tail at Fireheart as she approached, signaling that she should lead the way.

The two she-cats sped off together, fur brushing as they pelted through the forest towards Sunningrocks together. Time seemed to stretch out. With a pang of horror, Fireheart remembered her dream, of a faceless silver queen who faded away, leaving her kits crying helplessly in the dark. Had that been Silverstream?

As soon as the Sunningrocks came in sight, Fireheart bounded ahead of Spottedleaf. When she reached the foot of the rock, she saw another cat crouched on the top, looking down into the gully where Graystripe and Silverstream were. Cold paws clutched Fireheart's heart. There was no mistaking Tigerclaw's massive body and dark coat. Darkstripe must have notified him, and the deputy had followed Graystripe's scent. Fireheart had passed him on his dash back to camp without realizing it.

"Fireheart," growled Tigerclaw, turning his head as Fireheart scrambled up the rock. "What do you know about this?"

Fireheart looked down into the gully. Silverstream still lay on her side, but the powerful rippling down her body had ebbed away into weak spasms. She had stopped wailing now; Fireheart guessed she was to exhausted. Graystripe huddled close to her. He made a low, crooning noise deep in his chest, and his yellow eyes were fixed on the she-cats face. Fireheart didn't think that either of them had realized Tigerclaw was there.

Before Fireheart could answer her mate's question, Spottedleaf came skidding around the bottom of the rock and squeezed along the gully to Silverstream's side. She dropped the bundle of herbs and stooped to sniff the silver-gray queen.

"Fireheart!" she called a moment later. "Get down here! I need you!"

Ignoring a furious hiss from Tigerclaw, Fireheart leaped down into the gully, scrapping her claws painfully on the sheer rock. As her paws touched the ground, Spottedleaf came to meet her. She was carrying a very small kit with its eyes closed and ears flat to its head, and dark gray fur plastered to its body.

She sat the down the kit and patted it towards her. "Lick, Fireheart! Make it warm, get its blood flowing." As soon as she had finished speaking she turned in the narrow space and went back to Silverstream. Her body blocked Fireheart's view of what was happening, but she heard the medicine cat begins to meow reassuringly, and an anxious question from Graystripe.

Fireheart bent over the kit and rasped her tongue over its tiny body. It was to long ago when she, herself had kitted. It was strange to be helping another queen with their own kits, but Fireheart also had no idea that a kitting could go so wrong like this either. For a long time it didn't respond, making Fireheart internally panic. Then she felt a tiny shiver run through it and it opened its jaws in a soundless mew. "It's alright!" Fireheart called to the medicine cat, feeling relief for the newly born kit.

"Keep licking." Spottedleaf called back. "There's another one coming, any moment now. That's right, Silverstream...you're doing fine."

Tigerclaw had come down from the rock and was standing in the mouth of the fully with a look of thunder on his face. "That's a RiverClan cat," he hissed. "Will one of you tell me what's going on?"

Before any cat had time to reply, Spottedleaf let out a shout of triumph. "You've done it, Silverstream!" Moments later she turned with a second tiny kit in her jaws, and set it down in front of Tigerclaw. "Here. Lick."

Tigerclaw glared at her. "I'm not a medicine cat."

Spottedleaf's amber eyes blazed as she rounded on the deputy. "You've got a tongue, haven't you? Lick, you useless lump of fur. Do you want the kit to die?" Fireheart flinched, half expecting Tigerclaw to hurl himself at her and slash her open with his powerful claws. Instead, the dark tabby bowed his huge head and began to lick the second kit.

At once Spottedleaf turned back to Silverstream. Fireheart heard her meow, "You need to swallow this herb. Here, Graystripe, make her eat as much as she can. We've got to stop the bleeding."

Fireheart paused for a moment in her own vigorous licking. Her kit was breathing evenly now, and it seemed to be out of danger. She wished she knew what was happening in the gully ahead of her; she head Spottedleaf growl, "Hold on, Silverstream," and a louder, panicky meow from Graystripe: "Silverstream!"

At the sound of her friend's distress, Fireheart could not stay back any longer. Making sure the kit was alright on its own, she pushed forward until she could crouch beside Spottedleaf. She was in time to see Silverstream raise her head and feebly lick Graystripe's face. "Goody-bye, Graystripe," she whispered. "I love you. Take care for our kits."

Then the silver tabby's body gave a massive shudder. Her head fell back, her paws jerked, and she was still.

"Silverstream!" Whispered Spottedleaf, her head hung in defeat.

"No, Silverstream, no." Graystripe's mew was very soft. "Don't go. Don't leave me." He bent over the limp body, nuzzling her gently. She did not move.

"Silverstream!" Graystripe reared up and flung back his head. His wails of grief split the quiet air. "Silverstream!"

Fireheart got up and padded over to Spottedleaf. "Spottedleaf, the kits are safe," she murmured.

The look she gave her made her heart freeze. "But their mother is dead. I lost her, Fireheart,"

The rocks were still echoing to Graystripe's dreadful wailing. Tigerclaw appeared, scrambling past the other cats, and reached out a massive paw to cuff the gray warrior behind the ear. "Stop that moaning."

Graystripe fell silent, more out of shock and exhaustion, Fireheart thought, than obedience to the deputy's order.

Tigerclaw glared around at all of them, Fireheart knew that look in his eyes. He looked, annoyed that he didn't know what was going on. " _Now_ will some cat tell me what's going on? Graystripe, do you know this RiverClan cat?"

Graystripe looked up. His eyes had gone dull and cold, like pebbles. "I loved her," he whispered.

"What-these are _your_ kits?" Tigerclaw seemed stunned.

"Mine and Silverstream's." A faint spark of defiance kindled in Graystripe. "I know what you'll say, Tigerclaw. Don't bother. I don't care." He turned to Silverstream, pressing his nose against her fur and murmuring softly to her.

Meanwhile, Spottedleaf had roused herself to examine the kits. "I think they'll live," she mewed, her eyes gleaming with tiredness. "We need to get them back to camp,"

Tigerclaw spun around to face her. "Are you _mad?_ Why should ThunderClan take them in? They're half-breeds. No Clan will want them."

Spottedleaf ignored him, her amber eyes locking onto Fireheart's. "Fireheart, I need to ask that you nurse them, you are the only queen currently nursing young kits. It will be hard but-"

"You can't ask her to do that," Tigerclaw butted in before Fireheart could give her answer. "She's nursing for seven, she can't take in two more mouths to feed!"

Fireheart found what he was saying true, it was hard feeding seven kits at once, but looking upon those two kits now without a mother. All she saw were her own kits when she first gave life to them, these kits needed a mother and she would gladly offer her assistance.

"You're right, it will be hard. But I'll do it regardless," Fireheart agreed, watching Spottedleaf's expression relax as she pointed to the kit Fireheart originally had.

"You take that one," she ordered. "I'll carry the other."

Fireheart twitched her whiskers in agreement, they had to get these kits to the nursery as soon as possible. They were already crying out of milk, and she was worried about her own kits, they would be awake and hungry. But before she picked up the kit she walked over to Graystripe and pressed her body against her friend's broad gray shoulder. "Do you want to come with us?"

Graystripe shook his head. "I have to stay here and bury her," he whispered. "Here, between RiverClan and ThunderClan. After this, not even her own Clan will want to mourn her."

Fireheart felt her heart break for her friend, she knew nothing good would come out of this, but there was nothing more she could do to help. "I'll come back soon," she promised. More softly, though she was past caring if Tigerclaw heard her or not, she added, "I will mourn her with you, Graystripe. She was brave, and I know she loved you."

Her friend did not respond. Fireheart picked up the kit with her teeth gently, and left Graystripe beside the cat he had loved more than his Clan, more than honor, more than life itself.

Tigerclaw went on ahead, and by the time Fireheart and Spottedleaf reached the camp with Silverstream's kits, the whole Clan knew what had happened. Warriors and apprentices had gathered outside their dens, watching in silence. Fireheart could almost smell their shock and disbelief.

Bluestar stood at the entrance to the nursery as if she was waiting for them. Fireheart half expected her to turn them away, refusing to take care of a different Clan's kits, but she only meowed quietly, "Come inside."

In the heart of the bramble thicket, Brindleface looked up in surprise as Bluestar entered, along with Fireheart and Spottedleaf who were carrying two kits.

"Fireheart-" Brindleface began, relief and surprise in her voice. She didn't get far as a thin wail and squeals came from Fireheart's own nest, her kits were scrambling to the edge of the nest, their eyes shining as they looked up at their mother.

"Hawkit said you weren't coming back!" Mothkit wailed, her eyes stretched wide as her mother stepped into the nest, handing the little she-kit to Bluestar while she adjusted herself in her nest, bringing her kits in close to her.

"I knew he was lying!" Tawnykit piped up, glaring at the offending kit.

"No I didn't! I just said that something must have happened!" Hawkkit defended himself, glaring right back at her.

"I'm not going anywhere, so don't think I would ever stop loving you." Fireheart assured them, looking up at Bluestar and Spottedleaf who still held the kits.

"Bluestar, I agreed to suckle the kits." Fireheart told her leader, looking down at her own kits. "You're going to have new littermates." Fireheart knew things were going to be difficult, having to rotate feedings to accommodate each kit, but she was up to that challenge.

Fireheart watched them settle the two kits into her nest, Fireheart bent over to guide them toward her belly, and their miserable squeaking died away as they burrowed into the warmth of her body and found a place to suckle.

"Who are they?" Leafkit asked, coming a kit length away of the new kits to sniff them lightly.

"Wait," Speckletail interrupted; she had padded into the nursery just Spottedleaf. "Why don't you ask Bluestar to tell you whose kits these are."

"I already know, Speckletail," Fireheart replied, though Speckletail was a good mother, she had a ferocious temper, and she guessed she would not look kindly on kits that were neither one Clan nor the other.

"What?" Brindleface questioned, looking lost, the tabby queen was curled around her kits, they were asleep in a heap of gray and tawny fur with Cloudkit's white coat shining among them like a patch of snow.

"These are Graystripe's kits. Their mother was Silverstream-a RiverClan cat." Brindleface's eyes widened in astonishment. "Graystripe must have been slinking off for moons to see her," Speckletail hissed. "What loyal cat would do that? They both betrayed their Clans. There's bad blood in those kits."

"Nonsense," Bluestar spat back, her hackles suddenly raised. Fireheart curled her paws-she had rarely seen her leader so angry. "Whatever we think about Graystripe and Silverstream, the kits are innocent."

"What does Tigerclaw think about this?" Speckletail asked.

"This is _my_ choice, Speckletail, not Tigerclaw's. He'll be fine with it or not, but either way I'm still nursing these kits regardless of what he might say." Fireheart retorted, she didn't need Tigerclaw to make her choices for her. Speckletail let out a snort of disapproval and pointedly turned her back on them.

"Thank you, Fireheart," purred Bluestar. Fireheart realized that she was looking down at the young kits with an expression of longing. She wondered if she was thinking about her own kits, Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Did she miss them? Did she ever think about taking them back?

Fireheart watched as Bluestar and Spottedleaf rose together, quietly leaving the nursery so that Fireheart could look after her kits in peace. She rotated their feeding, so that each kit got equal amounts of milk. It was a little tiring, but as soon as they all were feed and sleeping soundly. Fireheart crept from her nest, and slipped outside the nursery. She was surprised to find Spottedleaf outside, her head bowed as she breathed steadily.

"What's the matter?" she asked, coming to join her friend.

"Silverstream died." Fireheart could hardly hear her quiet reply. "I couldn't save her."

"You did everything you could." Fireheart tried to comfort her.

Spottedleaf looked up, blinking. Her amber eyes were amber pools of grief. "I'm supposed to be a medicine cat. I'm supposed to save lives, I know I can't save all of them, I know that first hand but-"

"You saved the two kits," Fireheart reminded her, moving closer and pressing the side of her face against her cheek.

"But I couldn't save Silverstream," Spottedleaf sighed sadly.

A wave of sympathy washed over Fireheart. She understood how Spottedleaf felt, and she wanted to tell her she was wrong to blame herself, but she didn't have the words. Feeling useless and saddened, she began to lick her gently.

"What's going on?" Fireheart looked up to see Yellowfang standing in front of them, puzzled frown on her broad gray face. "What's this I hear about Graystripe and a RiverClan queen?" Spottedleaf still had her head hung, not responding. It was left to Fireheart to explain.

"Spottedleaf was brilliant," she told the elderly medicine cat. "Those kits would have died without her."

Yellowfang nodded. "I've seen Tigerclaw," she rasped. "I was just coming back from Snakerocks with some yarrow. When I ran into him. He's furious about the kits. But he's not furious with you, Spottedleaf," she added. "He knows you did your duty, just as any medicine cat would."

Spottedleaf looked up at the medicine cat, a sigh escaping her. "I always wanted to be a medicine cat," she meowed, sounding a bit choked. "But sometimes I doubt myself. Especially when I let some like Silverstream die."

"What?" snarled Yellowfang angrily, arching her skinny gray body. "That's the most mouse-brained thing I've ever heard."

"Yellowfang-" Fireheart began to protect at her harsh tone, but the medicine cat ignored her.

"You did your best, Spottedleaf," she growled. "No cat can do more."

"But my best wasn't good enough," Spottedleaf pointed out. "I bet another medicine cat could do better."

"Oh? StarClan told you that, did they? Spottedleaf, sometimes cats die, and no cat can do anything about it." She let out a rusty mew, half laughter, half scolding. "Not even me."

"But I _lost_ her, Yellowfang, just like the others."

"I know. And that's a hard lesson." Now there was rough sympathy in the old cat's meow. "But I've lost cats before now-more than I care to count. Every medicine cat in the world has. You live with it. You go on. Just like you have been doing." She nudged until the younger medicine cat rose unsteadily to her paws. "Come one. There's work to be done. Smallear's complaining about his aching joints again."

She herded Spottedleaf in the direction of her den and paused to glance over her shoulder at Fireheart. "Don't worry," she told her. "She'll be fine." Fireheart watched the two cats cross the clearing and vanish into Yellowfang's den.

"You can trust Yellowfang." At the sound of the quiet meow, Fireheart turned to see Bluestar. "She'll see Spottedleaf through this better than we can."

The Clan leader was sitting just outside the nursery, her tail wrapped neatly over her paws. In spite of all the turmoil of Silverstream's death and the discovery of Graystripe's illicit relationship, she looked as calm as ever.

"Bluestar," Fireheart meowed hesitantly. "What will happen to Graystripe now? Will he be punished?"

Bluestar looked thoughtful. "I can't answer that yet, Fireheart," she admitted. "I need to discuss it with Tigerclaw and the other warriors."

"Graystripe couldn't help himself," Fireheart blurted out loyally.

"Not help himself-when he betrayed his Clan and the warrior code to be with Silverstream?" Bluestar's eyes glinted, but her tone was not as angry as Fireheart would have expected. "I promise you one thing," she added. "I'll do nothing until the shock has died down. We need to consider the whole matter carefully."

"You're not really shocked, though, are you?" Fireheart dared to ask. "Had you guessed it was happening?" She half expected Bluestar not to answer. She held her motionless for several heartbeats with her penetrating blue gaze. There was wisdom in her eyes, she saw, and even pain.

"Yes, I suspected," she mewed at last. "It's a leader's place to know things. And I'm not exactly blond at the Gatherings."

"Then...then why didn't you stop it?" Fireheart questioned in confusion.

"I hoped Graystripe would remember his loyalty to the Clan on his own," Bluestar replied. "I knew that even if he didn't, something would happen to end it, sooner or later. I only wish it had not ended so tragically, for both of them. Though I don't know how Graystripe would have coped with watching his own kits grow up in another Clan."

"You understand about that, don't you?" the words were out before Fireheart had a chance to think about what she was saying. "It happened to you."

Bluestar stiffened and Fireheart flinched at the sudden blaze of anger in her eyes. Then she relaxed, and the anger was replaced by a distant look of memory and loss.

"You guessed," she murmured. "I thought you might. What with you being around the RiverClan cats. Yes, Fireheart, Mistyfoot and Stonefur were once my kits."

"Come," Bluestar ordered. She began to walk slowly across the camp toward her den, leaving Fireheart with no choice but to follow. Once inside, she told her to sit down, and settled herself on her bedding.

"How much do you know?" she asked Fireheart, her blue eyes searching her's.

"Only that Oakheart once brought two ThunderClan kits to RiverClan," Fireheart admitted the findings that she had harbored for a while now. "He told Graypool-that's the queen who suckled them-that he didn't know where they had come from."

Bluestar nodded, her gaze softening. "I knew Oakheart would stay loyal to me," she added. "Did you guess that much?"

A part of Fireheart knew that, it made the most sense. Being that Oakheart had been so desperate for Graypool to care for the helpless kits. "What exactly happened to your kits?" Fireheart asked. "Oakheart didn't _steal_ them, did he?"

The Clan leader's ears flicked impatiently. "Of course not." Her eyes met Fireheart's, suddenly clouded with pain she could not begin to imagine. "No, he didn't steal them. I gave them away."

Fireheart cringed, she couldn't imagine how hard it was to give up your own kits. Fireheart could never see herself giving up her own kits at all.

"My warrior name was Bluefur," she began. "Like you, I wanted nothing more than to serve my Clan. Oakheart and I met at a Gathering ealy one leaf-bare, when we were still young and foolish. We were not mates for long. When I discovered I was to have kits, I intended to bear them for ThunderClan. No cat asked me who the father was-if a queen does not wish to tell, that is her choice."

"But then…" Fireheart prompted.

Bluestar's eyes were fixed on a point far away, as if she were staring into the distant past. "Then our Clan deputy, Tawnyspots, decided to retire. I knew I had a good chance of being chosen to take his place. Our medicine cat had already told me that StarClan held a great destiny for me. But I also knew the Clan would never take a queen nursing kits as deputy."

"So you gave them away?" Fireheart could not keep the note of sadness out of her voice. "Couldn't you have waited until they had left their nursery? Surely you could have been made deputy once the kits were old enough to care for themselves."

"It wasn't an easy decision," Bluestar told her, her voice rough with pain. "That was a bitter leaf-bare. The Clan was half-starved and I had barely enough milk to feed my kits. I knew that in RiverClan they would be well cared for. In those days the river was full of fish, and RiverClan cats never went hungry."

"But to lose them…" Fireheart blinked at the sharpness of pain she felt in sympathy.

"Fireheart, I don't need you to tell me how difficult and painful my choice was. I lay awake for many nights, deciding what to do. What was best for the kits...what was best for me...and what was best for the Clan."

"There must have been other warriors ready to be deputy?" Fireheart was still struggling with her own emotions on this topic, would she give up her kits to be deputy?

Bluestar jerked her chin up defiantly. "Oh, yes. There was Thistleclaw. He was a fine warrior, strong and brave. But his answer to every problem was to fight. Should I have watched him be made deputy, and then leader, and let him force the Clan into unnecessary wars?" She shook her head sadly. "He died as he lived, Fireheart, a few seasons before you came to join us, attacking RiverClan patrol on the border. Wild and arrogant to the last. I couldn't stand by and let him destroy my Clan."

"Did you give the kits to Oakheart yourself?"

"Yes. I spoke to him at a Gathering, and he agreed to take them. So one night I crept out of the camp and took them to the Sunningrocks. Oakheart was waiting, and he took two of them across the river."

"Two of them?" Fireheart echoed. "You mean there were more than two?"

"There were three." Bluestar bowed her head; her mew was scarcely audible. "The third kit was to weak to cope with the journey. She died with me, by the river."

"What did you tell the rest of the Clan?" Fireheart thought back to the Gathering, when Patchpelt had said only that Bluestar had 'lost' her kits. But then didn't Bluestar later say how her kits were taken by another animal, all those moons ago?

"I...I made it look as if they had been taken from the nursery by a fox or a badger. I tore a hole in the nursery wall justs before I left, and when I came back, I said that I had been hunting and had left my kits sleeping safely." Her whole body trembled, and Fireheart could tell that confessing to this lie was causing Bluestar more pain than losing a life.

"Every cat searched," she went on. "And I searched too, even though I knew there was no hope of finding them. The Clan was devastated for me." She dropped her head onto her paws. Forgetting for a moment that she was her leader, Fireheart crossed the floor of the den and gave Bluestar's ears a gentle lick.

Once again she remembered her dream, and the faceless queen who had faded away, leaving the kits to cry for her. She had thought the queen was Silverstream, but now she realized she was Bluestar as well. The dream had been both prophecy and Clan memory. "Why are you sharing this with me?" she asked. When Bluestar looked up, Fireheart could hardly bear to see the sorrow in her leader's eyes.

"For many seasons I put the kits out of my mind," she answered. "I became deputy, and then leader, and my Clan needed me. But lately, with the floods, and the danger to RiverClan-and your discoveries from RiverClan, Fireheart, making me hear again what I knew very well already...and now another pair of kits who are half RiverClan, half ThunderClan. Perhaps this time I can make better decisions."

"But why tell _me?"_ Fireheart repeated.

"Perhaps after so long I want a cat to know the truth," meowed Bluestar with a slight frown. "I think you of all cats might understand, Fireheart. Sometimes there are no right choices."

But Fireheart was not sure that she understood at all. Her mind was whirling. On one paw she could picture the young warrior, Bluefur, fiercely ambitious, determined to do the best for her Clna, even if it meant unimaginable sacrifices. On the other, she saw a mother grieving for the kits she had abandoned so long ago. And what was probably more real to her than either, the gifted leader who had done what she felt was best and borne the pain of it alone.

"I won't tell another cat," she promised, realizing how much she must trust her to have revealed her secrets to her like this.

"Thank you, Fireheart," she replied. "There are difficult times ahead of us. The Clan doesn't need more trouble." She rose to her paws and stretched as if she had been curled up in a long sleep. "Now I must speak with Tigerclaw. And you, Fireheart, had better go and find your friend...and then you should return to your kits."

Fireheart padded outside her leader's den, but couldn't make it that far as she sat down at the side of the entrance. Her thoughts on the fact that Bluestar having to give up her kits for the good of the Clan, how much that would hurt to know that she couldn't be with them. Or that she could not tell a single soul about it.

"Did you know." Tigerclaw asked as he came over, taking a spot next to Fireheart as she turned to him. It was obvious what he was referring to, Graystripe and Silverstream.

"Yes," Fireheart sighed, no longer denying about their forbidden relationship.

"Foolish fur-ball," Tigerclaw hissed quietly, shaking his head in distaste.

"It wasn't their fault-" Fireheart began, an urge to make the dark brown tabby understand. "They fell in love and-" Tigerclaw silenced her with a stern look, his tail flickered over her muzzle.

"They could of helped themselves," Tigerclaw hissed, making Fireheart flinch. "They shouldn't have disobeyed the warrior code or their own Clans welfare-when WindClan and ShadowClan attacked, he was with her? Wasn't he?" A look of fury burned in his amber eyes.

"And he was slinking off with her when he should have been mentoring his apprentice!" His eyes held her in place, their conversation taking a more harsh and as much as she wanted to deny it, true one. "You should have told someone! Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Sandstorm, Bluestar, or even me," his tail lashed in irritation. "Now ThunderClan will suffer for it." He sighed out at last, his shoulders slumping a side never before seen to her, he looked-vulnerable.

"I'm sure we'll recover," She murmured, watching him let out a snort of light amusement. His piercing gaze returned, making a shiver go up her spine. Amber eyes locked on her jade green ones.

"Would you like to go hunting?" He meowed quietly, but his piercing gaze never wavering. Fireheart's pelt warmed at the invitation, her eyes sparkling in delight until she remembered a heart broken Graystripe.

"Can we hunt later? I have to go retrieve Graystripe, he doesn't know about the kits." she said, his eyes narrowed in annoyance but only for a second. He gave a jerky nod as he padded past to go see Bluestar. She watched him disappear before going to find her friend.

The sun was beginning to sink, turning the river into a ribbon of reflected fire, as Fireheart returned to the Sunningrocks. Graystripe crouched beside a patch of freshly turned earth at the top of the riverbank, his gaze fixed on the blazing water.

"I buried her on the shore," he whispered as Fireheart padded up and sat down beside him. "She loved the river." He raised his head to where the first stars of Silverpelt were beginning to appear. "She hunts with StarClan now," he mewed softly. "Someday I'll find her again, and we'll be together."

Fireheart was unable to speak. She pressed herself comfortingly to Graystripe's side, and the two cats crouched there in silence as the bloodred light faded.

"Where did you take the kits?" Graystripe meowed at last, "They should have been buried with her."

"Buried?" Fireheart echoed. "Graystripe, The kits are alive."

Graystripe stared at her, jaws gasping, his golden eyes beginning to glow. "They're alive-Silverstream's kits-my kits? Fireheart, where are they?"

"In my nest in the ThunderClan nursery." Fireheart gave him a quick lick. "Brindleface is watching them for me at the moment."

"But will Bluestar want to keep them-does she know they're Silverstreams?"

"The whole Clan knows," Fireheart told him reluctantly. "Tigerclaw saw to that. But Bluestar doesn't blame the kits, and I'm taking care of them. They'll be cared for, Graystripe, they really will."

Graystripe scrambled to his paws, moving stiffly after his long vigil. He looked doubtfully at Fireheart, as if he couldn't believe that ThunderClan would really accept the kits. "I want to see them."

"Come one, then," mewed Fireheart, feeling a surge of relief that her friend felt ready to face the Clan again. "Bluestar sent me to bring you home, also I need to get to my kits."

She led the way through the darkening forest. Graystripe padded after her, but he kept casting glances back, as if he couldn't bear to leave Silverstream behind. He did not speak, and Fireheart let him be silent with his memories.

When they reached the camp, the curious murmuring groups of warriors and apprentices had broken up, and everything looked normal for a warm newleaf evening. Brackenfur and Dustpelt crouched by the nettle patch, sharing a piece of fresh-kill, and outside the apprentice's den Thornpaw and Brightpaw were rolling around in a play fight while Swiftpaw looked on. Tigerclaw and Bluestar were nowhere to be seen.

Fireheart breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted Graystripe left alone, at least until he had visited the kits, without being troubled by blame or hostility from his fellow warriors.

Then, on their way to the nursery, they passed Sandstorm. She halted abruptly, glancing from Fireheart to Graystripe and back again.

"Hi," Fireheart mewed, trying to sound as friendly as she always had. "I'm going to show Graystripe the kits. Want to eat some fresh-kill together later?"

" _You_ can," Sandstorm growled, with a glare at Graystripe. "Just keep _him_ away from me, that's all." She stalked off, her head and tail held high.

Fireheart's heart sank. She remembered how hostile Sandstorm had been to her when she first joined the Clan. It had taken her a long time to thaw toward her. How long would it be before she would treat Graystripe as a friend again?

Graystripe flattened his ears against his head. "She doesn't want me here. No cat does."

" _I_ do," Fireheart meowed, hoping she sounded sufficiently encouraging. "Come on; let's go and see your kits."

The nursery was how Fireheart had left it, Brindleface was keeping an eye on Fireheart's litter as her own slept away. Fireheart couldn't suppress her purr as she gazed at her kits, already they had taken to the new kits, Mothkit and Leafkit curled around them, keeping them warm as Spottedkit slept on Mothkit's flank. Tawnykit had her paw in Bramblekit's ear, but he didn't seem to steer at all. Hawkkit and Squirrelkit must have quarled again, and were now piled on top of each other, completely tired out.

Fireheart gently eased herself into her nest, trying not to disturb her kits. Brindleface was eyeing Graystripe unsurely as he come to look down into Fireheart's nest, his eyes raking over all them silently and in wonder.

"You have so many kits," Graystripe whispered in amazement, Fireheart realized that this was the first time he has ever seen her kits.

"This is Hawkkit and Squirrelkit," Fireheart pointed to the two kits that were piled up on top of each other. "The dark tabby tom and the pale ginger tortoiseshell are Bramblekit and Tawnykit," Then Fireheart pointed to her last three daughter in turn. "And these are Leafkit, Mothkit and Spottedkit, and in between Leafkit and Mothkit...are _your_ kits."

Graystripe's eyes instantly zeroed in on his kits, watching their flanks rise and fall in sleep. Graystripe crouched down, coming to sniff the two kits. Since arriving in the nursery, their coats have dried. One was the same dark gray as Graystripe, while the other had their mother's silvery coat.

"Are they getting enough milk?" he meowed anxiously all of a sudden. "They're so small."

"That's because they're young," Brindleface spoke up. "They'll grow." the two kits had roused enough to begin suckling again, Fireheart was relieved when her own kits didn't join in. still fast asleep wrapped in their own bundles of scattered fur. Compared to her own kits, Graystripe's two were smaller.

"They're beautiful," Fireheart whispered, eyeing the kits softly.

"Better than he deserves," snorted Speckletail from her nest, her eyes turned into narrow slits as she openly glared at Graystripe.

"Don't listen to Speckletail," Fireheart told Graystripe. She bent over the kits and touched the silvery one with her nose. "She'll be as beautiful as her mother, Graystripe."

"But what if they die?" Graystripe blurted out.

"They're not going to die," Fireheart insisted, rolling her eyes at her friends stupid question. "Their strong, even though their small." Fireheart planned to give the best she could to these kits, not just for Graystripe, but for the bond she was already filling for them, like they were her own kits.

"I promise to bring you fresh-kill everyday," Graystripe promised, his eyes never leaving his kits.

"Between you and Tigerclaw she's going to be the most fat cat in all the Clan!" Speckletail snorted from her nest, making Fireheart scrowl at her comment.

"No I won't, not with these little guys," Fireheart protested, her pelt heating up as she heard Brindleface murmur softly from her own nest.

"Don't worry, Fireheart," Brindleface meowed softly to her. "You should eat as much as you can, for your milk. You're feeding nine kits now, you need to keep your strength up."

"Of course," Fireheart responded, flickering her eyes over her kits, all curled up at her belly, piled up on one another in little piles. Graystripe's two kits had finished suckling as where pressed up to her stomach, curled around each other's paws.

"Do you plan to name them now?" Fireheart asked, blinking at her friend.

Graystripe sat silently for a while, not taking his eyes off of his kits. His eyes were filled with pain and longing as he stared at his two kits.

"I think that one should be storm kit," Graystripe whispered out so quietly that Fireheart had to strain to hear him, but nodded her head as he then looked to the other kit, the one that looked like Silverstream. "And Featherkit," He finished. Fireheart could see where he got those names, Stormkit's dark storm like pelt, and Featherkit's feathery tail.

"Those are good names," Fireheart meowed quietly, feeling a pang of sympathy for her depressed friend.

"Enough yapping, it's time for some of us to sleep," Speckletail snapped, her irritation showing.

"Maybe you can come back another time?" Brindleface suggested, looking over at Fireheart who found herself feeling emotionally and physically tired.

"But-" Graystripe looked panicked for a moment, his eyes wide with anxiety.

"You can come and see them in the morning," Fireheart reassured, settling her head on her paws to get some sleep.

"If anything happens-" Graystripe began, looking unsure.

"We'll call for Spottedleaf," Speckletail snapped.

"We'll get you." Fireheart murmured quietly, closing her eyes. After a moment, she heard Graystripe call a quiet farewell to his kits, and then he left. Leaving Fireheart to fall into a dreamless sleep.

 **0o0o0o**

 **Another chapter! How did you like it? Sorry for all you Silverstream fans! She still dies! Anyway I hope you favorite, and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my dear readers! I hope you have been enjoying my series so far! I must say I am happy with all those great reviews (Keep it up!) and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last one! Also look up (Rising Flame By: cloudsplash3) It's a great Fan-fiction! Also sorry for the long delay, I went to the beach with a friend on vacation! So I am finally getting back into the hang of things!**

 **0o0o0o**

Fireheart leaped from one stepping-stone to the next across the swiftly flowing river. The floodwater had retreated and the stones were clearly visible again. It was the day after Silverstream had died; the sky was gray with a thin drizzle of rain, as if StarClan were mourning her too.

Fireheart was on her way to take the news of Silverstream's death into RiverClan, although she had not sought Bluestar's permission first. She had left on the lie of hunting, leaving her kits playing moss-ball with Cloudkit and his adopted littermates, and Featherkit and Stormkit were being watched like an owl by Graystripe. Who had been there all morning. Fireheart did so because she thought Silverstream's Clan had the right to know what had happened to her. And she suspected that not every cat in ThunderClan would agree with her.

Reaching the opposite bank, Fireheart stood with her head raised, tasting the air for fresh scents. She caught one almost at once, and a heartbeat later a small tabby tom appeared from the ferns above the path.

He hesitated, looking startled, before sidling down the bank to confront Fireheart. "You're Fireheart, aren't you?" he meowed. "I remember you helping us during the flood. What are you doing on our side of the river?"

He was trying to sound confident, but Fireheart could detect nervousness in his voice. He was a very young cat-an apprentice, Fireheart guessed, anxious at being away from the camp without his mentor.

"I'm not here to fight, or to spy," Fireheart promised. "I need to talk to Mistyfoot. Will you fetch her for me?"

The apprentice hesitated again, as if he would have liked to protect. Then the habit of obeying warriors orders won over, and he padded along the riverside in the direction of the RiverClan camp. Fireheart watched him go and scrambled up the bank to a spot where she could lie concealed in the bracken until Mistyfoot appeared.

It was a long time before she came, but at last Fireheart caught sight of her familiar blue-gray shape trotting rapidly toward her. Familiar because of Bluestar, she realized with a sigh. Her leader's daughter was practically her double. To her relief she was alone. As she paused to sniff the air, she called out softly to her, "Mistyfoot! Up here!"

Mistyfoot's ears twitched; moments later she was pushing her way into the ferns beside Fireheart. "What is it?" she meowed, looking worried. "Is it about Silverstream? I haven't seen her since yesterday."

Fireheart felt as if a bone were lodged in her throat. She swallowed uncomfortably. "Mistyfoot," she mewed, "it's bad news. I'm sorry...Silverstream is dead."

Mistyfoot fixed her with wide blue eyes full of disbelief. "Dead?" she echoed. "She can't be!" Before Fireheart could respond, she added more harshly, "Did some of your ThunderClan warriors catch her over there?"

"No, no," Fireheart replied quickly. "She was at the Sunningrocks with Graystripe, and the kits started to come. Something went wrong...there was a lot of blood. We did everything we could, but...oh, Mistyfoot, I'm so sorry."

Pain flooded into Mistyfoot's eyes as she explained. She let out a long, low wailing sound, her head flung back and her claws digging into the ground. Fireheart moved closer to try to comfort her, and felt every muscle in her body rigid with tension. There were no words she could say that would do any good.

At last the terrible wailing died away and Mistyfoot relaxed a little. "I knew no good could come of it," she murmured. There was no anger of accusation in her voice, only weary sadness. "I told her not to meet Graystripe, but would she listen? And now...I can't believe I'll never see her again."

"Graystripe buried her by the Sunningrocks," Fireheart told her. "If you'll meet me there one day, I'll show you the place."

Mistyfoot nodded. "I'd like that, Fireheart."

"Her kits are alive," Fireheart added, in an attempt to ease some of the fellow queen's grief.

"Her kits?" Mistyfoot sat up, alert again.

"Two kits, one tom and the other a she-kit," Fireheart meowed. "They're going to be fine."

Mistyfoot blinked, suddenly deep in thought. "Will ThunderClan want them, when they're half RiverClan?"

"I'm suckling them," Fireheart assured her, not blinking twice at Mistyfoot's surprised look. "The Clan's angry with Graystripe, but no cat would take it out on the kits."

"I see." Mistyfoot was silent for a while, still thoughtful, and then rose to her paws. "I must get back to my camp and tell the Clan. They don't even know about Graystripe. I can't imagine what I'm going to say to Silverstream's father."

Fireheart knew how she felt. Many warrior fathers did not stay close to their kits, but Crookedstar had maintained a close bond with Silverstream. His grief at her death would be mixed with anger that she had betrayed her Clan by taking Graystripe as a mate.

Mistyfoot gave Fireheart a quick lick on the forehead. "Thank you," she mewed. "Thank you for coming to tell me, take good care of the kits." Then she was gone, sliding rapidly through the ferns. Fireheart waited until she was out of sight before Fireheart padded down the pebbly shore and crossed the stepping stones back to her own territory.

When Fireheart returned to camp, a mouse hanging by its tail in her mouth, Fireheart blinked with amusement as she spotted her kits still playing moss ball. Fireheart's eyes softened as Tigerclaw was sitting in the shade of the Highrock, his eyes half closed. When Hawkkit pounced on the moss-ball, fighting off Squirrelkit who attempted to make a lung at it. He turned, his tail sticking high in the air as he raced over to his father, who blinked down at his son. With one massive paw, he scooped up the moss-ball, and threw it across the clearing, the kits scrambled after it, their excited squeals drawing attention from the other cats who were in the clearing.

Brindleface sat outside the nursery, calling out to her kits now and again, warning them about playing gently with the younger kits. Hawkkit and Squirrelkit were the most competitive, each trying to outdo the other, in so doing so they would end up trying to trip each other. Leaving Tawnykit, Bramblekit, Cloudkit or Ashkit to retrieve the ball.

Fireheart found that her other daughters, Leafkit, Mothkit and Spottedkit along with Fernkit had joined up with Halftail, who sat in the sunshine, telling them a story that Fireheart was to far away to hear.

With her mouse, she stepped lightly, keeping out of her kits way as she headed towards the Highrock. Dropping her mouse on the fresh-kill pile as she went. When she arrived she laid down beside her mate, her eyes narrowed as a peaceful breeze blew in her face. The squeals of her kits made a lovely background, Tigerclaw eventually settled down beside her as her kits began to bat the moss-ball back and forth between themselves, his steady tongue coming to rasp in long strokes along her ears and neck.

"Fireheart!" Graystripe burst out of the nursery, his fur sticking up all over the place as he searched around wildly for her.

"Coming, Graystripe," Fireheart called out to him, rising to her paws as she gave her mate a parting lick on the cheek. Fireheart walked over calmly to her friend, watching her kits as they played. Her friend gestured her anxiously inside, and at once she could hear the mew's of both Featherkit and Stormkit. _Oh, StarClan help me!_ Fireheart thought fondly.

Hunger roused Fireheart from sleep. Peering through the narrow entrance to the nursery, a dim light was making itself into the den. Making Fireheart's sleek pelt lighten, along with casting shadows over the kits in the crook of her stomach, they were growing strongly, but they were still small kits. Stormkit and Featherkit were snuggled between Squirrelkit and Leafkit, while Tawnykit, Mothkit and Spottedkit were piled on top of Hawkkit and Bramblekit, their fur intermingling and it was hard to tell where one kit began and where the other ended.

Fireheart sat up and stretched her forepaws lazily, she was the first one up it seemed. Both Brindleface and Speckletail were both asleep in their nests, their soft breathing mingling with the kits.

Two dawns had passed since Silverstream's death. The shock the Clan felt about her affair with Graystripe was beginning to die down, though none of the warriors except Fireheart, Brackenfur and Cinderpelt would take to Graystripe or go on patrols with him. Bluestar had still not announced what his punishment would be.

Fireheart finally got up to stretch and yawn. All night her sleep had been disturbed by Cloudkit's murmurers and Brindleface's assurance over his upcoming warrior ceremony. Although Fireheart was beyond proud of her kin, she just wished he would have gone to sleep sooner. It was nice to see that some things hadn't changed although, She couldn't see how the Clan could possibly recover from the blow that had been struck by the discovery of Graystripe's disloyalty. There was an atmosphere of uncertainty and distrust that dulled conversation and cut short the familiar rituals of sharing tongues.

With a hungry rumble of her stomach, Fireheart slipped out of the nursery and padded over to the pile of fresh-kill. The sun was rising, dappling the cmap with golden light. As she bent to pick out a plump vole, she heard a voice calling, "Fireheart, Fireheart!"

Fireheart turned. Cloudkit was racing across the clearing toward her from the nursery. Brindleface looked sluggishly tired, no doubt woken up just after Fireheart slipped through the nursery. Brindleface and the rest of her kits followed more slowly, and to Fireheart's surprise her own kits where stumbling out behind them. Their eyes shining with tired glee as they charged their mother.

"Fireheart!" Cloudkit panted, skidding to a stop in front of her, beating her kits by a mouse-length. "I'm going to be an apprentice! I'm going to be an apprentice _now!"_

"I know Cloudkit, just like you said _yesterday,_ " Fireheart replied, blinking at her kin. Her attention on her kits who were now scampering around her paws, trampling over her vole. But she couldn't help feeling cheered up when she saw the kit's excitement.

"When can _we_ become apprentices?" Bramblekit squeaked, looking up at his mother as he questioned her.

"Are we becoming apprentices, too?" Leafkit added on, her amber eyes going wide and pleading.

"Not till you're six moons old," Fireheart replied to her daughter, stroking her spine with the flicker of her tail.

"But that's _moons_ away!" Squirrelkit wailed in disbelief, eyeing Cloudkit enviously.

"Your time will come," Came Bluestar's voice as she came up to them. "Today Cloudkit will be apprenticed," Bluestar added on, her gaze looking at Fireheart. "You must be proud of your kin."

"Very much," meowed Fireheart, dipping her head to acknowledge her leader's words. Today was very important day for Cloudkit, and Fireheart thought, it was a big day for her as well. To see her kin go through just what she herself had gone through to become a warrior, to see him prosper and grow.

"I'll work harder than any cat!" Cloudkit promised, his eyes wide. "I'll be the best apprentice there ever was!"

"We'll see about that," Bluestar mewed, while Brindleface purred with amusement.

"He's been pestering all the queens all day and night," she meowed fondly to their leader. "I know he'll do his best. He's strong and intelligent." Cloudkit's eyes gleamed at her praise.

"I'll call the meeting," Bluestar meowed, heading for the Highrock. With a glance at Fireheart, Cloudkit bounced after her, and with racing paws the rest of the kits tumbled and squeaked along behind.

"How have you been doing?" Brindleface asked when they were alone, her green eyes blinking with barely hidden concern.

"Tired," Fireheart admitted, her paws feeling sluggish these days. "And also slightly annoyed…"

"It's about Graystripe," Brindleface stated the problem that Fireheart didn't want to label. "I know what he's been through," Brindleface went on before Fireheart could make her protest. "But he's never out of the nursery, watching over those two kits. It's as if he thinks you can't look after them properly. He's getting in the way of all of us, your kits could hardly move around before running into him and you know it."

Fireheart shuffled on her paws, hardly hearing Bluestar summoning the Clan from the top of the Highrock until Brindleface flickered her tail for her to follow.

"You know we've tried dropping hints. Speckletail even asked him if he thought he was expecting kits himself. He doesn't take any notice, maybe you should tell him to give you some space, _all_ of us some space for just a bit."

Fireheart gave the vole a last regretful glance. "I'll talk to him, Brindleface. I promise." Brindleface nodded, her green eyes looking relieved.

The clearing was already filling quickly up with the rest of the Clan for the gathering. Fireheart heard Willowpelt announce happily to Mousefur and Runningwind, "I'll have to move into the nursery soon. I'm expecting kits." Runningwind murmured his congratulations, while Mousefur gave her friend's ear a joyful lick. Fireheart couldn't help wondering who had fathered these kits, and as she glanced around she noticed Whitestorm watching proudly from a distance. The news of Willowpelt's kits reassured Fireheart. No matter what disasters they had to face, Clan life went on.

With Brindleface at her side, she made her way to the front of the crowd, just below the Highrock. Cloudkit was there, sitting up very straight, and Brindleface came to join him and her kits. Fireheart came to situate herself at the front, looking to see where her kits had gone off too.

She a little bit annoyed to find them scattered about, Leafkit was sitting next to Thornpaw. Spottedkit and Mothkit sat with the medicine cats, Bramblekit and Tawnykit were, luckily, with Ashkit and Fernkit, and as she gazed around both Hawkkit and Squirrelkit were on either side of Tigerclaw, who was seated close by, a disapproval look as he gazed back and forth at both his kits who looked both defiant and sheepish. Fireheart wondered what might have happened now to make her mate look that bad tempered.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Bluestar began from on top of the Highrock, and Fireheart didn't see the problem of where her kits currently sat, looked forward. "I've called you here for two reasons, one good and one bad. To begin with the bad, you all know what happened a few days ago, when Silverstream of RiverClan died, and we gave shelter to her kits by Graystripe." A hostile mutter swept through the crowd of cats. Fireheart strained her neck to try and catch where he might be, but couldn't find him in the river of cats.

"Many cats have asked me what Graystripe's punishment will be," Bluestar went on. "I have thought carefully on this, and I have decided that Silverstream's death is punishment enough. What could any cat do to him that is worse than what he has already suffered?"

Her challenge led to outraged meows of protest. Longtail called out, "We don't want him in the Clan! He's a traitor!" Fireheart risked a glance around, and found Leafkit whisper something softly to Thornpaw, who leaned in to whisper something back.

"If you become Clan leader, Longtail, these decisions will be yours," Bluestar meowed coldly. "Until then, you will respect mine. I say there will be no punishment. However, Graystripe, for three moons shall not attend Gatherings. This is not a punishment, but to make sure there is no risk to him from angry RiverClan cats who might be tempted to breath the truce because of what he has done."

Murmurs went up again amongst themselves, most were angry while others were wary and unsure. Fireheart's kits were still in their spots that had occupied for the meeting, and was easy to see their confused, wide eyed stares as their Clan-mates spoke quietly together.

"Now I can turn to a happier duty," meowed Bluestar, overlooking the murmurings. "Cloudkit has reached his sixth moon, and he is ready to become an apprentice." She leaped down from the rock and beckoned Cloudkit to her with a flick of her tail. Cloudkit bounced over to her. He was quivering with excitement, his tail stuck straight in the air and his whiskers twitching. His blue eyes sparkled like twin stars.

"Sandstorm," Bluestar meowed, "You are ready for your first apprentice, you have shown great promise. You will be his mentor."

Sandstorm stood up, but before she could walk over to the Highrock Cloudkit scampered to meet her and lifted his head to touch noses.

" _Not yet!"_ Fireheart muttered to herself through clenched teeth. But Sandstorm took this in strides. Looking at the young kit calmly and a hint of amusement.

"Sandstorm, you have been taught well, I rely on you to pass on all you have learned to Cloudpaw, and help him become a warrior the Clan will be proud of."

"Yes, Bluestar." Sandstorm meowed, her green eyes sparkling as she touched noses with the astatice apprentice.

"Cloudpaw!" the new apprentice mewed triumphantly. "I'm Cloudpaw."

"Cloudpaw!" Fireheart called out, Fireheart felt a surge of pride in her sister's kit as the members of the Clan pressed around to congratulate the new apprentice. The elders, Fireheart noticed, were making a special fuss over him.

Fireheart, now that the ceremony was over, looked around for her kits. Leafkit padded alongside Thornpaw, him guiding her over towards Fireheart with a somewhat sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, she looked lost and so I let her sit next to me." Thornpaw meowed, his eyes trained on Leafkit however when he spoke. The tabby she-kit gazed back up at him, her amber eyes sparkling.

"Just you wait, I'll be an apprentice yet." Leafkit meowed, coming to stand beside her mother, blinking in farewell to Thornpaw. Both mother and daughter met up with Bramblekit and Tawnykit, and as they were ushered by their mother towards the nursery. Were meet with Spottedleaf who had both Spottedkit and Mothkit sitting beside her, Mothkit looking up and speaking a mile a minute.

Spottedleaf looked amused and interested in what her pretty golden dappled daughter had to say. All three looked up when Fireheart arrived with three more of her kits.

"Fireheart," Spottedleaf meowed, her eyes held a sparkle of wonder. "Why didn't you tell me Mothkit was interested in being a medicine cat?"

"Err," Fireheart shuffled underneath the stare of both the young medicine cat and her daughter. "She's so young, I just want to make sure she know's that this is what she really wants."

"It doesn't hurt to have a go," Spottedleaf meowed, gazing at Mothkit with a knowing look. It was almost looked like that Spottedleaf had made up her mind. And gazing at her daughter, she looked just as sure.

Before Fireheart could open her mouth to say anything, a rumble came from behind her as a voice spoke up. "You forgot about two." Turning around, Tigerclaw was there with both Squirrelkit and Hawkkit, who were glaring at each other...as always.

"Awe, so you found them," Fireheart meowed, sounding amused. "I was hoping a fox or badger would take my two most mischievous kits."

"No way a fox will get me!" Squirrelkit protested, her puffy tail standing vertical.

"I'll shred it from ear to tail tip!" Hawkkit hissed, swiping the air with his claws extended as if a fox was really there.

"Like a warrior," Tigerclaw added, his amber eyes shining in approval.

"Where hopefully you would have a patrol to back you up, and not to take risks." Fireheart put in pointedly. Tigerclaw simply flicked his ear dismissively, much to Fireheart's annoyance.

"I think it's time for you all to take a nap," Fireheart meowed, ushering her kits into the nursery, meowing a quick farewell to Spottedleaf. Tigerclaw followed behind, helping to nudge the kits inside. Fireheart found it not surprising to find Graystripe already in the den, looking over his kits with a worried expression in his eyes.

When Fireheart and her kits entered his eyes instantly snapped up, his eyes landing on Fireheart. She was shocked to find, that in his eyes, that there was irritation...and angry.

"Where were you?" Graystripe demanded, his tone sharp towards her, making Leafkit, Tawnykit and Bramblekit who were in front of her to flinch back. Not drawing any closer to _their_ nest, as Graystripe practically blocked their way. "My kits needed you and you weren't here. I thought you of all cats would care about them!"

Fireheart was shocked, Graystripe was blaming her for not caring. She cared when he was getting himself into danger by meeting Silverstream, she cared enough for her friend to lie for him, she cared enough to worry about him, she cared enough to look after the apprentice he was given to mentor, she cared and allowed Silverstream to escape and not get hurt when she faced her in the WindClan camp! She cared about Graystripe and his kits! How dare he say otherwise!

"How can you say that?" Fireheart gasped, staring at her friend in disbelief. "I wouldn't have taken care of these kits if I didn't care!"

Before Fireheart could scramble out a reply, Tigerclaw shouldered past her to stand nose to nose with Graystripe, his lips curled back in an angry snarl, his amber eyes narrowed into slits.

"Fireheart doesn't have to be responsible for your mistakes, so be grateful for her generosity and show some respect." Graystripe didn't say anything back, his stare matching Tigerclaw's, they were both intense. Fireheart and her kits crept around the two tom's silently, each kit burrowing close to their mother as the den became deathly silent. For a moment, Fireheart was about to send her kits outside, fearing that a fight between both toms was about to break out in the nursery. But with a dismissing flick of the tail from Tigerclaw, Graystripe stalked hesitantly out of the den. Looking back unsurly at his kits.

Tigerclaw growled softly as he watched Graystripe go, Fireheart wasn't sure how to feel about this situation. Fireheart felt sympathetic towards her old friend, but she was hurt and also angry that her friend would accuse her of such things. But Tigerclaw's temperament wasn't helping calm the kits any.

"Tigerclaw, thank you," Fireheart whispered quietly, her tail curled over the kits. "But we'll be fine, you should go and let the kits take a nap." Tigerclaw didn't reply, but his ear flickered to signal that he heard her.

"But I'm not tired!" complained Tawnykit, her eyes stretched wide in dismay.

"You'll be tired later," Fireheart replied, looking sternly at her daughter.

"Then I'll sleep then," Tawnykit retorted, her mind clearly made up but Fireheart wasn't having any of it.

"Then you'll be too grumpy to sleep, so you sleep now."

"But I-" Tawnykit's wail was cut off by the sound of her father's disapproving meow.

"Listen to your mother, Tawnykit." He said sternly, giving his daughter a pointed look. The pale tortoiseshell looked at her father for a moment, then, settled down beside between Leafkit and Bramblekit, her head resting on her paws as she gave out a huff of dismay.

"Kits," Fireheart meowed, sharing a look with her mate. She blinked warmly at him as he turned to exit the den, he looked over his shoulder one last time before he disappeared in the narrow exit.

0o0o0o

Fireheart paused at the edge of the trees, her tail flickering to signal for her young kin to stay where he was. "Wait," she warned Cloudpaw. "We're near Twolegplace, so we have to be careful. What can you smell?"

Cloudpaw raised his nose obediently and sniffed. It had been two days since his apprenticeship, and Fireheart wanted to see him in action. That morning Fireheart all but begged Sandstorm to lend her Cloudpaw for the day, Sandstorm agreed on strict terms that Cloudpaw bring something back for the fresh-kill pile. Cloudpaw agreed to the arrangement, wanting to show off what he knew to his aunt. So Fireheart and Cloudpaw had come to explore once again the Clan boundaries and renewing the scent marks. Fireheart was impressed of all the things Cloudpaw has learned in such a short time, Sandstorm was mentoring him well.

Now they were near Fireheart's old kittypet home, outside the garden where Cloudpaw's mother Princess lived.

"I can smell lots of cats," Cloudpaw mewed. "Mostly kittypets, that's what Sandstorm said anyway."

"That's good," Fireheart told him. "Also maybe a loner or two. Not Clan cats." She had caught a trace of Tigerclaw's scent, again, but she didn't draw Cloudpaw's attention to it. She remembered the day long ago, when snow was on the ground, when she had tracked Tigerclaw to this place, and found her mate's scent mixed with the scents of many strange cats.

Now Tigerclaw's scent proved he had been here again. Fireheart still could not tell whether he had met the other cats, or whether their scents just happened to have crossed. But why should Tigerclaw come so close to the Twolegplace, when he despised Twolegs and everything to do with them? The not knowing sent a jolt of anxiety through her.

"Fireheart, can we go and see my mother now?" Cloudpaw meowed, his eyes flashing around cautiously but he still looked a little impatient.

"Can you smell dogs? Or fresh Twoleg scent?" Fireheart questioned. Cloudpaw sniffed again and shook his head.

"Then let's go," mewed Fireheart. Looking carefully around, she stepped out into the open. Cloudpaw followed her with exaggerated caution, as if he wanted to show Fireheart how quickly he could learn.

Since his apprentice ceremony a few days before, Fireheart had seen little of Cloudpaw. Sandstorm keeping the white tom on his paws, making Cloudpaw think and pay close attention to what she had to say. Fireheart wondered if all Cloudpaw needed was someone to show him how Clan life actually worked. Instructing Cloudpaw to wait, she leaped onto the fence and looked down into the garden. Lurid-colored flowers grew against the fence, and in the center of the grass some Twoleg pelts hung on a spiky, leafless tree. "Princess?" she called softly. "Princess, are you there?"

Leaves quivered on a shrub close to the house, and the tabby-and-white figure of Princess stepped delicately onto the grass. When she saw Fireheart she let out a delighted meow.

"Fireheart!" Bounding over to the fence, she sprang up beside her sister and pressed her cheek against her's. "Fireheart, it's been such a long time!" she purred. "It's good to see you."

"I've brought someone else, too," Fireheart told her. "Look down there."

Princess peered over the fence to where Cloudpaw sat on the ground below, looking up at her. "Fireheart!" she exclaimed. "That couldn't be Cloudkit! He's grown so much!" Without waiting to be told, Cloudpaw leaped for the top of the fence, paws scrabbling madly against the smooth wood. Fireheart leant over and fastened her teeth in his scruff to pull him up the last couple of mouse-lengths so that he could sit on the fence beside his mother.

Cloudpaw looked at Princess with wide blue eyes. "Are you really my mother?" he asked.

"I really am," Princess purred, looking her son up and down admiringly. "Oh, it's so good to see you again, Cloudkit."

"Actually, I'm not Cloudkit," the fluffy white tom announced proudly. "I'm Cloud _paw_ now. I'm an apprentice."

"That's wonderful!" Princess began to cover her son with licks, purring so hard that she barely had breath enough for words. "Oh, you're so thin...do you get enough to eat? Have you made friends where you are? I hope you been looking after Fireheart."

Cloudpaw didn't try to answer the flood of questions. He wriggled out from his mother's caresses and edge away from her along the fence. "I'll be a warrior soon," he boasted. "Sandstorm's teaching me to fight."

Princess closed her eyes for a moment. "You will have to be so brave," she murmured. For a moment Fireheart thought she was regretting her decision to give her son to the Clan, Fireheart wondered if it could feel like sending her own kits off to be kittypet's? Fireheart cringed at the thought. But the Princess opened her eyes again, and declared, "I'm so proud of both of you!"

Cloudpaw sat even taller as he lapped up her attention. He twisted his head to groom himself with rapid strokes of his small pink tongue, and while he was distracted Fireheart whispered. "Princess, do you ever see any strange cats around here?"

"Strange cats?" She looked puzzled, and Fireheart wondered if there was any point in asking the question. Princess wouldn't know rogues or longers from ordinary ThunderClan cats.

Then Princess shivered. "Yes, I've heard them yowling in the night. My Twoleg gets up and shouts at them."

"You haven't seen a big, dark tabby?" Fireheart asked, her heart starting to pound, fearing the answer her sister might give. "A tom with a scarred muzzle?"

Princess shook her head, eyes wide. "I've only heard them, not seen them."

"If you do see the dark tabby, stay away from him," Fireheart warned. She didn't know what Tigerclaw was up to so far from camp, if it really _was_ Tigerclaw, but she didn't want Princess going near the deputy, just in case.

This made Princess look so scared that she changed the subject, encouraging Cloudpaw to describe his apprentice ceremony, his mentor and the expedition they had made around the borders. Soon she was happy again, exclaiming admiringly at everything her son told her.

The sun was past its height when Fireheart meowed, "Cloudpaw, it's time we went home."

Cloudpaw opened his mouth as if he was going to protest, but he remembered himself in time and looked thoughtful. "Yes, Fireheart," he mewed obediently. To Princess, he added, "Why don't you come with us? I'd catch mice for you, and you could sleep in my den."

Princess let out a purr of amusement. "I almost wish I could," she replied honestly. "But really I'm happier in the cold. You'll just have to come and visit me again soon."

"Yes, I will, I promise," Cloudpaw mewed, his eyes turning quickly as an excited idea came to the apprentice. "Can we bring Squirrelkit and Hawkkit next time?" Cloudpaw questioned, naming his two favorite cuisines. Both michives and hard headed as Cloudpaw himself.

"Who?" Princess questioned, her eyes blinking hard and focusing on Fireheart directly.

"Their my kin," Cloudpaw said proudly, chest puffing out.

"And my kits," Fireheart put in, watching her sisters green eyes light up in realization, as she scanned Fireheart noticing that she had kitted.

"You had your kits!" Princess gasped in delight, moving to lick enthusiastically at Fireheart's face. "Tell me all about them, how many have you had? What's their names? Are they being looked after while you're out here? Are they being accepted alright?"

"I had two toms and five she-kits," Fireheart meowed as Princess sat back after calming a bit, Princess eyes widening at the large number of kits. "The two toms look like their father, their names are Bramblekit and Hawkkit, Bramblekit is my first born, and Hawkkit is the most mischievous along with his sister Squirrelkit who has a puffy red tail, Tawnykit is a tortoiseshell who is very outgoing, Leafkit is a brown tabby and along with her dark ginger colored sister Spottedkit are very shy of all the kits. Mothkit is my most calmest kit, she wants to be a medicine cat." Fireheart meowed, trying to describe her kits to her sister.

"You'll have to bring them around sometime," Princess meowed fondly, her eyes shining.

"I'll bring them," Fireheart mewed although she would have to make an excuse for Tigerclaw. "And Princess…" she added as she prepared to spring to the ground. "If you do see anything...odd around here, please tell me about it."

"I will," Princess said seriously, giving her son a lick on the head in farewell. "Maybe you could also bring your mate along with your kits to see me sometime." Fireheart didn't reply, it was Tigerclaw who Fireheart was trying to protect Princess _from._

"I'll bring my kits!" Fireheart called back, Cloudpaw just a step behind.

Fireheart stopped on the way back so that they could follow Sandstorm's orders on bringing back prey for the fresh-kill pile. By the time she and Cloudpaw reached the ravine, the sun was near to setting, bathing the forest in red light and casting long shadows on the ground.

Cloudpaw was proudly carrying a shrew, which he was going to take to the elders. At least it filled his jaws and put a stop to his endless chatter, Fireheart was feeling worn out after a whole day in his company, Fireheart wondered how Sandstorm did it, but she had to admit she was more impressed than she had expected. Cloudpaw's courage and quick wits promised that he would make an exceptional warrior. As they slipped down the shadowy ravine toward the tunnel, Fireheart paused. An unfamiliar scent tickled her nose, drifting to her on the breeze that swept through the forest.

Cloudpaw stopped too and put down the shrew. "Fireheart, what's that?" He tasted the air, and drew in his breath in a gasp. "Sandstorm showed me this on my first day. It's RiverClan!"

"Very good," Fireheart mewed tensely. "She had recognized it herself a heartbeat before Cloudpaw spoke. Looking up toward the top of the ravine, she could make out three cats picking their way slowly through the boulders. "RiverClan it is. And it seemed they're on their way here. Now go back to the cmap and tell Bluestar. Make sure she understands it's not an attack."

"But I want-" The young apprentice broke off as Fireheart sent him a stern, mothering look she used only when her kits were misbehaving. "Sorry, Fireheart. I'm going." He padded off toward the tunnel entrance, not forgetting to pick up his shrew.

Fireheart stayed where she was. She drew herself up and waited while the three cats drew closer. She recognized Leopardfur, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur. When they were only a couple of tail-lengths away, she asked, "RiverClan, what do you want? Why are you on our land?" Though she had to challenge them for entering ThunderClan territory uninvited, she tried not to sound too hostile. She didn't want to add to any possible trouble with RiverClan.

Leopardfur stopped, with Mistyfoot and Stonefur just behind her. "We come in peace," she meowed. "There are matters to be settled between our Clans. Crookedstar has sent us to talk to your leader."

"Follow me," Fireheart meowed after a moment. Fireheart tried to hide her misgivings as she led the three RiverClan warriors down the tunnel and into the camp. Clan cats rarely visited each other's territory, and she wondered what was so urgent that it couldn't wait until the next Gathering.

Alerted by Cloudpaw, Bluestar was already seated at the foot of the Highrock, and Fireheart's apprehension increased when she saw Tigerclaw was beside her.

"Thank you, Cloudpaw." Bluestar dismissed the apprentice as Fireheart approached with the newcomers. "Take your fresh-kill to the elders."Cloudpaw looked disappointed to be sent away but he went without protest when Tigerclaw sent him a stern look.

Leopardfur walked up to Bluestar and dipped her head respectfully. "Bluestar, we come to your camp in peace," she began. "There's something we must discuss."

Tigerclaw let out a low disbelieving growl, as if he would rather be ripping the fur off the intruding cats, but Bluestar ignored him. "I can guess what brings you here," she meowed. "But what is there to discuss? What's done is done. Any punishment for Graystripe will be handled by his own Clan." While she spoke to Leopardfur, Fireheart noticed, her eyes kept straying to Mistyfoot and Stonefur. It was the first time Fireheart had seen her leader with the RiverClan warriors since she had admitted to her that they were her kits. She did not think she was imagining the wistfulness in her blue eyes as she looked at them.

"What you say is true," Leopardfur agreed. "The two young cats were foolish, but Silverstream is dead, and Graystripe's punishment is not for RiverClan to decide. We've come here about the kits."

"What about them?" asked Bluestar.

"They're RiverClan kits," meowed Leopardfur. "We've come to take them home."

"RiverClan kits?" Bluestar's eyes narrowed. "Why do you say that?"

"And how do you know about them?" Tigerclaw demanded, glaring in fury as he sprang to his paws. "Have you been spying? Or did some cat tell you?" He turned on Fireheart as he spoke, a deep questioning glare there, but Fireheart stood her ground, and Mistyfoot kept quiet, not betraying her by so much as a glance. Tigerclaw couldn't know for sure that she had told Mistyfoot, and Fireheart refused to regret what she had done. RiverClan had a right to know.

"Sit down, Tigerclaw," murmured Bluestar. She flashed a look at Fireheart, and she realized that her leader guessed what she had done, as surely as if she had seen her cross the river. But she didn't intent to giver Fireheart away. "Who knows, perhaps a RiverClan patrol saw what happened? Such things can't be hidden for long. But Leopardfur," she went on, turning back to the visiting deputy, "the kits are also half ThunderClan, and one of our queens is taking good care of them. Why should I give them to you?"

"Kits belong with their mother's Clan," Leopardfur explained. "RiverClan would have raised these kits if Silverstream had lived, without knowing who the father was, and that makes them ours by right."

"Bluestar, you can't send the kits away!" Fireheart couldn't stop herself from interrupting, her stomach twisting in anxious knots. "They'll all Graystripe has to live for." The kits couldn't be taken away! She was taking great care of them herself! Hawkkit was going to show Featherkit the hunting crouch that he learned from Cloudpaw when she was older.

A warning growl rumbled once again in Tigerclaw's throat, but it was Bluestar who answered. "Fireheart, be quiet. This doesn't concern you."

"Yes, id does," Fireheart dared to meow. "Graystripe's my friend."

"Silence!" hissed Tigerclaw. "Does your leader have to tell you twice? Graystripe is a traitor to his Clan. He has no right to the kits, or anything else."

Rage flooded through Fireheart. Had Tigerclaw no respect for Graystripe's terrible grief? And did he not understand how Fireheart felt now that she was nursing both Stormkit and Featherkit? She whirled on her mate, held back from snapping at him only because cats of another Clan were looking on. Tigerclaw bared his teeth in frustrated snarl.

Bluestar flicked her tail angrily at the both of them. "Enough!" she ordered. "Leopardfur, I admit RiverClan has some right to the kits. But so does ThunderClan. Besides, the kits are small and weak. They can't travel yet, especially across the river. It's too dangerous."

Leopardfur's hackles began to rise and her eyes narrowed to slits. "You are just making excuses."

"No," Bluestar insisted. "Not excuses. Would you risk the kits lives? I'll think about what you have said and discuss it with my warriors, and give you our answer at the next Gathering."

"Now get out of our camp," growled Tigerclaw. Leopardfur hesitated, as if she would have liked to say more, but it was clear that Bluestar had dismissed her. Tigerclaw stalked across the clearing with them as far as the tunnel.

Left alone with Bluestar, Fireheart felt her anger begin to fade, but she couldn't help renewing her pleas. "We can't let them take the kits! _You_ know how Graystripe would feel!" ' _and me'_ Fireheart thought on.

The bleak look Bluestar gave her made her wonder if she had gone to far, but her voice was soft as she replied, "Yes, Fireheart, I know. And I would give much to keep these kits, just like you would. But how far will RiverClan go to take them? Will they fight? How many ThunderClan warriors would risk their lives for kits that are half RiverClan?"

Fireheart's sleek ginger fur prickled with fear of the picture she painted. Clans at war over mewling its-or ThunderClan split against itself as warriors fought among themselves. Was that the fate that StarClan had decreed for her Clan when Rock warned that water could quench fire? Perhaps it wasn't the floodwater that could destroy ThunderClan, but the cats that came from the territory by the river.

"Have courage, Fireheart," urged Bluestar. "It hasn't come to a battle just yet. I've won us time until the Gathering, and who knows what will happen before then?"

Fireheart couldn't share her confidence. The problem of the kits would not go away. But she could do nothing except bow her head respectfully and withdraw to the nursery. _And now,_ she thought despairingly, _what am I going to tell Graystripe?_

By the time Silverpelt stretched across the sky, the whole of ThunderClan seemed to know why the Riverclan cats had come. Fireheart guessed that Tigerclaw had told his favorite warriors, and they had spread the news to the rest of the Clan.

As Bluestar had predicted, opinions were divided. Many cats though the sooner the Clan was rid of these half-breed kits, the better. But there were still several who were prepared to fight, if only because to give up the kits would mean that RiverClan had won. Fireheart defended her two adopted kits on occasions, snapping at Speckletail and even having to rebuke her own kits when Squirrelkit complained about needing more room in the nest and Mothkit suggesting handing Featherkit and Stormkit over to RiverClan.

Through it all, Graystripe remained silent, brooding in the warriors den. He left it only once to visit the nursery. When Fireheart brought him fresh-kill to eat, he turned his head away. He hadn't eaten since Silverstream died, as far as Fireheart could tell, and he was looking gaunt and ill.

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Fireheart asked Yellowfang, going to her den as soon as she woke the following day, while getting Brindleface to agree to watch her kits. "He won't eat, he can't sleep…"

The old medicine cat shook her head. "There's no herb to heal a broken heart," she murmured. "Only time will do that."

"I feel so helpless," Fireheart confessed.

"Your friendship helps," Yellowfang rasped. "He might not realize it now, but one day he-" She broke off as Spottedleaf appeared and dropped a bunch of herbs at Yellowfang's feet. "I got the herbs." Spottedleaf meowed, her amber eyes shining as Yellowfang gave the herbs a quick sniff.

"You know your stuff," Yellowfang mewed. "You can't eat before the journey," she added, "but I will. I'm too old to get to Highstones and back without something to keep me going." She crouched in front of the herbs and began to gulp them down.

"Highstones?" Fireheart echoed. "Journey? Spottedleaf, what's going on?"

"It's the half moon tonight," Spottedleaf mewed calmly, a mysterious look in her amber eyes. "Yellowfang and I are going to Mothermouth so that we may speak to StarClan." She gave a sigh of suppressed excitement. Fireheart felt a wave of relief that she seemed to be over her despair after Silverstream's death, and was looking forward in life than dwelling on the past. Fireheart was amazed by this, Spottedleaf was set on a path of something much grander than normal cats, a connection with StarClan that Fireheart couldn't possible imagine bonding on such a level that could rival that of a medicine cat. Fireheart wondered just for a second if Spottedleaf ever wanted to be something else.

"I'll come with you tonight, if you like," she offered. "As far as Fourtrees, anyway."

"That would be much appreciated." Spottedleaf meowed, eyes twinkling.

"But no farther than Fourtrees," warned Yellowfang, getting to her paws and swiping her tongue around her mouth. "Tonight at Mothermouth is for medicine cats only." She gave herself a brisk shake and led the way through the ferns to the clearing.

As Fireheart followed behind Spottedleaf, she saw Mothkit peeking her way out of the nursery, blinking the light out of her amber eyes. As she scanned the camp, her eyes fell on her mother along with the other two medicine cats. She instantly perked up, her pretty golden head raised as she padded briskly over to the three she-cats.

"Where are you going?" The young kit asked in curiousity. "Can I come too?"

Fireheart glanced at Yellowfang, and when the old cat voice no objection, she replied. "All right. But then it's straight back to camp, so enjoy this." She told her daughter sternly. Trotting up the ravine behind Yellowfang, Fireheart listened as Spottedleaf explained to Mothkit where they were going, and how she and yellowfang would carry on alone to Highstones. Deep within the tunnel known as Mothermouth was the Moonstone, which glittered dazzling white when the moon shone upon it.

"What happens then?" Mothkit asked curiously, allowing her mother to help her over a high fallen branch.

"The ceremonies are secret," growled Yellowfang. "So don't ask Spottedleaf when she comes back. She isn't allowed to tell you."

"But I have to know!" Mothkit's eyes stretched wide in dismay. "I'm going to be a medicine cat, I _have_ to know what happens."

"When the time is right," Spottedleaf meowed soothingly, as she ran her tail along Mothkit's spine. "You'll have a ceremonie of your own, and receive special powers from StarClan that will benefit your Clan."

"Special powers!" Mothkits eyes grew even rounder, and she gazed around herself as if the uttering of prophecies will come to her there and then.

"Don't worry," Spottedleaf added on. "You'll still be the same cat, only more connect with our ancestors."

The sun grew hot as the four she-cats made their way to Fourtrees. Fireheart was thankful for the deep shade under the trees and the cool freshness of long grass and clumps of fern as they brushed against her flame colored fur. Mothkit kept her busy, the kit was adventures like her siblings. Fireheart constantly had to call her kit back so she wouldn't run off, and tried to keep Mothkit quiet from her endless questions that Spottedleaf seemed ready to answer. But mostly Fireheart was worried, she hadn't forgotten the attack from ShadowClan and WindClan. They had been defeated once, but that didn't mean they wouldn't try again to kill Brokentail. Besides that, Fireheart was half expecting trouble from RiverClan over Graystripe's kits. She sighed. On a beautiful morning like this, with fresh green on the trees and prey practically leaping out of the bushes and waiting to be caught, it was hard to be thinking of attacks and death.

In spite of her worries, the group of cats reached Fourtrees without trouble. As they slid through the bushes down into the hollow, Fireheart dropped back to match her daughter's much slower pace. "Are you sure you want to be a medicine cat?" she asked quietly. "Is it what you really want?" Fireheart felt a bit uneasy to talk to her daughter about this so early, things could change for her until she was old enough to be apprenticed. Maybe it could just be a faze?

"Of course, Don't you see?" Mothkit's eyes were wide and searching her mother's, suddenly more serious than Fireheart ever seen on a kit, let alone her own. "I want to be like Spottedleaf, brave and courageous, I have to learn from her to help save cats, and be strong even for the most strongest warrior. I wanna be like Spottedleaf, helping others without using claws or fighting but with healing."

Fireheart flinched back at how serious her kit sounded, already she was speaking like a wise old cat. Where had her young daughter that let her sister push her around when play fighting? Or stopped Squirrelkit from putting a fire ant in Leafkit's fur? In front of her was a mature she-cat that knew what she planned to do in life.

"And will that make you happy? You know medicine cats can't ever have kits," she reminded her, thinking of how Yellowfang had been forced to give up Brokentail and keep her bond with him a secret.

Mothkit purred up at her mother. "The whole Clan will be my kits," she promised. "Even the warriors. Yellowfang says they have about as much sense as newborns sometimes!" She took a pace forward that brought her to her mother's side, and rubbed her face affectionately against her side. "I'll always be your daughter, but this choice is mine to make. I wanna be a medicine cat."

Fireheart licked her daughter's ear, "Goodbye-Spottedleaf," Fireheart meowed softly as Yellowfang and Spottedleaf separated themselves from mother and daughter.

"We'll be back by sunset tomorrow," Spottedleaf meowed, flickering her tail in goodbye at Fireheart and Mothkit.

"I'll come with you when I'm an apprentice!" Mothkit called after them, receiving a warm purrs and a snort of amusement.

As the two medicine cat's disappeared over the ridge to WindClan territory. Fireheart felt as if they took a part of her daughter with them, and a bitter and selfish part of her was angry that her daughter would one day join them. That in some ways, Mothkit _was_ going away forever, despite what Spottedleaf says. When Mothkit is apprenticed, she would leave with the other medicine cats and when she returned, she would have new powers and responsibilities, given to her not by a Clan leader. But by StarClan.

Watching her young golden, beautiful daughter look after Spottedleaf and Yellowfang with a proud, wistful look. Fireheart's heart felt heavy. She knew her daughter had set her paws on a new and happier life of a medicine cat, but all the same she could not stifle a pang of bittersweet regret for the life that could be her's as a warrior. A life of a medicine cat was a lonely one, without a mate or kits, and the detachment of one's Clanmates, along with the extra baggage of responsibilities with StarClan and her own Clan.

But looking closer, she saw Mothkit's amber eyes narrowed in determination, and just for a moment. Fireheart thought her daughter would make an excellent medicine cat.

0o0o0o

 **Not as long now is it? Sorry for that, been gone a while and wanted to update a chapter also found that I wanted to end it here. Why? Well, let's say that this is going to be one of the more happier chapter before….well, just wait and see! Review! I want at least a hundred before I finish! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**The moment of truth! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Or not...I'm sure a lot of you won't! But anyway, Review! Also got any questions, P.M, Me! I hope you enjoy the series regardless of what is going to happen, and remember things will work out in the end! Also Tigerclaw's Fury inspired me to do this! So ya, maybe I'll do a point of view in Tigerclaw's eyes later? What do you all think? Should I? Well, Review! Also look up (Snowkit's Fate By: Snowcrystal of Thunderclan) really good, in my opinion but that just me so...ya!**

 **0o0o0o**

"Tawnykit, stop wiggling," Fireheart scolded her daughter. Fireheart had her kits lined up beside her, cleaning their matted fur. She was already done with all her kits except for Tawnykit and Squirrelkit. Her kits were being restless in the nursery so Fireheart gave them free rein of the camp, on strict terms of staying out of the older cats way's, and also not venturing too far and to let her know where they were heading.

Hawkkit, Bramblekit, and Spottedkit had gone to the elder's den to hear a story. While Mothkit went to visit the medicine cats den. It was the morning after Spottedleaf had returned from Mothermouth after all. Fireheart and an excited Mothkit met her as she slipped down the ravine in twilight. Though she greeted them affectionately, they both knew she could not tell her or Mothkit what she had gone through. Mothkit however was not crushed, her eyes wore a look of rapture, as she gazed on Spottedleaf. Fireheart tried hard not to feel that she had lost her daughter to an unknown path. And Leafkit had ventured into the apprentice's den after Thornpaw and she hadn't seen them since.

"All right, you're done Tawnykit," Fireheart declared, the little pale ginger tortoiseshell she-kit looked grumpy and ruffled although she didn't think twice before heading after Bramblekit. "Now you," Fireheart meowed turning to her last kit, only to find her gone. Looking around she saw a ginger tail disappear into the elder's den. _Of course she would sneak off when my back was turned!_ Fireheart thought with a huff, although she told herself she would get Squirrelkit later.

Her adopted kits, Featherkit and Stormkit slept soundly in the nest, they had slowly began opening their eyes. Much to Graystripe's excitement when she told him, they were growing strong and bigger by the passing days.

With a sigh and a shake of the head, Fireheart padded over to the fresh-kill pile and stole a juicy mouse and took it over to the nettle patch, where she began to gulp it down hungrily. Taking care of nine kits took a lot out of her, and she was left hungry each day. When she was on the last mouthful of mouse her ear's twitched as Sandstorm's scent came to her.

"Tigerclaw wants me to send Cloudpaw on a solo hunting mission today," Sandstorm meowed to her as she came to eat with Fireheart.

Fireheart looked up in surprise. "Already? It's kind of early, don't you think. He's just barely been made an apprentice."

Sandstorm shrugged as she took a mouthful of vole. "Tigerclaw thinks he's ready. He told me to follow him and see how he does, anyway. Would you like to come and help?"

Fireheart perked up at the thought, after a long day with her kits, although as much as she loved them, she would like to get back to minimum warrior duties again. "I would like to. If that's okay with you?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't want you, too," Sandstorm retorted, rolling her eyes as she finished her vole. "Besides, I want to show his hunting skills off, he's coming along well."

"Let me go ask Goldenflower to look after my kits, then we can go," Fireheart meowed, as she got up as well. Sandstorm nodded her head, already calling out to Cloudpaw from the apprentice's den.

It wasn't hard to pursue Goldenflower to look after her kits, she gave a happy purr and promised she would look after them. It was a wonder that the she was able to find Goldenflower, Tigerclaw had been busy that morning, sending out one patrol with Whitestorm to renew the scent markings along the RiverClan boundary, and for another patrol for the first time led by an excited Cinderpelt to hunt around Snakerocks.

When Fireheart caught up with Sandstorm and Cloudpaw, manage to make it in time to hear were Sandstorm has decided to send Cloudpaw. "You can make for Twolegplace," she meowed to Cloudpaw. "Then you won't get in the way of the other patrols. You won't sent me or Fireheart, but we'll be watching you. Catch plenty of prey."

"I won't let you down!" Cloudpaw promised his mentor, who gave him an approving look. Cloudpaw's eyes were gleaming, and his snowy fur was fluffed up with excitement. Fireheart couldn't help remembering how nervous she had felt before her own first assessment; Cloudpaw, in contrast, was bursting with confidence.

"Off you go then," Sandstorm meowed, swishing her tail in exaggerated ordering. They watched as the young apprentice raced off toward the tunnel.

"Pace yourself!" Fireheart called after him. "You've a long way to go!" But Cloudpaw didn't slow down as he disappeared into the gorse. Sharing a look with Sandstorm, who shrugged more amused than annoyed. Fireheart glanced around for Graystripe, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. _He must still be in the nursery,_ Fireheart thought, and turned to follow Sandstorm out of the camp. But as Fireheart was looking, she also noticed Tigerclaw was gone, and wondered where he might have gone off to this morning. _Hunting?_

The apprentice's scent was strong, showing where the young cat had ranged back and forth through the wood in search of prey. A flurry of loose feathers told of a caught thrush, and specks of blood on the grass showed that a mouse had fallen to his claws. Not far from the edge of the Tallpines, Fireheart found the spot where Cloudpaw had buried his fresh-kill so he could return for it later. Sandstorm never looked so proud and smug before.

Fireheart was impressed by her young kin, he was hunting well and so early in his training. Fireheart put on some speed, Sandstorm always a paw-step ahead, hoping to catch up and watch him stalking his prey. But before they reached Twolegplace she caught sight of Cloudpaw racing back along his own scent trail, his fur bristling and a wild light in his eyes.

"Cloudpaw," Sandstorm gasped, as Fireheart ran forward to meet him, her body suddenly tingling with sudden fear.

Cloudpaw skidded to a halt in front of his mentor and aunt, his claws scattering pine needles, barely managing to avoid a collision with Fireheart. "Something's wrong!" he panted.

"What do you mean?" Sandstorm questioned, coming to inspect her frightened apprentice. "I saw Tigerclaw, and there were some strange cats with him."

"Tigerclaw?" Sandstorm said just as Fireheart questioned, "Strange cats?"

"That day you took me out and I scented those strange cats," Cloudpaw's whiskers twitched. "They were huddled together, just on the edge of the trees. I tried to get closer to hear what they were saying, but I was afraid they would see my white fur. So I came to find you."

"You did the right thing," Fireheart told him, her mind racing frantically. "What were these cats like? Did they have a Clan scent?"

"No." Cloudpaw wrinkled his nose. "They smelled of crowfood."

"And you didn't recognize them?" Sandstorm added in, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully on her apprentice.

Cloudpaw shook his head. "They were thin and hungry-looking. Their fur was all mangy. They were _horrible!"_

"And they were talking to Tigerclaw." Fireheart frowned. That was the part that worried her. She could take a guess at who the strange cats were-the former ShadowClan warriors who had left their Clan with Brokentail when he had been driven out. They had caused trouble before, and there were no other rogues that Fireheart knew of in the forest now-but what Tigerclaw was doing with them was a mystery.

"All right," she mewed finally to Cloudpaw after receiving a nod from Sandstorm. "Follow me. And keep as quiet as if you were creeping on a mouse." She headed cautiously toward Twolegplace, stalking from paw to paw over the softly cracking pine needles. Sandstorm was stalking smoothly and quietly like a snake beside her. Long before they reached the edge of the forest she picked up the strong reek of cats. The only one she could identify was Tigerclaw, and as if the thought had summoned him the deputy, her _mate,_ came into sight at that moment, bounding through the trees in the direction of the camp.

There was no undergrowth to provide cover under the pine trees. All three cats could do was flatten themselves in one of the deep furrows carved out by the Treecut monster and pray to StarClan they wouldn't be seen.

A group of scrawny warriors poured after Tigerclaw. Their jaws were parted eagerly and their eyes blazed. All the cats were so intent on the trail that they never noticed the three cat's crouching in their scant cover a few rabbit-hops away.

Fireheart lifted her head and watched them race out of sight. For a moment she was frozen with horror and disbelief. There were more of them, she realized, than the group who had left ShadowClan with Brokentail moons before Tigerclaw must recruited more loners from somewhere. And he was leading them straight toward the ThunderClan camp!

"Run!" Fireheart meowed, her instincts kicking in as she realized they were heading for their _camp!_ Her kits were there unprotected along with her Clanmates.

"Come on!" Fireheart vaguely heard Sandstorm order her apprentice. Already Fireheart was pelting through the trees, not waiting for Sandstorm or Cloudpaw. There was just a faint hope that she could outpace Tigerclaw and the rogues, and warn the Clan.

 _He sent out all those patrols this morning,_ Fireheart thought, fighting back panic. _And he told Sandstorm to follow Cloudpaw. He left the camp with barely a warrior to defend it. He's been planning this all along!_

Fireheart hurtled through the trees, her sleek fur allowing her to skim easily through ferns and brambles. Her training with her tail making her run faster than before, her paws quick and sure as determination to reach camp flooded her senses. But when she reached the ravine, she realized that she had not run fast enough. The hindquarters and tails of the last of the rogues were just vanishing into the gorse tunnel.

Launching herself down the steep side of the ravine, with Sandstorm and Cloudpaw just behind. Fireheart let out a fear filled yowl. "ThunderClan! Enemies! Attack!" She hurled herself into the tunnel and at the same moment she heard another yowl from the camp ahead.

"To me, ThunderClan!" It was the familiar battle cry, but the voice was Tigerclaw's. A thought flickered into Fireheart's shocked mind: What if she had made a mistake? What if the rogues had been _chasing_ Tigerclaw, not following him?

She burst into the clearing just as Tigerclaw whirled on the band of rogues, who scattered, yowling, from his attack. The deputy certainly looked as if he were trying to drive enemies from the camp, but Fireheart was close enough to see that his claws were sheathed. Her heart plummeted. Tigerclaw's brave defense was all a sham. He had brought these enemy cats here, but he was cunning enough to conceal his own treachery.

There was no time for any more thought. However they had come here, the rogue cats were now attack the camp. Sandstorm by passed her as she flung herself hissing at the nearest rogue. Fireheart stopped Cloudpaw from following her mentor with quick instructions.

"Go and find the patrols and tell them to come back," she ordered. "Whitestorm is somewhere along the RiverClan boundary, and Cinderpelt went to Snakerocks."

"Yes, Fireheart." Cloudpaw raced back into the tunnel.

Fireheart sprang at the nearest rogue, a dark mottled tabby, and raked her claws down his side. The rogue snarled and twisted toward her, paws splayed for attack. He tried to pin Fireheart down; Fireheart's hindpaw's pummeled his belly, and the rogue broke away howling. Fireheart scrambled to her paws and crouched with tail lashing and fur bristling as she looked around the clearing. Outside the entrance to the nursery, Graystripe was wrestling a rogue with a pale coat, the two of them rolling over and over as they tried to get hold with teeth and claws.

Brindleface and Speckletail were fighting against a warrior twice their size, Goldenflower had barricaded herself in the entrance to the nursery, hissing and clawing at any rogues that came to close. Fireheart hoped her kits were safe inside. Near the warriors den, Mousefur dug her front claws into the shoulder of a huge tabby, while her back claws shredded his flank.

Then Fireheart froze with shock. At the other side of the clearing, Brokentail had pounced on his guard, Dustpelt, fastening his teeth in the younger cat's throat. Dustpelt was struggling furiously to free himself. Though Brokentail was blind, he was still a formidable fighter, and he hung on. Fireheart realized with dread that he was fighting on the side of his old rogue companions, and the cats who had left ShadowClan with him-not for ThunderClan, who had risked so much to defend him when he was injured and alone.

A tiny picture flashed into Fireheart's mind, of Tigerclaw and Brokentail lying side by side, sharing tongues. That had not been evidence of Tigerclaw's rare compassion. Tigerclaw had been planning this with the former ShadowClan tyrant!

There was no time to think about that now Fireheart plunged across the clearing to help Dustpelt, but before she got halfway she was bowled over by a rogue cat. Her flank stung as claws raked down it. Green eyes glared a mouse-length from her own. Fireheart bared her fangs and tried to bite down into the enemy's shoulder, but the rogue cat batted her away. Claws ripped into her ear. Her belly was exposed and she couldn't twist free. Suddenly her attacker let out a wail and released her. Fireheart caught a glimpse of the young apprentice Thornpaw with this teeth fastened into the rogue's tail; the rogue dragged him through the dust until Thornpaw released him and the enemy fled.

Panting, Fireheart scrambled to her paws. "Thanks," she gasped. "Well done."

Thornpaw nodded briefly before racing off in the direction of the apprentice's den, where a rogue tabby was sticking their head inside. Thornpaw gave a snarl of warning before throwing himself on the surprised tabby. Dustpelt had vanished and Brokentail was stumbling farther into the clearing, letting out a weird wailing that struck a chill into Fireheart's heart. Even blind, the former ShadowClan leader possessed a terrifying power that seemed driven by something more than mortal.

The clearing heaved with struggling cats, but as Fireheart poised herself to rejoin the fray she realized something that sent an even colder pang of fear along her spine. Where was Bluestar?

In a heartbeat, Fireheart realized that she couldn't see Tigerclaw either. Every instinct told her that danger was looming. She dodged around Willowpelt, who was clinging to the back of a much bigger rogue, her teeth fastened in his ear and made for Bluestar's den. To her relief, as she approached the entrance she heard Bluestar meow from inside, "We can worry about that later, Tigerclaw. The Clan needs us now."

For a few heartbeat's there was no reply. Then Fireheart heart Bluestar's voice again, surprised. "Tigerclaw? What are you doing?"

An answering snarl. "Remember me to StarClan, Bluestar."

"Tigerclaw, what is this?" Bluestar's meow was sharper now, edged with anger, no fear. "I'm the leader of your Clan, or have you forgotten that?"

"Not for much longer," Tigerclaw growled. "I'm going to kill you, and kill you again. As many times as it takes for you to join StarClan forever. It's time for _me_ to lead this Clan!" Bluestar's answering protest was suddenly cut short by the sound of paws thudding against the hard floor of the den, followed by a dreadful snarling.

Fireheart sprang forward and burst through the curtain of lichen. Tigerclaw and Bluestar were writhing on the floor of the den. Bluestar's claws scored again and again across Tigerclaw's shoulder, but the deputy's greater weight kept her pinned down in the soft sand. Tigerclaw's fangs were buried in her throat, and his powerful claws raked her back.

"No!" Fireheart yowled. Without hesitation she flung herself at Tigerclaw, slashing at his eyes. The deputy, her _mate,_ reared back forced to release his grip on Bluestar's throat. Fireheart felt her claws rip through her mate's ear, spraying blood into the air.

Bluestar scrambled to the side of the den, looking half stunned. Fireheart could not tell how badly hurt she was. But Fireheart pounced on Tigerclaw, whose eyes were wide in surprise. Tigerclaw shook her off however and Fireheart's paws skidded in the sand, and cursed her tail for not catching her balance and falling into the dirt.

Her mate's eyes blazed into her's their eyes locked on, each in a different state of mind for the first time. Unknowing of what the other felt, how the other would react and Fireheart wanted to wail in grief already as she summoned her strength she needed to face him. She thought of all that he done, siding with the rogues to attack their home, she thought of him turning against his leader, she thought of him going behind her back to do something so traitors against their Clan. but it was the thought of their defenseless kits that really got to her, how they could have gotten hurt or killed by Tigerclaw's greed for power.

She aimed a blow at Tigerclaw's throat, but the deputy, her _mate,_ swung his head to one side and Fireheart's claws scraped harmlessly through thick tabby fur. She landed recklessly on her hindquarters as she turned back to face him.

"Why Tigerclaw!" Fireheart demanded, getting into a crouching position as Tigerclaw was crouched down, strangely calm in spite of this, waiting for her next move. He didn't say anything, so she took this time to try and rake her claws down his flank, but he simply darted out of the way.

Fireheart wasn't thinking beyond her anger, as she circled with Tigerclaw, his eyes narrowed just as her's was narrowed into jade green slits. Her hissing took up all the sound in the den, not even the outside battle could be heard over her. "Is this what you wanted? To rule the Clan? Is that all you care about? The power it will give you, don't you care about the actually cats that make up the Clan? Did you actually care about me? What about your own kits? Are we something you could just-" Tigerclaw threw himself at Fireheart, but at the last moment Fireheart darted aside. As Tigerclaw tried to turn in the narrow den, his paws slipped on a splash of blood and he crashed awkwardly onto one side.

At once Fireheart saw her chance. Her claws sliced down to open a gash in Tigerclaw's belly. Blood welled up, soaking into the deputy's, her _mates,_ fur. He let out a high-pitched caterwaul. Fireheart pounced on him, raking claws across his belly again, and fattening her teeth into Tigerclaw's neck. Her mate struggled vainly to free himself, his thrashing growing weaker as the blood flowed.

Fireheart let go of his neck, planting one paw on Tigerclaw's outstretched foreleg, and the other of his chest. "Bluestar!" she called. "Help me hold him down!"

Bluestar was crouching behind her in her moss-lined nest. Blood trickled down her forehead, but that did not alarm Fireheart as much as the look in her eyes. They were vague, cloudy blue, and she stared horror-struck in front of her as if she was witnessing the destruction of everything she had ever worked for.

When Fireheart spoke, she jumped like a cat woken suddenly from sleep. Moving with dreamlike slowness, she crossed the den adn pinned herself across Tigerclaw's hindquarters, trapping him. Even with wounds that would have stunned a lesser cat, Tigerclaw still fought to free himself. His amber eyes blazed with fire as he struggled feebly. And Fireheart couldn't help but feel dead inside.

A shadow fell across the entrance to the den and Fireheart heard hoarse, ragged breathing. She turned her head, expecting to see one of the invaders, but it was Graystripe. Dismay flooded over Fireheart at the sight of her friend. He was bleeding heavily from his flank and one foreleg, and blood bubbled from his mouth as he stammered, "Bluestar, we-" He broke off, staring. "Fireheart, what's happening?"

"Tigerclaw attacked Bluestar," Fireheart murmured tiredly. "He is a traitor. He brought the rogues to attack us."

Graystripe went on staring, and then shook himself as if he had just climbed out of deep water. "We're losing the fight," he meowed. "There are too many of them. Bluestar, we need your help."

The leader looked at him but did not reply. Fireheart could see that her eyes were still dull and unseeing, as if the discovery of the truth about Tigerclaw had bruised her spirit beyond repair.

"I'll come," Fireheart offered, she wasn't sure if she was doing this for Bluestar's sake or her own want to be out of Tigerclaw's presence. "Graystripe, can you help Bluestar hold Tigerclaw? We'll deal with him when the battle's over." Tigerclaw was unusually quiet as Graystripe limped across the den and took Fireheart's place, planting his claws on Tigerclaw's chest. For a heartbeat Fireheart hesitated, uncertain that wounded Graystripe and Bluestar in a state of shock would be a match for Tigerclaw. But the deputy, her _mate,_ was still losing blood, and his struggles were definitely getting weaker. Swiftly Fireheart turned and raced outside again.

At first glance the clearing seemed to be filled with rogues, as if all the ThunderClan warriors had been driven out. Then Fireheart caught a glimpse of familiar shapes here and there-Longtail squirming underneath a huge tabby tom; Patchpelt scrabbling just out of reach of a skinny gray outlaw, whirling around to rake his nose with outstretched claws before he hurled himself at the rogues belly. Sandstorm wrestling relentlessly with a tabby she-cat who seemed equally matched in skill.

Fireheart tried to collect her strength. The fight with Tigerclaw had exhausted her, mentally and physically. She rolled over instentivally as a ginger she-cat tried to drive her claws into her back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a lithe, blue-gray body racing across the clearing, yowling a challenge.

 _Bluestar!_ She thought in astonishment and wondered what had happened to Tigerclaw. Then she realized that the warrior she had seen was not Bluestar. It was Mistyfoot!

With a massive effort Fireheart tore free of the ginger cat and scrambled to her paws. RiverClan warriors were pouring out of the tunnel. Leopardfur, Stonefur, Blackclaw...After them came Whitestorm and the rest of his patrol. They were strong and full of energy, and they fell on the invaders with claws outstretched and tails lashing in fury.

Terrified by the sudden appearance of reinforcements, the rogue cats scattered. The ginger she-cat fled with a shocked howl. Others followed her. Fireheart staggered a few paces in pursuit, hissing and spitting to speed them on their way, but there was no need. Surprised when they thought their victory was certain, and leaderless now that Tigerclaw had been caught, the rogues had no fight left in them.

Within a few heartbeats, they were gone. The only enemy remaining was Brokentail, bleeding badly from head and shoulders. The blind cat scrabbled on the ground, mewling faintly like a sick kit.

The RiverClan cats were gathering together again with murmurs of concern as Fireheart limped across to them. "Thank you," she meowed. "I've never been so glad to see any cat in my life."

"I recognized some of the old ShadowClan warriors," Leopardfur told her gravely. "The ones who left with Brokenstar."

"Yes." Fireheart didn't want to say anything yet about Tigerclaw's involvement. "How did you know we needed help?" she asked, puzzled.

"We didn't," replied Mistyfoot. "We came to talk to Bluestar about-"

"Not now," Leopardfur interrupted, though Fireheart guessed that Mistyfoot was going to say, "about the kits."

"ThunderClan needs time to recover." She dipped her head graciously toward Fireheart. "We are glad to have helped. Tell your leader we will return soon."

"Yes, I will." Fireheart promised. "And thanks again." She watched the RiverClan cats leave, then looked around, feeling her shoulders sag with tiredness. The clearing was littered with blood and fur. Yellowfang and Spottedleaf were beginning to examine the injured cats. Though Fireheart hadn't noticed them in the fighting, they both bore the marks of enemy claws.

She looked around, and decided to head toward the nursery to check on her kits. She came upon Goldenflower who was still crouched in the entrance, her yellow eyes that were wide with alarm put Fireheart on edge.

"How are my kits?" Fireheart demanded, pushing past Goldenflower. Inside her nest were both Stormkit and Featherkit each huddled together with meows of fear. Mothkit, Spottedkit, Bramblekit and Tawnykit was there was well, huddled together in a tight knot of fur. Their eyes wide with fear and concern.

"What happened mother?" Tawnykit asked, her amber eyes wide.

"Where are your siblings?" Fireheart demanded, searching for their three missing siblings.

"Their not here," Mothkit squeaked out, her golden fur standing on ends as Spottedkit pressed into her fur.

"You all stay here, I'm going to find your siblings." Fireheart turned quickly, and excited the nursery, calling frantically for Squirrelkit, Hawkkit and Leafkit. She ignored Goldenflower's soothing assured tone, more desperate to find out what happened to her other kits.

"Fireheart! What happened?" Fireheart turned at the call of her name, she turned to see Cinderpelt, newly returned at the head of her hunting patrol, with Cloudpaw panting just behind her. She was staring around the clearing as if she couldn't believe what she saw.

Fireheart shook her head wearily and in distress. "Brokentail's outlaws," she grunted out, her eyes searching the camp.

" _Again?"_ Cinderpelt spat with anger. "Maybe Bluestar will think twice about sheltering Brokentail now."

"It's more complicated than that." Fireheart felt helpless and unable to explain right now. "Cinderpelt, will you do something for me, and not ask questions?"

Cinderpelt gave her a surprised look. "What is it?"

"Go to Bluestar's den and deal with what you find there. Better take another warrior too-Brackenfur, will you go? Bluestar will tell you what to do."

 _At least, I hope so,_ Fireheart added to herself as Cinderpelt flicker her tail at her brother, who had stopped to check on Sandstorm, and together the siblings headed for the Highrock. Out of everything that had happened, what disturbed Fireheart most was how Bluestar seemed to have lost her will to lead her Clan.

Fireheart looked around at the devastation of her clearing, watching as Yellowfang examined Brokentail and then began half pushing, half dragging him toward her den. The former ShadowClan leader was barely conscious, and a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. _She obviously still cares for him,_ Fireheart thought with a sigh. _Even after all this, she can't forget he was once her kit._

Turning away from Yellowfang, Fireheart's ear's pricked with relief as Hawkkit and Squirrelkit came poking out of the elder's den. While Leafkit was being ushered out of the apprentice's den by Thornpaw on shaky legs. It was around this time she also saw Cinderpelt emerging from the den beneath the Highrock. She was followed by Tigerclaw, who struggled forward with an odd, lurching gait. His fur was matted with dust and blood, and one eye was half closed. He stumbled to a halt and collapsed in front of the rock.

Brackenfur trailed him closely, alert for any sign that the deputy intended to attack or flee. Behind him came Bluestar. Her head was drooping and her tail dragged in the dust. Fireheart worst fears flooded back. The strong leader Fireheart had respected seemed to have vanished, leaving instead this frail, wounded cat.

Last of all, Graystripe limped out of the den and sank down on his side in the shade of the Highrock. Spottedleaf hurried over to him and began to inspect his wounds with an anxious frown.

Bluestar raised her head and looked around. "Come here, all of you," she rasped, beckoning with a flick of her tail. While the rest of the Clan were gathering, Fireheart padded over to Spottedleaf. "Can you give Tigerclaw anything for his wounds?" she asked. "Something to ease the pain?" She didn't know what to feel now that everything has come to light, that her mate, Tigerclaw had chosen to betray his leader and Clan, but she knew she could not bear the sight of the once-great warrior bleeding to death in the dust.

Spottedleaf looked up from her examination of Graystripe. To Fireheart's relief, she didn't challenge her request for her to treat the treacherous deputy, her _mate._ "Sure," she meowed. "I'll fetch something for Graystripe as well." She padded in the direction of the medicine cat's den.

"Mother, is something wrong with Tigerclaw?" Squirrelkit asked, her eyes trying to stretch over the heads of the other gathering cats.

"We should help him!" Leafkit gasped as she was close enough to hear, but before the tabby she-kit could get anywhere near her father, Fireheart stopped her.

"You need to go to the nursery, now," Fireheart ordered, her eyes scanning over all three kits. "Thornpaw, take my kits to the nursery and make sure they stay there, please."

The kits tried to put up a wail of protest but she silenced them with a hiss, all three turned tails with a confused Thornpaw just behind.

The Clan cats had taken their place by the time Spottedleaf returned. Fireheart could see them looking at one another, uneasily wondering what all this might mean.

Spottedleaf padded over with a wad of herbs in her mouth. She dropped some of them beside Tigerclaw, and gave the rest of Graystripe. The dark tabby sniffed the leaves suspiciously and then began to chew them.

Bluestar watched him for a moment and then began to speak. "I present you with Tigerclaw, now a prisoner. He-" A chorus of worried murmurs interrupted her. The Clan cats were looking at each other in shock and dismay. Fireheart could see they did not understand what was happening.

"A prisoner?" Darkstripe echoed. "Tigerclaw's your deputy. What has he done?"

"I'll tell you." Bluestar's voice sounded more even now, but Fireheart could see the effort it was costing her. "Just now, in my den, Tigerclaw attacked me. He would have killed me if Fireheart hadn't arrived in time."

The sounds of protest and disbelief swelled even louder. From the back of the crowd, and elder let out an eerie wailing. Darkstripe got to his paws. He was one of Tigerclaw's strongest supporters, Fireheart knew, but even he was looking uncertain. "There must be some mistake," he blustered.

Bluestar raised her chin. "Do you think I can't tell when a cat tries to murder me?" she enquired dryly.

"But Tigerclaw-"

Fireheart sprang up, fury coursing through her, she was tired of all those round about questioning. "Tigerclaw is a traitor to the Clan!" she spat. "He brought the rogue cats here today."

Darkstripe rounded on her. "He'd never do that. Prove it!"

Fireheart glanced at Bluestar. She nodded and beckoned the young queen forward. "Fireheart, tell the Clan what you know. Everything."

Fireheart padded slowly to her side. Now that the moment for revealing everything had come, she felt strangely reluctant. It was as though she were pulling down the Highrock, and nothing would ever be the same again. "Cats of ThunderClan," she began. Her voice squeaked like one of her kits, and she paused to control it. "Cats of ThunderClan, do you remember when Redtail died? Tigerclaw told you that Oakheart killed him, but he was lying. It was Tigerclaw who killed Redtail!"

"How do you know?" That was Longtail, with the usual sneer on his face. "You weren't at the battle."

"I know because I talked to someone who was," Fireheart replied steadily. "Ravenpaw told me."

"Oh, very useful!" growled Darkstripe. "Ravenpaws dead. You can tell us he said anything, and nobody can prove you wrong."

Fireheart hesitated. She had kept the truth about Ravenpaw's escape a secret to protect him from Tigerclaw, but now that Tigerclaw was a prisoner, there could be no more danger. And she needed to reveal everything. "Ravenpaw isn't dead," she explained quietly. "I took him away after Tigerclaw tried to kill him for knowing too much."

More uproar, as each cat yowled their questions and protests. WHile Fireheart waited for them to settle down again, she glanced at Tigerclaw. As Spottedleaf's herbs did their healing work, the huge tabby had begun to recover some of his strength. He pushed himself onto his haunches and sat staring out over the crowd with eyes like stones, as if he were challenging any cat to come to close. The news about Ravenpaw must have shocked him, but he did not show it by a single twitch of his whiskers.

When the turmoil showed no sign of dying down, Whitestorm raised his voice. "Quiet! Let Fireheart speak."

Fireheart dipped her head in thanks to the older warrior. "Ravenpaw told me that Oakheart died when rocks fell on him. Redtail fled from the rockfall, and ran straight into Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw pounced on him and killed him."

"It's true." Graystripe raised his head from where he still lay in the shade, with Spottedleaf pressing herbs to his wounds. "I was there when Ravenpaw told Fireheart all this."

"And I talked to cats from RiverClan," Fireheart added. "They tell the same story, that Oakheart died in a rockfall." Fireheart expected more noise then, but it never came. An eerie hush had fallen on the Clan. Cats were staring at one another as if they could find a reason for these terrible revelations in the faces of their friends.

"Tigerclaw expected to be made deputy then," Fireheart went on. "But Bluestar chose Lionheart instead. Then Lionheart died fighting ShadowClan, and at last Tigerclaw achieved his ambition. But being deputy wasn't enough for him. He wanted more…" Fireheart was visibly shaking, her ears flat to her head. She refused to look at anything but her paws, this was hurting her more than any cat would imagine. _More than his kits, more than his mate, more than the honor of serving his Clan._ "He wanted leadership."

Bluestar looked astonished by all that Fireheart had revealed. "Fireheart told me her suspicions," she murmured. Her voice shook. "I didn't-I couldn't-believe her. I trusted Tigerclaw." She bowed her head. "I was wrong."

"But how could he expect to be made leader if he killed you?" asked Mousefur. "The Clan would never support him."

"I think that's why he planned this attack the way he did," Fireheart ventured softly, voice heavy with emotion. "I guess he meant us to think that one of the outlaws killed Bluestar. After all" -Fireheart's voice grew bitter and choked. "Who would expect Tigerclaw, the loyal deputy, to lay a claw on his leader?" She fell silent. Her whole body was quivering and she felt limp as a newborn kit.

"Bluestar," Whitestorm spoke up. "What will happen to Tigerclaw now?" His question set off a crescendo of furious yowling from the Clan.

"Kill him!"

"Blind him!"

"Drive him out of the forest!"

Bluestar sat motionless, her eyes closed. Fireheart could feel the pain coming off her in waves, the bitter shock of betrayal as she discovered that the deputy she had trusted for so long was black at heart. Fireheart wished she could have done more to spare her leader of this pain, just as she wished she could stop this for herself as well. "Tigerclaw," she meowed at last. "Have you anything to say in your defense?"

Tigerclaw said nothing, his eyes narrowed out in front of him. His fur rippling with pint of emotion that was tingling along his fur. His ears were flattened to his head and his jaws were clenched tightly, he said nothing.

"If you have nothing to say, then I sentence you to exile," the leader announced, her voice cracking. Every word seemed to be dragged out of her. "You will leave ThunderClan territory now, and if any cat sees you here after sunrise tomorrow, they have my permission to kill you."

Slowly Tigerclaw got up, Fireheart barely could hear a snort come from his throat as Bluestar finished her sentence. His ears were still flat and he drew himself up to his full height in front of the hostile cats, his once-Clanmates, his chin was raised as his narrowed pale yellow eyes scanned them over with deliberate cool indifference.

Fireheart's own eyes swept the gathered cats as well, noticing her Clanmates reactions, Longtail fidgeted in the mass of cats, while Darkstripe looked lost and uncertain. And Dustpelt has a look of rage directed at Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw would have no support with them now it seemed.

He padded unevenly away from the Highrock. His chin still raised in the face of hostility, and Fireheart for a flitting moment, couldn't suppress a pang of admiration. Her attention however was distracted by horror as her kits, tumbled out of the nursery, their curiosity taking over their young minds as they scrambled through the crowd and easily maneuvering past all the other cats assembled.

"What's happening?" Mothkit squealed, her amber eyes widening in wonder while Spottedkit scrambled just behind her. Spottedkit's own amber eyes, just like her father's trained on her sister's golden dappled coat.

"There's father," Tawnykit meowed, her eyes along with Leafkit's who came to a stop beside her were widening in concern. "And he's hurt." Leafkit added on, her mouth opened in a silent gasp.

"I can help him," Mothkit meowed, her eyes shining as she began padding towards Tigerclaw. "I'm going to be a medicine cat after all!"

"No, Mothkit," Spottedleaf came to wrap her tail protectively around the golden kit, stopping her short of a few rabbit leaps from the dark tabby.

"Why not?" Mothkit asked in confusion, Spottedleaf only silenced her with a touch on the nose to her head.

"He's our father, we should do something," Hawkkit whispered to Bramblekit, who nodded in agreement. But Fireheart was already padding over to her kits, but to do so she had to cut across, in front of Tigerclaw.

As he drew close to Fireheart he paused, his eyes narrowed with the same look of indifference as they stared coolly at each other. Fireheart struggled to find something to say, the anxiety and uncertainty that crawled along her spine wasn't helping as Tigerclaw easily brushed by her and walked away. The Clan cats parted to let him through, every eye tracking him as he went. Fireheart made it to her kits, stopping Hawkkit and Bramblekit in their tracks as she wrapped her tail around them. The great warrior was not completely steady on his paws-his wounds must be bothering him in spite of Spottedleaf's herbs, Fireheart realized-but he did not stop or look back. Not at Fireheart, his Clan, and not even his own kits. The gorse tunnel swallowed him up and he was gone.

As she watched her mate disappear, Fireheart could not summon up the least sense of triumph in bringing Redtail's killer and Ravenpaw's oppressor to justice. All she felt was the hollow echo of regret in her heart. Tigerclaw could have been a warrior whose deeds would have been told to generations of kits-if only he had chosen loyalty over ambition. If only he choose Fireheart and his kits. Fireheart wanted to wail aloud at the waste and heartbreak she was feeling.

All around her talk was beginning to break out again, as cats mewed urgently to one another about the startling events. "Who'll be deputy now?" he heard Runningwind ask.

Fireheart pulled her kits closer to her, signalling for Tawnykit, Squirrelkit, Spottedkit, Leafkit and Mothkit to come over as well. When they were gathered, she ushered them into the nursery and hushed them of their eerie questions. Before long she had the sleeping once again in their nest, their soft fur rising and falling as they fell into fitful sleeps, her eyes were clouding over in pain at what had transpired. Thier father was no longer apart of ThunderClan, they would never know him as anything other than a traitor who tried to kill Bluestar, they would have to live knowing that. Fireheart would have to live knowing that she would never wake up to Tigerclaw's scent around her or his fur brushing against her's. His murmurs of encouragement in her ear or keep his promise of raising their kits together and watching them grow into courages young cats and warriors.

It broke her to know that now, with Tigerclaw gone. It was like a hole was ripped right in the center of her heart. She slowly rose to her paws and slipped out of the nursery, Bluestar was not in the clearing and no announcement had been made about deputy.

"How's the kits?" Graystripe looked up as Fireheart walked over to join her friend and Spottedleaf. "How are _you?"_ he added on. There was pain in his eyes, and blood still trickled from his mouth, yet he looked more alive than Fireheart had seen him since SIlverstream's death, as if the battle and the exposing of Tigerclaw's villainy had taken his mind off his grief for a moment.

Fireheart didn't answer him, simply sending him a pain filled look of grief. She could see all the older warriors, the ones who had known Tigerclaw well, were looking at one another as if their world had just come to an end. Cloudpaw himself looked lost and grieving, his hunched white form next to the tree stump near the apprentice's den. He didn't even respond to Brightpaw as she came to console him. Cloudpaw had looked up to Tigerclaw, as a father figure that he never had, and now he had no one to look up to be inspired to be like, Tigerclaw had that effect on him a perfect future warrior role model and now his young dream's have been crushed by Tigerclaw's decet.

"How are you feeling?" Fireheart asked after a moment of solemn silence. "Are those wounds bad?"

"He'll be fine," Spottedleaf meowed, her voice strained and tired. It was like she too was feeling the pain that Fireheart had felt, she had the same turmoil as the older generation. "But his tongue was scratched, and it's still bleeding. Fireheart, could you fetch Yellowfang for me? She has some herbs that I need, she'll know if you ask her."

"Sure." Fireheart agreed quietly. The last Fireheart had seen of Yellowfang she had been dragging Brokentail into her den; she had not reappeared for the condemning of Tigerclaw. She padded across the clearing and into the fern tunnel. As she pushed through the soft green fronds, she heard Yellowfang's voice. Something about it perhaps its gentleness, so unusual for Yellowfang-made her stay in the shelter of the arching ferns for a moment longer.

"Lie still, Brokentail. You have lost a life," Yellowfang was murmuring. "You're going to be fine."

"What do you mean?" snarled Brokentail, his voice weak from loss of blood. "If I've got another life left, why do my wounds still hurt?"

"StarClan have healed the wound that killed you," Yellowfang explained, still in the same soft murmur that scent prickles along Fireheart's spine. "The others need the skill of a medicine cat."

"Then what are you waiting for, you scrawny old pest?" hissed Brokentail. "Get on with it. Give me something for this pain."

"All right, I will." Yellowfang's voice suddenly turned icy cold, and a ripple of fear coursed through Fireheart. "Here. Eat these berries, and the pain will go away for good."

Fireheart peered out of the ferns to see Yellowfang dabbing something with her paw. Carefully , deliberately, she rolled three bright red berries in front of the wounded Brokentail, guiding his paw until he could touch them. Suddenly Fireheart was transported back to a snowy day in leaf-bare. Cloudkit was staring at a small, dark-leaved bush that bore scarlet berries, and Spottedleaf was saying. "The berries are poisonous so we call them deathberrie. Even one could kill you." She drew breath to call out a warning, but Brokentail was already chewing the berries.

Yellowfang stood watching him with a face like stone. "You and my Clan cast me out and I came here," she hissed into his ear. "I was a prisoner, just like you. But ThunderClan treated me well, and at last they trusted me enough to be their medicine cat. You could have earned their trust, too. But now-will any cat trust you ever again?"

Brokentail let out a contemptuous hiss. "Do you think I care?"

Yellowfang crouched even closer to him, her eyes gleaming. "I know you care for nothing, Brokentail. Not your Clan, not your honor, nor your own kin."

"I have no kin." Brokentail spat out the words. 

"Wrong. Your kin has been closer to you than you ever dreamed. I'm your mother, Brokentail."

The blind warrior made a curious rasping noise in his throat, like a terrible attempt at laughter. "Spiders have spun webs in your brain, old one. Medicine cats never have kits." 

"That's why I had to give you up," Yellowfang told him, seasons of bitterness dripping from each word. "But I never stopped caring...never. When you were a young warrior, I was so proud of you." Her voice dropped to a low snarl. "And then you murdered Raggedstar. Your own father. You killed kits of our Clan, and made me take the blame. You would have destroyed our Clan completely. So now it is time to put an end to all this treachery."

"And end? What do you mean, you old…" Brokentail tried to rise to his paws, but his legs gave way and he fell heavily onto his side. His voice rose to a thin screech that chilled Fireheart to the bone. "What have you done? I can't...can't feel my paws. Can't breath…."

"I fed you deathberries." Yellowfang's eyes were mere slits as she gazed at him. "I know this is your last life, Brokentail. Medicine cats always know. Now no cat will ever be hurt again because of you."

Brokentail's jaws parted in a cry of shock and fear. Fireheart thought she could hear regret there, too, but the blind warrior was unable to put words to it. His limbs thrashed and his paws scrabbled in the dust; his chest heaved as he fought for air.

Unable to go on watching, Fireheart backed away and crouched at the other end of the fern tunnel, shivering, until the sounds of Brokentail's last struggle died away. Then, mindful about Spottedleaf's request, she forced herself to go back, making sure that Yellowfang could hear her pushing her way through the bracken this time.

Brokentail lay motionless in the center of the small clearing. The old medicine cat crouched beside him, her nose pressed to his side. As Fireheart padded up, she raised her head. Her eyes were filled with pain and she looked older and frailer than ever. But Fireheart knew how strong she was, that the sorrow she felt for Brokentail would not destroy her. "I did everything I could, but he died," she explained.

Fireheart could not tell the medicine cat that she knew she was lying. She would never tell any cat what she had just seen and heard. Trying to keep her voice steady, she meowed, "Spottedleaf sent me to ask that you bring something for a scratched tongue."

Yellowfang struggled to her paws as if she too could feel the numbing touch of deathberries. "Tell her I'm coming," she rasped. "I just need to fetch the right herb." Still unsteady, she struggled over to her den. She did not turn once to look back at Brokentail's unmoving body.

Slowly, as she watched Yellowfang pad away she walked slowly up to the lifeless body of the former treacherous leader of ShadowClan. His eyes were glazed over in death and his body was quickly stiffening. Leaning over his dead body she crouched down for him in death to hear alone, "Yellowfang was a good cat, and I wish that you had the chance to get to know her as son and mother should since the very beginning. She never stopped loving you, even throughout all that you had done. If there is one thing that you have proven to me is that I will _never_ allow my kits to become something like you have. I will protect and care for them with my life and protect them from evil cats like you!"

Slowly she withdrew herself from his lifeless body, and quietly padded out of the medicine cat's den. Fireheart padded slowly to the nursery, bumping into Whitestorm who murmured soothing tone's of comfort that she really didn't pay attention too, all she knew really was that his eyes were filled with the same pain as Spottedleaf's, almost as if he lost a littermate instead of a Clanmate. Fireheart acknowledged his comforting words however with a nod of the head and continued on her way to the nursery, when she was inside she curled up in her nest and wrapped her tail securely around her already sleeping kits. Fireheart thought she would be unable to sleep, but she was so exhausted that as soon as she curled up with her kits she sank at once into deep unconsciousness. She dreamed that she was standing in a high place, with wind ruffling her fur and the stars of Silverpelt blazing with icy fire above her head.

A flash of light came from her right, and when she turned her head, Rock was there sitting soundlessly beside her. "You changed much," He rasped, his sightless eyes drifting over to her own jade green eyes.

"But not the important things," Fireheart hissed, her eyes filled with intense pain.

"Cinderpelt becoming a warrior, and Spottedleaf living is not important?" Rock inquired, head tipping to the side as he regarded her.

"They _do_ matter!" Fireheart snap, frustration rippling across her pelt. "But Tigerclaw still betrayed his Clan, he still tried to kill Bluestar and I couldn't change his destiny!"

"That is where you are wrong," Rock replied, he had turned his head once again to Silverpelt and away from Fireheart's shocked form. "With you their to guide him in his time in ThunderClan, you had set his paws on a new path. Although he does not lie in the path of ThunderClan anymore, his skill and intelligence along with courage and what he has learned from you have brought great benefit for the future of others."

"He is needed in ThunderClan!" Fireheart protested, her eyes wide in dismay. "His Clan needed him, his kits, and even me!"

"But others need him more, and his destiny lay not in ThunderClan," Rock retorted, his tail curling around his paws. Fireheart felt her heart drop in her stomach, no more Tigerclaw?

"Will we-" Fireheart didn't know how to voice her question to him, her mind racing. But Rock seemed to understand.

"You always had a destiny with Tigerclaw, and you always shall. A bond such as your own will never be broken, remember how you felt Fireheart for that feeling will burn in the both of you even in the far reaches of StarClan, so do not fear what StarClan has in store for you." Then he faded, leaving her with nothing but the wind and the stars.

 _What StarClan has in store for me?_ Fireheart thought, puzzled.

Fireheart jerked herself awake, the sounds of sleeping kits came filling the air. She blinked herself into realization that she was in the dim light of the nursery. Her kits pressed together in sleep with Stormkit and Featherkit in the center. Her wounds from the battle still stung, as she got up, her limbs prosted stiffly, but her strength was returning. Still, it was hard to control her shivering. After what Rock told her in her dream, she was having it hard to believe that she and Tigerclaw still had a strong bond together, that their fate was still intertwined and not even StarClan could change or destroy it.

Then she realized that the chill she felt was not just because of the eeriness by his words. But the realization that the only one's in the den were her and her kits. Outside she could hear the murmuring of many cats. When she pushed her way out to join them, she saw that nearly all the Clan was already assembled in the clearing, with the pale light of dawn just rising above the trees.

Sandstorm pushed her way through the group of cats, Brackenfur at her side and Cinderpelt just a pawstep behind. "Fireheart!" she mewed urgently. "Moonhigh has come and gone, and Bluestar hasn't named the new deputy!"

"What?" Fireheart stared at the pale ginger she-cat in alarm. The warrior code had been broken! "StarClan will be angry," Brackenfur murmured, his eyes filled with anxiousness.

"We _must_ have a deputy," Sandstorm went on, lashing her tail in agitation. "But Bluestar won't even come out of her den. Whitestorm tried to talk to her, but she sent him away."

"She's still shocked about Tigerclaw," Fireheart pointed out quietly, ignoring the look of sympathy Cinderpelt shot her.

"But she's the leader of this Clan," retorted Sandstorm. "She can't just curl up in her den and forget about the rest of us."

Fireheart knew she was right, but she could not stifle a pang of compatible sympathy and understand for Bluestar. She knew how much she had depended on Tigerclaw, loyally defending him against Fireheart's accusations. She had chosen him to be her deputy, and had trusted him to help her lead the Clan. She must be shattered to realize that she had been wrong all along, and that never again would she be able to count on Tigerclaw's strength and fighting skills. Just like Fireheart would never depend on Tigerclaw again.

"She won't forget-" Brackenfur began, and broke off.

Bluestar was stumbling around the Highrock from her den. She looked old and weary as she sat down in front of the rock, making now attempt to climb int. "Cats of ThunderClan," she rasped, barely loud enough to be heard over the anxious muttering. "Listen and I will appoint a new deputy." Every cat was already turning toward her, and the clearing fell chillingly silent. "I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors may hear and approve my choice." Bluestar paused again, staring down at her paws for so long that Fireheart wondered if she had forgotten what she was going to say. Perhaps she had not even decided yet who the new should be.

One or two cats had begun to whisper uneasily, but as Bluestar raised her head again they stopped. "The new deputy will be Fireheart," she announced clearly. As soon as she had spoken and uproar of surprised moews went up.

"Fireheart can't be deputy!" Darkstripe spoke up in protest, his eyes flashing in rage.

"And why's that?" Bluestar asked sharply, her eyes resting coolly on or the dark warrior.

"She's a queen, she won't be able to keep up with her duties!" Longtail added on, although he looked uneasy under his leader's scrutiny.

"Nonsense, Fireheart is a perfect deputy! It doesn't matter that she is nursing kits, she can do both just fine!" Bluestar hissed/mumbled out. Shocking all cats present. As she had spoken she rose to her paws again and padded back around the rock on legs that seemed made of stone.

The whole Clan froze. Fireheart felt as though a thorn had pierced her head. _She_ was to be deputy? She wanted to call Bluestar back and tell her there must be some mistake. She was barely a warrior! She had kits that needed her!

Then she heard Cloudpaw exclaim loud so all could hear. "Well, I think if any cat should be deputy, it should be Fireheart!"

Close by, Darkstripe snarled, "Oh, yes? Well, _I'm_ not taking orders from a kittypet!"

A few of the cats padded over to Fireheart and congratulated her. Graystripe, Sandstorm and Brackenfur were among the first, and Cinderpelt, purring enthusiastically congratulated her former mentor with a lick on the ear.

But other cats, Fireheart noticed, slipped quietly away, and did not speak to her at all. It was clear that they were all startled by Bluestar's choice as Fireheart was herself. The other queens looked unsure as the watched Fireheart with almost pitying eyes, while the elders walked back to their den's muttering quietly and urgently with each other, sending Fireheart looks now and again till the were out of sight.

"Well, _Clan deputy_ ," Whitestorm meowed softly in her ear. "What would you like me to do now?" Fireheart realized his offer was genuine, and she flashed the great white warrior a grateful glance. She knew Whitestorm could have expect to become deputy himself, and his support would be valuable to Fireheart in the days to come.

"Yes...now…" she began, frantically trying to think what the most urgent priorities would be. With a jolt, she realized that she was trying to imagine what Tigerclaw would have done. "Food. We all need to eat. Cloudpaw, start taking fresh-kill to the elders. Get the other apprentices to help the queens in the nursery." Cloudpaw shot off with a glance at his mentor, Sandstorm, who nodded in approval. "Mousefur, Darkstripe, find yourselves two or three warriors each and go out on a hunting patrol. Split the territory between you. We'll need more fresh-kill right away. And keep a lookout for those rogues or Tigerclaw while you're at it."

Her last words sat heavily on her tongue. Mousefur moved away with a calm nod, collecting Brackenfur and Sandstorm as she went. But Darkstripe glared at Fireheart for so long that Fireheart began to wonder what she would do if the dark warrior really refused to obey her. She met the pale blue gaze steadily, and at last Darkstripe turned away, meowing to Longtail and Dustpelt to follow him.

"All Tigerclaw's sympathizers," Whitestorm observed as he watched them go, Whitestorm as well as Fireheart knew how much support these three cats gave him. And with a shared look Whitestorm and Fireheart shared a solemn glance. "You'll need to keep an eye on them."

"Yes, I know," Fireheart admitted. "But they seemed just as shocked as everyone else when the truth came out about Tigerclaw. Surely they had no idea that Tigerclaw would plan something like this. I hope they'll accept me if I don't tread on their tails."

Whitestorm gave a noncommittal grunt.

"Anything for me to do?" asked Graystripe.

"Yes." Fireheart gave her friend's ear a quick, friendly lick. "Go back to your nest and rest. You were badly wounded yesterday. I'll bring you a piece of fresh-kill."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Fireheart." Graystripe returned the lick and vanished into the den.

Fireheart padded over to the pile of fresh-kill, where she found Spottedleaf clawing a magpie out of the dwindling heap. "I'll take this to Bluestar," she offered softly. "I need to check her wound. And then I'll take some prey for Yellowfang."

"Good idea," Fireheart meowed, beginning to feel more confident as she rapid orders seemed to be restoring things to normal. "Tell her if she needs any help to collect herbs, she can have one of the apprentices."

"Okay," Spottedleaf meowed with amusement lacing her voice. "You certainly know how to make cats work, Fireheart." She bit down into the magpie and dropped it at once with a retch of disgust. The flesh of the dead bird fell away from the bones to reveal a writhing mass of white maggots. A foul stench hit Fireheart and she winced.

Spottedleaf backed away, passing her tongue around her mouth over and over again as she stared at the rotting carcass. Her dappled tortoiseshell fur rose up and her amber eyes were wide. "Crowfood," she hissed. "Crowfood among the fresh-kill pile. Its an omen!"

Fireheart's fur rose up as well, her jade green eyes focusing solely on Spottedleaf's frozen form, she looked like a cat made of stone as she gazed at the maggot-ridden prey. "What do you mean? Is it a message from StarClan?"

"It is," Spottedleaf exhaled the air she was holding as she turned worried eyes on Fireheart. "StarClan had sent this sign for Bluestar, I was planning to take the magpie to her. Fireheart it shows that Bluestar is internally unstable, that something is broken in her mind…" Spottedleaf shuddered as her eyes were wide with anxiety.

Fireheart felt a thrill of horror at what Spottedleaf has told her. Was it true that Bluestar's leadership was rotting away from the _inside,_ even though Tigerclaw was no longer a problem for ThunderClan? "Spottedleaf, let's keep this to ourselves for now," Fireheart meowed firmly. "We don't want to cause alarm to anyone or doubt Bluestar right now. I'll bury this." Spottedleaf dipped her head, she was as well as Fireheart knew ThunderClan was fragile right now, and didn't need to be burdened with this omen on top of the shock of Tigerclaw's betrayal.

"I'm going to tell Yellowfang though, so she will know." Spottedleaf meowed softly, she flicked her tail in departure as she padded briskly to the fern tunnel.

Fireheart glanced around to make sure that no other cat had overheard their conversation, or seen the decaying magpie. Bile roe in her throat as she gripped the bird by the tip of one wing and dragged it to the edge of the clearing. She didn't begin to relax until she had scraped up enough earth to cover the vile thing.

Even then, she could not get it out of her mind. If the rotting, maggot-filled crowfood was meant as an omen for Bluestar, what new disasters did StarClan have in store for ThunderClan and their leader now?

By sunhigh, the Clan had settled down again. The hunting patrols had returned, all the cats were full-fed, Fireheart's spirits had risen when she introduced her own kits to solid food for the first time, although they were still nursing they would soon be on solids. And now Fireheart was beginning to think it was time she went to Bluestar's den to see if she would talk to her about leading the Clan.

She was distracted by moment in the gorse tunnel. Four RiverClan cats appeared, the same four who had joined in the battle the day before: Leopardfur, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Blackclaw. Leopardfur bore a newly healed wound across one dappled shoulder, and Blackclaw's ear was torn at the tip, proof of how they had fought with ThunderClan to drive out the rogue cats. Fireheart wished she could believe that they had come only to find out if the ThunderClan warriors were all right. But deep down she knew their mission had to do with Graystripe's kits.

Struggling to hide the heaviness in her head, she padded across the clearing and dipped her head to Leopardfur-not the respectful signal from a warrior to a deputy, but a courteous greeting between two equals.

"Greetings," meowed Leopardfur, her eyes registering surprise at Fireheart's new attitude. "We need to speak to your leader."

Fireheart hesitated, wondering how much to explain. It would take the rest of the day to tell the full story of Tigerclaw's treachery, and to describe how Fireheart herself, who was a nursing queen, had been named deputy. In a heartbeat's pause, she decided to tell the visiting patrol nothing. Even RiverClan, though they seemed friendly now, might be tempted to attack a Clan that seemed to be weak. The next Gathering would be soon enough, although Bluestar hoped that she wouldn't reveal too much in front of the Clans. Tigerclaw, although traitor and killer, deserved at least some honor in regards in the face of other Clans. She bowed her head once more and went to look for Bluestar.

To her relief, Clan leader was sitting in her den, finishing a piece of fresh-kill. She looked more like herself than Fireheart had seen her since Tigerclaw's attack. As she announced herself at the entrance to the den, Bluestar looked up, swallowing the last of her mouse. Her tongue swiped around her jaws and she meowed, "Fireheart? Come in. We have a great deal to discuss."

"Yes, Bluestar," Fireheart mewed, "but not now. The RiverClan warriors are here."

"Ah." Bluestar rose to her paws and stretched. "I was expecting them, although I had hoped they wouldn't come back quite so soon." She led the way out of her den to where the patrol was waiting. By now, Graystripe had appeared and seemed to be exchanging news with Mistyfoot. Fireheart hoped he was not telling her to much as she settled down a respectful distance from the RiverClan patrol.

Other cats too were gathering around, their faces revealing their curiosity about the reason for the RiverClan cats visit. Fireheart spied her own kits, peeking out from around and beside Goldenflower who was grooming Spottedkit's ruffled head fur.

When Bluestar had greeted the newcomers, Leopardfur began. "We've talked for a long time about Silverstream's kits, and we've decided that they belong in RiverClan. Two RiverClan kits died yesterday. They had been born too soon. Their mother, Greenflower, has agreed to suckle these newborns. We think it may be a sign from StarClan. The kits will be well cared for."

"They're well cared for here!" Fireheart exclaimed coolly.

Leopardfur glanced at her but still spoke directly to Bluestar. "Crookedstar has sent us to fetch them." Her voice was calm but determined, showing that she genuinely believed her Clan's right to take the kits.

"Besides," Mistyfoot added, "the kits are older now, and the river has gone down enough to allow a safe passage across. They will be able to cope with the journey to our camp."

"Yes," meowed Leopardfur, with an approving look at the young warrior. "We could have taken the kits before this, but we care just as much about their welfare as you do."

Bluestar drew herself up. Though she moved stiffly and she still looked exhausted, outwardly at least she had recovered the authority of a leader. "The kits are half ThunderClan," she reminded Leopardfur. "I've already told you, I'll give my decision at the next Gathering."

"The decision is not yours to make." The RiverClan deputy's tone had an edge like ice. At her words meows of protest rose from the assembled cats.

"Cheek!" spat Sandstorm, from where she sat close to Fireheart. "Who does she think she is, walking in here and telling us what to do?"

"What can you expect from RiverClan?" Cinderpelt hissed on Fireheart's other side, her dark gray fur rising in annoyance.

Fireheart padded over to Bluestar and murmured in her ear, "Bluestar, these are _Graystripe's_ kits. You can't send them away."

Bluestar twitched her ears. " You can tell Crookedstar," she calmly addressed the visitors, "that ThunderClan will fight to keep these kits." Leopardfur's lips drew back in the beginning of a snarl, while the ThunderClan cats yowled their approval.

Then a louder meow rose above the rest. "No!" Fireheart's sleek flame colored fur began to prickle. It was Graystripe.

The big gray cat came to stand beside Bluestar. Fireheart winced when she saw the looks of suspicion that ThunderClan gave him, and how they drew back as he passed. But Graystripe seemed to have hardened himself against their hostility. Glancing first at the RiverClan patrol and then at the cats of his own Clan, he meowed, "Leopardfur is right. Kits belong with their mother's Clan. I think we should let them go."

Fireheart froze in horror. She wanted to protest, but could find no words. The rest of the Clan was just as silent, except for Yellowfang, who muttered, "He's mad."

"Graystripe, think again," Bluestar urged him. "If I let Leopardfur take these kits, they are lost to you forever. They will grow up in another Clan. They will not know you as their kin. ONe day you may even have to fight them." Fireheart heard the sorrow in her voice as she spoke, and saw her eyes straying to Mistyfoot and Stonefur. Her words were full of such bitter knowledge that she wondered how any cat could listen to her and not realize the truth about the kits their leader had lost so long ago.

"I understand, Bluestar," Graystripe agreed. "But I've caused enough trouble for this Clan. I won't ask them to fight for my kits." He paused and added to Leopardfur. "If Bluestar agrees, I'll bring the kits to the stepping-stones at sunset. I give you my word."

"Graystripe, don't…" Fireheart burst out. Fireheart's heart was swelling at the thought of losing the kits she had raised since the they were just kitted. She darted a panicked glance over at Spottedleaf, who shook her head in sympathy. A quiet, _don't try to fight it,_ look on her face.

Graystripe turned his yellow eyes to his friend. Fireheart saw pain there, and measureless unhappiness, but also a determination that made her realize there was something in her friend's mind that Fireheart herself did not yet understand.

"Don't…" She repeated softly, but Graystripe did not reply.

Sandstorm pushed her nose into Fireheart's sleek fur and murmured a few words of comfort, but Fireheart felt to numb to respond. She was vaguely aware of Brackenfur nudging Sandstorm on the other side and whispering, "Not now, Sandstorm. There's nothing we can say. Leave her be."

Bluestar bowed her head for several long moments. Fireheart could see how much of her hastily summoned strength was ebbing away in the confrontation, and how desperately she needed rest. At last she spoke. "Graystripe, are you sure?"

The gray warrior lifted his chin. "Quite sure."

"In that case," Bluestar went on. "I agree to your demands, Leopardfur. Graystripe will bring the kits to the stepping-stones at sunset."

Leopardfur looked startled to win an agreement so quickly. She exchanged a glance with Blackclaw, almost as if she were asking if there could be trickery here. "Then we will hold you to your word," she meowed, turning back to the ThunderClan leader. "In the name of StarClan, see that you keep it." She dipped her head to Bluestar and led her cat's away. Fireheart didn't both to watch them go, she shoved her way through the crowd of cats and padded briskly to the nursery. Ignoring the calls of some of her Clanmates as she pushed herself inside.

When she was inside she came to curl around the two tiny kits she had suckled for moons now. Her heart was breaking in turmoil, first her mate and now her adopted kits, it felt like everything was breaking apart on her. When Graystripe pushed his way inside the nursery, Fireheart wanted to yowl at him but could not find the will or strength.

When the other queens and Goldenflower who came in with her kits arrived, they stayed at the edge, Goldenflower taking an empty nest as she kept her kits as they left Fireheart and Graystripe to mourn the two half Clan kits. All the queen's sympathy was directed at Fireheart however, knowing that she loved the kits as though she gave birth to them herself, their spit and anger was direct at Graystripe for having to put her through this.

Finally after what seemed like a blink of an eye, the sun slid down behind the trees, Fireheart solemnly got to her paws, her eyes filled with grief as Graystripe began nosing the kits out of her nest. Graystripe left the nursery, herding the two kits on stumpy, unsteady legs in front of him. The small-gray tom already looked as if he would grow into a sturdy warrior, while the she-cat with her silvery coat was a copy of her mother, promising the same beauty and swiftness.

Fireheart followed them out of the nursery and dipped her head to touch noses with both kits. "Farewell, my beloveds. I will always remember you as my own." she mewed sadly, her voice catching in her throat.

The two kits let out bewildered meows as they stared up at Fireheart. "Graystripe-" Fireheart began, tearing her eyes from her adopted kits.

"Don't say anything," Graystripe interrupted her. "You'll understand soon. Will you come with me to the stepping-stones? I...I need your help to carry the kits."

"Of course, if you want me to." Fireheart was ready to agree to anything that seemed to offer the smallest chance of persuading Graystripe to change his mind and keep the kits.

The two cats padded together through the forest, as they had done so many times before. They each carried one of the kits; the tiny scraps mewed and wriggled as if they wanted to walk on their own paws. Fireheart did not know how her friend could bear to give them up. She could barely restrain herself from snatching up both kits and streaking back to the ThunderClan nursery. Had Bluestar felt like this, she wondered, when she looked on her own kits for the last time before letting Oakheart have them? Fireheart could never think for a second of being able to do such a thing.

By the time they reached the stepping-stones, the red light of sunset was fading. The moon was beginning to rise, and the river was a silvery ribbon that reflected the pale sky. Its liquid murmurs filled the air, and the long grass on the edge of the shore felt fresh and cool beneath Firehearts paws.

Fireheart set down the kit she was carrying in a soft clump of grass, and Graystripe placed the other kit he was carrying beside it. Then he moved away a pace or two, jerking his head for Fireheart to follow him. "You were right," he meowed. "I can't give up my kits." Fireheart felt something bad steer in her stomach, and unconsciously she mentally prepared herself for what he said next. "I'm going with them. They're all I have left of Silverstream, and she told me to take care of them. I'd die if I were parted from them."

"Graystripe…" Fireheart began, her mind going numb from pain once more.

"ThunderClan no longer wants me, not since they found out about me and Silverstream. They'll never trust me again. I don't even know if I _want_ them to trust me anymore. I don't think I've got any Clan loyalty left."

"Don't say that." Fireheart meowed weakly.

Graystripe's yellow eyes were brimming with sorrow. "You're a good friend Fireheart, I would die for you in a heartbeat. But I belong with my kits, and they belong in RiverClan. Oh. Fireheart, Fireheart…" His voice trailed off into an anguished wail. "I'm being torn in two!"

Fireheart pressed close to him, licking his ear and feeling the trembling that racked her friend's powerful body. They had been through so much together. Graystripe had been the first Clan cat she had ever spoken to, as a kittypet lost in the woods. He had been her first friend in ThunderClan. They had trained together and been made warriors together. They had hunted in the hot days of greenleaf when the air was filled with scent and murmuring of bees, and through a bitter leaf-bare when the whole world was frozen. Together they had discovered the the truth about Tigerclaw, and risked Bluestar's anger to do it, he had supported her even in her turmoil over it all. He had been her friend for so long.

And now it was coming to an end.

But worst of all, Fireheart could not find words to argue with her friend. It was true that ThunderClan still mistrusted the gray warrior for his love of Silverstream, and they showed no sign that they would ever fully accept his kits. If they had fought to keep them, it would have been only for the honor of the Clan. Fireheart could see no future for her friend or the kits in ThunderClan, and that stung her to the core.

At last Graystripe moved away and went back to call the kits. They stumbled up to them, mewling in tiny, high-pitched voices. "It's time," he meowed softly to Fireheart. "I'll see you at the next Gathering."

"It won't be the same." Fireheart replied softly, once again bending down to nuzzle Featherkit and Stormkit for the last time.

Graystripe gazed at her for a long moment. "No, it won't be the same." Then he turned and carried one of the kits down the shore to the stepping-stones, leaping over the gaps with the kit gripped safely by the scruff. On the opposite bank, a gray shape slipped out of the reeds and stood waiting while Graystripe returned for the second kit.

Fireheart recognized Mistyfoot, Silverstream's best friend. She knew she would love these kits as much as her own. But no cat could feel more strongly for them as Fireheart had, Fireheart who had raised them since birth.

 _Never again,_ She wanted to wail at the top of her voice. _No more Tigerclaw, no more best friend, and no more adopted kits that will grow up in another Clan to be raised,_ it was piling up on Fireheart like a storm.

There was nothing she could do or say. She watched helplessly as Graystripe and the second kit reached the far riverbank. Mistyfoot touched noses with the gray warrior, then bend to sniff the kits. With unspoken agreement, she and Graystripe each picked up a kit, and all four cats disappeared into the reeds.

Fireheart stayed there for a long time, watching silver water as it slid past the shore. When the moon had risen above the trees, she forced herself to her paws and padded back into the forest.

She felt sadness and loneliness and a little bitter greater than anything she had ever felt for the second time, her feet felt heavy as she felt bittersweet about stopping Tigerclaw. Bluestar had honored Fireheart beyond measure by choosing her to be second in command. She could go on from this moment, guided by her leader and Spottedleaf and all her friends, and StarClan watching over her. Helping her move on from her broken heart. This will not break her, it couldn't she had been through too much and so many were counting on her.

Unconsciously her pace quickened, and by the time Fireheart reached the ravine she was running, her sleek flame-colored pelt a blur in the lilac dusk, eager to return to ThunderClan to be with her kits and embrace her new life as their deputy.

 **0o0o0o**

 **Okay, I have decided to add in a bonus chapter after this one! I hope you will like it! XD also review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! This is the last chapter and the next is Rising storms! (Also note that I have lost the book, but I have found one on a sight thanks to flippy3131, I owe you one! Thanks for sharing this awesome website with me!) anyway I am adjusting to reading books (Like actually books that I don't have on paper in my hand so it will be slow going!) so ya, this chapter is dedicated to Tigerclaw's point of view after his exile! I hope you enjoy it! (although I don't want it to be too long, and in a way it is like Tigerclaw's fury, but not quite! I mean, I don't know all that's in it! But I read the wiki! And I'm totally changing it up a bit!)**

 **0o0o0o**

Tigerclaw stood in place, his stomach clenched as his shoulders were squared and his head raised with whatever bit of dignity and strength he could muster after his plans had failed. The beautiful jade green eyes that bore coldly into his own mesmerized him and took his breath away, even now, after being betrayed they still had that effect on him.

His ears prick at the sound's of his kits confused meows, but he shows no sign that he heard. He can't, he _won't,_ he could not show any sign of weakness in front of these cats. With a mask of indifference he brushed by Fireheart, closing his eyes briefly to catch a wiff of her scent for the last time and savoring the feel of her sleek fur against his. The knowledge of knowing that he would be unable to freely do this again hurt him more than the physical wounds that she, herself, placed upon him.

With everyone of his ex-Clanmates watching him. He kept a firm pace, looking out of the corners of his eyes he saw his three main supports, and for a fleeting moment he wondered if they would follow him. But they shrank back in the crowd as though now that he was banished he was nothing to them. The cowards. A flash of white was also seen and Tigerclaw with a small pang of regret saw Cloudpaw among the cats, his blue eyes were wide as he followed his every move just like everyone else. Tigerclaw wished he were able to see Cloudpaw progress into a warrior, although not by his blood, Cloudpaw had been Fireheart's kin and although he was reluctant at first. The white apprentice had grown on the dark tabby and Tigerclaw admired his fierce and courageous streak, although he lacked discipline.

As Tigerclaw disappeared into the gorse tunnel, out of sight but still able to see into the clearing Tigerclaw paused for a moment. His broad head looked over his shoulder and the last thing he saw in camp was Fireheart, her sleek flame-colored pelt glowing in the light of the sun, her tail wrapped securely around both Hawkkit and Bramblekit. His eyes shut in pain, with his head hanging low he walks out of his once home, away from ThunderClan, away from his birth Clan, away from his kits, and away from Fireheart.

He walks with no real destination in mind, his giant paws thumping on the ground as he hauled himself up the ravine and into the forest. He stumbled along to where there was solid, even ground before him, skirting across fallen branches and ferns as he hobbled along. His wounds stung and his walking was become erratic and finally they could not hold his weight and he collapsed onto his stomach, panting with his head dug into his paws.

What happened to his careful planning? He had everything worked out, everything was in place but then. _Fireheart found out the truth._ His eyes screwed shut as his head began to pound with the thought. _She deceived you, played you like a fool! Made you weak and treated you like you were inferior to her once you tried to show all those your true strength!_ The voice hissed through his mind. He gritted his teeth as his opened his eyes, he was near Twolegplace.

 _Typical to find myself here of all places!_ Tigerclaw thought with a snort. Struggling to his paws he marched off with determination. He had to get as far away from here as he could, whoever the new deputy of ThunderClan is would send an evening patrol here soon.

With his head lowered he kept walking until he collapsed in the hollow of twisted tree roots, smell of the mulched leaves overpowering. He buried himself down into the crisp dampness of the leaves, they clung to his fur and refreshingly cold his stinging wounds. He curled up tightly, his tail placed on his nose as his eyes were shut, willing sleep to come to him. It took time, but slowly he fell asleep. His body relaxing as he fell into an exhausted slumber.

 _He was standing high up on a branch, his eyes skirting the cats below him. He could feel their eyes on him, and he swelled at the taste of triumph at their admiring murmurs gave him...but something didn't feel right about this._

" _Isn't this what you want?" Spoke up a voice beside him._

 _Tigerclaw whipped his head around to look beside him. His amber eyes narrowing on a disgusting hairless, blind cat beside him._

" _To feel in control, to have power and to show that you are not weak? To step out of the shadow of your father's legacy, to uphold your mentor's view's, to prove that 'voice' in your mind wrong? To yowl out your triumph and show that you are the victor to-"_

" _Enough!" Tigerclaw growled, his claws digging into the branch as he snarled at this unknown cat._

" _Why do you stop me from continuing? I'm just voicing your desire's," the strange cat spoke, his voice gravely and raspy. "Unless of course your desires have changed?"_

" _I still want to become leader!" Tigerclaw hissed, his ear's flattening to his head, but his eyes looked uncertain at this strange cat that had entered his dream._

" _Then why do you feel unsatisfied? Can you answer me that?" the sightless cat all but mocked, Tigerclaw sneered at him, a growl began deep in his throat. But this cat was not fazed in the slightest. "You know what I think, I think you have a change of heart,"_

" _Well you're thinking wrong!" Tigerclaw snapped at him, fur rising on his shoulders._

" _Really? You think I'm the one misleading you? You should open up the eyes in your soul, look past your pride and arrogance. Just stop and think and believe for once of something that is worth more to you then you can imagine!" The hairless cat hissed, his back arching and if Tigerclaw was a lesser cat he would be terrified by him._

 _Tigerclaw looked stubbornly away from him, his pale yellow eyes narrowed as his claws clenched and unclenched on the tree branch. His ragged breathing evening as he willed himself to calm down from the strange cat's words._

 _Open his soul? What could this ancient hairless rat know about him? But unknowingly he tried to find within himself what he truly wanted, he began sorting through all he knew, from the first memory from when he was a kit till now. All his kit days he had been weak, worthless and pathetic, his mother the only real support he had from the older cats hushed taunts about his father turning into a kittypet. He recalled that time when he was called a vermine by Goosefeather when he was just a kit, he remembered the harsh training he had when he was an apprentice, he remembered the taste of how the cheers of his Clanmates said his name when he became a warrior sounded. He remembered the driven that burned through his veins when he killed Redtail and the loathing he felt for Ravenpaw, his pathetic apprentice. But then…_

 _He remembered Fireheart, he remembered her from their very first meeting. He was unimpressed and wanted her out of his Clan as fast as he could chase off a rabbit. But when he pushed, she pushed back, showing him a cat that he was dumbfounded by. How much courage, bravery, skill, cleverness, quick wit, soothing words and understand that came from her. He found that he didn't want her to leave, that he wanted to marvel at her for a long time. He found himself seeking out her company, becoming jealous of her companions, the fear he felt whenever she was in danger, the swell of warmth and strength he felt when she looked at him with admiration something that a crowd of cats cheering his name could ever match too. He became hypnotized and froze like a cat carved by stone when she looked at him, and when their eyes meet, it was the moment he knew he always wanted those eyes in his life. He felt the familiar rush that he felt when he first overheard her say that she loved him in the medicine cats den while she recovered from her accident. He remembered wanting to dash through the whole forest yowling out his happiness. He remembered the joy that surged through him when they became mates and the proud yet fear engulf pang as she told him they were having kits together. He would never forget when his first son was born, nor would he forget afterwards when his full family were there together and how he gazed at each and everyone with the same exact feeling that burned for his mate, one emotion that he was always terrified of…_

 _...love._

" _You will become leader yet, in time. Although not of ThunderClan," the cat continued, the other cat spoke again, calm once more. "You are needed elsewhere, and there you shall prosper as they will prosper under your watch."_

" _What about…" Tigerclaw's ears twitched uncomfortably, his jaw clenching and unclenching as he thought of how to form words to question this strange cat._

" _Your's and Fireheart's bond is intertwined and strong," The cat said, and for an odd moment, it eased Tigerclaw to hear that. "Not even StarClan and sever or destroy it. Your path's shall always coexist with the other, your kits will remember you as you were, their father, and will always care for you. Your paw's are set on a new path, Tigerclaw. Make them proud of what you can become!"_

Tigerclaw's eyes snapped open as he woke up panting, his heart was beating like a startled rabbit. It took a moment to recognize where he was, still hidden in the shallow hollow of a tree, near the edge of ThunderClan territory. As he sluggishly got to his paws, he thought back to his dream and that strange cat. Was that a prophecy given to him by a StarClan cat?

 _Don't listen to such foolish nonsense! You can be great on your own! You don't need anyone but your own power! You're far better than cat alive! Friendship and love will only hold you back from being the greatest leader of all the Clans!_ Hissed that same voice from before, but this time, this time he listened to something much more deeper then his mind.

"I'm going to find those rogues that followed me," he began quietly talking to himself. "I will find them and train them the right way, the way of a warrior. I will become a leader of a Clan," _That's it!_ The voice whispered slyly. "But I'm doing it _my_ way. I will do it honorably like that old hairless cat said," _listening to foolish old cats in dreams are you?_ "And when I become leader I want to be looked at and make cats be proud of what they can become, I want them to look up to me and know that I followed the warrior code to get there, without deceit and without trickery. And one day...one day I hope that Fireheart could forgive me." He finished, his legs shaking under him, spine quivering as bare down on his teeth.

 _You're just a soft, weak and puny kit, you'll never be anything more than a disgrace to follow such vows! I could have-_

"Enough!" He yowled to the sky, his tabby fur rippling over hard muscle. "I have a choice in what _I_ want! I don't need some voice in my head telling me what to do! I have something that is beyond power...Fireheart showed me that…" The voice fell silent, and did not speak again. Tigerclaw roamed his head around, and stopped as he found himself near the edge of ThunderClan territory. He slowly began to approach, if he crossed it then he might have a chance of tracking down the rogues again. That was his best bet anyway, but he felt reluctant to leave the forest, the forest he had spent his whole life in. Where his family was...but still, his destiny was calling him and he had to prove himself, that he was more than a killer, that he did care for Fireheart and his kits.

His eyes narrowed in concentration as he headed right to the border, with a hesitant look at it he took his first step outside the ThunderClan border.

 _I'll prove it to you Fireheart, that I can become a better cat. One that you can find within yourself to forgive and care for again. I'm not leaving forever, I will come back someday and when I do I hope that you still love me too._

0o0o0o

 **Okay! How did you like that? Good right! Ya, I added some parts of 'Tigerclaw's Fury!' sort of! Don't judge! I hope you have enjoyed and look out for 'Rising Storms' Review!**


End file.
